


Pandemonium

by Natalea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Bullying, Drama & Romance, Falling In Love, Friendship/Love, Harry Potter Next Generation, Lemon, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Oral Sex, Political Campaigns, Politics, Redemption, Romance, Slow Romance, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Unrequited Love, Wizarding Politics, Yaoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalea/pseuds/Natalea
Summary: Le Pandemonium (Définition) : lieu de corruption, de chaos, de décadence. C'est ce que représente la société sorcière pour Albus Potter et Scorpius Malefoy. Depuis leur rencontre à Poudlard jusqu'à l'âge adulte, les deux jeunes hommes s'allient, se déchirent, se perdent, se retrouvent. Avec un seul objectif : détruire le monde.





	1. Fantôme

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour amis lecteurs, 
> 
> Cette fiction sera mon premier Albus/Scorpius : j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.   
> Comme toujours, un grand merci à Enorae, sans qui cette idée n'aurait pas germé aussi loin.   
> Bonne lecture ! =)
> 
> Nat'

C’était un soir d’octobre, et il pleuvait. Albus Severus Potter remontait rapidement le Chemin de Traverse, enveloppé dans son capuchon noir pour ne pas qu’on le reconnaisse. Mais de toute façon, à cette heure sombre de la nuit, il n’y avait personne.

Arrivé enfin devant l’enseigne, il hésita. Etait-il bien sûr de vouloir entrer ? Etait-il bien sûr de ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire ? Non, mais il n’était pas venu se perdre ici au plus noir de la nuit, à la merci de ses ennemis, pour faire demi-tour au moment fatidique. Ce n’était pas ses ennemis qui l’inquiétaient, pourtant…

Fermant les yeux, Albus maudit son indécision. Il n’avait jamais été impulsif, mais jamais indécis non plus. Avec lui, chaque décision était toujours soigneusement calculée, ainsi que les dix suivantes, et rien ne pouvait le prendre au dépourvu, absolument rien. A part la personne derrière cette enseigne…

Malgré lui, Albus dut reconnaitre qu’il avait peur. Même s’il refusait de se l’avouer, il était venu ici pour provoquer son ami d’enfance. Pour le défier, pour le forcer à se confronter à lui après toutes ces années. Et aussi parce qu’il mourait d’envie de le revoir…

Albus serra les dents. Rien de tout ceci ne devait transparaitre lorsqu’il se trouverait devant lui. Composant son masque, comme il avait si bien appris à le faire, Albus agrippa la poignée de la boutique de baguettes et franchit la porte.

Il faisait agréablement chaud à l’intérieur, et sec. Une atmosphère propice à la conservation des baguettes. Sur le comptoir, une minuscule flamme en bocal projetait la seule lumière de la pièce. Il n’y avait personne. Méfiant, Albus s’avança pour faire tinter la sonnette, guettant les ombres autour de lui. La lueur dansante des flammes renforçait plus de ténèbres qu’elle n’en dissipait. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles Albus n’entendit rien d’autre que les craquements de la vieille demeure, qui gémissait dans le vent. Il sourit, songeant que ce genre d’atmosphère était tout à fait du goût de son ancien ami…

Enfin, à l’étage, des pas se firent entendre. Les pas de quelqu’un de grand, jeune et assuré. Quelques grincements dans l’escalier, et enfin, Scorpius Malefoy apparut dans l’embrasure de la porte, immense, fort et rempli de ténèbres. Albus retint sa respiration malgré lui. La tête lui tourna comme si on venait de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à masquer sa réaction. Scorpius se tenait là devant lui, et c’étaient dix années qui l’avalaient tout à coup.

\- Albus, lâcha Scorpius, sans émotion.

Lui aussi semblait frappé. Mais à sa manière. Albus faillit sourire en songeant que cet air stoïque lui ressemblait tout à fait. Si Albus avait toujours été un maître en matière de manipulation, Scorpius lui avait toujours été plus doué pour masquer ses émotions. Pas vrai ?

Pourtant, Scorpius avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. Il y avait si longtemps maintenant…

Il était grand, svelte, élancé, comme un cobra dressé à l’affut. Bien qu’entièrement vêtu de noir, dans une tenue sobre et très simple, il dégageait une aura de puissance qui exhalait par tous les pores de sa peau. De danger, aussi. Brusquement, Albus se rappela la toute première fois qu’il l’avait vu, le jour de leur cérémonie de la répartition à Poudlard, et à quel point ses cheveux noirs l’avaient frappé à l’époque. Le Malefoy aux cheveux noirs… Ils lui donnaient un air de ténèbres aujourd’hui. Une ombre sur son visage anguleux, animé par le hasard de la flamme : tantôt lumière, tantôt autre chose…

Albus ne pouvait détacher son regard de ses traits. Ils étaient plus sévères, plus durs que la dernière fois, si c’était possible. Ils portaient sur eux cette maturité que Scorpius avait toujours témoignée. Un esprit acéré qui l’avait toujours coupé de ses camarades, aussi sûrement que son nom de famille. Oui, depuis toujours, Scorpius était un être à part… Trop intelligent, trop lucide pour son propre bien. Trop calme. Comme ces serpents au sang-froid qu’il chérissait tellement…

Albus décelait tant d’autres choses chez lui pourtant. Une beauté si évidente qu’elle lui avait aussitôt attiré l’attention et le mépris de tous. Une tristesse ancrée juste-là, sous la surface, mais qui ne s’exprimerait jamais. Scorpius ne le permettrait pas. Et, enfin, une profonde défiance des autres. A cet instant précis, Scorpius avait dressé toutes ses armures contre lui, Albus le sentait : surtout contre lui. Ses yeux gris, seul héritage de son père, luisaient de leur reflet de Lune, telles les iris d’un loup. Ils ne le lâchaient pas. Ils le défiaient d’approcher. Ils lui disaient : « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Albus ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais là après toutes ces années ? ».

Comme devant la porte, Albus hésita. Il en voulut aussitôt à cet homme en face de lui, cet homme qu’il avait connu jeune garçon, et qu’il ne connaissait plus aujourd’hui. Il n’arrivait pas à déterminer si Scorpius était resté le même, ou s’il avait changé. Il paraissait plus fermé, plus froid, plus fort. Mais il restait Scorpius… Le seul à avoir jamais réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Albus se fendit d’un sourire à cette pensée. Scorpius le dévisagea, toujours aussi impassible, puis il s’assit derrière le comptoir sans le lâcher du regard, allumant une cigarette.

\- Tu fumes toujours ? attaqua alors Albus.

Scorpius expira longuement :

\- Toujours, dit-il.

Sa voix était plus grave. Elle résonnait depuis les profondeurs de son être, une voix caverneuse aussi sombre que ses traits.

\- Où sont tes serpents ? reprit Albus. Je m’attendais à me faire accueillir en entrant.

Scorpius détourna le regard comme pour lui manifester un profond manque d’intérêt :

\- Je ne peux plus avoir de serpents.

\- Ah oui, excuse-moi… Je ne me rappelais pas.

\- Si, tu te rappelais très bien. Tu voulais juste remuer le passé, c’est tout.

Scorpius posa sur lui ses prunelles d’acier. Malgré lui, malgré la distance et les années, Albus se sentit transpercé :

\- Ça fait combien de temps ? demanda-t-il. Neuf ans ?

\- Dix.

\- Dix ans…

Albus se passa une main dans les cheveux, rabaissant son capuchon :

\- Tu as changé, sourit-il, complice.

\- Toi tu n’as pas changé du tout.

Albus eut envie de le frapper à cet instant. Toujours ce même ton lisse, ce visage indéchiffrable, et cette hostilité dans sa seule manière d’être… Malgré lui, cela lui faisait mal, et il refusait de l’accepter. Il n’était pas venu ici pour avoir mal, c’était à Scorpius de souffrir… Mais Scorpius le dévisageait comme on dévisagerait un insecte, et son silence le mettait mal à l’aise.

**X**

Assis derrière son comptoir, protégé par sa fumée de cigarette, Scorpius Malefoy conservait le silence tandis qu’il observait son visiteur. Un fantôme sorti de la nuit, véritablement… La dernière personne que Scorpius Malefoy s’attendait à voir dans sa boutique un soir d’octobre à deux heures du matin.

Pourtant, Albus Potter se tenait bien là aujourd’hui devant lui, souriant, insolent et fier, comme il l’avait toujours été. Cette attitude qui avait toujours suscité le mépris chez Scorpius, instinctivement. Comme si Potter l’avait personnellement insulté par sa seule existence. Parce qu’il pouvait se permettre de vivre comme lui ne le pourrait jamais…

Brusquement, comme une image en décalée, une vieille photo superposée à la nouvelle, Scorpius revit le souvenir de la toute première fois où il l’avait rencontré, le jour de leur cérémonie de la répartition. Déjà à l’époque, il se rappelait comment il avait maudit Potter d’atterrir dans la même maison que lui, de s’asseoir près de lui au risque d’attirer l’attention générale, lui qui ne demandait qu’à rester tranquille et qu’on l’oublie…

Potter était comme ça. Il avait toujours eu une totale inconscience des désirs et aspirations des autres. Il agissait comme cela lui chantait, et peu importaient les conséquences, peu importait tout le reste. Potter se comportait comme un roi dans sa cour de lionceaux. Il avait tous les droits. Il les prenait s’il lui en venait l’envie. Il avait toujours défié la vie comme si elle l’y invitait, le provoquait, avec une volonté presque féroce…

Albus Potter avait toujours été tout cela aux yeux de Scorpius. Son ange et son démon. Irrésistible et insupportable, charismatique et insaisissable. Même lui n’avait jamais réellement compris ce qui pouvait bien se dérouler dans sa tête. Il avait seulement deviné dès son plus jeune âge quelque chose de plus sombre, quelque chose de troublant, palpable, tout au fond de ses yeux verts… Dans sa manière d’être, Albus lui avait toujours paru être quelqu’un de dangereux. Et personne d’autre ne semblait le voir. Il était drôle, captivant, passionné, un idéaliste au fond de l’âme, et pourtant… manipulateur. Capable de secrets. Capable de rancœur. Scorpius s’était toujours demandé ce qu’il adviendrait si Albus Potter se trouvait véritablement un ennemi, un jour… Il semblait constamment en équilibre sur le bord d’un fil qui ne demandait qu’à basculer. Une fine barrière, entre les idéaux et la folie. Devant lui aujourd’hui, dix ans après leur séparation, Scorpius n’arrivait pas à voir qui de l’ange ou du démon venait de le rattraper. Tout ce qu’il savait, c’est qu’il ne parvenait pas à contrôler les battements de son cœur. Il avait la bouche sèche, et comme toujours dans toutes les épreuves de sa vie, sa seule défense était la froideur :

\- Tu comptes me dire ce que tu fais là ? lança-t-il. Etant donné tes récents démêlés avec la vie politique, j’aurais cru que tu te ferais discret.

Albus esquissa un sourire. Seigneur, il n’avait absolument pas changé… Toujours ses cheveux noirs et raides, un peu plus longs peut-être, propices à charmer les âmes sensibles… Toujours ce visage fin, symétrique, harmonieux, cette beauté presque diabolique, et la façon dont ses traits se déchiraient pour dessiner son sourire, le narguer, le capturer… Albus avait déjà un physique fascinant étant enfant, mais l’âge adulte lui avait apporté la dose de danger qu’il lui manquait, la maturité, la force… Il avait toujours rayonné d’un éclat presque solaire. Une aura d’ingéniosité et d’intelligence, qui lui attirait l’admiration des autres. A présent, ce trop-plein d’intensité était parfaitement contrebalancé par un calme magnétique, une assurance folle, indécente, tout comme la sensualité qu’il dégageait par sa seule manière d’être…

Scorpius repoussa cette pensée tout au fond de son esprit. Il avait l’impression que le démon pouvait lire en lui, et il tira sur sa cigarette pour embrumer ses idées.

\- J’ai appris que tu étais revenu à Londres il y a plus de deux ans maintenant, répondit Albus en essuyant les quelques gouttelettes de pluie prises dans ses cheveux.

Rien que pour ce seul geste, Scorpius aurait pu le crucifier sur place. Mais il n’en fit rien. Au lieu de cela, il répondit, maîtrisé :

\- C’est vrai. J’ai fini mon apprentissage à Budapest. Ollivander m’a pris comme apprenti quelques temps, et puis il m’a laissé la boutique.

\- Tu aurais pu venir me voir.

Scorpius se fendit d’un rictus :

\- Où ça ? Tu es introuvable et tu le sais très bien. Tu as veillé à cela.

\- J’y suis obligé, répondit Albus avec un regard d’excuse. Mes ennemis seraient trop heureux de venir frapper à ma porte.

\- Tu récoltes ce que tu mérites…

Albus ne répliqua rien, hormis cet air malicieux que Scorpius haïssait :

\- Toi, tu aurais pu venir me voir, reprit Scorpius.

\- C’est ce que je fais ce soir.

\- Tu aurais pu venir dès que je suis rentré.

Albus détourna le regard :

\- J’aurais pu, dit-il enfin. Je ne l’ai pas fait.

\- Quel magnifique orateur, railla Scorpius. Tu ferais un superbe Premier Ministre. Une fois que tu auras plongé tout le pays dans le chaos.

\- Ne fais pas ton innocent, Scorpius. Je sais très bien qu’au fond de toi, tu partages mes idées.

\- Tes idées, peut-être. Mais pas tes méthodes.

Pendant de longues secondes, tous les deux se toisèrent, anciens amis, nouveaux ennemis peut-être… L’espace d’une seconde, Scorpius consentit à abaisser un de ses boucliers :

\- J’ai suivi ce que tu faisais de loin, Albus, dit-il doucement. Depuis toutes ces années, j’ai suivi ce que tu faisais, et comment tu t’y prenais…

\- Et ? sourit Albus. Tu n’es pas content que j’aie pu abroger certaines lois ? Des lois qui vous opprimaient, ton père et toi ? Que j’aie obtenu gain de cause pour endiguer la corruption qui gangrénait le Ministère depuis des années ? Ou les injustices, le racisme ? Tu n’es pas content que j’aie pu briser l’oligarchie du Magenmagot et former mon propre parti politique, le premier de toute l’histoire de la société sorcière ?

\- Je dis juste que…

Scorpius se passa une main devant les yeux. Il détestait ça. Comme toujours, lorsqu’il s’agissait d’argumenter, Albus Potter était un adversaire redoutable qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens :

\- Je m’inquiète pour toi, dit-il enfin. Tu t’engages sur une voie qui me parait trouble. Prends garde à ne pas devenir exactement tout ce que tu combats.

Albus éclata de rire :

\- Tu t’inquiètes pour moi ?

Scorpius se rembrunit :

\- C’est tout ce que tu retiens de mes paroles ?

\- Etant donné qu’on ne s’est pas vus depuis dix ans, oui.

Albus se radoucit, comme s’il avait soudain pitié de lui, pitié de ce qu’il lui faisait subir. Scorpius le maudit pour cela.

\- Je vais te dire pourquoi je suis là, dit soudain Potter, prenant appui sur le comptoir. Je pense que ça ne te plaira pas, mais ce n’est pas grave, parce que je veux que tu m’aides.

Scorpius ne dit rien, attendant la suite. Il s’était toujours fait une spécialité de déjouer les effets dramatiques d’Albus. Avec un soupir, ce dernier consentit à exhumer un morceau de tissu de sa poche :

\- Je voudrais que tu m’aides à réparer ceci, dit-il.

Déroulant délicatement l’étoffe, il révéla peu à peu une baguette, brisée en deux. Scorpius sentit l’atmosphère de la pièce changer lorsqu’il l’eut sous les yeux. Les poils de sa nuque se hérissèrent, irrésistiblement. C’était une sensation subtile qu’il avait appris à reconnaitre en travaillant avec les baguettes. Pouvoir. Puissance. Les baguettes lui parlaient, lui murmuraient des choses à l’oreille, et celle-ci avait un chant de mort…

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demanda-t-il, dissimulant son trouble.

Albus ne répondit rien, attendant qu’il l’examine, avec son air satisfait sur le visage, et cette lueur dans les yeux dont Scorpius avait appris à se méfier… Avec circonspection, il saisit un fragment de la baguette, puis l’autre :

\- 38 centimètres, murmura-t-il. Sureau. Et crin de Sombral…

Il rejeta les fragments comme s’ils l’avaient brûlé :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu m’as apporté là, Potter ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que c’est, sourit Albus. Il y a quelques avantages à être le fils d’Harry Potter : je connais les détails de la légende qu’il n’a racontés à personne d’autre. Par exemple… L’endroit où il a jeté la baguette de sureau ?

Scorpius se recula, totalement sur la défensive :

\- Tu es complètement malade ! articula-t-il. Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire avec ça ?

\- Détends-toi, Scorpius. C’est pour le symbole. Mon père a eu cette baguette, Dumbledore a eu cette baguette, Grindelwald, et même ton père…

\- Et Voldemort !

Albus haussa les épaules :

\- Ça fait deux mages noirs sur cinq.

Mais Scorpius ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie, alors Albus se pencha sur lui. Comme dix ans plus tôt, il lui imposa l’intensité de sa présence, de son regard désarmant, de son aura qui le séduisait et le terrifiait… A cette seconde-même, Scorpius aurait pu l’embrasser ou le tuer. En sachant qu’il ne pourrait vivre avec aucun de ces deux actes.

\- Il est temps qu’elle me revienne, Scorpius, murmura Albus tout près de son visage. Tu te rends compte ? De ce que cela représenterait, si je me montrais au grand jour avec cette baguette ?

\- Tu t’engages sur une voie où je ne peux pas te suivre, répondit Scorpius, se forçant à soutenir son regard.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, Scorpius ? Tu me connais. Je ne suis pas un mage noir. Je ne veux pas devenir Grindelwald, ou prendre le pouvoir par la force. Mais je partage certaines de ses idées. Tu comprends ? Je veux réformer le monde sorcier, je veux changer les choses, et… cette baguette pourra m’y aider.

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- J’ai connu un adolescent que je n’ai pas vu depuis plus de dix ans. Je n’ai aucune idée de l’homme que tu es devenu aujourd’hui.

\- Alors apprends à me connaitre !

Albus l’agrippa par les épaules, et Scorpius se releva instinctivement, pour se dégager. Albus ne le laissa pas faire. Il fit le tour du comptoir pour envahir son espace vital, et raffermit d’autorité son emprise sur lui :

\- Apprends à me connaitre, Scorpius. Laisse-moi te montrer. Tu sais très bien que tout ceci a commencé avec toi. Que c’est pour toi que je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd’hui.

\- C’est faux. Tu ne nourris que ta propre légende.

\- La ferme ! Je te demande seulement d’y jeter un coup d’œil, d’accord ? On dit que tu es le meilleur expert du pays.

Scorpius jeta un coup d’œil à la baguette abandonnée sur le comptoir, déstabilisé par la présence d’Albus si proche de lui :

\- Il me faudra du temps…

\- Prends tout le temps qu’il te faudra ! Qu’est-ce que tu en dis ?

Albus caressa ses cheveux, et Scorpius détesta tout ce qu’il y avait de calculé dans ce geste :

\- Il est peut-être temps que nous travaillions de nouveau ensemble, toi et moi ?

Scorpius n’eut pas la force de se dérober. Les dix années écoulées l’assaillaient tout à coup, et le prenaient en traître. Il avait trop désiré ces retrouvailles pour les rejeter le moment venu… Pour une rare fois dans sa vie, il se montra faible. Cet homme était son point faible. Lorsqu’Albus s’avança pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes – pour sceller leur accord, et non leurs cœurs – Scorpius ne le repoussa pas. Il venait de conclure un pacte. Un pacte avec le Diable.  

 

 


	2. Répartition

Dix-sept ans plus tôt…

Albus Severus Potter se souviendrait toute sa vie de la cérémonie de sa répartition à Poudlard. Pas à cause du Choipeaux, pas à cause du choix de sa maison qui l’excitait et le terrorisait à la fois, pas à cause de la foule des élèves ou du regard bienveillant de McGonagall… Mais parce que ce jour-là, sa vision du monde changea. Ce jour-là, il avait quitté le cocon familial pour la première fois, et il se trouvait confronté à la vraie vie, au monde véritable. Ce jour-là, il fut témoin de sa première, profonde, et réelle injustice. Lorsque Scorpius Malefoy fut appelé devant tous ses camarades.

Albus se souviendrait toujours de ce moment : le silence qui s’abattit sur la Grande Salle, tout à coup. Le bruit des pas de Scorpius qui se répercutait à l’infini, comme pour accentuer à quel point il était petit et seul devant tous ces gens.

Scorpius Malefoy était grand pourtant, pour son âge. Cela aussi, Albus s’en souviendrait toute sa vie : comme tous ses camarades, il était curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait Scorpius Malefoy, le fils du Mangemort, du traitre, l’héritier de la famille la plus honnie d’Angleterre…

Pourtant, ce qu’il découvrit le surprit. Comme tout le monde, il s’attendait plus ou moins à voir une copie miniature de Drago Malefoy, avec ses cheveux blond platine et son air hautain. Scorpius Malefoy n’était rien de tout cela. Pour commencer, ses cheveux étaient noir ébène. Un Malefoy aux cheveux noirs…

Tandis qu’il s’avançait lentement vers le Choixpeau, Albus ne le vit que de dos par-delà la foule des premières années : grand et maigre pour ses onze ans, les cheveux désordonnés, et surtout, les épaules droites. C’est cela qui marqua Albus, en premier. Scorpius Malefoy se tenait très droit. Un reflet de l’éducation des Malefoy ? Non, pas vraiment. Sa démarche était difficile à définir : ce n’était pas de l’arrogance ou de l’orgueil, juste… de la dignité ?

Scorpius se tenait droit, mais les yeux inclinés vers le sol. Il ne regardait pas son auditoire, on sentait même qu’il faisait tout pour l’oublier. Pour que ce moment passe le plus rapidement possible. Pour qu’il soit libéré de tous ces regards avides de lui. Oui, en regardant ce tout jeune garçon s’avancer en leur tournant le dos, Albus saisit toute la complexité de sa posture et de sa situation : Scorpius était un enfant qui se savait entouré d’adolescents prêts à le haïr. Tous prêts à le juger dès qu’il montrerait son visage. Sa seule défense devant un tel auditoire, c’était de faire face. Sans ramper. Mais sans provoquer. Endosser une armure qui le protégerait de toutes les agressions extérieures.

Ce jour-là, comme tous ses camarades autour de lui, Albus retint son souffle malgré lui. Lorsque Scorpius Malefoy se retourna enfin pour prendre place sur le fameux tabouret, et qu’on le coiffa du Choixpeau, Albus réprima un soupir de frustration, à cause de l’ombre qui lui dissimulait ses traits.

Alors, ensuite, l’attente se prolongea. Le Choixpeau hésitait. Frétillait. Marmonnait pour lui-même des paroles que seules Scorpius pouvait entendre. Enfin, lorsqu’il se dressa bien haut vers la voûte étoilée, et qu’il tonna la première syllabe en trainant sur le « SSSSSS… »… Toute la Grande Salle frémit.

Jusqu’à ce que…

\- SERDAIGLE !!

Et alors, le silence. Minerva McGonagall retira le Choixpeau de la tête du garçon. Apparut alors un enfant aux traits anguleux, déjà trop sévère pour son âge. De Drago Malefoy, il n’avait conservé que les yeux : perçants, même de là où Albus l’observait. Pâles comme la Lune, froids comme un reflet d’acier, une toile d’araignée argentée… Des yeux magnifiques. Dans un visage fin, gracile, d’une surprenante fragilité. Scorpius Malefoy avait l’air d’une statue de cristal sur le point de voler en éclats. Il soutint le regard de son auditoire un bref instant, tandis qu’un silence de plomb s’abattait sur ses épaules. Alors, il se leva, toujours très digne, la tête haute, mais les yeux au sol. Il descendit doucement les marches tandis que l’écho ponctuait le silence.

C’était horrifiant. Un cortège funèbre n’aurait pas été plus sinistre. Dans un néant total, Scorpius Malefoy endura les regards de l’école entière, tandis qu’il rejoignait une place libre à la table des Serdaigles. De part et d’autre, nul n’osait bouger. On jetait des coups d’œil à la dérobée pour guetter la réaction des Serpentards, qui ne savaient pas comment réagir. Même Minerva McGonagall semblait ébranlée, incapable de briser ce silence de glace qui s’était refermé sur l’enfant comme une gueule de loup.

Une fois assis, Scorpius Malefoy rajusta ses couverts, contempla son assiette et ne fit plus rien. Ce fut ce jour-là que le cœur d’Albus se brisa. Ce jour-là que quelque chose s’éveilla en lui, une chose claire et vibrante, qu’il n’avait pas encore de mots pour définir, mais qui criait dans toutes les fibres de son être. Cette chose, c’était de la colère. De l’insurrection. De la révolte. La peine, la pitié et le dégoût devant une scène affreuse qui se déroulait au vu et au su de tous. De la compassion pour la petite chose qui s’était recroquevillée sur le banc devant lui et ne disait rien.

Minerva McGonagall finit par les délivrer tous en prononçant un autre nom. Une fille fut répartie à Poufsouffle, et des applaudissements timides reprirent. Encore deux autres élèves, et l’ambiance était redevenue comme avant : un climat de bienvenue, de chaleur et de fête. Sauf pour Scorpius. Scorpius n’avait pas été le bienvenu.

Tout le temps que dura la cérémonie, Albus ne cessa de jeter des coups d’œil au petit garçon qui ne touchait pas à son assiette, qui ignorait ses camarades et que ses camarades ignoraient. Il fixait son verre comme s’il brûlait désespérément de s’y noyer. Comme s’il rêvait que cette soirée se termine et que le quotidien puisse enfin l’avaler. Albus lisait tout cela, avec une surprenante clarté, comme s’il pouvait voir les émotions du garçon se délier devant lui. Il les partageait. Il se sentait mal pour lui, il voulait agir, il voulait leur crier à tous qu’ils avaient été cruels et injustes, et que Scorpius ne méritait pas de souffrir autant…

Lorsque son tour arriva, Albus sentit le silence tomber à nouveau, un silence différent. Comme Scorpius avant lui, il s’avança jusqu’aux marches, et se retourna pour s’asseoir. Il aperçut son frère dans les rangs des Gryffondors, qui lui souriait. Il aperçut sa cousine Rose, déjà chez les Serdaigles, et tous ces gens qu’il connaissait : ses amis et sa famille, tous ceux dont la prunelle brillait déjà, prêts à l’aduler, parce qu’il portait le simple nom de Potter…

Albus coiffa le Choixpeau magique, et attendit. Une voix se fit jour dans son esprit :

\- Encore un Potter…

\- Bonjour, répondit Albus en esprit, amusé malgré lui.

C’était exactement comme son père le lui avait décrit. Impatient, Albus attendit que le Choixpeau lui dise ce qu’il voyait en lui :

\- Je vois du courage, comme ton père, déclara le Choixpeau. M              ais tu es plus subtil que cela, pas vrai ? Toi, tu as de la ressource… Du charisme. Tu sais parler aux gens, pour obtenir d’eux ce que tu veux. Et tu es déterminé.

\- Je veux aller avec lui, pensa très fort Albus en fixant Scorpius, absorbé par son jus de citrouille.

\- A Serdaigle ? Non. Tu n’as rien d’un érudit. Intelligent, oui, mais à d’autres fins. Plus secrètes. Plus sombres, peut-être ? Tu serais mieux à Serpentard.

\- Tu as voulu envoyer mon père à Serpentard, et il n’a pas voulu. Tu ne m’y enverras pas non plus. Je veux aller à Serdaigle.

Le Choixpeau frémit :

\- Tu es sûr ? Qu’est-ce que ta famille en pensera ?

\- Je m’en moque.

Il soupira :

\- Très bien, puisque c’est ton choix…

Se redressant de toute sa fibre, le Choixpeau se tendit et tonna :

\- SERDAIGLE !!

Il y eut quelques secondes de flottement, d’étonnement. Et puis, la fierté des Serdaigles éclata d’un bout à l’autre de la Grande Salle. Les Poufsouffles leur emboitèrent le pas, et puis les Gryffondors et les Serpentards, plus timides. Mais le temps qu’Albus se relève, la Grande Salle était debout. Les gens sifflaient et applaudissaient, certains scandaient son nom. L’espace d’une seconde, Albus se sentit grisé par ce sentiment de puissance, cette ovation dédié à lui et à lui seul, par toute cette adulation qui le soulevait tout à coup comme une vague, alors qu’il n’avait rien fait pour la mériter…

Son enthousiasme retomba d’un seul coup. Il n’avait rien fait pour la mériter. Il était aimé parce qu’il s’appelait Albus Severus Potter. Lui était né avec cette chance, alors que d’autres devaient vivre et grandir en ce monde en portant le nom de Scorpius Malefoy. Albus le vit, perdu au milieu de la foule : petite silhouette qui applaudissait mécaniquement sans le regarder, sans doute pour ne pas s’attirer les foudres des autres.

Le cœur d’Albus se serra. A nouveau, il eut envie de crier contre tous ces gens qui le célébraient, de les raisonner. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Tous ces applaudissements l’empêchaient de parler. Alors, Albus se redressa fièrement et marcha droit jusqu’à la table des Serdaigles. Il n’y avait plus de place à côté de Scorpius, mais un espace demeurait libre sur le banc d’en face. Albus s’y assit et le regarda jusqu’à ce que Scorpius ne puisse plus éviter son regard. Alors, Albus put voir ces magnifiques yeux gris, de plus près. Ils étaient hostiles. Ils disaient : « Reste loin de moi. Tu attires trop l’attention. Tu es tout ce que je ne suis pas ». Mais cela, Albus, ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il sourit à Malefoy, aussi chaleureusement qu’il en était capable, et il serra la main à ceux qui s’asseyaient autour de lui.

Ce jour-là, Albus comprit que sa vision du monde avait changé. Il comprit qu’il avait grandi dans une cage dorée, et que le monde ne fonctionnait pas tel qu’il l’avait toujours imaginé. A Poudlard, et dans la société sorcière en général, il y avait deux poids, deux mesures. Il y avait ceux que l’on acceptait, et ceux que l’on méprisait. Sur des critères purement aléatoires. Il y avait les bons et les méchants. Sans distinctions. Sans nuances. Il y avait Scorpius Malefoy, et il y avait lui.

C’est ce jour-là que tout commença. Ce jour-là qu’Albus Potter décida de changer les choses. Ce jour-là, il décida de détruire le monde.

**XXX**

Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy se rappellerait toute sa vie de la cérémonie de sa répartition à Poudlard. Pour lui, c’était le jour fatidique. Un jour que son père et lui avait attendu avec appréhension et terreur, tout en sachant qu’il ne pourrait pas y échapper. Le jour de son entrée officielle dans le monde sorcier.

Scorpius savait ce qui l’attendait. Depuis des années, il s’y était préparé. Son père ne lui avait rien épargné des horreurs de la guerre et de la réputation que leur nom impliquait. Très tôt, il lui avait dit : « Ils ne t’aimeront pas, Scorpius. Ils ne demandent qu’à te détester et ils trouveront tous les prétextes pour le faire. Et tu ne peux rien y changer. Peu importe à quel point c’est injuste, peu importe à quel point tu enrages et voudrais te défendre… Tu ne pourras rien y changer. Je ne te dis pas cela pour te faire de la peine. Mais pour que tu t’y prépares. Tu comprends, Scorpius ? La meilleure chose que tu puisses faire pour t’en sortir, c’est serrer les dents et encaisser. Trouver un objectif et te concentrer dessus, ne jamais rien lâcher, encore et encore, jamais. Mais ignore-les. Ignore-les tous. Ravale ta fierté, ravale ta rancœur, et ignore-les. Ne réponds pas. Ne réplique jamais. S’ils te frappent, défends-toi, mais ne te venge pas. Et surtout, surtout… Ne montre jamais que tu as peur d’eux. Tu m’entends, Scorpius ? Ne montre jamais que tu as peur d’eux. »

Alors, ce jour-là, Scorpius s’efforça de ne pas avoir peur. Il fit ce que son père lui avait toujours appris. Il s’imagina qu’il était ailleurs. Il ferma son corps et son esprit à la moindre émotion. Il serra les dents, et, le port droit, il revendiqua son droit d’exister. Il avança en proclamant son droit d’être là, dans cette école, mais les yeux baissés, pour ne pas paraitre arrogant. C’était un subtil mélange que celui de son cœur à cet instant… Ne pas s’incliner, ne pas provoquer. Ne pas avoir peur.

Il coiffa le Choixpeau sans les regarder, et alors, une petite voix se fit entendre dans sa tête :

\- Quel esprit particulier…, murmura le Choixpeau.

Scorpius ne dit rien. Il attendit que la sentence tombe, en priant pour atterrir à Serdaigle. Il y avait longuement réfléchi dès le début de l’été, et il avait conclu que c’était la seule solution logique. Les Gryffondors le tortureraient, les Serpentards signeraient son arrêt de mort, et s’il était envoyé à Poufsouffle… Il serait ridiculisé. Ne restait plus que Serdaigle. C’était bien, Serdaigle. Cela séduisait son esprit rigoureux et dévoué aux études. Cela assouvirait son désir de travailler et de tout oublier, d’oblitérer jusqu’à son ressenti propre, pour ne devenir que pur intellect… Oui, à Serdaigle, il pourrait disparaitre. Ses camarades plus matures et intelligents que la moyenne le laisseraient en paix, ou auraient peur de lui. Il pourrait au moins passer des nuits tranquilles…

Aussi, c’est en silence que Scorpius attendit que le Choixpeau se prononce, en répétant intérieurement comme une prière : « Serdaigle… Pitié, Serdaigle… »

\- Tu as bien l’âme d’un Serdaigle, répondit le Choixpeau. Je sens l’intelligence et le sérieux en toi. La peur aussi… Beaucoup de peur…

\- Je n’ai pas peur.

\- Si. Et je te comprends. Et j’ai pitié de toi.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta…

\- SERDAIGLE !!

Scorpius resta tétanisé. Comme McGonagall, comme tous les centaines d’élèves devant lui. Il resta tétanisé tandis qu’un silence de mort accueillait son entrée à Poudlard. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se reprendre. Il s’était préparé à ce moment. Inspirant à fond, il leur accorda un bref regard à tous, impassible, indéchiffrable, froid. Juste pour considérer leur présence. Puis il se releva, à nouveau drapé dans sa dignité, puisque c’était tout ce qu’il avait… Et il descendit les marches jusqu’au moment de s’asseoir.

Ce fut sans aucun doute l’instant le plus long de sa vie. Chaque pas lui semblait durer une éternité. Chaque seconde était un gouffre qui l’avalait, un gouffre rempli de tous ces visages, de tous ces regards, qui le dévoraient et s’emparaient de lui pour déjà s’en faire leur propre image… Avant même d’avoir pris place parmi ses camarades, Scorpius se savait déjà étiqueté, catalogué et jugé. Il devrait faire avec désormais, chaque seconde de chaque jour de sa vie, jusqu’à ce qu’il obtienne enfin son ASPIC. Et alors, peut-être… Il serait libre.

Scorpius se força à penser à tout cela tandis qu’il s’asseyait parmi des gens qui ne voulaient pas le côtoyer, qui le fuyaient déjà tous comme la peste. Il pensait à ce rêve que son père l’avait encouragé à trouver et qu’il nourrissait depuis. Il pensait à son père, qui s’en était sorti malgré les condamnations, la honte et les brimades, qui leur faisait un pied de nez à tous par sa seule réussite, et il leur fit un pied de nez mentalement lui aussi…

Il passa le reste de la cérémonie à souhaiter qu’on l’oublie, le ventre trop noué pour manger, observant distraitement son reflet dans son gobelet en argent. Jusqu’à ce qu’un nom retienne son attention. Toujours le même nom. Evidemment.

\- Albus Potter !

Scorpius ne regarda pas, il s’interdit de regarder. C’était l’erreur à ne surtout pas faire. Le meilleur moyen d’attirer l’attention sur lui, déclenchant déjà les rumeurs : « Regardez, le petit Malefoy regarde Albus Potter, il veut sûrement lui faire la peau ! C’est un fils de Mangemort après tout ! ».

Aussi, Scorpius ne regarda pas. Il attendit sans réel intérêt que le Choixpeau l’envoie rejoindre son crétin de frère à Gryffondor. C’est alors que le Choixpeau déclara :

\- SERDAIGLE !!

L’espace d’une seconde, Scorpius se figea. Ses doigts frémirent autour de sa fourchette immaculée. Une infime réaction incontrôlée, mais une réaction de trop… Tous les autres se mirent à applaudir, à crier et à rire, alors, Scorpius posa ses couverts et applaudit légèrement, une fois encore, sans regarder. Uniquement pour se mêler à la masse. Uniquement pour qu’on ne dise pas après coup qu’il n’avait pas applaudi, qu’il était un Mangemort et un renégat…

« Pas lui… », suppliait-il en pensée. « Pas lui… »

Mais évidemment – parce que Scorpius n’avait jamais de chance – Albus Potter choisit la pire place possible : juste en face de lui. Pendant de longues secondes, Scorpius sentit le poids de son regard sur lui : insistant, provocateur, sans gêne, et Scorpius le maudit en le traitant d’imbécile. En moins de trente secondes, Albus Potter était déjà en train de bousiller sa couverture. Finalement, parce qu’il n’était plus humainement possible de faire autrement, Scorpius lui rendit son regard.

Albus Potter lui offrit un sourire éblouissant. Un sourire qui se voulait sincère, naïf, et qui donna instantanément envie à Scorpius de lui éclater les dents. Que signifiait ce sourire ? Etait-ce un défi ? Pourquoi lui marquer autant d’intérêt ? Pourquoi atterrir chez Serdaigle, alors que tout son fanclub l’attendait déjà de l’autre côté de la Grande Salle ?

Heureusement, le fanclub finit par rejoindre son idole, et Albus se retrouva bientôt noyé sous l’assaut de ceux qui désiraient le rencontrer, lui serrer la main, devenir son ami…

Scorpius les regarda faire sans jugement ni rancœur. Son père lui avait appris à étouffer très tôt ces émotions en lui. S’il ne voulait pas souffrir, il ne devait pas songer à l’injustice de sa condition. Il devait l’accepter et l’endurer, c’est tout. L’endurer comme un homme. Leur prouver que rien ne pouvait l’atteindre, et se concentrer sur autre chose.

Sur son bras droit, quelque chose l’effleura, et Scorpius porta aussitôt sa manche à ses lèvres :

\- Du calme, Belly, murmura-t-il très bas. Tu sais que tu n’as pas le droit d’être là.

Un simple sifflement contrarié lui répondit. Déroulant ses anneaux, Belly partit se nicher quelque part du côté de ses clavicules. Scorpius ne réagit pas : il était habitué aux déplacements familiers du serpent depuis longtemps. Son seul allié entre ces murs…

Observant à nouveau Albus Potter, Scorpius entrevit son regard, qui lui souriait. Ce qu’il pouvait ressembler à son père, ce crétin… Avec ses cheveux noirs coupés courts, ses yeux vert intense, et cet air rieur… Il avait les traits plus fins, peut-être. La beauté pénétrante de la légendaire Ginny Weasley. Il portait dans sa manière d’être l’insolence des Weasley : la désinvolture, la nonchalance, et une certaine forme d’aisance que Scorpius ne posséderait jamais…

Détournant les yeux, Scorpius s’en voulut de s’être attardé sur lui si longtemps. Mais un détail l’avait frappé, au milieu de tout ceci, sans qu’il sache pourquoi. Une ombre, peut-être. Une ombre dans la beauté surnaturelle d’Albus Potter, tout au fond de ses yeux verts, une ombre à peine esquissée, mais qui lui semblait dangereuse. Scorpius n’arrivait pas à déterminer s’il avait devant lui une âme amie ou ennemie. Un ange, ou un démon. Sans doute un subtil mélange des deux.

 


	3. Reste loin de moi

Albus Potter ne tarda pas à se rendre compte que sa célébrité était aussi bien un avantage qu’un inconvénient. A Serdaigle, tout le monde voulait être son ami, même les élèves plus âgés que lui. Sans même avoir échangé plus de trois mots avec ses camarades de classe, il était déjà populaire, entouré, pressé de questions et d’attentions. Seulement voilà, cette ruche en constante ébullition l’empêchait d’atteindre ce qui l’intéressait vraiment : Scorpius Malefoy.

Cela commença dès le premier soir. Albus s’était mis en tête de se retrouver dans le même dortoir que Scorpius, mais c’était sans compter sur la foule de garçons de première année qui faillirent bien en venir aux mains pour se disputer les quatre autres places disponibles dans sa chambre. Il n’en fallut pas davantage à Scorpius Malefoy pour disparaitre quelque part et se faire oublier. Lorsqu’Albus put enfin se dépêtrer de son dortoir plein – les cinquièmes années avaient fini par organiser un tournoi de poker pour attribuer les places – il fit le tour des dortoirs, pour la plus grande joie de tout le monde. Il finit par trouver celui de Scorpius Malefoy, tout au bout du couloir. Le jeune garçon était assis sur son lit et feuilletait ses livres de classe. Il n’y avait personne d’autre dans la chambre, et Albus n’avisa que deux autres valises auprès des lits. Ce dortoir-là restait incomplet. Personne ne se battrait pour partager la chambre d’un Malefoy.

Avisant sa présence tout à coup, Scorpius lui lança, tout sauf amical :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Albus s’approcha d’un des lits laissés libres :

\- J’envisage de m’installer ici.

Sous ses yeux, Scorpius rit :

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Ils ne te laisseront jamais faire ça.

Et puis, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière :

\- Pourquoi tu voudrais t’installer ici, de toute façon ?

Albus en resta plus ou moins perplexe. Du peu qu’il en avait vu, il pensait que Scorpius serait timide et effacé. C’était vrai en public, peut-être. Mais à présent qu’ils n’étaient que tous les deux, le garçon ne cachait pas son envie de le voir déguerpir :

\- Retourne voir tes amis, Potter. Ça vaut mieux pour nous deux, et tu devrais le savoir.

Albus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Scorpius l’avait déstabilisé – un sentiment qu’il n’aimait pas, mais qui l’intéressait. Il lui paraissait soudain plus fort et plus mature que lui. Aussi était-il vital de ne pas se laisser démonter :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? s’exclama soudain Scorpius en voyant Albus nouer sa cravate autour d’un des montants des baldaquins vides.

\- Disons que ceci sera ma résidence secondaire, répondit Albus, tout sourire. Je suis un Potter après tout, pas vrai ?

Scorpius se contenta de plisser les yeux, méfiant. De quoi frustrer Albus encore plus, et l’encourager plus encore…

Le lendemain, les cours commencèrent. La première heure était dédiée aux Métamorphoses, et une fois encore, Albus vit ses plans échouer. Il tenta désespérément de manœuvrer des coudes pour s’asseoir à côté de Scorpius, mais ses camarades l’entrainèrent impitoyablement vers le devant de la salle, tandis que le jeune Malefoy, lui, se laissait tranquillement dériver vers le fond. Idem en Potions, où Scorpius disparut presque complètement dans l’ombre des cachots.

Albus soupçonnait Scorpius d’être conscient de sa situation et d’en profiter, évidemment. Mais qu’il le veuille ou non, Albus et lui étaient dans la même maison à présent, et ils ne pourraient pas éternellement s’éviter pendant les sept années de leur scolarité…

Aussi Albus décida-t-il de passer à une attaque plus frontale :

\- Eh, Malefoy ! cria-t-il à travers toute la Grande Salle au moment du déjeuner. Garde-moi une place !

Cela eut le mérite de faire se tourner toutes les têtes présentes, et un silence pesant s’abattit soudain sur eux tous. Scorpius, lui, baissa instantanément les yeux sur son assiette en priant pour qu’on l’oublie. Mais Albus avait eu le temps de voir passer un petit éclat de fureur dans ses iris gris, et rien que pour cette réaction, il se félicita intérieurement. Ignorant tout le monde, il s’assit alors en face du garçon et commença à lui parler de tout et de rien, faisant comme si tout était normal et comme si ses camarades autour d’eux ne les regardaient pas comme deux extra-terrestres.

Petit à petit, Scorpius, qui s’était d’abord montré patibulaire, finit par répondre franchement à ses questions – en le regardant dans les yeux mais pas trop, et toujours de façon claire, nette, concise, et impeccablement polie. Il n’y avait pas la moindre trace d’émotion dans sa voix, pas le moindre signe d’intérêt ou de désintérêt : Albus demandait, et Scorpius répondait, c’était tout. Il n’engageait pas la conversation lui-même. Il n’ignorait pas Albus, mais ne le sollicitait pas non plus. Au final, Albus dut se résoudre à aller en cours, et Scorpius en profita pour disparaître dans la foule qui le regardait passer.

Albus se retint de jurer. Il insista pour faire seul le chemin jusqu’à son dortoir pour récupérer son équipement de Quidditch avant le cours de l’après-midi, et là, une main l’attrapa au détour d’un couloir pour le projeter dans un recoin sombre :

\- Tu vas arrêter ça tout de suite, Potter, fit Scorpius Malefoy en enfonçant ses doigts dans son plexus solaire.

\- Arrêter quoi ? répondit Albus, incrédule mais fier malgré lui.

Fier d’avoir attiré son attention, fier d’avoir provoqué une réaction, enfin…

\- Ton petit jeu.

Scorpius avisa alors son sourire et recula :

\- C’est une blague tout ça pour toi, pas vrai ? Ça t’amuse. Poudlard n’est qu’un immense bac à sable et nous sommes tous tes petits jouets. Mais pas moi, Potter, tu entends ? Pas moi.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ?

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Tu as vraiment besoin que je te le dise ?

Les traits de Scorpius se firent méprisants :

\- Je te croyais moins lent. Tu es un Potter, et moi un Malefoy. Nous vivons dans deux mondes séparés toi et moi, c’est une règle de la nature.

\- Les règles sont faites pour qu’on les brise, sourit Albus.

\- Non !

Scorpius le plaqua contre le mur à nouveau, fort, et Albus retint une grimace :

\- Tu ne comprends pas, articula-t-il lentement. Si tu brises cette règle, je meurs. Est-ce que c’est clair ?

Pour la deuxième fois en deux jours, Albus ne sut pas quoi répondre, et cela le perturba profondément. Il avait toujours été un enfant sûr de lui. Il avait de la malice, de la répartie. Mais le sérieux du garçon en face de lui le perturbait. Scorpius lui semblait avoir une profondeur que lui ne possèderait jamais, une force intérieure, magnétique, qui le faisait le craindre et l’attirait tout à la fois… Etrangement, chaque parole, chaque regard froid de Scorpius résonnait comme un défi pour lui. Il sut à mesure que Scorpius parlait que le garçon signait lui-même sa propre perte : plus il chercherait à lui échapper, plus Albus le harcèlerait… Il était comme ça, il se connaissait. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de piquer son petit monde… Mais il l’écouta malgré tout :

\- Tu sais ce que porter mon nom signifie, disait Scorpius. Ma famille est haïe de tous. Je suis une honte perpétuelle, une plaie, une tâche qui essaye simplement de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ce serait déjà mal vu si j’avais le malheur de me faire un ami ici. Mais te fréquenter toi…

Il secoua la tête :

\- Tu es Albus Potter ! S’il y a bien une personne que je dois éviter ici, c’est toi.

Malgré lui, Albus haussa les épaules, scandalisé par ces déclarations. Il se sentait pousser des envies révolutionnaires :

\- Mais pourquoi ? répondit-il. On les emmerde tous. Si moi je veux être ton ami et toi aussi.

\- Ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que si. Il suffit de le décider, c’est tout. Et de l’imposer. Qu’ils viennent si ça ne leur plait pas.

\- Ils viendront, mais pas pour toi.

La répartie de Scorpius fit taire Albus :

\- Tu t’appelles Potter, reprit alors le garçon. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux. Mais pas moi. Moi, j’ai tout juste le droit d’exister, et pour certains, c’est déjà trop. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de m’associer avec toi, tu entends ? Je ne peux pas me faire remarquer en aucune façon. Je dois rester à ma place, endurer ces sept années, et partir vivre ma vie.

\- Parce que tu crois que ce sera fini après sept années, si tu te comportes comme ça sans jamais rien dire ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Albus poussa son avantage :

\- Je refuse d’obéir à ces standards de merde !

\- Moi si. J’obéis. Je comprends que ce soit difficile à comprendre pour toi.

Cela fit comme une douche froide sur l’esprit d’Albus, mais Scorpius reprit :

\- Ecoute, quand tu cries mon nom et que tu viens t’asseoir près de moi dans la Grande Salle, tout le monde se demande ce qui se passe. Tout le monde me regarde pour voir comment je vais réagir. Est-ce que je vais t’attaquer comme le fils de Mangemort que je suis ? Est-ce que je vais t’ignorer, ou te répondre sur un ton inapproprié ? Est-ce que je vais avoir l’air arrogant ou méprisant ? C’est ça que tu m’infliges à chaque fois que tu attires l’attention sur moi. Je suis une poudrière en puissance. Les autres n’attendent qu’un seul prétexte, un seul, pour me pointer du doigt, me tabasser ou me faire la peau. Alors si tu veux vraiment te comporter en ami, reste loin de moi.

Là-dessus, Scorpius ramassa ses affaires et partit. Albus resta quelques secondes là sans rien dire, tremblant légèrement malgré lui, frappé par l’intensité de l’instant. C’est peut-être là qu’il devint véritablement accro à Scorpius. Littéralement. La seule personne à lui résister, la seule personne à lui dire non, à le réduire au silence, à lui donner des ordres… Plus que n’importe qui d’autre dans cette école, Scorpius avait conscience d’avoir affaire à un Potter, et pourtant, il se comportait différemment de tous.

Albus finit par reprendre son chemin vers les dortoirs. Il ressentait toujours la colère qu’il avait éprouvée devant les arguments de Scorpius : le fait que leurs noms de famille, la société sorcière, le regard des autres, les empêchaient d’être amis. Il y avait quelque chose de profondément perverti dans tout ceci. Quelque chose de mauvais.

Albus était un enfant gâté : d’aussi loin qu’il s’en souvenait, il avait toujours eu tout ce qu’il voulait. Aussi, ce fut tout naturellement qu’il décida qu’il obtiendrait Scorpius s’il le désirait, ce jour-là. S’il fallait changer le regard des autres, eh bien soit. Agir en dépit des autres, eh bien soit. Albus n’avait pas peur de tout cela.

C’était là des pensées bien profondes pour un enfant de onze ans, mais parce qu’il était un enfant, justement, elles s’enracinèrent plus profondément encore en lui, attendant de germer, lentement, année après année…

Pour l’heure, Albus avait cours de Quidditch.

**X**

Redescendant quatre à quatre les marches du dortoir, Scorpius tentait de maitriser sa colère. Il avait pris un énorme risque aujourd’hui, dès le premier jour… Mais ce risque était nécessaire. Cet enfoiré d’Albus Potter n’avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu’il faisait, et Scorpius ne pouvait décemment pas continuer à le laisser jouer avec un bâton de dynamite allumé, pointé sur lui.

Soupirant, il s’enjoignit au calme, comme son père le lui avait toujours enseigné. Malgré son jeune âge, Scorpius avait déjà acquis une profonde maitrise de lui-même. Mais ce jour-là, ça ne marcha pas. Il avait trop à perdre, trop de peur en jeu, et Albus Potter pariait tout cela simplement parce qu’il lui en avait pris la fantaisie…

Scorpius était fou de fureur. Il s’attendait à rencontrer des difficultés avec les Potter, mais pas à ce que l’un d’entre eux fasse une fixette sur lui… Avisant le terrain de Quidditch qui se rapprochait, Scorpius se dit que ce n’était définitivement pas son jour et se contraignit à rejoindre les rangs de Madame Bibine.

Tous les regards se posèrent aussitôt sur lui. Scorpius se retint de réagir et se contenta de se ranger à côté de son balai :

\- Monsieur Malefoy, commença aussitôt Madame Bibine. Comme vous le constaterez, nous n’avons pas les moyens de nous offrir du matériel d’aussi bonne qualité que celui que produit votre père, vous m’en voyez navrée.

Scorpius jura intérieurement. Cinq secondes, et ça commençait déjà… Contemplant la vieille Comète agonisante à ses pieds, il conserva son impassibilité de façade et répondit poliment :

\- Ça ne fait rien Madame, ces balais sont en très bon état.

Bibine hocha la tête, diplomate. Autour d’eux, les élèves commençaient déjà à murmurer. Scorpius lui se mit à contempler le sol. Il voyait la boutique de son père en esprit. Il sentait l’odeur des balais et la voix douce et grave de son père qui les apprivoisait.

A la fin de la guerre, Drago Malefoy avait été jugé et condamné à deux années de prison fermes à Azkaban. On lui avait retiré à jamais le privilège de posséder une baguette, et lorsqu’il était sorti à l’issu de sa peine, il n’avait plus rien : plus de famille, plus de fortune, plus de magie. Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy avaient été condamnés au Baiser du Détraqueur deux ans plus tôt. Le Manoir avait été confisqué, les biens et l’argent aussi. Le Ministère avait voté des mesures infiniment restrictives à l’égard des anciens Mangemorts et partisans de Voldemort : interdiction de posséder une baguette, interdiction de travailler pour le Ministère, interdiction de posséder son propre logement, son propre commerce ou un compte en banque, interdiction de sortir de sa zone de surveillance… Tout était réuni pour que Drago Malefoy sombre et se fasse lyncher dès sa première semaine de liberté. Mais non, il n’avait rien fait de tout cela. Drago Malefoy s’était fait silencieux pendant quelques années. Personne n’avait vraiment su ce qu’il faisait ou comment il subsistait à l’époque, même s’il demeurait à Londres. Et puis un jour, une boutique avait rouvert sur le Chemin de Traverse. La boutique de balais. Et derrière le comptoir… Drago Malefoy.

La nouvelle avait choqué, scandalisé plus d’un. Nombreux avaient été ceux à réclamer une enquête : comment Drago Malefoy pouvait-il posséder une boutique qui donnait pignon sur rue ? Le Ministère avait dû se résoudre malgré lui à admettre que la situation était légale : le commerce appartenait à un propriétaire légitime, qui demeurait anonyme, et qui employait Malefoy sous contrat. Ce même propriétaire avait entouré la boutique de puissantes protections pour lutter contre le vandalisme. En désespoir de cause, les citoyens les plus virulents avaient appelé au boycott pur et simple de l’établissement, mais la folie des médias avait eu l’effet inverse : toute la population sorcière de Londres s’était bousculée pour voir l’ancien Mangemort en personne.

Drago Malefoy s’était montré distant et courtois. Une attitude qu’il n’avait pas quittée depuis et qui le caractérisait, autant que sa marque de fabrique. En entrant dans la boutique Malefoy, on s’attendait à trouver du silence, de la rigueur, une politesse millimétrée, et le moins d’effusions possibles. A l’image de la science que Drago avait appris à maitriser : les balais…

Scorpius sourit. Il avait toujours admiré son père pour la façon qu’il avait eue de se relever. La façon qu’il avait eue de leur prouver, à tous, qu’il pouvait réussir malgré les crachats et les on-dits… Il se mortifia lorsqu’il se rendit compte que cela lui rappelait les arguments d’Albus. Albus qui l’enjoignait à faire ce qu’il désirait, en dépit des autres…

Drago Malefoy avait réussi en dépit de la loi et de tous ceux qui désiraient sa chute. Il avait choisi un art ancien et méconnu : la fabrication des balais… Un art qui avait recourt à la magie sans baguette. Tous les sorciers étaient capables de magie sans baguette durant leur enfance : c’était seulement en entrant à Poudlard qu’on leur remettait entre les mains ce petit instrument qui leur permettait de canaliser leur puissance, de mieux la diriger et de la garder sous contrôle…

Mais dans les faits, un sorcier restait un sorcier. La magie se trouvait dans le sang, pas dans la baguette. Aux premières heures de l’humanité, les hommes ne possédaient pas de baguettes, et encore moins le savoir pour les fabriquer. La première baguette avait été inventée par un sorcier qui, nécessairement, n’en possédait pas. Des milliers d’années s’étaient écoulés sans le recours de ce petit artefact élaboré…

Scorpius se rappelait tout ce que son père lui avait expliqué à ce sujet. Les baguettes permettaient aux jeunes sorciers de diriger et de maîtriser leurs pouvoirs plus facilement. La magie sans baguette, elle, était instinctive. Plus primitive. Plus instable. Puissante et dangereuse. Et au cœur de la fabrication des balais…

Drago Malefoy avait ainsi choisi l’un des seuls métiers qui lui permettait de contourner la loi. De demeurer un sorcier, de conserver sa dignité, et mieux même : de l’étaler aux yeux de tous. D’abord curieux mais sceptiques, les citoyens de Londres avaient peu à peu dû se rendre à l’évidence, et le bouche à oreille avait fait le reste. Les balais de Drago Malefoy étaient exceptionnels. Les meilleurs ayant jamais été produits dans toute l’histoire de la sorcellerie anglaise. A tel point que maintenant, comble de l’ironie, Drago Malefoy était chargé d’équiper l’équipe nationale britannique…

Scorpius secoua la tête : tout cela avait son désavantage. A l’heure de son premier cours de Quidditch, tous les élèves le regardaient. Et tous l’attendaient au tournant. Heureusement, Albus Potter arriva pour lui voler la vedette :

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ? lança-t-il en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

Scorpius grinça des dents. Lorsqu’arriva son tour de voler, il sentit la vieille Comète protester, mais tenir bon. Il perçut l’entrelacs délicat du sortilège et des éléments qui l’animaient. Il sentit la vieillesse et la puissance essoufflée du balai. A force d’aider son père à la boutique, Scorpius comprenait toutes ces choses, autant de subtilités qui murmuraient à ses oreilles comme un langage caché… Mais aux yeux de ses camarades, il tâcha d’avoir l’air décevant. Il fit quelques tours de piste, convenablement mais sans plus, et regagna la terre ferme sans avoir fait d’étincelles. Il aurait pu, pourtant, il le savait… Mais c’était une gloire qu’il devait à tout jamais s’interdire.

Albus Potter prit alors la relève, et soudain, une chose incroyable se produisit : pour la première fois de toute l’histoire du monde sorcier, un Potter se révéla être nul au Quidditch. Nul à un point inimaginable. Albus resta en l’air sept secondes avant de s’écrouler sur les fesses sous le fou rire général, et lui-même riait plus fort encore que tous les autres :

\- Je vous l’avais dit, lança-t-il à Madame Bibine, hilare. Je ne suis pas fait pour ce sport.

Tandis qu’une marée humaine se précipitait déjà pour le relever, Scorpius capta son regard, l’espace d’une seconde. Il crut y lire quelque chose de moins anodin qu’une simple chute acrobatique. Quelque chose de complice, de partagé… Il se demanda vaguement si Albus avait fait exprès de tomber pour lui rendre service, en attirant l’attention sur lui… Mais il s’en voulut pour cette pensée dès qu’il l’eut formulée.

Le soir, il ne protesta pas lorsque Potter revint s’asseoir en face de lui dans l’incompréhension générale. Il avait confiance en ses camarades pour faire comprendre très vite à Potter dans quel monde ils vivaient. Ça ne tarda pas :

\- Pourquoi tu lui parles ? demanda un petit blond assis à la droite d’Albus. C’est un Malefoy ! Il devrait être ton ennemi juré !

Scorpius retint un sourire pour lui-même : « Je te l’avais bien dit, Potter… », songeait-il en pensée. Mais comme il avait l’art de le faire, Albus le prit à contrepied :

\- Je ne le connais pas assez pour qu’il soit mon ennemi juré, sourit-il en dévisageant franchement les autres.

Personne ne sut comment réagir. Personne ne sut quoi répondre. Scorpius perçut l’instant de gêne qui se glissait dans le silence, et même Albus, ce soir-là, dut sentir qu’il venait de perdre une partie de l’enthousiasme qu’il suscitait. La haine des Mangemorts était unanime dans toutes les familles sorcières. Comment Albus Potter pouvait-il fraterniser avec un Malefoy ?

Albus déporta soudain son regard sur Scorpius, et ce dernier tenta de lui transmettre en silence : « Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire, Potter. Réfléchis bien, parce que si tu poursuis plus loin dans cette voie, il arrivera un moment où tu ne pourras plus faire marche arrière ». Mais en dépit de son regard qui l’avertissait, Albus enchaîna :

\- Alors, Malefoy. Tu aurais des conseils à me donner en Quidditch ?

**X**

Ce petit manège se poursuivit pendant une semaine. Albus harcelait Scorpius de questions au détriment des autres. Ainsi dès ses onze ans, sa réputation ambigüe était déjà née : Albus Potter, le spécimen étrange de la famille. Celui qui n’était jamais là où on l’attendait, celui qui ne faisait jamais rien comme on le pensait, celui qui retournait toutes les règles et qui n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Albus harcelait Scorpius, et toujours, Scorpius maintenait entre eux deux une barrière lisse et froide, dans les limites de ce que lui imposait la politesse. Il ne pouvait pas passer pour un connard arrogant qui refusait l’honneur d’une amitié avec Albus Potter – alors qu’il était un Malefoy. Donc, il subissait en silence les assauts du garçon, sans protester, sans réagir. Mais en lui-même, son agacement croissait. La population de Poudlard ne supporterait pas cette hérésie très longtemps, et bientôt, ce serait sur lui qu’on viendrait se défouler…

Un matin, Scorpius reçut une lettre qu’il préserva aussitôt à l’abri des regards. Mais le soir, lorsqu’il revint dans son dortoir désert – ses deux autres camarades de chambrée se couchaient toujours bien plus tard que lui – Scorpius trouva Albus sur son lit, l’enveloppe ouverte et la lettre sur les genoux.

\- Qu’est-ce que… ?

\- C’est bien ce que je pensais, le coupa Potter en relevant les yeux sur lui.

Quelque chose avait changé. Scorpius le vit aussitôt : il savait reconnaitre un regard agressif lorsqu’il le croisait. Instinctivement, il se mit sur ses gardes :

\- Je me disais bien que j’avais reconnu l’écriture sur l’enveloppe, ce matin, enchaina Albus.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu fouilles dans mes affaires ? protesta Scorpius. Tu te crois tout permis ?!

\- Et toi, tu peux m’expliquer pourquoi tu reçois des lettres de mon père ?!

Scorpius se figea. Alors, sous ses yeux, Albus lut :

_« Cher Scorpius,_

_J’espère que tu vas bien, même si je me doute que la situation doit être difficile pour toi. Mais j’ai confiance en toi et je sais que tu tiendras bon. J’ai appris pour ta cérémonie de la Répartition, et je voulais te féliciter : Serdaigle est une excellente maison, je suis sûr que tu t’y sentiras à ton aise avec le temps. Je ne me fais aucun souci quant à ton sérieux et à ton implication. Je voulais que tu saches que si tu rencontres le moindre problème, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu ne dois pas hésiter à m’en parler. Je serai toujours là pour toi, je te le promets._

_Harry »_

Albus reposa la lettre dans un silence de mort. Scorpius dut se rappeler de respirer. Une sueur froide coulait dans son dos.

\- Alors ? fit Albus.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu vas répondre, bordel de merde ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu reçois des lettres de mon père ?!

Dans sa fureur, Albus s’était levé du lit, et Scorpius recula malgré lui. Le contraste entre le garçon agaçant qui lui souriait tous les jours et ce gamin en colère le percutait de plein fouet. Scorpius y vit là son seul espoir, la chance qu’il attendait : donner l’occasion à Albus Potter de le haïr, juste ce qu’il fallait pour qu’il l’ignore sans lui pourrir la vie.

\- Je n’ai pas à me justifier devant toi, répondit-il, glacial.

\- Si, tu le dois ! cria Albus, au risque d’alerter tous les autres. Si, tu le dois ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu reçois des lettres de lui, et pas moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il prend la peine de t’écrire à toi, pour te féliciter de ta répartition, alors que je n’ai pas eu le droit à un mot, pas un ?

Scorpius n’eut pas le temps de répondre : Albus se jeta sur lui tout à coup et balança son poing dans les airs. Malheureusement pour lui, Scorpius fut plus rapide. Il retourna son élan contre lui et l’envoya bouler contre le mur. Albus s’ouvrit la lèvre sous le choc, et laissa éclater sa colère :

\- Pourquoi tu connais mon père ?! hurla-t-il.

Scorpius se rapprocha de lui, plus méprisant que jamais :

\- Mais enfin atterris, Potter. Je connais ton père depuis que je suis né. C’est lui qui est en charge du dossier de ma famille.

Albus demeura longtemps prostré, haletant, incapable d’assimiler ce que Scorpius lui révélait :

\- Quoi… ?

\- Il est en charge du dossier de ma famille. C’est lui qui vient inspecter le domicile de mon père tous les mois. Lui qui épluche ses documents, ses factures, lui qui vérifie qu’il se plie bien à la loi. Ton père vient chez moi depuis aussi longtemps qu’il m’est donné de m’en souvenir.

\- Mais pourquoi est-ce qu’il t’écrit… ? demanda Albus, incrédule.

Scorpius le considéra longuement, puis il n’y tint plus : il éclata d’un long rire cynique, terrible, un rire qu’un enfant n’aurait jamais dû avoir :

\- Regarde-toi, cracha-t-il. Continue à faire tes caprices d’enfant si tu veux, c’est tout ce que tu es capable de retenir. Je connais ton père parce qu’il est celui que le Ministère a délégué pour veiller à ce qu’on oppresse ma famille, jour après jour après jour. Il m’écrit parce qu’il se sent coupable. Responsable pour moi. Et parce qu’il est bien l’un des seuls à posséder encore une once d’humanité…

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Vas-y maintenant, frappe-moi. J’en ai connu d’autres. Fais ce que tout le monde fait et arrête de me faire chier.

Ce jour-là, véritablement, quelque chose changea. Albus se releva et sortit de la chambre sans un mot de plus. Le lendemain, il avait la lèvre tuméfiée, mais il se glissa en douce chez Madame Pomfresh pour se faire soigner avant que qui que ce soit ne le voie. Puis, le soir, lorsqu’il fut sûr que Scorpius était seul, il frappa doucement à la porte de sa chambre :

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

C’était une première pour lui. Une marque de considération qui lui valut un hochement de tête de la part de Scorpius. Alors, Albus se lança :

\- Je suis désolé pour hier soir… Excuse-moi, vraiment… Je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris.

En face de lui, Scorpius demeura silencieux. C’était un silence terrible que celui que devait affronter Albus, mais comme toujours, il ravala sa peur, et il dit ce qu’il avait à dire :

\- Je me suis emporté, je n’aurais pas dû. La vérité, c’est que ce n’est pas aussi parfait que tu le crois de s’appeler Albus Potter. Je sais que je ne peux pas prétendre… Aux problèmes et aux injustices que subit ta famille. Mais aucune famille n’est parfaite. La mienne en particulier. Ma mère est une journaliste et une star du Quidditch : elle n’est jamais là. Mon père est Auror, ce qui signifie qu’un soir sur deux, il n’est pas là non plus. Personne ne sait ce qu’il fait. Quand il rentre, il s’assoit devant la cheminée et il ne parle à personne. Il avale deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu, et puis il va se coucher, et je l’entends la nuit qui se réveille en hurlant… Voilà à quoi ça ressemble d’être un Potter, Scorpius. Je n’arrive pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que mon père a posé les yeux sur moi. Ni quand nous avons eu une vraie discussion, lui et moi… Alors… voir cette lettre, apprendre qu’il t’avait écrit, à toi… Alors que moi, je suis son fils, et que je ne compte pour rien…

Albus sentit une larme lui échapper et l’écrasa avec rage :

\- J’ai vu rouge, tu comprends ? J’ai vu rouge. Mais… Je tenais à m’excuser, et… Je voulais te dire que je te comprends plus que tu ne l’imagines. Ta vie n’est pas parfaite. La mienne non plus.

Albus se tut. En face de lui, Scorpius referma lentement le livre qu’il tenait, sans le regarder. Jamais Albus ne s’était senti aussi suspendu aux paroles de quelqu’un. Aussi dépendant. Aussi…

Il n’y avait pas de mot. Seul Scorpius pouvait le délivrer. Au final, le jeune garçon releva les yeux sur lui et dit simplement :

\- Merci. Bonne nuit.

Alors, Albus partit se coucher, traumatisé d’avoir dévoilé une telle facette de lui-même, une telle faiblesse, alors qu’il ne s’en serait jamais cru capable… Avec le goût amer de la honte et des regrets dans la bouche.

**X**

Le lendemain, il ne fit rien pour provoquer Scorpius, il ne rechercha plus sa compagnie. Il se contenta de s’asseoir à table et de sourire à ceux qui osaient encore lui sourire. Et puis, soudain, une silhouette aux cheveux noirs vint prendre place en face de lui. Scorpius ne lui accorda pas un regard, pas une remarque, rien : il était là simplement, et il se servit un verre de Jus de Citrouille.

Albus n’arrivait pas à croire. Timidement, il tenta sa chance :

\- Histoire de la Magie, aujourd’hui ?

\- Ne m’en parle pas, répondit Scorpius l’air de rien.

Alors, au fond de lui, Albus éprouva un soulagement immense. C’était plus qu’une question de victoire ou de défaite, c’était plus que du bonheur : c’était la chaleur d’une compréhension parfaite, mutuelle, d’une acceptation, enfin…

Scorpius ne supporterait pas qu’il y fasse allusion bien sûr : Albus le savait instinctivement. Mais ce jour-là, véritablement, leur amitié commença.

 


	4. Belly

Allongé dans son lit, Scorpius laissait ses pensées dériver. Il n’avait jamais été du genre à céder facilement au sommeil. Au contraire, il le fuyait presque. Le sommeil apportait des visions, des cauchemars. Des souvenirs. Souvent, Scorpius avait l’impression de sentir son esprit tourner à plein régime, se torturer, poursuivre des chimères dans la nuit, tout plutôt que de céder à ce grand vide qui lui tendait les bras, à cet abandon peuplé de cris, de sang et de larmes.

Dans ses rêves, Scorpius voyait sa mère. Il se rappelait très peu de choses d’elle, si ce n’était qu’elle avait les cheveux noirs, comme lui. Et il se rappelait le son de sa voix. Le son de sa voix tandis qu’elle criait…

Astoria Malefoy était morte lorsque Scorpius avait cinq ans. Aujourd’hui, plus de six ans après, sa mort était quasiment le seul souvenir qu’il conservait d’elle. Et cela, plus que tout le reste, lui  broyait le cœur…

\- Tu veux que je te chante une berceuse ? siffla soudain une voix au bout du lit.

Scorpius jura et agrippa sa baguette pour jeter un sort de silence sur le baldaquin :

\- Belly ! articula-t-il alors. Tu sais que tu dois me prévenir avant de me faire ce genre de frayeur ! Les autres élèves me lyncheraient s’ils apprenaient que je suis Fourchelangue…

Sinueusement, Belly se glissa entre les draps pour parvenir jusqu’à son oreiller :

\- J’étais parti explorer un peu les conduites d’eau, susurra le serpent. Tu sais que la plomberie est réellement immense ici ? Si immense qu’un Basilic tout entier a pu s’y déplacer sans que personne ne le voie !

\- Oui, je le sais, Belly, répondit Scorpius, amer. Même que c’est le père de monsieur Albus Potter en personne qui l’a combattu.

Belly se coula tout contre sa joue, redressant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Doucement, Scorpius caressa le tracé lisse et frais de ses écailles :

\- Il m’a l’air gentil, cet Albus, déclara Belly.

Scorpius se fendit d’un sourire cynique :

\- Il est dangereux. Et agaçant. Et stupide.

\- Et drôle.

\- Tu ne dois pas avoir un très grand sens de l’humour.

Belly lui lécha le bout du nez :

\- J’ai plus d’humour que toi en tout cas.

Silencieux, le serpent s’enroula sur lui-même et prit confortablement place sur l’oreiller :

\- Si tu avais si peur que je t’attire des ennuis, tu n’aurais pas dû m’emmener à Poudlard.

\- Je n’avais pas le choix.

Scorpius caressa de nouveau le serpent du bout du doigt :

\- Tu es mon seul ami.

Belly remua la tête, tout enorgueilli, mais il reprit malgré tout :

\- Ton père va s’en apercevoir.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, il s’en est déjà aperçu.

\- Et tu crois qu’il ne va rien dire ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Il sait ce que ça fait de se sentir seul.

Tendrement, Belly pressa sa tête contre sa joue, pour le consoler. Alors, le petit serpent murmura :

\- Bonne nuit, Scorpius.

\- Bonne nuit, Belly.

**XXX**

Scorpius se souvenait. Il se souvenait très bien. Il savait qu’il rêvait, et pourtant, il restait prisonnier de son rêve, incapable d’échapper au passé qui l’engloutissait. Dans son rêve, Scorpius avait cinq ans.

Il était très tard, mais son père était encore au travail. Drago Malefoy venait de recevoir une grosse commande de la part d’une équipe de Quidditch locale, et s’il voulait forger et maintenir sa réputation, il devrait travailler toute la nuit pour finir les balais à temps. Scorpius était seul avec sa mère, dans leur petit appartement du Londres Moldu. Lorsqu’ils avaient emménagé quelques années plus tôt, Harry Potter avait décrété que le Londres Moldu serait plus sûr pour eux. Aucun sorcier ne viendrait s’imaginer qu’ils avaient emménagé ici – eux, les Malefoy. Alors Drago Malefoy avait dit oui, et depuis, ils vivaient dans ce petit logement moderne et confortable, non loin du centre de Londres. Ils avaient peu, mais ce qu’ils avaient, c’était à eux. Ils l’avaient gagné honnêtement, malgré la haine et les obstacles, malgré tous les préjugés que la loi imposait contre des gens comme eux… Harry Potter s’était porté acquéreur de l’appartement, puisque Drago n’avait pas le droit d’en posséder un lui-même, et Drago payait un loyer en contrepartie. Cela fonctionnait bien.

Scorpius était scolarisé dans une école maternelle du quartier, avec d’autres enfants Moldus. Astoria, elle, avait dû renoncer à son droit à travailler, lorsqu’elle avait épousé un Malefoy. Elle avait renoncé à beaucoup de choses, en vérité. Sa famille, qui l’avait reniée. Ses amis, qui l’avaient désavouée. La société sorcière, qui l’avait rejetée. Elle avait perdu sa vie entière, pour avoir choisi d’aimer un Malefoy… Pour avoir osé se marier avec lui, officialiser leur union en public…

Mais ce n’était pas grave. Astoria était une jeune femme vive et enjouée. Belle, délicate, discrète. Un petit rayon de Soleil dans la vie de Drago, timide et tendre, qui lui avait permis de croire que peut-être, il aurait le droit à une petite part de bonheur sur Terre…

De sa mère, Scorpius se rappelait des impressions fugaces. Son sourire sous la lumière du matin. Le parfum de ses cheveux. La douceur et la patience avec laquelle elle lui apprenait à lire, allongée par terre sur le parquet à côté de lui, à mélanger de petites lettres en bois…

Astoria était belle. Pure. Pleine de vie. Un fragment d’innocence non terni par la guerre et ses conséquences. Elle les connaissait bien sûr, mieux que personne. Elle avait endossé le poids de l’après-guerre en acceptant d’épouser un Malefoy. Mais elle trouvait le moyen de vivre outre. De vivre en dépit de tous ceux qui la haïssaient. Qui la maudissaient pour avoir mis au monde un héritier Malefoy…

A cette époque-là, Scorpius ne se doutait pas encore que sa famille était la plus détestée d’Angleterre. Il ne se doutait pas que des gens pouvaient souhaiter sa mort, simplement pour le seul crime d’être né. Pour le seul crime de porter son nom. Pour lui, son père était un homme strict, un peu effrayant, un peu triste, mais qu’il admirait plus que tout au monde, et qu’il voulait rendre fier. Drago Malefoy sentait l’eau de Cologne, la cire à bois et le parchemin neuf. Il le prenait sur ses genoux pour lire une histoire le soir, et Scorpius était heureux de lui montrer jour après jour les progrès qu’il avait fait avec sa mère. Drago l’embrassait alors dans les cheveux, le chatouillait avant de rabattre les couvertures, et durant ces quelques instants seulement, Scorpius voyait son visage se détendre, et il découvrait l’homme chaleureux et bon derrière le masque que son père se sentait obligé de porter en permanence…

Astoria, quant à elle, c’était l’odeur du thé le matin au petit déjeuner. C’était la douceur de ses baisers, la fraicheur de son rire. C’était tous les jeux qu’ils faisaient ensemble, tous ces petits moments partagés qui éclataient comme des bulles de savon dans un ciel d’été…

Scorpius était un enfant heureux. Il devinait chez ses parents une profondeur et une mélancolie qui lui semblait naturelle, puisqu’il n’avait jamais connu que ça. Quelques fois, il les entendait discuter tard le soir, et son père avait la voix grave de ceux sur qui une menace place. Inquiet, Scorpius vérifiait parfois qu’il n’y avait pas de monstre sous son lit, ni sous celui de ses parents. Il n’osait pas imaginer de quoi un homme aussi courageux que son père pouvait avoir peur. Il se disait qu’il devrait le défendre, lui et sa mère, si jamais quelque chose venait à s’en prendre à eux… Mais il était si petit. Il ne saurait pas quoi faire…

De temps en temps – une fois par mois – Harry venait chez eux. Scorpius aimait bien Harry. Il avait des cheveux noirs et tout ébouriffés, comme les siens. Il avait la même tristesse que son père sur son visage. Et il ramenait toujours des cadeaux et des jouets pour lui. Scorpius jouait avec Harry, et dans ces moments-là, il sentait le regard de son visiteur s’attarder sur lui, rempli de considérations trop lourdes, trop complexes pour lui. Scorpius ne comprenait pas encore très bien alors pourquoi Harry venait les voir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père et lui se serraient la main, discutaient et se servaient du thé avec ce mélange de distance et de respect, cette estime très particulière qui les faisait se tenir loin l’un de l’autre. Ils avaient le regard de deux hommes qui se connaissaient profondément. Deux hommes qui avaient vécu, partagé les mêmes choses, mais à qui la vie interdisait pourtant de se rapprocher. Dans leurs gestes, leurs attitudes, ils donnaient l’impression de vouloir être amis sans en avoir le droit, et de le regretter. Alors, à défaut, Harry était l’ami de Scorpius. Aussi, c’était à lui que Scorpius avait décidé de se confier un jour, au sujet de ses parents :

\- Papa et maman sont inquiets, avait-il dit alors qu’Harry l’aidait à construire son nouveau petit train.

\- Je sais, petit homme, avait répondu Harry.

Il avait une voix basse. Une voix rassurante, qui allait bien avec ses cheveux sombres et ses yeux perdus sur le passé…

\- S’il leur arrive quelque chose, tu crois que tu pourras les protéger ?

Harry avait relevé les yeux sur lui, comme saisi soudainement par la clairvoyance de ses paroles :

\- J’essaierai…, s’était-il contenté de murmurer.

\- Tu promets ?

\- Je promets.

Mais la menace avait fini par frapper à leur porte un jour, et Harry n’avait pas été là.

C’était par une froide nuit d’octobre. Scorpius était seul à la maison avec Astoria. Drago était resté à la boutique pour travailler tard. Comme souvent, Scorpius n’arrivait pas à dormir, aussi tentait-il de se laisser bercer par le bruit de la pluie, et le doux ronronnement de la télévision dans le salon. Et puis soudain, il avait entendu un bruit. Une vitre brisée. Des éclats de verre sur le parquet. Il avait entendu sa mère crier, et il avait hésité l’espace d’une seconde entre s’enfouir sous les couvertures ou courir lui porter secours. Il avait couru.

Il y avait deux hommes dans le salon, vêtus de noir, des masques noirs sur le visage. Astoria les tenait en respect du bout de sa baguette, mais l’un d’eux n’avait pas tardé à la désarmer :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? avait crié Astoria. Comment avez-vous déjoué les sortilèges ?!

\- La ferme, salope ! avait répondu l’un des hommes.

Il l’avait agrippée par les cheveux et l’avait trainée jusque dans la chambre. Astoria s’était débattu. Son regard avait croisé celui de Scorpius, et Scorpius avait lu la peur dans ses yeux : l’urgence, la panique… Mais Scorpius était resté là où il était. Il n’avait rien pu faire, tout simplement rien pu faire. Il était paralysé dans l’encadrement de la porte, dans l’ombre du couloir, là où personne ne pouvait le voir. C’est là qu’avait commencé les cris. Astoria avait crié tandis qu’on la jetait sur le lit, et qu’un des hommes lui lançait :

\- Alors comme ça, il parait que tu aimes te taper du Mangemort ?

Scorpius était resté immobile, terrorisé, des larmes froides roulant sur ses joues, tandis qu’il voyait par la porte laissée grande ouverte ces deux monstres surgis de la nuit déchirer les vêtements de sa mère, l’immobiliser et lui faire des choses qu’il n’était pas capable de comprendre à l’époque. Il les avait ensuite vus rouer sa mère de coups, la lacérer et cisailler ses cheveux noirs qu’il aimait tant… Ses yeux d’enfant enregistraient tout. Ils restaient écarquillés sur l’horreur, et l’horreur l’avalait. Une petite part d’ombre s’était logée en lui cette nuit-là. Une petite part d’abyme, qui avait tué l’innocence, tué la lueur, tué quelque chose. Quelque chose qu’il ne retrouverait jamais…

Lorsque les deux hommes en avaient eu terminé, ils l’avaient découvert planté au beau milieu du couloir, en état de choc. L’un d’eux avait fait :

\- Exterminons-le aussi, ce sale petit bâtard.

Mais son acolyte avait retenu sa main. Pourquoi une telle pitié à son égard, et pas à l’égard de sa mère, Scorpius ne l’avait jamais su. Toujours était-il que Drago l’avait découvert au petit matin, complètement prostré, et qu’il avait découvert Astoria ensuite…

Elle respirait encore, à ce moment-là. Elle respirait encore, même si son crâne dégoulinait de sang et que son visage était à peine reconnaissable. Drago l’avait aussitôt fait transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste, en emmenant Scorpius avec lui.

Ils s’étaient retrouvés au service des urgences, à devoir décliner leur identité devant une marée de Médicomages qui les avaient aussitôt considérés comme des insectes. On les avait fait attendre. Drago avait protesté, on l’avait menacé. Pendant ce temps, Astoria se vidait de son sang, et Scorpius pleurait.

Des heures durant, ils avaient attendu qu’un médecin veuille bien les prendre en charge. Au bout d’un moment, des infirmières étaient venues emmener Astoria sans leur dire où elles allaient. Mais toujours pas de Médicomage. Scorpius avait vu son père tempêter, écrire à Harry en dernier recours… Finalement, ils avaient dû attendre une journée entière pour qu’un médecin s’approche enfin de Drago et l’emmène dans une salle à l’écart, là où Scorpius ne pouvait plus le voir.

Alors, ça avait été au tour de Scorpius d’attendre. Il avait attendu pendant ce qui lui semblait de longues heures, alors que ça ne devait être que quelques minutes. Ensuite, il avait entendu le cri de son père. Un cri inhumain. Un cri qu’il n’oublierait jamais. Son père, son père qui n’exprimait jamais rien, était ressorti dans le hall en portant toute la colère, toute la haine et toute la frustration du monde sur son visage. Le monde n’était qu’hostilité en retour, partout autour de lui. Il avait dû le sentir, car ses lèvres n’avaient pas prononcé un seul mot ce jour-là. Seuls ses yeux parlaient pour lui. Ses yeux brûlaient. Ils disaient : « C’est votre faute ! ». Mais tout le monde s’en foutait.

Alors, Drago s’était approché de Scorpius. Cela aussi, Scorpius s’en souviendrait toute sa vie. Il s’était agenouillé auprès de lui, et tout doucement, il lui avait murmuré :

\- Scorpius… Ta maman est morte.

Scorpius avait compris la haine du monde sorcier ce jour-là. Il avait compris ce que signifiait « haïr » et « être haï ». Il avait compris qu’il était né dans un monde qui préfèrerait le laisser mourir plutôt que de le voir vivre. Un monde qui avait assassiné sa mère…

Le meurtre d’Astoria Malefoy avait fait la une des journaux, bien sûr. Mais malgré les pressions qu’Harry Potter avait imposées à l’enquête, aucun Auror n’avait jamais mis la main sur les deux meurtriers. Aucun n’avait vraiment essayé, en fait. Cela, Scorpius n’avait pas eu besoin de son père pour le comprendre. Au bout de deux semaines, le dossier avait été classé. Personne ne se soucia jamais d’obtenir justice pour Astoria Malefoy.

**XXX**

Scorpius se réveilla en sursaut au beau milieu de la nuit. La première chose qu’il vit en ouvrant les yeux, ce fut le regard reptilien de Belly posé sur lui.

\- Tu as encore fait un cauchemar, fit le serpent d’un air désolé.

Belly avait la capacité de changer de couleur selon ses humeurs. A cet instant, il était gris terne.

\- Ce n’est rien, soupira Scorpius.

Passant une main sur son visage, il se rendit compte qu’il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Il jeta un coup d’œil à travers les rideaux du baldaquin. L’aube se levait à peine. Il ne devait pas être plus de cinq heures. Jetant à bas les couvertures, Scorpius se leva et partit prendre sa douche. Tout plutôt que de retrouver le sommeil.

**XXX**

Le reste de la journée, Scorpius baigna dans les brumes de son rêve. Lors de ses premiers jours à Poudlard, il avait pris l’habitude de trimballer Belly partout avec lui dans les manches de son uniforme. Mais le serpent s’était vite lassé et avait réclamé sa liberté, aussi Scorpius le laissait-il vagabonder dans les couloirs, à condition qu’il ne se fasse pas remarquer. De temps en temps, le petit reptile venait le retrouver en cours, et il remontait alors le long de sa jambe de pantalon pour réintégrer sa place dans le creux de son épaule. Heureusement, Scorpius n’était pas chatouilleux…

Ce jour-là, Scorpius eut particulièrement du mal à se concentrer. Son rêve l’avait laissé rempli de sentiments de colère, de haine, de frustration… Il en voulait à la Terre entière et savait ne pas pouvoir l’exprimer. Cela signerait son arrêt de mort… Aussi, lorsqu’Albus Potter fit mine de l’approcher comme il en avait l’habitude, Scorpius le rabroua comme il en avait l’habitude :

\- Une petite place, Malefoy ?

\- Dégage, Potter.

Scorpius ne s’autorisait un tel langage que lorsqu’il n’y avait personne autour. Le reste du temps, il se contentait d’ignorer Albus froidement autant que la politesse le lui permettait. Mais Poudlard semblait s’être habituée à leur routine étrange. Les gens les dévisageaient toujours bizarrement dans les couloirs lorsqu’ils voyaient passer Albus en train d’étourdir Scorpius de paroles que celui-ci n’écoutait pas. Mais ils ne faisaient plus de remarques – du moins, pas devant eux. Albus et Scorpius avaient fini par atterrir ensemble en binôme dans plusieurs matières, et ils avaient de bonnes notes. Ils ne causaient pas d’ennui, même si leur duo détonnait.

De son côté, Scorpius n’avait pas renoncé à dissuader Albus. Tous les jours, il le traitait de la façon la plus distante possible – et il en connaissait un rayon en la matière – et il répétait à longueur de journée qu’Albus était une plaie et qu’il mettait leur existence en danger. Albus, lui, avait fait une plaisanterie de ses protestations sans fin, et chaque jour, il s’employait à trouver de nouveaux moyens d’exaspérer Scorpius. Avec succès. Même si Scorpius était doué pour ne pas le montrer…

Les semaines s’écoulèrent ainsi, rapidement, joyeusement, plus vite que Scorpius ne l’aurait cru. Poudlard ne ressemblait pas au nid de vipères qu’il avait toujours appréhendé, celui auquel son père et lui s’étaient préparés. Même s’il n’avait pas d’amis, les gens ne lui cherchaient pas de noises : on se contentait simplement de l’ignorer d’un air gêné, comme un invité encombrant. Rose Weasley s’asseyait parfois à côté de lui à la bibliothèque et ils étudiaient ensemble en silence, avec le sérieux qui caractérisait les Serdaigles. Albus se joignait à eux de temps en temps pour tenter de les distraire. Les professeurs quant à eux avaient différentes réactions à son égard : McGonagall le traitait comme n’importe quel autre élève, Slughorn l’ignorait royalement de peur qu’il n’entache son étagère et sa réputation si brillante, et Neville Londubat, lui, tentait de se cacher derrière ses plantes chaque fois que Scorpius avait le malheur de lui poser une question.

Scorpius s’en amusait plus qu’autre chose. Petit à petit, il commença à se détendre. Même le babillage quotidien d’Albus lui devint familier à la longue. Son père lui écrivait régulièrement, et comme il s’y attendait, il le mit en garde pour Belly, sans le gronder. Scorpius ne lui avait pas dit pour Albus, en revanche… Il avait peur de la réaction que son père pourrait avoir. Il savait qu’il s’inquièterait, qu’il lui dirait de rompre tout lien immédiatement… Scorpius ne demandait pas mieux, si seulement Albus le laissait faire…

Mais c’était bien là sa seule préoccupation. Peu à peu, il commença à se dire que ces sept années à Poudlard pourraient bien se passer.

**XXX**

C’était une nuit, juste après les vacances de Noël. Scorpius avait passé d’heureuses fêtes avec son père, uniquement tous les deux, entre hommes, comme ils avaient l’habitude de le faire. Drago Malefoy avait toujours l’air un peu triste dans ces moments-là. Conscient de sa propre solitude. Mais il faisait des efforts pour Scorpius, et Scorpius le savait. Ils avaient mangé de la dinde, ouvert leurs cadeaux et parlé d’Astoria. Ensuite, ils avaient passé la soirée à éplucher le dictionnaire de runes que Drago avait offert à Scorpius. Scorpius était fasciné par les formes de magie anciennes. Par les civilisations anciennes. Plus tard, il rêvait de pouvoir quitter l’Angleterre et d’étudier les secrets de l’Egypte et de la Grèce…

C’était le rêve que son père l’avait encouragé à trouver. Son projet, qui devait lui permettre de survivre au monde, à ses congénères et à ses sept années de scolarité. En ce début de nouvelle année, alors qu’il était de retour à Poudlard, ce rêve semblait possible à Scorpius. Tout se passait bien mieux qu’il n’aurait jamais osé l’espérer…

Jusqu’à ce qu’un cri le réveil en pleine nuit, un soir juste après les vacances de Noël.

Scorpius se redressa en sursaut. Il comprit en une seconde qu’il n’était pas seul dans son lit, et la terreur le transperça de plein fouet : il vit les agresseurs de sa mère, il vit les monstres dans la nuit, et il sauta sur la silhouette au fond du baldaquin tout en brandissant sa baguette :

\- Albus ?! laissa-t-il échapper lorsqu’il eut fait de la lumière.

Albus Potter était là, en pyjama, tremblant et à sa merci, ridiculement effondré sur son lit. L’absurdité de la situation rattrapa Scorpius :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ? s’exclama-t-il, incrédule.

\- On a un problème plus important à régler, répondit Albus en se reculant le plus loin possible de lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il y a un serpent dans ton lit.

Scorpius se retourna. Belly était là, sur l’oreiller comme d’habitude, bien réveillé et dressé de toute sa petite stature.

\- Et merde…

Scorpius se laissa retomber à genoux sur le lit. Les conséquences défilaient déjà devant ses yeux et il se préparait au pire :

\- Merde, merde, merde…

\- Tu peux m’expliquer ?

\- Et toi, tu peux m’expliquer ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ?

A présent que la panique instinctive s’était dissipée, Scorpius sentait la colère affluer en masse. En face de lui, Albus avala sa salive. Il semblait gêné : une première pour Albus Potter.

\- J’ai entendu les autres dire que tu parlais dans ton sommeil, expliqua-t-il lentement. Que tu pleurais, que tu appelais à l’aide, que tu criais… Je voulais juste voir si tu allais bien.

Scorpius le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés. Il n’aurait pas cru pouvoir se sentir encore plus mal, mais son estomac venait de descendre comme une pierre au fond de son ventre :

\- Ne parle pas de Belly aux autres s’il-te-plait…, se contenta-t-il de chuchoter en baissant les yeux.

\- Belly ?

\- Belzébuth.

Le serpent siffla en guise de salut. Albus le considéra quelques instants, totalement silencieux. Puis il reprit :

\- Cette… chose s’appelle Belzébuth ?

Scorpius releva la tête, rattrapé par la surprise dans sa voix :

\- Cette chose toute mignonne, rose, et qui doit faire la taille de mon poing ?

\- Il peut changer de couleur, répondit vaguement Scorpius, abasourdi par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

\- Non mais tu te moques de moi ?

Albus partit dans un fou rire incontrôlable, un fou rire titanesque, et Belly se répandit en sifflements de protestation. Une à une, ses écailles virèrent au rouge vif, ce qui, étonnamment le rendait encore plus mignon :

\- Belzébuth…, répétait Albus, incapable de reprendre son souffle. Belzébuth… Et pourquoi pas Méphistophélès, tant que tu y es ?

Malgré lui, Scorpius se surprit à sourire, puis à rire. Il sombra dans le fou rire avec Albus tandis que Belly faisait semblant de s’indigner en lui mordillant les doigts.

\- Non mais je confirme, ce nom lui va vraiment bien, fit alors Albus lorsqu’il eut enfin recouvré son calme. J’ai eu la peur de ma vie quand j’ai ouvert les rideaux. Tu es vraiment une créature redoutable.

Belly hocha vigoureusement la tête en signe d’approbation. Scorpius, lui, redevint sérieux :

\- N’en parle pas aux autres s’il-te-plait, c’est important, demanda-t-il. Il n’a pas le droit d’être là.

\- Tu es Fourchelangue, n’est-ce pas ?

Scorpius ne répondit rien. Mais Albus acquiesça :

\- Ne t’en fais pas. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça ?

\- C’est vrai que tu devrais te trouver une nouvelle personne à emmerder…

\- Tu dis ça, mais je suis sûr que si j’arrêtais, ça te manquerait.

Albus lui tira la langue, et Scorpius se refusa à le contredire. Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques instants tous les deux, Belly se lovant entre les couvertures.

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû venir ce soir, reprit finalement Scorpius. Je vais très bien.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars.

\- Ça va. Il n’y a rien que tu puisses y faire de toute façon.

Albus sourit. Ecartant les rideaux, il désigna le lit vide où il avait noué sa cravate :

\- Tu oublies que c’est ma résidence secondaire ici, rappelle-toi.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il se redressa pour investir le lit :

\- Si tu as besoin de parler, ou de quoi que ce soit… Tu sais que je suis là.

Hésitant, Scorpius fit oui de la tête. Il ne demanda pas à Albus pourquoi il cherchait tant à l’aider. Pourquoi il faisait tout cela pour lui. Les paroles du garçon se frayaient petit à petit un chemin dans son esprit, et il craignait de s’avouer qu’il avait raison. S’il n’était plus là, il lui manquerait…

Scorpius dormit mieux cette nuit-là. Et toutes les autres nuits, lorsqu’il se prenait à faire des cauchemars. Belly sortait prévenir Albus dans sa chambre, et le jeune garçon arrivait aussitôt pour le réveiller, le rassurer, à l’insu de tous. Il dormait dans le lit d’à côté. Mais cette seule présence, ce soutien implicite, apportait plus de chaleur à Scorpius que personne ne l’avait jamais fait.

Cette première année à Poudlard s’acheva lentement, paisiblement. Scorpius faisait toujours semblant d’ignorer Albus, mais tous deux savaient, au fond d’eux-mêmes, qu’ils étaient amis. Albus était devenu très complice avec Belly. Tout allait pour le mieux.

Durant les vacances d’été, ils prirent le risque de s’écrire, et ils se manquèrent. Et puis arriva la rentrée. Tout aurait pu bien se passer. Cette deuxième année aurait pu s’annoncer aussi prometteuse que la première. S’il n’y avait pas eu un nouveau venu à Poudlard. Un nouveau venu qui changea les choses en mal, irrémédiablement. Hugo Weasley. 


	5. Hugo

Hugo Weasley arriva à Poudlard comme tous les élèves de Poudlard : surexcité, anxieux, impatient, émerveillé… C’était un enfant comme les autres, et dans des circonstances différentes, dans un contexte différent, il aurait peut-être pu devenir autre chose. Il aurait pu devenir l’un de ces élèves populaires et souriants comme l’était James Potter. Il aurait pu devenir comme n’importe lequel de ces jeunes sorciers qui se trouvaient simplement heureux d’être là, heureux de faire partie de cette grande famille qu’était Poudlard, et de cette grande aventure qu’était le monde sorcier.

Seulement voilà, bien souvent, les circonstances décident autrement. Les circonstances décident pour nous, et il devient difficile de savoir, avec le temps, quelle était la responsabilité de chacun dans les évènements qui se sont déroulés.

Le plus horrible dans ce concours de circonstances, dans cet enchainement d’évènements si précipité qu’il semble inéluctable, c’est que bien souvent, tout part d’un petit rien. Comme Harry Potter qui rencontre Drago Malefoy dans une boutique de vêtements et en retire une mauvaise impression. Comme Harry Potter qui refuse une poignée de main, et tout à coup, sept ans plus tard, on se retrouve au milieu d’une guerre à se faire face, en tant qu’ennemis mortels…

Tout part de petits riens, une chute de petites pierres en apparence anodines, et qui s’accumulent et forment une avalanche, jusqu’à ce que tout devienne incontrôlable.

C’est ainsi que l’on pourrait décrire la relation entre Hugo Weasley et Scorpius Malefoy. Une mauvaise impression, une succession de petits évènements qui, petit à petit, à mesure que les deux garçons grandissaient et que la pression sociale augmentait, se sont retrouvés pris dans un engrenage qu’ils ne maitrisaient plus eux-mêmes. A quel moment nos actes cessent-ils d’être les nôtres ? A quel moment notre libre arbitre cesse-t-il de nous appartenir, pour devenir la propriété d’un groupe, d’une opinion, des attentes que l’on place en nous et de l’image que les autres en retirent ?

Hugo Weasley n’était pas quelqu’un de méchant. Ce n’était pas un psychopathe en puissance ou un garçon fondamentalement mauvais. Rien qu’un enfant, élevé dans de mauvaises circonstances sous la pression d’un parent aux idées mal avisées.

Au moment d’entrer à Poudlard à l’âge de onze ans, Hugo Weasley était le fils d’Hermione Granger et de Ron Weasley. Hermione était une mère aimante, calme, patiente, assez sévère mais juste, préoccupée par l’éducation de ses enfants. Ron contrebalançait ce côté trop sage et organisé par sa désinvolture habituelle, son humour, sa décontraction. Mais Ron était aussi autre chose. Comme Harry, il était devenu Auror après la guerre. A l’inverse d’Harry, sa famille portait le deuil d’un proche direct.

Bien sûr, on dit que le temps guérit toutes les blessures, et Ron finit par guérir avec le temps. Mais certaines blessures guérissent mieux que d’autres. Certaines blessures laissent une cicatrice claire et bien nette, blanche, lisse, qui reste simplement l’empreinte d’un passé dont on a su s’affranchir. D’autres, au contraire, laissent une boursoufflure molle, rouge et gonflée, un sillon horrible gravé dans la chair, et qui jour après jour nous rappelle ce que l’on a enduré et ceux qui nous l’ont infligé.

Pour Ron, la mort de Fred était ce type de blessure, ce type de cicatrice. Même s’il parvint à s’en remettre avec les années, il en garda une rancœur qui ne cessa de grandir, de mâturer, de germer, et le métier d’Auror devint pour lui un exutoire à la haine de ceux qui l’avaient fait souffrir.

Ron devint Auror pour se venger. Ron devint Auror pour capturer et massacrer du Mangemort, et la société qui se forma après la guerre lui donna raison. Toutes les lois promulguées, tous les articles publiés, et l’opinion public en général, l’encouragèrent dans la voie de revanche et de justicier qu’il s’était choisi. Muni de son insigne officiel, Ron se sentait même porté par la gloire. Encensé, soutenu dans son bon droit, et il développa peu à peu le sentiment le plus dangereux qui soit : l’exultation. La jubilation. Le sentiment des victimes qui deviennent bourreaux.  

Ron se prononça publiquement en faveur des projets de lois qui visaient à discriminer et opprimer les anciens partisans de Voldemort et leurs familles. Il devint partisan d’une politique très dure, que le gouvernement entérina. Au quotidien, il exerça son travail avec zèle, autorité et rigueur. Très logiquement, il éprouvait pour la famille Malefoy le plus grand mépris, et Hugo Weasley grandit ainsi dans cet environnement précis : fils d’un père célèbre, héros de guerre, nimbé d’une aura immense, distillant quotidiennement ses idées et ses opinions sur ses enfants plus jeunes.

Hermione, en contrepartie, s’inquiéta bien évidemment des opinions de son mari. Elle fut toujours là pour tempérer ses ardeurs auprès des enfants, mais Ron et elle évitèrent de se disputer sciemment à ce sujet. Sans doute parce qu’Hermione savait la blessure trop profonde. Et puis de toute façon, ce n’étaient que des mots, pas vrai ?

Rose Weasley grandit pour être une enfant calme et paisible, studieuse, davantage préoccupée par son propre monde que par celui de son père. Aussi Hermione ne se fit-elle pas trop de soucis à son sujet. Hugo, en revanche…

Hugo était un petit garçon influençable. Comme tous les enfants, il voulait plaire à son père, le rendre fier de lui. Comme tous les enfants, il était intimidé par l’héritage de la guerre et par la réputation de son paternel. Il éprouvait pour lui de l’admiration, du respect et un soupçon de crainte. Car Ron Weasley lui apparaissait comme quelqu’un d’absolu, qui avait tout vécu. Quelqu’un aux opinions si tranchées qu’il serait facile de lui déplaire et de perdre son estime à jamais. Hugo ne voulait pas décevoir son père…

Aussi, lorsqu’il entra à Poudlard à l’âge de onze ans, Hugo fut-il fier d’être réparti à Gryffondor comme son père et la majorité de sa famille avant lui. Comme tous les autres élèves, il rit, il serra les mains de ses nouveaux amis, et il partit rejoindre son cousin James Potter qui promettait déjà de le faire profiter de tout son cercle d’amis. Au même titre que les Potter, le nom des Weasley était entré dans la légende, et Hugo se sentit grisé l’espace d’un instant par tout cet amour et cette adulation spontanée qui se déversaient sur lui…

Et puis, au cours de la soirée, lorsque l’excitation fut un peu retombée, Hugo prit le temps de parcourir la Grande Salle des yeux. Il vit sa sœur Rose assise à la table des Serdaigles, à côté de sa cousine Lily qui venait d’y être répartie elle aussi. Il vit son cousin Albus installé à la même table, et surtout, il vit le petit garçon pâle aux cheveux noirs assis à côté de lui. Albus souriait de l’air bravache qu’Hugo lui avait toujours vu à toutes leurs réunions de famille. Arrogant, crâneur, sûr de lui. Hugo s’était toujours senti légèrement mal à l’aise en présence d’Albus. Le plus jeune fils Potter débordait de cette aura dont Hugo se savait dépourvu. Lorsqu’il entrait dans une pièce, l’atmosphère s’illuminait. L’attention toute entière se tournait vers lui et s’y concentrait. Albus avait ce genre de charisme. Hugo, non. Hugo se sentait toujours déplacé face à des gens comme Albus. Il ne savait pas quoi leur dire, il se sentait looser et déplacé. Aussi Hugo avait-il un a priori légèrement négatif lorsqu’il le vit ce soir-là. Mais lorsqu’il vit le petit garçon à côté de lui…

Hugo avait été bien informé par son père. Il savait à quoi ressemblait Drago Malefoy et il savait à quoi ressemblait son fils. Du moins, à quoi il était censé ressembler…

D’après les dires de son père, les Malefoy avaient un profil caractéristique : sournois, secrets, vicieux. Hugo reconnut instantanément le petit garçon assis à table à côté d’Albus. Et pourtant, ce petit garçon n’était rien de tout ça…

Il était discret, taciturne, silencieux. Il gardait les yeux baissés dans l’ombre d’Albus et semblait s’en contenter. Mais de temps à autre, à la faveur d’un clin d’œil, d’une parole, d’une pitrerie d’Albus… Hugo surprenait un sourire sur son beau visage triste. Un sourire aussi fugitif qu’un arc-en-ciel dans un ciel nuageux. Evaporé en quelques secondes… Et cela le fascina tellement qu’Hugo se surprit à ne plus pouvoir en détacher son regard. Il sentit son ventre se serrer et son estomac se retourner, parce que son monde entier se renversait : Scorpius Malefoy n’était pas un ignoble petit lutin crochu et vicieux, Scorpius Malefoy était un petit garçon mélancolique aux traits fins, et surtout, Scorpius Malefoy était beau, fragile, attendrissant, comme les petites figures d’angelots sur ce livre de Noël qu’Hugo adorait tant…

Là au beau milieu de la Grande Salle, le soir même de sa répartition, Hugo fut incapable de manger. Il fut pris d’une terreur si intense qu’il faillit en pleurer. Parce que Scorpius Malefoy lui était agréable, et parce que tout dans son éducation, sa famille, les moindres fibres de son corps, lui criait qu’il n’avait pas le droit de le trouver ainsi. Que c’était mal. Que son père serait tellement déçu s’il connaissait ses pensées, qu’il aurait tellement honte…

Hugo avait honte. Et dans le même temps, il ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux du petit garçon au regard triste. Il avait envie de le connaitre. Il avait envie de faire apparaitre ce sourire sur ses traits pensifs.

Alors, juste avant de suivre les autres premières années pour aller se coucher, Hugo se leva de table et alla saluer son cousin Albus. Se faisant, il regarda Scorpius dans les yeux, et il lui tendit la main :

\- Salut, dit-il à Scorpius Malefoy. Je m’appelle Hugo.

Le petit garçon lui serra la main en hochant la tête :

\- Scorpius.

Sa poigne était brève. Froide, et ferme. Il ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. En fait, il ne le regarda pas du tout. Hugo en fut immensément troublé, encore plus qu’il ne l’était déjà dans son jeune esprit. Le soir dans son dortoir, il fut incapable de dormir, son esprit tout entier en ébullition, concentré sur ces émotions complexes qu’il ne comprenait pas.

Il n’arrivait pas à se sortir Scorpius de la tête. Il n’arrêtait pas d’y penser, il le revoyait sans cesse, et mille autre détails qu’il ne se rappelait même pas avoir remarqués. Sa main dans ses cheveux. Le gris très clair de ses yeux. Le grain de beauté au-dessus de ses lèvres. Chaque détail le mettait mal à l’aise, le plongeait dans un océan de culpabilité, et lui criait que c’était mal. Qu’il ne devrait pas penser à un garçon comme ça, et surtout, qu’il ne devrait pas penser à un _Malefoy_ comme ça.

Hugo avait peur. De minute en minute, il était terrorisé, sentait tous ses repères s’effondrer, à cause d’une seule image, d’un seul garçon.

Ce soir-là, pour la première fois, il en voulut à Scorpius, terriblement. Scorpius qui le forçait à endurer ces émotions si étranges et qui l’effrayaient tellement. Scorpius qui remettait en question tout ce que son père lui avait dit et appris. Scorpius qui le faisait douter de lui-même…

Vainement, Hugo tenta de se raccrocher aux paroles de Ron : son idole, son modèle sur Terre… Mais Scorpius finissait toujours par reprendre sa place. Et Hugo pleurait, parce qu’il ne voulait pas admettre tout ce que cela impliquait sur lui, et parce qu’il avait peur, tellement peur…

Le lendemain matin, les yeux cernés, il vit à nouveau Scorpius et Albus s’asseoir ensemble dans la Grande Salle.

\- Ils trainent toujours ensemble, ces deux-là, lui dit son cousin James en captant son regard. Tout le monde a trouvé ça un peu bizarre au début, mais bon. On s’y fait. Il faut s’attendre à tout avec Albus de toute façon.

\- Personne n’a trouvé rien à y redire ? s’étonna Hugo.

James haussa les épaules :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais dire ? C’est Albus. Il ne traine avec lui que pour se rendre intéressant.

Mais Hugo n’était pas d’accord. Hugo voyait Scorpius et Albus ensemble : l’un occupé à faire le paon pendant que l’autre faisait semblant de l’ignorer, et ce qu’il voyait, c’était une amitié. Une complicité qu’il envia, instantanément. Il voulait en faire partie… Mais sans Albus.

Alors, Hugo prit son temps, pour se renseigner. Scorpius et lui n’étaient ni dans la même maison, ni dans la même année, alors ils n’avaient aucun cours ensemble. Mais Scorpius passait beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. Cela aussi, Hugo l’aima instantanément chez lui. Cela lui conférait un petit côté intelligent, mystérieux, presque mystique. Hugo ne s’était jamais pris de passion pour la lecture : pour lui les livres étaient un ramassis d’histoires poussiéreuses et compliquées, mais dans les mains de Scorpius…Ça paraissait tout à coup passionnant. Fascinant, comme si Scorpius avait accès à tout un monde qu’Hugo ne percevrait jamais, et qu’il pouvait lui en montrer l’entrée…

Aussi, ce fut à la bibliothèque qu’Hugo tenta de parler à Scorpius. Il lui fallut plus d’un mois pour prendre sa décision. Un mois durant lequel il fut en proie à un profond dilemme intérieur : le premier de toute sa vie, et par conséquent, le plus difficile. Hugo hésitait : parler à Scorpius, céder à cette petite voix en lui qui murmurait son prénom sans cesse, ou ne pas lui parler. Céder, ou ne pas céder. Décevoir, désobéir à son père, ou faire sa fierté.

Hugo était déchiré. Il avait beau n’avoir que onze ans, il savait déjà un peu comment marchait le monde, et il savait que s’il cédait, s’il allait parler à Scorpius, ce serait reconnaitre que le garçon lui plaisait, qu’un _garçon_ lui plaisait, et en plus, un Malefoy. Ce serait accepter de vivre avec cette vérité, en sachant tout ce qu’elle impliquerait. Hugo avait peur de faire ce choix. Mais il le fit. Un beau matin, après une nouvelle nuit sans sommeil, il prit une profonde inspiration. Il réprima les tremblements et les loopings au creux de son ventre. Et il alla à la bibliothèque pour parler à Scorpius.

Le jeune garçon était debout dans l’un des rayons, en train de consulter un livre de potions. Visiblement peu satisfait, il le reposa sur une étagère pour en saisir un autre, et c’est alors qu’Hugo se jeta à l’eau.

\- Salut, lança-t-il.

Pour lui, ce simple « salut », c’était toute sa vie. C’était tous ses espoirs jetés vers l’avant, vers Scorpius, c’était tout le courage Gryffondor qu’il avait, c’était son avenir, son amour-propre, son estime de soi, c’était son cœur offert en grand sur un plateau d’argent, sans protection, sans défense. Par ce simple « salut », Hugo admettait qu’il aimait bien Scorpius, et qu’il était prêt à trahir son père et tous ses a priori sur la vie pour être ami avec lui. Hugo s’en remettait entièrement à lui. Et Scorpius le détruisit.

\- Salut, lui répondit-il, circonspect.

Cette seule réponse blessa Hugo. Dans le moindre aspect de son comportement, il vit que Scorpius se méfiait de lui : il se tenait en retrait, les bras croisés, le regard distant. Sa voix était froide et ne l’invitait pas à continuer.

Sur le moment, bien sûr, Hugo ne comprit pas que Scorpius agissait avec lui exactement comme il agissait avec tous les autres. Il ne comprit pas que pour Scorpius, les gens étaient une menace, surtout « Hugo Weasley » : le fils d’un héros de guerre, encore un… Il ne comprit pas que Scorpius ne faisait que se protéger, parce que c’était ce que la société lui imposait. Hugo n’avait que onze ans. A l’inverse de Scorpius, il n’avait jamais eu à se soucier de l’opinion des autres. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas comprendre.

\- Tu aimes bien lire ? tenta-t-il maladroitement d’enchainer.

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius en refermant sèchement son livre.

Il repartit alors s’asseoir, à la table centrale juste devant Madame Pince, juste à côté d’Albus. Les premières secondes, Hugo ne sut pas comment réagir. C’était comme si tout l’intérieur de son corps cherchait à s’échapper par son estomac. Il n’avait pas de mots pour le définir : c’était violent et brutal, horriblement douloureux, comme un acide qui le rongerait à vif, et la première chose qui parvint à ses yeux pour lui faire couler des larmes, ce fut la honte. La honte de s’être ouvert ainsi pour être rejeté aussi brusquement. La honte, et la déception, et la rage… D’avoir admis ce qu’il ressentait l’espace d’une minute, pour être écrasé la seconde d’après… De devoir vivre avec ce qu’il avait admis, alors qu’on venait de le piétiner…

Oui, Hugo voulait hurler de rage, et de peine, et de désespoir. C’était un petit garçon de onze ans, et il ne comprenait rien, et il était perdu. Il n’arrivait pas à démêler le flot complexe d’émotions qui se débattaient en lui. Et en de pareilles circonstances, il aurait été bien incapable de comprendre l’attitude de Scorpius…

Non. Hugo était quelqu’un d’impulsif, comme son père, parce que son père l’avait élevé ainsi. On ne lui avait jamais appris à refreiner sa colère ou ses émotions. A l’inverse de Scorpius, on ne l’avait jamais conditionné à contrôler son caractère. Hugo était une bombe à retardement, et Hugo était prêt à exploser. Il le savait, son cœur le savait, tout en lui le savait. Il ressentait une douleur et une honte si intense que son cerveau fit la seule chose possible pour se protéger. Son cerveau rassembla toute cette douleur, et la changea en colère. Cette colère, il la dirigea vers l’objet de la douleur. Vers Scorpius.

Aussi rapidement qu’une balle, Hugo eut à nouveau en mémoire tous les propos infamants de son père sur les Malefoy : comment les Malefoy avaient été des traitres, des partisans et des Mangemorts pendant la guerre, comment l’oncle Fred était mort par leur faute, lui et tant d’autres gens, comment ils avaient collaboré avec Voldemort au point de lui offrir leur Manoir comme demeure…

Oui, son père avait raison, finalement. Scorpius était tout ce qu’il promettait d’être. Un connard arrogant et froid, qui se croyait supérieur aux autres, trop bien pour trainer avec lui, un Weasley…

Hugo vit Scorpius sourire à un commentaire d’Albus, et à nouveau, il eut mal. Il eut mal à en vomir. Il sortit de la bibliothèque en trombe et passa la journée à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps dans son dortoir. Il pleura jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement l’emporte, et le lendemain matin, lorsqu’il fut lucide à nouveau, il n’était plus le même.

Hugo était un petit garçon de onze ans, un petit garçon sensible. Un petit garçon qui avait grandi dans l’ombre d’une figure paternelle omniprésente, qui ne lui avait pas laissé la liberté de s’épanouir, d’admettre ce qu’il était sans crainte ni aucune honte. Alors, Hugo avait eu peur, Hugo avait eu honte. Mais il avait eu le courage de surmonter cela pour s’ouvrir vraiment… Et Scorpius l’avait brûlé en retour. Cette blessure-là ne guérirait jamais. Hugo aussi avait une boursoufflure noire à la place du cœur, désormais. Une rancœur informe, pourrissante, mais belle et bien là, persistante, prête à s’infecter au fil des années.

Lorsqu’il croisa Scorpius Malefoy dans les couloirs ce matin-là, Hugo le bouscula. Ce n’était rien, au début. Rien qu’une bousculade. Scorpius n’y fit même pas attention et s’excusa avant de continuer sa conversation avec Albus. Mais il y eut une seconde fois. Et puis une troisième. Ensuite, il y eut les croche-pieds, et là, Scorpius commença à comprendre que quelque chose clochait. Enfin, Hugo avait obtenu son attention, enfin…

Les petites pierres commençaient à tomber. Bientôt, ce serait l’avalanche qui arriverait, bientôt. Au début, quand on est enfants, on fait des bêtises qui ne portent pas à conséquence. On se cherche, on chahute, on vole des affaires ou on déchire des cahiers. On tire sur les vêtements, on lance des boulettes de papier, on griffe, on crache.

Et puis peu à peu, les bêtises deviennent plus graves. On devient stupides, avec le temps. Et on devient fort.

Hugo poursuivit sa scolarité à Poudlard en reniant ce que Scorpius lui avait fait admettre en première année, tout au fond de son esprit. Il le cachait aux autres, il le cachait à lui-même. Il fit comme James : il rit et s’entoura d’un groupe d’amis fêtards, violents et impulsifs comme lui. Ensemble, ils eurent des discussions sur la duplicité des Malefoy et sur le scandale que représentaient la réussite de Drago, l’entrée de Scorpius à Poudlard, et comment on les laissait vivre en toute impunité, parmi nous, comme si de rien n’était.

Oui, Hugo s’entoura d’un groupe d’enfants exactement comme lui, et à mesure qu’ils grandissaient, les enfants devinrent des adolescents.

Tout est plus dur, quand on est adolescent. Les émotions sont exacerbées, la pression sociale aussi. L’effet de groupe peut nous emporter très, très loin. Pour ne pas décevoir ses amis. Pour ne pas avoir l’air faible, pour faire ce que les autres attendent de nous.

De sa première à sa quatrième année, Hugo tyrannisa Scorpius, mais cela restait des bêtises d’enfants. Scorpius ne répliqua pas, jamais, ce qui avait le don de mettre Hugo dans une rage folle. Il avait l’impression que Scorpius le considérait simplement froidement, du haut de sa silhouette déjà bien élancée, et qu’il n’avait guère plus d’intérêt pour lui que pour un insecte agaçant. Albus, en revanche, avait bien saisi le manège de son cousin et ne l’appréciait pas du tout. Albus répliquait. Sauf qu’Albus était plus malin. Il avait recours à des ruses, des farces, des humiliations, mille et un petits pièges qui mettaient Hugo plus en rage encore, et l’encourageaient à continuer.

C’était un cercle vicieux. Un cercle vicieux qui ne pouvait aboutir qu’au pire, un jour ou l’autre.

En entrant en cinquième année, Hugo avait quinze ans. Scorpius en avait seize. A quinze ou seize ans, c’est le chaos dans notre tête. Un bataillon d’hormones en ébullition, avec balistes et catapultes, prêts à tirer dans toutes les directions, sauf la bonne. A quinze et seize ans, Hugo et Scorpius s’étaient déjà faits toutes les crasses possibles et imaginables. Ils se connaissaient bien, en somme. Ils avaient combattu ensemble, saigné ensemble, souffert ensemble. Ils s’étaient battus plus de fois qu’eux-mêmes ne pouvaient s’en souvenir, mais jamais de vraies bagarres, jamais en groupe.

A l’aune de cette cinquième année à Poudlard, les choses étaient sur le point de changer. Hugo et Scorpius étaient sur le point de franchir une limite que tous deux ne soupçonnaient même pas. Une limite qu’ils auraient préféré toujours ignorer, peut-être…

Une limite qui les changerait à jamais.     

 

  


	6. La Ligne

Albus et Scorpius avaient grandi pour devenir exactement tout ce qu’ils promettaient de devenir : des adolescents. Albus était un élève intelligent, charismatique, qui fascinait à Poudlard pour son intrépidité, son assurance et ses airs marginaux. En cela, il tranchait radicalement avec son frère James : populaire mais si banal et si prévisible, toujours là où on l’attendait… Albus mettait un point d’honneur à se rendre inattendu, malicieux et irrésistible. Beaucoup l’aimaient ou le haïssaient, mais il n’y avait pas de demi-mesure : il ne laissait jamais indifférent. C’était vrai aussi pour ses professeurs : la plupart d’entre eux l’appréciaient, mais s’en méfiaient comme de la peste, avec son sourire roublard et son esprit retors, prompt à les pousser dans leurs derniers retranchements.

Scorpius, lui, était brillant et infiniment plus discret. Il ne parlait jamais en classe ou à qui que ce soit d’autre que Rose ou Albus. Rose était une alliée inattendue, d’ailleurs, compte tenu du harcèlement auquel se livrait son frère Hugo. Mais elle et Scorpius avaient beaucoup en commun, et c’était en cela qu’ils se comprenaient. Tous deux étaient réservés, assidus, brillants, taciturnes, et blasés par des congénères qui semblaient s’employer chaque jour un peu plus à leur démontrer leur stupidité. Rose vivait dans son petit monde bien à elle, et elle avait trouvé en Scorpius un jumeau qu’elle avait accepté d’initier. Scorpius s’était demandé une ou deux fois si Rose avait développé pour lui autre chose qu’un intérêt amical, mais la jeune fille n’avait jamais abordé ce sujet une seule fois avec lui et lui se gardait donc bien de le faire. Il aimait bien Rose. Mais ce genre de questions n’était tout simplement pas fait pour lui.

Albus était le petit grain de chaos au milieu de leur duo si studieux. Rose le tolérait avec une moue polie et impassible, mais Scorpius savait qu’elle aimait bien son cousin. Albus, lui, aimait la taquinait sur ses airs frigides et coincés, mais, tout comme Scorpius, Rose ne réagissait jamais, ce qui semblait amuser Albus encore plus.

Ils s’entendaient bien. Ils faisaient semblant de ne pas s’entendre, mais ils s’entendaient bien. Au fil de ce quotidien, Hugo Weasley et ses amis étaient un problème, parfois. Mais Scorpius avait toujours su leur tenir tête. Il avait ce genre de personnalité froide et stoïque, capable de tout encaisser tout en demeurant lisse, sans perdre son calme, sans jamais donner la satisfaction à l’autre de se montrer affecté, jamais. Scorpius recevait les insultes et les attaques d’Hugo de très haut, de très loin, et il savait intérieurement que c’était le meilleur moyen de blesser son ennemi. Il n’y a pas de pire injure que l’indifférence…

A l’aune de leur sixième année, Albus, Scorpius et Rose formaient donc un trio saugrenu, mais soudé. Belly était le mousquetaire secret de cette belle équipée. Il aimait l’esprit fin et aiguisé d’Albus, et c’était lui qui lui avait soufflé l’idée de plusieurs contre-attaques contre Hugo, au fil des années…

Tout allait bien. Mieux que Scorpius ne l’aurait imaginé. Au cours des dernières vacances d’été, son père lui avait même annoncé qu’il avait rencontré quelqu’un.

Scorpius s’était tendu sur le moment, instinctivement. Tout comme son père, il savait les dangers qu’il y avait à fréquenter quelqu’un, à se sentir proche de quelqu’un, lorsque l’on s’appelait Malefoy. Il savait que son père avait dû braver bien des peurs et des interdits pour oser s’ouvrir à une personne nouvelle et la laisser pénétrer son monde… La surprise était arrivée lorsque Scorpius avait découvert de qui il s’agissait. Katie Bell. La championne de Quidditch nationale. La jeune fille que son père avait failli tuer, durant sa sixième année…

Lentement, patiemment, Scorpius avait écouté son père et Katie lui raconter comment, alors qu’il équipait l’équipe de Quidditch en balais depuis des années, Drago avait un jour eu le courage d’écrire à Katie, pour s’excuser de ce qu’il lui avait fait. Comment la jeune femme, touchée par sa lettre, était venue au magasin pour le rencontrer. Et comment, de fil en aiguille, ils en étaient venus à se comprendre, à se pardonner, et même… à s’aimer, à leur propre surprise, en dépit de tout.

Scorpius leur avait dit qu’il était heureux pour eux. Et il l’était. Son père était demeuré seul depuis la mort de sa mère. Le contexte difficile dans lequel il vivait lui avait fait croire pendant des années qu’il ne fréquenterait plus jamais personne, qu’il ne s’autoriserait même plus à aimer. Après ce qui était arrivé à Astoria…

Mais pour Katie, il avait fait une exception. Leur relation devait demeurer cachée bien sûr, et Katie avait affirmé être prête à en assumer les conséquences. Ce serait difficile, mais Scorpius espérait sincèrement qu’ils s’en sortiraient. Son père méritait d’être heureux à nouveau…

Albus, de son côté, avait vu la situation de sa famille se dégrader sans jamais en parler. Son père avait sombré peu à peu dans sa noirceur, ses enquêtes, ses dossiers, oubliant que sa famille existait et faisant tout pour l’oublier. Sa mère, de son côté, évitait le domicile conjugal pour ne pas affronter cette vérité… La plupart du temps, Albus était seul à la maison. James passait l’été chez des amis – souvent les Weasley. Seule Lily était là pour lui tenir compagnie : malgré les imprécations d’Albus, elle s’obstinait à rester auprès de lui, et la jeune fille – répartie à Serdaigle elle aussi – le lâchait rarement d’un pouce depuis son entrée à Poudlard.

Albus s’en énervait parfois, allant jusqu’à ne pas se montrer tendre avec elle. Lily avait ce genre de personnalité fragile qui pensait ne pas avoir d’existence propre. Ne pouvoir exister que dans l’ombre de celui qu’elle admirait. Et celui qu’elle admirait, c’était Albus. Lily adorait son frère, l’adorait au sens strict du terme : comme une idole placée sur un piédestal. Elle était toujours auprès de lui, aurait fait n’importe quoi pour lui, inconsciente du danger auquel cela l’exposait.

Car Albus était bien des choses, mais ce n’était pas quelqu’un de gentil. Du moins, pas toujours. Il pouvait se montrer cruel, manipulateur. Et Lily était un objet malléable entre ses doigts.

 Tout ceci, Scorpius le voyait se dérouler de loin, sans faire de commentaires. Il se doutait que les choses allaient mal au domicile des Potter, car Albus s’était fait plus sombre et cynique avec les années. Les contacts qu’il avait lui-même eu parfois avec Harry Potter, lorsque celui-ci venait voir son père, lui confirmait que le héros du monde sorcier était sur une pente descendante. Mais Scorpius contemplait, et ne savait que faire. Albus n’était pas du genre à se confier, à lui ou à qui que ce soit d’autre. Et Scorpius n’était pas doué pour aborder les questions personnelles. C’était tout simplement contre sa nature.

Aussi, à l’aune de cette nouvelle année à Poudlard, Albus, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, James, Lily et Belly formaient-ils un ensemble structuré en apparence, mais infiniment plus complexe qu’il n’y paraissait, là, sous la surface. Les premières tensions, les premières vraies tensions, étaient sur le point d’apparaitre. D’abord, entre Albus et Scorpius.

**XXX**

Albus et Scorpius vivaient une amitié étrange, démesurée, entêtante, un peu à leur image, en fait. Aux yeux de tous, ils étaient les ennemis qui ne pouvaient se passer l’un de l’autre. Albus était débonnaire, Scorpius froid comme la glace. Albus faisait le pitre, Scorpius ne souriait pas. Il l’ignorait. Il l’insultait et lui criait d’aller voir ailleurs. Ce rituel du chat et de la souris, mélange d’orgueil et d’indifférence feinte, constituait 90% de leur relation. Mais ce qui comptait était les dix autres pourcents. Ces moments où Scorpius s’éveillait de ses cauchemars en hurlant, et où Albus accourait pour le calmer. Ces moments où, à la faveur d’un instant de faiblesse, Scorpius se surprenait à sourire et à s’adoucir. Ces quelques instants où Albus acceptait de tomber le masque, pour lui, uniquement pour lui, et où il révélait alors le sérieux et la profondeur de son esprit.

Albus était un visionnaire. Un ambitieux avec de grands projets pour son avenir et celui du monde sorcier. Cela, Scorpius l’avait toujours deviné en lui, ainsi qu’une intelligence et une soif de vivre presque féroce. Albus était un aventurier, un explorateur, un conquérant. Aucun obstacle ne lui faisait peur, et il avait la volonté d’aller au bout de ses idées. En cela, Scorpius l’admirait. Et le redoutait tout en même temps. Parce que, bien dissimulé derrière son assurance et ses vannes cyniques, Albus était un idéaliste. Et les idéalistes sont facilement déçus par la vérité du monde. Ecrasés, même. Alors, pour une personnalité comme Albus… Cela pouvait mener au pire. Fine est la frontière entre idéalisme et extrémisme. Et Scorpius percevait parfois, au détour de leurs conversations, cette petite lueur de frénésie qui l’inquiétait dans les yeux d’Albus.

Albus avait été profondément choqué dès leur première année par les injustices dont Scorpius était victime. L’humiliation de la répartition, le mépris des autres élèves, les carcans de la société, les visites imposées d’Harry Potter au domicile des Malefoy, et toutes les lois promulguées contre les familles des anciens Mangemorts… Le laxisme des professeurs face aux attaques d’Hugo avait achevé de le scandaliser. Au fur et à mesure des années, Albus avait fait entendre sa voix, comme il savait si bien le faire. Il s’était impliqué, politisé. Il avait fondé un groupe de discussion contre lequel nombre d’élèves et de professeurs s’étaient insurgés. Mais Albus n’avait rien voulu entendre, Albus n’en faisait qu’à sa tête. Il brandissait la condition de Scorpius comme un étendard à défendre, au grand dam de ce dernier, mais Albus ne lui demandait pas son avis.

Cela était déjà un sujet de tensions entre eux. Scorpius n’appréciait pas d’être présenté sous les projecteurs comme une victime, une cause perdue à défendre.

\- Tu te sers de moi pour alimenter ta propre légende, disait-il à Albus.

Mais Albus s’en défendait. Pour lui, tout ce qu’il faisait, c’était au nom de Scorpius. Et quelque part en lui-même, c’était vrai. Seulement en partie…

De l’huile fut jetée sur ce brasier latent lorsqu’arriva la puberté.

Albus ne s’était jamais réellement posé de questions sur sa sexualité. Pour lui, c’était un sujet avec lequel il était à l’aise, comme n’importe quel autre sujet. Albus n’avait aucun complexe, aucune gêne, aucun tabou. Il était prêt à s’assumer tel qu’il était, peu importe ce que cela pouvait impliquer. Il prenait même un malin plaisir à se mettre en scène, à choquer son auditoire. Aussi, lorsque vers l’âge de quatorze ans, Albus s’était rendu compte qu’il aimait autant les filles que les garçons, il n’en avait pas fait tout un plat. Il n’y avait pas eu d’introspection, de discussion sérieuse avec des amis ou des proches, rien de tout cela. Albus s’était simplement mis à faire des remarques sur le physique de tel ou tel personne qui lui plaisait, fille ou garçon, sans se soucier de ceux à qui il parlait ou de ce qu’ils pouvaient bien en penser. Pour lui, c’était simplement naturel. C’était un fait digéré, accepté. Pas de quoi y consacrer une discussion.

Intérieurement pourtant, il y avait bien un sujet qui l’inquiétait, le tenaillait. Albus s’était rendu compte qu’il aimait les garçons parce qu’il aimait Scorpius.

Cela l’avait frappé un matin, comme la puberté nous frappe parfois, à l’improviste, sans prévenir. Scorpius s’agitait dans son sommeil, Albus était sorti de son lit pour le calmer. Il lui avait passé une main dans les cheveux, plusieurs fois, et le garçon s’était apaisé. Alors, ce jour-là, Albus avait su qu’il l’aimait. En regardant Scorpius endormi, vulnérable, sans défense, offert à son contact et sensible à sa présence, Albus avait su qu’il l’aimait, qu’il l’aimait plus qu’un ami ou qu’un camarade de classe, et qu’il voulait l’embrasser pour le lui dire.

Seulement, il ne le lui avait pas dit. Pas tout de suite. Parce que pour une rare fois dans sa vie, Albus avait eu peur. Scorpius ne faisait presque jamais preuve d’amitié à son égard. Scorpius n’était pas quelqu’un de chaleureux, à l’aise avec ses sentiments. Albus n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer amoureux, encore moins d’un garçon, encore moins de lui…

Parfois, Albus se demandait si Scorpius aimait Rose. Et puis un jour, il en avait eu assez de se torturer. Il en avait eu assez de ne plus se reconnaitre lui-même, à force d’hésiter. Alors un soir, en disant bonne nuit à Scorpius, il lui avait planté un baiser sur les lèvres et il était parti. Comme ça, sans explication. Il lui avait fait un clin d’œil comme au terme d’une de ses farces. Et il n’avait rien dit.

Scorpius avait semblé stupéfait, bien sûr. Le lendemain, comme Albus s’y attendait, Scorpius avait fait comme si de rien n’était et n’en avait pas parlé. Alors, Albus avait décidé d’agir comme il le faisait toujours : en étant lui-même. Il n’avait plus caché son intérêt pour Scorpius. Il lui avait fait des remarques, des sous-entendus qui ne pouvaient pas être mal interprétés. Et petit à petit, dans les yeux de Scorpius, il avait vu le doute s’installer.

Le garçon n’aimait pas qu’il le taquine ainsi. Depuis le temps qu’Albus le connaissait, il savait que Scorpius avait horreur qu’on le jette hors de sa zone de confort, qu’on le mette en danger. Pour lui, l’attitude d’Albus était un danger. Parce qu’il s’appelait Potter ? Ou parce qu’il était un garçon ? Que se passait-il dans la tête de Scorpius, Scorpius si froid et si intelligent…

Albus aurait tout donné pour le savoir, à cette époque. Mais le garçon était bien l’un des seuls à lui demeurer impénétrable.

Et puis une nuit, alors qu’Albus l’avait pris une énième fois dans ses bras pour le calmer d’un cauchemar, Scorpius l’avait repoussé :

\- Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire ça, avait-il dit.

\- Pourquoi ? avait répondu Albus, pas encore décidé à s’avouer vaincu.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Non, justement.

Scorpius s’était fendu d’un soupir exaspéré :

\- Que je sois ton ami, visiblement, ça passe, avait-il déclaré. Les gens s’y sont faits. Mais que toi et moi nous sortions ensemble…

Albus avait ri :

\- Sortir ensemble ?

Scorpius avait haussé les épaules, mais l’espace d’une seconde, Albus avait eu le temps de voir qu’il l’avait blessé :

\- Quoi, ce n’est pas pour ça, toutes ces cajoleries et ces baisers ? avait craché Scorpius.

Albus avait secoué la tête. S’il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il n’avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à ce qu’il voulait vraiment. Il voulait Scorpius, c’était tout. Et le fait que Scorpius lui résiste le faisait le vouloir encore plus.

\- Ça t’embête uniquement parce que c’est moi ? avait-il alors demandé à Scorpius. Parce que je suis un Potter ?

Scorpius s’était rallongé dans son lit, roulé en boule sous les couvertures :

\- J’ai déjà suffisamment d’étiquettes sur ma tête, avait-il dit. Je ne peux pas me payer le luxe d’être gay et de sortir avec un Potter.

Albus n’avait saisi que ce qu’il voulait entendre :

\- Mais tu l’es ? avait-il demandé ? Gay ?

Une fois encore, Scorpius avait soupiré. Regardé son baldaquin comme s’il espérait y lire la réponse.

\- Je n’en sais rien, avait-il alors dit doucement. Je n’y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Ce n’est pas vraiment sur la liste de mes priorités, ce genre de questions.

\- Pourquoi ? avait fait Albus.

\- Parce que je n’espère pas me trouver quelqu’un à aimer.

Et la discussion s’était close, juste-là. Albus n’avait pas su quoi répondre. Son échange avec Scorpius lui paraissait… résigné, et triste. Albus n’était ni l’un ni l’autre.

Le lendemain, il s’était glissé dans le lit de Scorpius et il l’avait embrassé, encore. Belly était descendu chasser les souris dans les conduits d’évacuation. Scorpius s’était réveillé instantanément, et Albus lui avait pressé un doigt sur les lèvres :

\- Ne dis rien, avait-il ordonné. Tu réfléchis trop. Tu es trop cérébral.

\- Il faut bien que l’un de nous réfléchisse pour nous deux, avait répondu Scorpius malgré tout.

Mais Albus l’avait embrassé à nouveau. Et Scorpius l’avait laissé faire. Par curiosité, peut-être ? Parce qu’il avait quatorze ans et que c’était son premier vrai baiser ? Il ne savait pas trop. Tout était confus, dans sa tête. Scorpius détestait que tout soit confus. Mais Albus avait cette façon de l’embrasser, très douce, très tendre, qui lui permettait d’oublier l’espace d’une seconde. C’était timide et pudique, comme tous les premiers baisers. Si fragile de la part d’Albus… Stupidement, Scorpius s’en était senti bouleversé, et ils avaient dormi ensemble l’un à côté de l’autre cette nuit-là.

Les choses avaient été un peu différentes par la suite. Albus avait continué ses allusions, mais seulement lorsque Scorpius et lui étaient seuls. Il y avait eu d’autres baisers, d’autres regards échangés. Mais toujours loin des autres. Cette romance enfantine avec Scorpius était peut-être le seul sujet qu’Albus Potter n’étalait pas au grand-jour, mais qu’il préservait des regards, sans même dire pourquoi.

Scorpius savait pourquoi, bien sûr. Il lui en était reconnaissant. En un sens, c’était la première fois qu’Albus accordait de la considération à ses sentiments, en ne transformant pas leur relation en fer de lance pour sa rébellion…   

Lentement mais sûrement, leur amitié s’était transformée en autre chose. Une chose sur laquelle ils n’osaient pas poser de nom. La nature méticuleuse de Scorpius buttait toujours contre ce chaos qu’Albus représentait dans sa vie, mais il s’était résolu à vivre avec. Rose se doutait de quelque chose, même si elle avait la décence de ne pas leur en faire la remarque. Belly, lui, ne cachait pas son approbation et les laissait tranquilles lorsqu’Albus venait dormir à côté de Scorpius.

Cependant, avec le temps et en approchant des quinze ans, les choses s’étaient peu à peu compliquées. Jusqu’à présent, ils avaient vécu une histoire douce, innocente, un amour d’enfant. Mais à quinze ans, Albus voulait plus.

Scorpius avait sursauté la première fois qu’Albus l’avait touché à travers son pantalon de pyjama. Il avait lu l’hésitation dans les yeux de son ami, qui n’avait pas continué. Mais Albus avait réessayé le lendemain, en s’y prenant autrement. Il avait rendu le baiser qu’il échangeait avec Scorpius plus passionné. S’était pressé contre lui pour lui donner envie, sans doute, pour lui faire comprendre son désir. Scorpius avait laissé ses baisers descendre dans son cou, et ses mains sur son corps, vaguement déboussolé par ce qu’il se passait, et incapable de décider comment y réagir. Finalement, Albus l’avait caressé, et même s’il s’était tendu au début, même si cela avait été timide et maladroit, il s’était laissé faire, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Il avait fallu plus de temps pour qu’il caresse Albus en retour. Scorpius – Albus ne tarda pas à s’en rendre compte – était très mal à l’aise avec l’intimité, le contact physique, et l’acceptation de son propre désir. Une opposition totale avec la personnalité bouillonnante d’Albus, qui s’y heurta comme à un mur.

Ces jeux semblaient toujours être une gêne immense pour Scorpius. Il ne les réclamait pas de lui-même, et Albus se faisait l’impression de le contraindre. Cela le mettait dans une colère noire. Parce qu’il désirait Scorpius et que Scorpius ne le désirait pas en retour, et qu’il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Le point d’orgue eut lieu au début de cette fameuse sixième année. Albus s’était langui de Scorpius tout l’été. Il était impatient, frustré, et plus que jamais incapable de comprendre les réserves du garçon. Alors une nuit, Albus embrassa Scorpius, le caressa, descendit le long de son corps pour l’embrasser davantage. Mais Scorpius l’arrêta :

\- Pourquoi ? dit Albus.

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- On dirait qu’il n’y a que ça qui compte pour toi.

\- Ne dis pas de conneries.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me mets autant la pression ?

\- Parce que j’ai envie de toi, merde ! s’exclama Albus. C’est un crime ? Tu es à moitié nu, dans le même lit que moi, tu es désirable, et nous sommes jeunes, et… Merde, c’est normal, non ?

Scorpius détourna le regard, et Albus le vit se fermer à lui, distinctement :

\- Je suppose que je ne dois pas être normal alors, dit-il sèchement.

Et il refusa de le regarder à nouveau. Il avait honte, Albus le voyait, et encore une fois, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Alors, dans une dernière tentative de réconciliation, Albus tendit la main vers lui, sans le toucher :

\- Parle-moi, dit-il.

Scorpius inspira à fond :

\- Quand tu essayes de faire ça avec moi, dit-il doucement, je me sens mal. Je n’y peux rien, c’est comme ça. Alors si tu ne peux pas attendre…

Il se leva tout à coup, comme dépassé par une situation trop insupportable. Et il sortit, sans un regard de plus.

**XXX**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent, Albus tenta de comprendre ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là. De l’accepter, aussi. Il se comporta normalement pour essayer de faire comprendre à Scorpius que rien n’avait changé, que tous les deux, ils existaient toujours. Mais Scorpius était distant comme jamais. Il ne le laissait même plus le toucher ou l’embrasser. Au fil des jours, l’impatience d’Albus se changea donc en colère froide. Une colère qu’il ne savait pas comment déverser. La perspective d’un conflit avec Scorpius l’effrayait, et il se haïssait de se sentir effrayé… Il haïssait Scorpius de lui inspirer de tels sentiments… Il haïssait cette peur en lui, qui trahissait un attachement profond, sérieux, qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment assumé…

Au cœur de cette période de guerre froide, Albus finit par compléter la phrase de Scorpius. Il ne pouvait pas attendre, alors il se tourna vers quelqu’un d’autre. C’était sans doute une erreur, et Scorpius le sut et lui en voulut. Mais c’était trop tard. Albus avait cédé à ce côté séducteur qu’il se savait posséder. Par défi, par jeu ou par vengeance, il se mit à fréquenter ces gens qui lui plaisaient et dont il avait parlé quelques années plus tôt. Ces gens-là, il ne fit pas que les embrasser. Scorpius ne fit aucun commentaire, jamais. Mais leur complicité de toujours avait disparu.

**XXX**

Hugo choisit ce moment-là pour passer à la vitesse supérieure à son tour, dans un tout autre domaine. Avait-il remarqué que Scorpius était seul et de plus en plus isolé ? Avait-il remarqué que son ennemi était plus vulnérable qu’avant ? Quoi qu’il en soit, un soir, Hugo et sa bande trouvèrent Scorpius seul au détour d’un couloir. Scorpius sentit le danger mais n’eut pas le temps d’y réagir. Cette nuit-là, Hugo et ses sbires ne le tabassèrent pas, mais ils l’enfermèrent dans une salle de classe condamnée au premier étage, une salle de classe où on avait détecté un Epouvantard. Et ils lui prirent sa baguette.

Toute la nuit, Scorpius demeura seul avec cet Epouvantard, jusqu’à ce qu’un professeur ne le trouve, prostré et complètement atone, dans un coin de la pièce. Aucune mesure particulière ne fut prise à l’encontre d’Hugo. Lorsqu’Albus apprit ce qu’il s’était passé, il se précipita à l’infirmerie pour aller voir Scorpius. Mais Scorpius refusa de le regarder ou de le laisser le toucher. Il savait qu’en ce moment, Albus couchait avec un septième année du nom de Thomas Stew, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y penser. Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de se demander : « Est-ce que c’est moi qui l’ai poussé vers lui ? Est-ce que c’est ma faute si je l’ai perdu ? ».

Mais comment aurait-il pu expliquer à Albus ? Comment aurait-il pu lui dire qu’à chaque fois que le jeune homme essayait de le toucher, de se rapprocher de lui de façon trop intime, il voyait se dérouler sous ses yeux des souvenirs qui le paralysaient, des cris qui nouaient son estomac jusqu’à le faire vomir, et trembler de tout son corps ? Comment pouvait-il lui dire que son Epouvantard, c’était le viol et le meurtre de sa mère ?

**XXX**

Personne n’avait jamais vraiment fait allusion à la mort d’Astoria à Poudlard. Les élèves savaient que la mère de Scorpius était morte, mais la plupart ignoraient comment. C’était une affaire qui avait défrayé la chronique à l’époque, pour être bien vite oubliée ensuite. Elle avait bien eu ce qu’elle méritait après tout, cette femme de Mangemort, pas vrai ?

Aussi Scorpius fut-il surpris lorsqu’Hugo revint à la charge, quelques semaines après sa sortie de l’infirmerie, en prononçant ces mots :

\- C’est pas aujourd’hui que ta salope de mère est morte, Malefoy ?

Scorpius s’était retourné. Hugo n’était pas seul, comme toujours : quatre autres garçons étaient avec lui. Cette fois, Scorpius était prêt. Imperceptiblement, il serra ses doigts autour de sa baguette.

\- J’ai entendu dire qu’elle avait agonisé à l’hôpital pendant plus d’une heure avant qu’on la prenne en charge, poursuivit Hugo, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et qu’elle était morte parce qu’aucun médecin ne voulait se salir les mains sur elle.

\- Tu crois ce que tu veux, Weasley.

Comme toujours, Scorpius était calme, détendu. Il fallait beaucoup de sang-froid et de maîtrise pour ne pas réagir à ce genre de propos. Mais Scorpius avait l’habitude. Il savait que sa vie et son avenir dépendaient de ce self-control : répondre aux provocations d’Hugo reviendrait à entrer dans son jeu, à lui donner ce qu’il voulait : du pouvoir, une atteinte sur lui, et Scorpius ne pouvait le permettre.

\- Je me demande comment c’était, poursuivit Hugo, songeur. Est-ce qu’elle a crié ? Est-ce qu’elle a aimé ça, peut-être ?

Scorpius fit mine de passer son chemin, mais Hugo l’attrapa par le bras :

\- Oh non, pas si vite.

D’un coup sec, il releva la manche de Scorpius :

\- Tu sais qu’à cet âge-là, ton père a reçu la marque des Ténèbres ?

\- Va te faire foutre, Weasley.

\- Ça m’étonne que tu ne la portes pas déjà. Il ne t’a pas encore initié ? 

Scorpius prit une grande inspiration, cherchant le meilleur moyen de se sortir de ce piège. Hugo lui tenait le bras qui tenait sa baguette. Il ne pouvait espérer lui jeter un sort le premier : Hugo se ferait un plaisir de l’accuser et de le faire renvoyer. Non, en revanche, il pouvait peut-être le cogner…

Drago avait appris à Scorpius à se défendre. A viser les points faibles et les zones où un hématome ne serait pas visible. Les côtes, par exemple. Prenant sa décision, Scorpius banda ses muscles pour foncer sur Hugo, mais celui-ci le prit au dépourvu. Sortant sa baguette à son tour, il la lui planta sur le bras, et une douleur aveuglante envahit l’esprit de Scorpius.

Il tomba à genoux, récupérant son bras qui le brûlait d’une souffrance atroce. Lorsqu’il retrouva la force d’ouvrir les yeux, entre deux larmes, il vit une marque noire s’étaler sur son bras, une marque qui ressemblait à la marque des Ténèbres, si ce n’était qu’elle le liait désormais à Hugo :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait ? hurla-t-il.

Hugo recula, comme lui-même surpris de sa réussite.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte ! cria Scorpius. Enlève-moi ça !

\- Non, je crois que je te préfère avec, finit par dire Hugo d’un air crâne. C’est plus honnête. On va enfin pouvoir te traiter comme tu le mérites maintenant.

Et il lui donna un coup dans le ventre. La suite se passa vite, trop vite pour que Scorpius puisse réagir. Belly, que Scorpius avait complètement oublié dans le creux de son autre manche, surgit tout à coup et bondit sur Hugo pour le mordre en pleine figure. Hugo Weasley poussa un cri de terreur pure. Scorpius tendit la main, sentant son monde s’effondrer :

\- Belly, non !!

Deux des sbires d’Hugo lui étaient déjà tombés dessus pour l’immobiliser. Les deux autres se ruèrent sur leur chef, qui se débattait, aux prises avec le minuscule serpent noir ébène :

\- Enlevez-le moi ! hurlait Hugo. Il m’a mordu !

Les deux garçons finirent par attraper et retenir Belly : un à chaque extrémité, le poing bien serré autour de la petite tête du serpent. Hugo, lui, reprit son souffle en s’appuyant contre le mur. Belly l’avait mordu à la joue et du sang dégoulinait de son menton. Déjà, la blessure enflait.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette saloperie ? demanda-t-il à Scorpius.

\- Laisse-le partir ! supplia le jeune homme. Il a voulu me défendre, c’est tout ! Il n’est pas dangereux !

\- Pas dangereux ? Tu as vu ce qu’il m’a fait ? Est-ce qu’il est venimeux ?

\- Oui, mais tu n’en mourras pas…

\- Bordel de merde !

Hugo lui décocha un coup de poing en pleine figure :

\- Je vais écorcher ta saloperie, tu m’entends ? Je vais l’écorcher _vivante_.

Se dirigeant vers Belly, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le serpent. La petite créature poussa des hurlements stridents :

\- Arrête ! cria Scorpius ! Non ! Il n’est pas dangereux ! Belly !

Mais Hugo ne l’écoutait pas, Hugo ne l’écoutait plus. Le visage en sang, il était tout entier possédé par cette folie, cet esprit de groupe qui nous précipite parfois tout droit vers le pire. La raison n’existe plus, dans ces instants-là. Ni le temps, ni les circonstances autour de soi. Seul compte le moment présent, la pression, et la conscience d’être allé trop loin pour reculer. Hugo regarda Scorpius dans les yeux. D’un petit geste net, sa baguette traça une incision dans la peau du serpent, qui siffla de douleur :

\- Belly ! hurla Scorpius.

Hugo rangea sa baguette, essuya ses doigts poisseux, et alors, toujours aidé des deux garçons qui immobilisaient le serpent, il saisit la peau au niveau de l’incision et la retira complètement.

Belly se contracta violemment. Scorpius entendait ses complaintes dans la langue des serpents et elles lui vrillaient le cerveau. Surpris et écœurés par le contact visqueux du reptile écorché, les complices d’Hugo le lâchèrent. Belly tomba et se contorsionna au sol, comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Scorpius ne réfléchit plus. Il vit Hugo s’avancer pour écraser la tête du serpent de son pied, il vit la peau sanguinolente de son ami à terre, il vit la marque des ténèbres, l’Epouvantard et le calvaire enduré depuis des années : Scorpius vit rouge. Pour la première fois de toute son existence, son masque se fissura pour révéler ce qu’il était vraiment, toutes ses défenses s’abattirent, et Scorpius s’arracha à la poigne de ses agresseurs en hurlant. Il bondit sur Hugo et le frappa, le frappa encore et encore, avec pour seul motivation la douleur dans ses bras, dans son poing, dans son cœur, toute la rage et la frustration accumulées depuis des années, toutes les injustices et les humiliations jamais vengées : tout cela se déversa d’un seul coup, d’un seul, sur Hugo Weasley.

Scorpius ne sentait plus rien, n’entendait plus rien. Il voyait seulement le visage d’Hugo dont il faisait de la bouillie. Il n’avait pas conscience de ses sbires qui tentaient de l’arrêter et qu’il repoussait comme des fêtus de paille. Il ne voyait que Belly, qui gisait mort dans son propre sang, sa petite langue tendue vers lui. Il ne voyait que la pourriture de ce monde qui s’employait depuis seize ans à le détruire et qui avait enfin réussi.

Il dut arrêter lorsque des professeurs arrivèrent sur les lieux, avertis sans doute par d’autres élèves. On dut lui jeter un sortilège pour l’immobiliser. Scorpius souffrait, saignait : il ne savait plus quel sang était le sien ou celui d’Hugo. Le garçon à terre en face de lui respirait à peine…

On ne prit pas le temps d’emmener Scorpius à l’infirmerie : dans un état second, il fut trainé jusqu’au bureau de la directrice, où deux Aurors l’attendaient déjà. Scorpius ne résista pas une seconde. Il ne ressentait plus rien, il était complètement vide à l’intérieur. Il savait qu’il venait de tout perdre. En l’espace d’un instant, d’un seul…

Il venait de franchir une ligne dont il ne pourrait plus jamais revenir.

S’il avait un jour eu un avenir, il l’avait définitivement perdu.

 


	7. Conséquences

Scorpius ne fut pas conduit à Azkaban, mais dans un obscur bureau du Département des Mystères, où les deux Aurors l’enfermèrent sans lui donner d’explications. Alors, l’attente commença.

Scorpius se mit à faire les cents pas, incapable de réaliser pleinement tout ce qu’il venait de se passer, encore sous le choc, en vérité. Sous le choc de quoi ? La mort de Belly ? La douleur dans son bras ? Ou cette pulsion meurtrière, cette folie irrépressible qui s’était emparée de lui, et avait bien failli le conduire à massacrer Hugo Weasley ?

Scorpius avait senti sa colère retomber à la seconde où on l’avait séparé d’Hugo. A la seconde où il avait compris ce qu’il avait fait. Pourtant, son équilibre intérieur était loin d’être rétabli. Scorpius ne savait plus ce qu’il ressentait, partagé entre l’aberration, la colère, le déni, la peine, et l’angoisse envers l’avenir…

Dans le bureau de la directrice, il s’était senti vide, parce qu’en voyant les deux Aurors, il avait vu le destin qui lui était promis. Il savait très clairement ce qui l’attendait. Cela faisait des années que le monde sorcier attendait qu’il fasse un faux pas, un seul, pour lui tomber dessus et le condamner. Scorpius n’avait pas fait un faux pas sur ce coup-là, il avait sauté dans le plat à pieds joints… Tabasser Hugo Weasley, Hugo _Weasley,_ quasiment à mort…

Les opposants à sa famille devaient se frotter les mains. Il venait de leur accorder exactement tout ce qu’ils avaient toujours désiré. Il avait confirmé leurs dires, en un sens, et cela mettait Scorpius en rage. Toutes ces fois où on l’avait qualifié de sociopathe uniquement à cause de son nom, comme si la malveillance était une tare qui coulait dans les veines des Malefoy… Scorpius venait de donner raison à ces gens. Seize ans que le monde sorcier tentait de faire de lui un monstre, et il avait cédé, ils avaient enfin réussi…

Scorpius secoua la tête. Il savourait l’ironie qui faisait de lui un criminel uniquement parce qu’on l’avait accusé d’en être un, toute sa vie. Il savourait l’injustice qui portait enfin un coup fatal à son avenir…

Après plusieurs heures de circonvolutions sans but, Scorpius finit par s’asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Le choc et l’adrénaline étaient passés, à présent. Ne restaient plus que l’angoisse. La colère de s’être montré aussi stupide. Et la tristesse d’avoir perdu Belly…

Scorpius se recroquevilla sur lui-même et ne pensa plus qu’à cela. Après tout, le reste n’avait plus d’importance. Il serait jugé, renvoyé de Poudlard et enfermé à Azkaban. La peine qu’il allait causer à son père… Scorpius ne pensa plus qu’à cela, et silencieusement, il pleura sur cet avenir gâché, sur l’espoir fou qu’il avait eu de bien s’en tirer, et sur la mort de son plus vieil ami.

**XXX**

Combien de temps s’écoula exactement ? Scorpius l’ignorait. On lui avait apporté à manger deux fois, mais rien pour dormir, alors il avait dormi par terre. Et puis enfin, deux autres Aurors vinrent le chercher pour le conduire dans le labyrinthe tortueux du Département des Mystères. Scorpius entra dans une salle haute de plafond, ronde comme un hémicycle. Tout le Magenmagot était là, ainsi que des journalistes : l’espace d’un instant, Scorpius fut aveuglé par la lumière des flashs. Il aperçut Minerva McGonagall, dans l’audience. Son père, également. Son cœur se serra à cette vision. Et Harry Potter…

Avant de rejoindre le fauteuil au centre de la salle, Scorpius prit le temps de regarder tous ces gens qui le toisaient de haut. Il sentait sa colère revenir. Lui qui avait toujours été si calme, si mesuré, si froid… Il n’avait plus rien à perdre aujourd’hui. Ces gens lui avaient déjà tout pris. Hors de question qu’il ait peur devant eux. Cette fois, rien qu’une fois, il allait être lui-même, et peut-être même plus… Ils voulaient un monstre ? Peut-être était-il temps de le leur donner…

Relevant la tête, plus glacial qu’il ne l’avait jamais été, Scorpius affronta le regard de tous et alla s’asseoir sur le fauteuil comme un roi sur un trône. Les entraves se refermèrent sur ses poignets et ses chevilles, lui faisant prendre conscience pour la première fois qu’il avait les jointures ensanglantées, là où il avait frappé Hugo… On ne l’avait pas laissé se laver les mains. Son sang était partout : le sien, celui de Weasley, celui de Belly peut-être… Il devait avoir l’air d’un loup repu d’un massacre.

\- Déclinez votre identité, fit le Ministre de la magie, Kingsley Shaclebolt, en poste depuis la fin de la guerre.

\- Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, répondit Scorpius.

Un frisson le traversa lorsqu’il prononça son nom de famille. Pour la première fois, il sentit, palpable, l’influence que ce nom avait sur les gens. Ils en avaient peur. Tous le regardaient, et ils ne voyaient que cela en lui : « Malefoy ». « Mangemort ».

Scorpius sourit. Cela paraitrait sans doute obscène aux yeux des gens, mais il n’en avait strictement plus rien à foutre. Il sourit de l’atmosphère sombre et puissante que lui conférait son nom, et il sourit de voir tous ces salauds le craindre, avec raison…

Oui, ils avaient raison de le craindre. Après seize années d’injustices rentrées, Scorpius avait suffisamment de rancœur en lui pour nourrir toute une vie. Et maintenant qu’il n’avait plus rien à perdre… Il n’aurait sans doute plus le moindre scrupule à blesser tous ces gens. A les faire payer pour ce qu’ils lui avaient fait, et ce qu’ils s’apprêtaient à lui faire…

Shacklebolt reprit la parole :

\- Hier soir à dix-neuf heures quinze, vous avez agressé Hugo Weasley à mains nues, énonce-t-il. Est-ce exact ?

\- Oui.

Scorpius ne s’attendait pas à ce qu’un rapport correct des circonstances soit apporté. Il ne s’attendait même pas, en fait, à ce que le Ministre cherche sincèrement à comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé. Ce procès n’était que du grand spectacle. Le fils Malefoy, enfin trainé dans la boue devant les journaux…

\- La raison de cette agression ?

Scorpius hésita. Et puis après tout, pourquoi mentir ?

\- Il a tué mon serpent, répondit-il.

\- Votre serpent, releva Shacklebolt. Vous voulez dire le serpent qui a mordu et gravement défiguré monsieur Weasley.

\- Oui.

\- Le serpent qui l’a attaqué sans aucune raison valable ?

\- Il me défendait. Weasley m’avait mis son poing dans le ventre, je crois que c’est une raison valable.

Shacklebolt releva brièvement les yeux, en entendant l’insolence dans sa voix. Puis il reprit, détaché :

\- Vous saviez que la possession de serpents était interdite dans l’enceinte de Poudlard, pas vrai ?

\- Oui. Bien que je ne comprenne pas pourquoi. On peut avoir des rats, des crapauds, des chats ou des chouettes. Pourquoi pas un serpent ?

\- Pour la raison qui vous amène devant ce tribunal. Des témoins ont affirmé vous avoir entendu parler au serpent. Êtes-vous Fourchelangue, monsieur Malefoy ?

Des murmures se firent entendre, à ces mots.

\- Oui, répondit Scorpius.

Dans sa voix, il y avait tout le mépris possible. D’autres murmures lui répondirent. Il vit le Ministre échanger quelques mots avec son voisin de droite, et alors, pris d’une inspiration soudaine, Scorpius demanda :

\- Comment va Weasley ?

Le Ministre le considéra, surpris. Après un instant d’hésitation, il répondit :

\- Monsieur Weasley est passé très proche de la mort. Heureusement pour lui, vos camarades vous ont arrêté à temps, et madame Pomfresh a fait des merveilles. Il s’en sortira avec, j’en ai peur, un vilain souvenir de votre serpent.

\- Weasley m’a aussi laissé un souvenir, répliqua Scorpius.

Il fit signe à l’Auror auprès de lui, qui accepta de remonter sa manche, pour que tous la voient. La Marque. Celle qu’Hugo avait infligée dans sa chair, et que lui seul pourrait enlever.

Shacklebolt se troubla. Dans les gradins, Scorpius vit son père pâlir à l’extrême, et Potter se lever en trombe pour parler au Ministre. S’ensuivit un échange animé, que Shacklebolt conclut d’un coup de marteau :

\- Cette séance se poursuivra en privé et dans mon bureau. Professeur McGonagall, messieurs Potter et Malefoy, dans mon bureau avec l’accusé. Vous aussi, monsieur et madame Weasley. Le reste du Magenmagot est congédié.

Un grand froufrou de robes s’ensuivit. Des murmures et des photos, encore. Un Auror vint détacher Scorpius, qui aperçut alors à l’autre bout de l’hémicycle Ron et Hermione Weasley, qu’il n’avait pas vus en entrant. On le conduisit jusqu’au bureau du Ministre.

A l’intérieur, étonnamment, l’ambiance lui parut encore plus lourde et stressante que dans l’hémicycle. C’était une chose d’affronter une justice sans visage, une foule d’inconnus qui nous surplombent, nous écrasent, froids et impersonnels. C’en était une autre de se trouver face à son père, à Potter, et aux parents du garçon qu’il avait failli tuer…

Scorpius croisa le regard d’Hermione Weasley, et baissa les yeux. Il n’osa pas non plus affronter son père. En désespoir de cause, il se tourna vers le Ministre. Pourquoi ce revirement soudain ? Pourquoi prolonger son agonie ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy, fit Shacklebolt. Laissez-moi examiner cette marque.

Scorpius tendit son bras. Shacklebolt passa sa baguette au-dessus du symbole, sans le toucher, comme s’il avait peur d’être contaminé. Scorpius avait l’habitude de ce genre de réactions à son égard. Il voyait le regard mauvais de Ron Weasley, dirigé contre lui…

\- C’est une vraie, finit par décréter Shackebolt en s’adressant aux Weasley. C’est extrêmement grave, ce qu’a fait votre fils.

\- Ce fils de pute l’a tabassé ! s’exclama Ron sans autre forme de procès.

\- Je me suis défendu ! répliqua Scorpius.

Ron Weasley aurait pu lui faire peur dans son ancienne vie, dans d’autres circonstances, mais… plus maintenant.

\- Défendu ? cracha Weasley. Tu as failli le tuer ! Cogner sur un adversaire à terre et sans défense, c’est ce que tu appelles te défendre ? Moi j’appelle ça de la lâcheté. Ce qui te correspond bien, en somme.

\- La ferme, Weasley ! intervint Drago.

\- Personne ne t’a demandé ton avis, sale fouine ! Tu devrais déjà être content qu’on te laisse respirer dans la même pièce que nous.

\- Ron…, s’exclama Hermione.

\- Silence ! fit Potter en échangeant un regard avec McGonagall. Scorpius, reprit-il, très grave. Tu vas nous expliquer avec tes mots tout ce qui s’est passé, depuis le début.

\- Parce que tu vas croire à sa version ? s’écria Ron.

\- Bien sûr, répondit Harry fermement. Je connais Scorpius depuis longtemps, et j’ai aussi entendu parler du comportement de ton fils, Ron. Il n’y a pas de quoi être fier.

Ron faillit s’étrangler. Mais sous le regard d’Harry, de McGonagall et du Ministre, il garda le silence. Scorpius était néanmoins sûr que s’il avait pu le tuer, il l’aurait fait sur le champ. Chassant cette pensée, il inspira à fond. Il ignorait s’il devait voir dans cette entrevue sa dernière chance, mais il tenta le tout pour le tout. Rassemblant ses souvenirs, il entreprit de décrire les évènements de la veille, et tous ceux qui les avaient précédés.

Lorsqu’il eut terminé, un long silence se fit dans la pièce. Drago Malefoy était rouge de colère. Ron, lui, débordait de morgue, et Hermione pleurait devant une vérité qu’elle n’avait pas su voir ou admettre.

\- Nous devons prendre tous ces faits en considération, déclara alors Potter en croisant le regard de Shacklebolt.

\- Scorpius…, intervint Drago. Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais rien dit de tout ça ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Je ne voulais pas t’inquiéter.

En public, devant tous ces gens, il ne pouvait pas révéler la vraie raison. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son père qu’il n’avait pas voulu gâcher son bonheur, lui qui venait enfin de retrouver une vie heureuse. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui dire que ce bonheur, cette romance idyllique avec Katie, les avait conduits à s’éloigner, tous les deux. Il est difficile de se confier à quelqu’un qui ne partage pas les mêmes problèmes que nous. Et, même si Scorpius se réjouissait pour son père, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’éprouver une certaine rancœur, parfois… Parce qu’il est difficile d’être heureux pour les autres lorsqu’on ne l’est pas soi-même. Tout cela, Scorpius ne le dit pas. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- J’aurais dû réagir, déclara alors Hermione, à la surprise générale. J’aurais dû me rendre compte que c’était si grave, j’aurais dû… Je n’aurais jamais dû laisser Hugo partir en vrille comme ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? s’exclama Ron.

\- Notre fils est un tyran, Ron ! J’ai honte de ce qu’il a fait ! En tant que mère, j’ai honte !

\- Il n’a fait que traiter Malefoy comme il le méritait !

\- Tais-toi !

Hermione inspira à fond :

\- Surtout ne dis pas un mot de plus. C’est bien à cause de conneries comme celles-là qu’on en est arrivé ici aujourd’hui.

\- Tu n’es pas en train de dire que c’est ma faute, j’espère ?

\- La question n’est pas là, trancha Potter, qui sentait la situation s’envenimer. Je pense que nous sommes tous d’accord pour admettre qu’Hugo a frappé le premier, et que ce n’était pas la première fois.

\- Oui, acquiesça McGonagall.

\- Cependant, cela n’excuse pas la violence de la riposte de Scorpius, ni la possession du serpent.

Ron marqua son approbation. Se tournant vers le Ministre, Potter conclut :

\- Je pense que d’un point de vue juridique le mieux à faire, compte-tenu des circonstances atténuantes, est de passer l’éponge pour cette fois.

\- Quoi ?! s’écria Ron.

\- Par contre, pour ce qui est de l’infraction au règlement de l’école, c’est à la directrice de décider.

Shacklebolt et McGonagall s’entreregardèrent. Après un instant de réflexion, le Ministre prit la parole :

\- Les faits sont trop graves pour être ignorés, déclara-t-il. D’autant plus maintenant que les journaux sont au courant.

\- Qui les a ameutés ?

\- Ce n’est pas la question. Voici ce que je propose : un compromis. Monsieur Malefoy, vous serez condamné pour violences aggravées, mise en danger de la vie d’autrui et possession illicite d’animal dangereux. Comme vous êtes mineur, que vous disposez de circonstances atténuantes, et que c’est votre première condamnation, j’accepte de vous accorder une peine d’emprisonnement avec sursis. Vous n’irez pas à Azkaban. Mais vous aurez un casier judiciaire. Et il va de soi que vous ne pourrez plus posséder de reptile.

\- Vous plaisantez ? s’exclama Drago Malefoy.

Se plantant droit devant le bureau du Ministre, il frappa du poing sur la table :

\- Mon fils se fait torturer pendant cinq ans par une espèce de psychopathe tueur d’animaux, et vous le condamnez ? Vous savez ce que ça signifiera pour lui, pour son avenir ? Vous savez ce que les lois en vigueur lui réservent ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy…

\- Non ! Je me suis tu pendant vingt-quatre ans, maintenant ça suffit, j’en ai assez. C’est de mon fils, dont il est question ! Mon fils ! Je ne vous laisserai pas le trainer dans la boue comme vous l’avez fait pour ma femme et moi, juste parce qu’il a la malchance de porter mon nom. Je ne vous laisserai pas, vous m’entendez ?

\- Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous ou je vous fais sortir sur le champ.

Shacklebolt se radoucit légèrement :

\- C’est une décision clémente, au regard de ce qu’il s’est passé. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que j’aurais pu me montrer infiniment plus injuste.

\- Et pour Weasley ? cracha Malefoy. Quelle sentence y aura-t-il pour Weasley ?

\- Juridiquement, il n’y a aucune charge à retenir contre monsieur Weasley.

Drago éclata de rire, tandis que le Ministre continuait :

\- Vous pourriez déposer une plainte pour harcèlement, peut-être, mais vous savez aussi bien que moi comment cela finira.

\- Et vous l’acceptez ? C’est tout, fin de l’histoire ?

\- Cela ne relève plus de mon ressort. C’est au professeur McGonagall de décider des sanctions à appliquer à ces deux jeunes gens au sein de son école.

Drago se tourna instantanément vers McGonagall, qui sentit l’attention basculer sur elle :

\- Compte tenu de la sentence de monsieur Shacklebolt, je me contenterai d’un mois de retenues pour votre fils, monsieur Malefoy.

\- Et pour Weasley ? demanda froidement Drago.

\- Un mois de retenue également. Je retire aussi cinquante points à chacune de leurs maisons.

Ron rougit de colère, mais Hermione le dissuada d’intervenir.

\- Cela vous semble-t-il équitable, monsieur Malefoy ? dit McGonagall en s’adressant autant à Drago qu’à Scorpius.

Drago éclata à nouveau de rire. Scorpius, lui, tourna le dos à tout le monde et ne répondit rien.

\- Je suis libre de partir ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, répondit Shacklebolt. Vous pouvez rentrer à Poudlard dès maintenant.

Scorpius ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour entendre les pas de son père et de Potter à sa poursuite dans le couloir. Il les ignora jusqu’à ce qu’on le force à se retourner :

\- Scorpius ! fit Drago en l’agrippant par les épaules. Si ce genre d’incidents se reproduit, je veux que tu m’en parles, tu entends ? Pourquoi tu ne m’en as pas parlé ?

Scorpius dévisagea son père, dévisagea Harry. De nouveau, il se sentait vide. La sentence était moins lourde que ce à quoi il s’attendait, beaucoup moins lourde même, mais… Il se sentait vide. Personne n’en avait encore conscience, ni Shacklebolt, ni Potter, ni son père, mais il avait perdu bien plus que son irréprochabilité aujourd’hui. Il avait perdu son avenir. Son rêve. Cette condamnation l’enterrait à jamais. Alors, puisque tout cela était de la faute de son nom, et qu’il en avait assez des noms, Scorpius regarda son père et Harry dans les yeux :

\- J’aime quelqu’un, dit-il. C’est un connard arrogant et égocentrique, et il s’appelle Potter.

Il ne resta pas pour voir la réaction sur le visage des deux hommes. Apercevant McGonagall qui sortait du bureau, il la rejoignit et transplana avec elle jusqu’à Poudlard.

**XXX**

De retour dans le château, Scorpius passa devant le sablier des maisons, où une foule de Serdaigles et de Gryffondors se demandaient déjà comment ils avaient pu perdre autant de points en une seule journée. Ils ne tarderaient pas à l’apprendre, et alors ce serait pire…

Mais pour l’instant, Scorpius voulait simplement être seul. Se couper de tout ceci, se couper des autres, avant que les conséquences ne le rattrapent… Sur son bras, la marque d’Hugo le brûlait. Shacklebolt n’avait rien dit à son sujet. Quelqu’un interviendrait-il pour forcer Hugo à la lui enlever ? Voilà qui serait surprenant…

Malgré lui, Scorpius suivit le trajet qui le conduisit là où avait eu lieu l’altercation. On avait déjà lavé le sang d’Hugo sur le sol. Celui de Belly aussi. La peau et la carcasse du serpent avaient disparu. Qu’en avait-on fait ? Où était Belly à présent ? Aux ordures ?

Pris d’une sérieuse envie de vomir, Scorpius remonta jusqu’à son dortoir et ferma les rideaux. Là, il pleura, longtemps. La marque d’Hugo palpitait comme une créature vivante sur son bras, comme un chien appelant son maître, et il détestait ça. Avoir cette marque d’appartenance ancrée dans sa chair, à cause de cet imbécile…

Scorpius entendit les pas d’Albus entrer dans la pièce, avant même que le jeune homme n’écarte les rideaux :

\- J’ai appris que tu étais rentré, fit Albus doucement. Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Il s’assit à côté de lui, mais Scorpius se releva aussitôt pour lui tourner le dos :

\- J’ai été condamné, répondit Scorpius. Avec sursis. Je ne peux plus avoir de serpents, et j’ai un casier. Un mois de retenues, cinquante points en moins pour Hugo et moi.

Albus tenta un faible sourire :

\- Ce n’est pas si mal. Ça aurait pu être tellement pire…

\- Oui, ce n’est pas si mal, ricana Scorpius. Hugo a assassiné Belly, et moi j’ai failli tuer Hugo, mais tout le monde s’en tire à bon compte.

Albus haussa les épaules :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu espérais ?

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- Rien. Rien du tout.

Puis, regardant à nouveau Albus :

\- C’est ton père qui m’a sauvé la mise, dit-il. Il est intervenu en ma faveur. C’est uniquement pour ça que je suis là. Tous les autres étaient prêts à me lyncher en place publique, et tu peux être sûr qu’ils ne vont pas me lâcher maintenant.

Albus acquiesça gravement :

\- Je savais que mon père ne te laisserait pas tomber. J’aurais voulu être là, je suis désolé…

Scorpius ne put retenir sa colère plus longtemps :

\- Tu ne comprends pas ?! s’exclama-t-il. Je ne supporte pas ça, je ne le supporte plus ! Si je suis libre aujourd’hui, c’est grâce à ton père, c’est grâce à Harry Potter ! Si je suis libre aujourd’hui, c’est uniquement grâce à son nom, grâce à son influence ! Je ne supporte plus que les choses fonctionnent ainsi…

Epuisé tout à coup, Scorpius s’appuya contre le montant du baldaquin et ne dit plus rien. Pensif, ému, Albus garda le silence quelques instants. C’était la première fois qu’il voyait Scorpius craquer. Faire preuve de fragilité, ailleurs que dans ses cauchemars. Jamais il n’avait soupçonné de telles blessures derrière le bouclier de froideur…

Tendant timidement la main, comme vers un animal blessé, Albus saisit ses doigts entre les siens :

\- Je comprends, dit-il tout doucement.

En lui-même, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’exalter. Scorpius avait toujours manifesté le plus grand dédain pour son combat et ses engagements, mais ce soir, enfin… Il montrait qu’en fait, il se sentait concerné. Qu’en fait, tout ce qu’Albus dénonçait, il le partageait. Parce que c’était son quotidien. C’était ce qu’il subissait, jour après jour après jour…

\- On va changer les choses, Scorpius, dit Albus en serrant sa main plus fort. Toi et moi, on peut le faire. Je sais qu’on peut le faire, je le sens !

Scorpius lui jeta un regard désabusé par-dessous ses cheveux noirs :

\- Tu ne comprends rien, dit-il.

Albus, choqué par la sécheresse de cette réplique, attendit la suite. Scorpius retira sa main de la sienne :

\- Le grand Albus Potter, murmura-t-il. Qui croit que le monde lui est dû et qu’il s’inclinera devant lui. Qui croit que rien ne lui fera jamais obstacle, jamais. Qui n’entend que ce qu’il veut entendre, pour servir ses intérêts.

\- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ?

\- Tu n’as jamais compris que tes intérêts n’étaient pas forcément les miens. Que ce que tu voulais n’était pas forcément ce que je voulais.

\- Quoi, tu veux rester dans cette société merdique sans rien faire pour y changer quelque chose ?

\- Je m’en foutais, répondit Scorpius simplement. Je me foutais des lois et des humiliations et de tout ce que tu peux imaginer. J’avais un rêve, j’avais un plan, pour y échapper. Mais comme tu es toujours bien trop absorbé par toi-même, tu n’y as jamais prêté attention, pas vrai ?

Albus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Scorpius le prenait en traitre, et il le savait :

\- Quel était mon rêve, Albus ?

\- Je n’en sais rien…

\- Evidemment. Parce que tu as toujours décrété tout savoir sur moi alors que c’est loin d’être vrai. Tu as ta propre conception de ce que je suis, et ça te suffit. Une conception conforme à tes vues.

\- Si tu en venais au fait ?

Scorpius soupira :

\- Je voulais étudier les formes de magie anciennes, murmura-t-il. L’histoire de la magie, dans le monde antique. Je voulais partir en Egypte ou en Grèce, et ne plus jamais revenir. Sept ans à Poudlard, c’est tout ce que j’avais à supporter. Sept ans. J’y étais presque.

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’empêche de le faire maintenant ? demanda Albus, incrédule.

Scorpius baissa la tête :

\- J’ai un casier, murmura-t-il. Je suis un criminel. Les lois à l’encontre de mon père s’appliquent aussi à moi, désormais. Je n’ai pas le droit de posséder mon propre logement ou mon propre commerce. Je dois me soumettre au contrôle régulier des agents du Ministère. Parce que je ne suis pas un ancien Mangemort, je conserve ma baguette, mais… Je n’ai pas le droit de travailler à l’étranger. Je ne peux pas intégrer le Ministère ou faire d’études supérieures. Je ne peux pas aller en Egypte.

Scorpius laissa deux larmes couler sur ses joues :

\- Hugo m’a volé mon rêve…

Albus se leva. A ce stade de la conversation, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Il sentait que les mots ne suffisaient plus. Tout ce qu’il pouvait espérer, c’était que Scorpius ne le rejetterait pas… En silence, il s’avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Scorpius se laissa faire. Albus sentit tout le poids de son corps se reposer soudain sur lui, dans un abandon total. Alors pour la première fois, Albus eut peur. Scorpius pleurait si fort que des hauts le cœur l’empêchaient de respirer. Ses mains se cramponnaient à son uniforme comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il avait l’attitude d’une personne désespérée, à qui on a tout pris et qui s’est résignée…

\- Scorpius…, articula Albus en le soutenant de son mieux. Je suis désolé d’avoir été si con avec toi. Ça n’arrivera plus, tu m’entends ? A partir de maintenant, je suis avec toi. On va les faire payer, ces salauds, d’accord ? Les choses ne seront pas toujours comme ça, je te le promets. On va changer ça. Toi et moi. Toi et moi, toujours, d’accord ?

Scorpius lui rendit son étreinte :

\- Je t’aime, dit-il entre ses larmes, pour la toute première fois.

Et il l’embrassa.   

 


	8. Dernière Année

Scorpius changea beaucoup durant les mois qui suivirent sa condamnation. Une part de lui en était consciente, sans chercher à stopper le phénomène. Sans même s’y attarder, en fait. Scorpius était en roue libre.

Sa condamnation et tout ce qu’elle impliquait – une injustice de plus, la perte de son rêve – avait déclenché quelque chose en lui. Une barrière s’était abattue. Un écran, fracassé. Jusqu’à présent, pendant toutes ces années, Scorpius s’était accroché à l’espoir de finir sa scolarité sans heurts, pour ensuite s’enfuir dans un autre pays, dans l’étude du passé, là où personne ne connaitrait son nom ni même ne s’en soucierait. A présent, cet espoir n’était plus. Scorpius devait faire face à une réalité autre : il allait devoir faire sa vie ici, en Angleterre, et l’avenir qui l’attendait ferait tout pour le rabaisser, l’humilier, et, ultimement, le détruire.

Jusqu’à présent, Scorpius avait pu encaisser les injustices et les humiliations sans protester, en faisant profil bas, uniquement parce qu’il avait l’espoir d’y échapper. Maintenant que ce n’était plus le cas, toutes les précautions qu’il avait l’habitude de prendre depuis des années lui semblaient vaines. A quoi bon chercher à se faire oublier ? A quoi bon garder son calme et ne rien dire, ne pas se défendre ? Il n’avait déjà plus rien. Alors gâcher son avenir, un peu plus ou un peu moins…

Scorpius sentait grandir en lui une colère qu’il n’avait plus envie de refreiner. Sa rancœur longtemps étouffée avait finalement trouvé le chemin de son cœur, pour en prendre possession, l’assombrir, le résigner. Scorpius avait l’attitude de celui qui n’a plus rien à perdre. Tout lui était indifférent, désormais. Il se moquait des conséquences. Il ne baisserait plus jamais les yeux devant une insulte. Il ne laisserait plus jamais personne toucher à son intégrité, puisque c’était tout ce qu’il lui restait. Oui, Scorpius se sentait investi d’une noirceur, quelque chose de sauvage et d’indéfinissable, juste là, à côté de son cœur, effleurant la surface…

Scorpius était plus colérique. Plus cassant, plus impulsif. Son incartade avec Hugo lui avait fait prendre conscience d’une violence en lui qu’il ignorait posséder. A présent qu’il l’avait découverte, tel un animal qui avait goûté au sang, il ne pouvait plus s’en défaire. Désormais, il répondait lorsqu’on le provoquait. Il se moquait des points et des punitions. Il se moquait de se faire exclure. Et les autres élèves avaient peur de lui…

Oui, peu à peu, Scorpius vit dans le regard de ses congénères le reflet de ce qu’il incarnait : un adolescent grand et fort, froid, la marque des ténèbres sur son bras, avec cette folie incontrôlable qui pouvait resurgir n’importe quand, comme avec Hugo…

Scorpius avait conscience de ce déséquilibre en lui. Son esprit était un amoncellement de brisures qui ne demandaient qu’à céder. Il se sentait constamment sur le bord d’un immense précipice, et un rien pouvait le faire sombrer… Quelques fois, cette noirceur en lui l’effrayait. Il haïssait son avenir, il haïssait ce à quoi il était condamné, il haïssait le monde autour de lui, et surtout, il haïssait cette absence de lumière, cette absence d’espoir.

Alors, peu à peu, Scorpius flirta avec le vide. Lui qui avait toujours été si composé, si raisonnable, se découvrit un penchant illimité pour l’autodestruction. Il cherchait les ennuis, défiait ses camarades du regard. Satisfait de leur accorder enfin l’image qu’ils avaient toujours eue de lui. Il se résignait à endurer chaque jour en espérant que quelque part, peut-être, ce serait le dernier. Cette perspective ne l’émouvait pas. L’automutilation n’était pas dans sa nature, pas plus que le suicide – hors de question de leur donner ce genre de satisfaction – aussi se rabattit-il sur d’autres habitudes. Déjà depuis sa deuxième année, il fumait, occasionnellement. Il s’y adonna désormais à cœur joie. Pour le seul plaisir de se détruire à petit feu. De s’infliger un peu de la souffrance qu’il ressentait. Pour tuer toutes ces choses à l’intérieur qui le torturaient… A chaque cigarette, c’était un peu de lui qu’il tuait, qui partait en fumée. Dans cette logique étrange qu’il avait adoptée, Scorpius fumait pour mourir. Pour se sentir en vie. Pour transgresser. Pour reproduire le chaos qui régnait dans son âme.

Auprès de lui, Albus assistait au changement, et ne s’en inquiétait pas. Quelque part, il s’en réjouissait. Il avait toujours reproché à Scorpius sa modération et sa tempérance. Non, au contraire, Albus aimait ce Scorpius plus sombre, plus imprévisible, plus vrai, ce Scorpius qui avait renoncé à son masque, à sa réputation et aux apparences, pour se laisser deviner tel qu’il était vraiment… Il y avait quelque chose d’irrésistiblement tragique accroché à son ombre, désormais. Aux yeux d’Albus, Scorpius s’était élevé au statut des gens tels que lui : des âmes passionnées, touchées par quelque chose qui les avait changés, qui ferait la différence aux yeux de tous…

Albus avait entraîné Scorpius dans sa lutte contre les injustices du monde sorcier, et cette fois, Scorpius avait marché. Cette fois, pour la première fois depuis le début de leur amitié, Scorpius s’était tenu auprès de lui lors de ses discours et débats, et y participait. Il avait les remarques d’un partisan désabusé : il ne croyait pas en la cause, ne croyait pas qu’ils réussiraient un jour, mais se battait pour le simple principe de se battre, parce que c’était juste…

Jamais Albus ne l’avait autant aimé. Enfin, Scorpius acceptait d’être pour lui l’âme sœur qu’il avait toujours vue en lui. Mais seulement en politique…

Après l’incident avec Hugo, Albus et Scorpius s’étaient remis ensemble – toujours en secret, toujours à l’abri des regards. Le changement de comportement de Scorpius avait aussi affecté cette partie de leur relation : il était désormais l’esclave du lâcher prise, de l’instant présent, avec la volonté d’écouter ses aspirations et rien d’autre, sans se soucier des conséquences… Aussi, Scorpius s’abandonnait-il totalement aux étreintes d’Albus, sans réserve, sans pudeur, assumant pour la première fois ses désirs qui pouvaient être aussi intenses que ses accès de violence…

Toute sa vie, Scorpius s’était efforcé d’être aussi lisse et calme que les eaux d’un lac : gelé, immobile. Il avait maintes fois démontré qu’il était capable d’une grande maitrise. Mais à présent que l’équilibre était rompu, il découvrait qu’à ce calme absolu pouvait se substituer un chaos absolu. Scorpius était un balancier, sans juste milieu, un être qui ne laissait jamais rien transparaitre, jamais, qui paraissait impossible à briser, et pourtant, constamment sur la corde raide, constamment sur le point de basculer. Et lorsque cela arrivait… Aucune maitrise. Aucun contrôle. Scorpius ne se définissait que par ses extrêmes : emprise totale, chaos total. En ce moment, avec l’instabilité qui s’était jetée dans sa vie, Scorpius flirtait avec le chaos, et ce chaos aimait Albus, le désirait, le dévorait sans contrainte.

Une seule barrière demeurait, pourtant. Scorpius connaissait chaque partie du corps d’Albus, il l’avait caressé de ses mains, de ses lèvres. Mais toujours, au dernier moment, le souvenir de sa mère revenait le hanter. Toujours, malgré le désir et les satisfactions qu’Albus lui apportait par d’autres moyens, Scorpius s’arrêtait au moment fatidique, parce qu’il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas… Dans ces instants-là, il redevenait le petit garçon de cinq ans qu’on avait privé de sa mère. Et jamais, jamais il ne pourrait le dire à Albus…

Albus avait tenu sa promesse, cependant. Il ne l’avait pas quitté à cause de cette distance entre eux. Il se contentait de ce que Scorpius voulait bien lui donner. Mais Scorpius le connaissait, peut-être mieux que lui-même. Il savait qu’en lui-même, Albus nourrissait une frustration que son caractère ne lui permettrait pas de combattre. Albus Potter n’avait pas l’habitude de ne pas obtenir ce qu’il désirait, après tout. Albus Potter gérait mal la privation. Aussi, lorsqu’au détour d’une étreinte, un soir, Scorpius sentit l’odeur d’un autre sur lui, il ne fut pas surpris. Il ne dit rien, n’y fit même pas allusion, jamais. Il se contenta d’ajouter une nouvelle nuance à sa palette de cynisme. Et la vie continua.

L’été qui clôtura cette sixième année, Scorpius invita Albus chez lui. Après la déclaration fracassante qu’il avait faite à son père et à Harry, les deux hommes s’étaient apparemment concertés entre eux, et avaient décrété qu’une discussion s’imposait. Aussi Scorpius et Albus s’étaient-ils retrouvés face à Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy, à devoir avouer et décrire précisément leur relation, et subir un sermon sur les dangers que cela pouvait impliquer.

Albus s’en moquait et balayait chaque argument d’un revers de la main. Scorpius, lui, ne prenait même pas la peine de répondre : son nouvel état d’esprit n’avait plus de temps à accorder aux questions sans intérêt.

De temps à autre, cependant, Scorpius surprenait le regard de son père sur lui. Il voyait l’inquiétude dans les yeux de Drago Malefoy. Pas vis-à-vis de sa relation avec Albus, mais vis-à-vis de lui-même. De ce qu’il était devenu. De ce qu’il était en train de devenir, peut-être…

Drago avait toujours été quelqu’un de perspicace, et il voyait bien que son fils s’était résigné à la vie sans espoir qu’on lui réservait, et qu’il n’attendait qu’une occasion pour tout foutre en l’air…

Au terme de la discussion, Harry sembla vaguement s’être remis de son incrédulité. La nouvelle de la relation d’Albus et Scorpius était tombée sur lui comme une massue – avec du même coup la bisexualité de son fils. Il n’avait rien contre, bien sûr, il adorait Scorpius. Mais, comme Drago, il voyait avec lucidité quels dangers une telle relation pouvait susciter…

Une fois de plus, Scorpius ne dit rien. Albus promit avec une vague ironie qu’ils se montreraient sages et qu’ils ne feraient pas de bêtises. Il avait passé le reste de l’été chez les Malefoy, et malgré lui, Scorpius s’était surpris à savourer sa présence : le fait qu’il soit à lui, rien qu’à lui, et qu’il n’ait pas à le partager avec d’autres…

A la rentrée, bien sûr, les choses avaient repris. Scorpius ne disait toujours rien. D’une certaine façon, il comprenait Albus. Il savait que fidélité et modération n’étaient pas dans sa nature. Et dans l’état de détachement dans lequel il évoluait, Scorpius n’avait pas à cœur de le lui reprocher… Albus savait-il qu’il savait ? Sans doute, oui. Il avait ces petits moments de gêne parfois. Ces moments de culpabilité où il se montrait attentionné avec lui, et Scorpius savait que c’était parce qu’il en fréquentait un autre… Mais ils ne disaient rien. Ils n’en parlaient pas. C’était ainsi qu’ils fonctionnaient, qu’ils avaient toujours fonctionné : de façon tordue et étrange, de façon malsaine peut-être, deux pièces d’un même puzzle qui ne voulaient pas s’assembler, mais qui ne pouvaient pas se passer l’une de l’autre…

Oui, Scorpius le savait, ils avaient leurs travers et leurs torts. Mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Plus rien n’avait d’importance. D’ici quelques mois, ils obtiendraient leur Aspic, et alors, Scorpius serait jeté dans un monde sans perspective qui s’empresserait de le dévorer. Il garderait Albus auprès de lui autant qu’il le pourrait.

**XXX**

 Un autre changea beaucoup au cours de l’année écoulée : ce fut Hugo Weasley.

Après l’altercation avec Scorpius, Hugo était resté une semaine entière à l’infirmerie. La magie avait rapidement guéri ses coups, mais la morsure du serpent, elle, était restée ancrée dans sa chair, et elle le resterait pour toujours. Hugo portait désormais à vie le souvenir du venin de Belly : deux longs sillons rouges plantés dans sa chair, au beau milieu de son visage, et qui attiraient le regard avant quoi que ce soit d’autre.

Hugo devait vivre avec ce rappel sous les yeux, jour après jour. Le moindre reflet dans un miroir le renvoyait à ce jour terrible où ils avaient dérapé. La haine, dans les yeux de Scorpius…

Hugo n’avait plus jamais été le même après cela. Il avait coupé tout lien avec ses compagnons de violence, cessé ses brutalités envers Scorpius. Il s’était replié sur lui-même et s’était fait aussi petit et misérable que ce qu’il ressentait dans son cœur.

On lui avait dit que Scorpius avait failli le tuer, ce jour-là, et si cela n’avait pas signifié la prison pour le jeune Malefoy, Hugo aurait presque souhaité qu’il l’ait fait. Parce qu’Hugo ne pouvait pas vivre avec ce qu’il s’était passé. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette haine dans les yeux de celui qu’il aimait…

L’altercation lui avait ouvert les yeux. A quinze ans, et après des années de brutalisations stupides, Hugo avait ouvert les yeux et réalisé l’ampleur de sa connerie. Seulement voilà, il était trop tard. Il savait avoir franchi une ligne qu’il ne pourrait plus jamais réparer. Scorpius ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu’il s’était passé, jamais.

Aussi, en entrant en sixième année, à seize ans, Hugo se retrouvait-il confronté à ses erreurs impardonnables, à son homosexualité qu’il tentait toujours de toutes ses forces de refouler, à son amour à jamais sans espoir envers un garçon qui le méprisait… A la terreur et à la honte, si jamais son père l’apprenait…

Hugo était une bombe à retardement, malgré lui, sans qu’il en ait conscience. Il était seul. Il n’avait pas d’amis, personne à qui parler. Seul avec ses pensées qui le harcelaient. La culpabilité, la honte, un désir inassumé… Hugo se sentait comme un animal pris au piège, incapable de discerner la moindre issue. Chaque jour, la perspective de vivre à jamais sans Scorpius lui était plus insupportable, et chaque jour, il luttait contre ce sentiment, et se sentait glisser…

Il devait faire quelque chose pour le retenir. Quelque chose pour se raccrocher à lui, n’importe quoi… Sans le réaliser, Hugo sombrait petit à petit dans une spirale de désespoir, de frustration et de colère de plus en plus dangereuse. Totalement retiré du monde, il se prenait à rêver d’un univers où il pourrait enlever Scorpius, l’emmener loin de tous ces gens, et le forcer à l’écouter, à le comprendre, et l’avoir pour lui seul…

Hugo n’était pas quelqu’un de foncièrement mauvais. C’était simplement un adolescent perdu, sans repères, à qui personne n’avait jamais appris comment réagir face à toutes ces émotions qui le submergeaient. Tous les jours, Hugo regardait Scorpius, de plus en plus inaccessible, et tous les jours, il remarquait ces petites choses que personne d’autre ne remarquait jamais. Il remarquait les regards de Scorpius envers Albus.

Hugo n’éprouvait pour son cousin guère plus que du mépris. A ses yeux, Albus Potter était un fanfaron arrogant et grande gueule, qui se tapait la moitié de l’école. Il n’avait jamais compris quel plaisir Scorpius pouvait bien trouver à sa compagnie, mais dernièrement, les soupçons d’Hugo s’étaient faits pires encore.

Albus était bisexuel, il ne l’avait jamais caché et se faisait même un devoir pour que tout le monde le sache. A côté de lui, comme à son habitude, Scorpius était infiniment plus discret et mystérieux. Mais Hugo le connaissait. Depuis tout ce temps, il le connaissait. Il voyait la façon qu’avait Scorpius de regarder Albus parfois, et il connaissait le tempérament bouillonnant de son cousin… Il n’en fallait pas plus pour que les pires scénarios s’entremêlent dans l’esprit d’Hugo.

Désormais, à chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, il ne pouvait s’empêcher d’imaginer Albus et Scorpius, ensemble. A chaque fois qu’il fermait les yeux, il était transpercé par ce mélange de désir et de jalousie qui le possédait tout entier. Il haïssait Albus de se permettre avec tant de légèreté toutes ces choses qu’Hugo avait toujours refusé d’assumer. Il haïssait Scorpius de toujours lui infliger ce genre de désir après toutes ces années. Il les haïssait tous les deux, d’oser vivre ce que lui n’osait pas se permettre, d’avoir ce qu’il n’aurait jamais…

Un jour, fatalement, arriva ce qui devait arriver. Comme Scorpius lorsqu’il avait failli le tabasser à mort, Hugo avait ses propres pressions, ses propres frustrations intérieures accumulées depuis l’enfance, et qui ne demandaient qu’à s’échapper. Il suffit d’un hasard, d’une rencontre au détour d’un couloir, d’un regard. Pourquoi cet instant, pourquoi maintenant ? Hugo lui-même aurait été incapable de le dire. Il céda, tout simplement. D’un seul coup, toutes ses barrières cédèrent, et seul son désespoir s’exprima.

**XXX**

Il était tard. Scorpius était sorti prendre l’air comme cela lui arrivait parfois, lorsque l’atmosphère de la salle commune lui pesait trop. Au détour d’un couloir, il aperçut quelqu’un sans y faire attention, jusqu’à ce qu’il reconnaisse Hugo Weasley.

Hugo s’arrêta dès qu’il le reconnut. Surpris, Scorpius en fit de même. Il avait déjà la main sur sa baguette avant même de s’en rendre compte. Silencieux, il attendit, contemplant le garçon qui le dévisageait avec un indescriptible mélange de fureur et d’appréhension. Scorpius ignorait ce qui l’emportait. Finalement, Weasley lui lança :

\- Est-ce qu’on peut parler ?

\- Pourquoi ? répondit sèchement Scorpius. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Parler, c’est tout.

Scorpius sortit sa baguette. D’un geste, il ouvrit la porte à sa droite, qui s’avéra être une salle de classe vide :

\- Après toi, dit-il sans lâcher Hugo des yeux.

Hugo obéit, feignant de ne pas remarquer la baguette pointée sur lui. Finalement, Scorpius referma la porte sur eux, et il répéta sa question :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je…

Sous ses yeux, Hugo hésitait. Il se tordait les mains, évitait son regard, balbutiait. Scorpius ne l’avait jamais vu dans un tel état d’agitation, et quelque part, cela l’inquiétait. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, quand soudain, Hugo s’exclama :

\- Je t’aime !

Scorpius cilla :

\- Quoi ? dit-il bêtement.

\- Je t’aime, répéta Hugo, et lui-même semblait aussi surpris que Scorpius par ses propres paroles.

Scorpius mit plusieurs secondes à trouver sa réponse. Après quoi, il sourit froidement :

\- Tu as perdu un pari, c’est ça ? Toi et tes potes stupides, vous n’avez rien trouvé de mieux pour vous rendre intéressants ?

\- Je ne me fous pas de toi !

\- Bien sûr que si, tu te fous de moi ! Non mais qu’est-ce que tu crois ? Après tout ce que tu m’as fait ? Après tout ce que tu m’as fait, tu crois que je vais gober ces conneries ?

\- Arrête…

\- Regarde !

D’un geste sec, Scorpius souleva sa manche :

\- Tu te souviens quand tu m’as fait ça ? Elle est toujours là ! Ta marque ! Personne ne t’a obligé à l’enlever, et tu ne comptes pas le faire, n’est-ce pas ?

\- La ferme, enlève ça…

\- Et Belly ? Ces deux cicatrices sur ta joue, elles te disent quelque chose ?

\- Tu ne comprends pas…

\- Je vais te dire ce que je comprends.

Scorpius s’approcha tout à coup, si près d’Hugo qu’il aurait pu le toucher :

\- Tu n’es rien d’autre qu’un putain de meurtrier. Belly était un être conscient, avec des pensées et des sentiments, et tu l’as tué, alors oui, tu es un meurtrier. Et toi tu oses te repointer devant moi aujourd’hui, pour me faire je ne sais quelle vanne débile… Je n’aurais jamais cru que tu puisses tomber aussi bas. Si tu t’approches encore une fois de moi, je te jure que…

Mais Scorpius ne put finir sa phrase. Sous ses yeux, il avait vu Hugo se décomposer à mesure qu’il délivrait ses paroles, et finalement, comme dans une tentative désespérée de le faire taire, Hugo se jeta sur lui pour l’embrasser.

Scorpius fut si surpris que l’espace d’une seconde, il ne réagit pas. Il avait fermé les yeux dans l’attente d’un coup, d’un choc, et au lieu de cela, Hugo l’avait agrippé pour l’enlacer. Lorsqu’il comprit ce qui se passait, Scorpius le repoussa violemment et Hugo heurta le mur derrière lui :

\- Non mais qu’est-ce qui te prend ? hurla Scorpius en reculant instinctivement. Tu es devenu complètement fou ?

\- Je sais ce que vous faites toi et Albus, répondit Hugo, recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Il semblait au bord des larmes, et à nouveau, Scorpius vit dans son regard cette lueur de désespoir qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille :

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour rentrer dans ton petit jeu, dit-il en faisant mine de sortir.

\- Non ! cria Hugo.

Mû d’un élan soudain, il retint Scorpius par le bras et l’attira violemment vers lui :

\- Tu dois arrêter de le voir, dit-il comme si sa vie en dépendait. Tu dois arrêter, ce n’est pas bien, il n’est pas bien pour toi…

\- Mais qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Scorpius sans parvenir à se dégager, de plus en plus mal à l’aise.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas m’aimer moi ? Je t’en supplie Scorpius, pardonne-moi…

A nouveau, Hugo tenta de l’embrasser, et à nouveau, Scorpius s’esquiva. Sauf que cette fois, Hugo le maintenait toujours. Et Hugo ne supporta pas ce nouveau rejet, encore. Dans ses yeux passa une blessure ouverte à vif. Lorsque Scorpius essaya de se libérer pour revenir vers la porte, Hugo le projeta violemment dans le fond de la pièce et lui barra la route.

Scorpius s’écroula contre l’une des tables de la salle de classe. Sonné, il perdit connaissance quelques secondes, incapable de rouvrir les yeux. Sa tête avait dû heurter le coin de la table en tombant. Le monde tournait autour de lui, et lorsqu’il revint enfin à lui, il vit Hugo agenouillé à ses côtés. Il pleurait :

\- Tu ne comprends pas, tu n’as jamais compris…

\- Laisse-moi, articula Scorpius, paralysé par le vertige.

Il fit pression de ses mains sur la poitrine d’Hugo pour le repousser, mais il se sentait si faible, et Hugo résistait : plus il cherchait à l’éloigner de lui, plus il se rapprochait. Scorpius se sentit glisser petit à petit dans une lutte inconsciente. Hugo ne semblait pas s’en être rendu compte lui-même, Hugo n’était plus là : dans ses yeux, il n’y avait plus que cette flamme de frénésie, ce désespoir absolu qui voyait Scorpius chercher à lui échapper et qui le retenait, au-delà de toute raison, au-delà de toute logique. Hugo plaqua à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, et cette fois, Scorpius n’eut pas la force de résister. Hugo pesait de tout son poids sur lui et l’empêchait de bouger. Sa conscience tressautait, lui revenait par à-coups : l’urgence de la situation le saisissait mais il n’arrivait pas à réagir…

Comme en ce jour funeste avec Belly, Hugo semblait emporté par ses propres actions. Un baiser ne pouvait qu’en entrainer un autre, et plus encore. Bientôt Scorpius sentit les mains d’Hugo parcourir son corps et s’arrêter sur sa ceinture, pour le forcer à se déshabiller.

Alors seulement, Scorpius fut traversé d’un éclair de panique si intense que sa lucidité lui revint d’un seul coup. Bandant ses muscles, il se débattit pour échapper à l’emprise d’Hugo. Il parvint à le renverser sous lui l’espace d’une seconde, mais Hugo fut plus vif que lui : il le maintint aussitôt à terre, ventre au sol. Scorpius tenta de ramper. Il était plus grand et plus lourd qu’Hugo, mais Hugo était fort. Profitant de ce que Scorpius n’était pas en position de se défendre, il le dévêtit de moitié, en fit de même, et pesa à nouveau de tout son poids sur lui.

Scorpius poussa un cri de rage. La panique avait momentanément laissé place au pur instinct de survie : renonçant à se dégager, Scorpius projeta son coude en arrière droit dans la mâchoire d’Hugo. Il entendit distinctement un craquement, et le hurlement de son agresseur qui s’effondrait. Scorpius se redressa aussitôt, rajusta ses vêtements et se remit sur pieds, le souffle court, le cœur battant à tout rompre :

\- Merde, articula-t-il.

C’était tout ce que son cerveau en état de choc pouvait formuler, sur le moment. A ses pieds, Hugo se tenait la mâchoire, effondré, la main tendue vers lui.

\- Putain de merde…, répéta Scorpius.

Il avait le corps perclus de courbatures. Sa lèvre s’était fendue lorsqu’Hugo l’avait maintenu au sol. Et surtout, surtout, Scorpius sentait encore le contact de sa peau nue contre celle d’Hugo, si près, tellement près…

\- Qu’est-ce que t’as foutu…, murmura Scorpius, sans s’adresser à personne.

Il vit soudain l’horreur et la supplique dans les yeux d’Hugo. Il vit ses lèvres tenter d’articuler, malgré sa mâchoire brisée : « Je suis désolé ». Mais Scorpius ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, il fallait qu’il sorte. Il quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière, abandonnant Hugo à même le sol.

Scorpius marcha longtemps, frénétiquement, à travers tout le château. Il marcha jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement l’immobilise au sommet de la tour d’Astronomie, où l’atmosphère du soir le saisit pour le ramener à la réalité. Il avait peine à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n’était pas possible, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai…

Mais il avait encore le goût d’Hugo dans la bouche, ses mains sur son corps, sa présence : Hugo était partout, et sans arrêt, Scorpius voyait les monstres, et les cris de sa mère, et le souvenir de ce qu’elle avait vécu, désormais imprimé dans sa chair…

Compulsivement, Scorpius sortit une cigarette qu’il mit dix minutes à allumer. Il tremblait tellement fort que son briquet faillit passer par-dessus le rempart et tomber loin, directement dans le lac noir. Confus et épuisé, Scorpius s’appuya au muret, tentant désespérément de remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées :

\- Calme-toi, murmurait-il, calme-toi, il ne s’est rien passé, rien du tout…

Il entendit soudain des pas qui le firent sursauter :

\- Je me doutais bien que tu serais là, fit la voix d’Albus.

Le jeune homme s’arrêta derrière lui pour l’enlacer. Scorpius se dégagea violemment :

\- Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? s’écria Albus.

Scorpius ne répondit pas. Tirant désespérément sur sa cigarette, il s’efforçait de contenir ses tremblements tout en remerciant la nuit qui dissimulait ses larmes.

\- Scorpius…

\- Ne me touche pas, répondit-il sèchement.

Albus s’immobilisa. Pendant de longues secondes, il resta là, à regarder Scorpius qui ne lui rendait pas son regard. Et puis enfin, Albus soupira :

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai encore fait ?

\- Tu n’as rien fait du tout.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te conduis comme un connard avec moi ?

\- S’il te plait…

Scorpius se prit la tête entre les mains et expira lentement :

\- Pas ce soir, d’accord ? Pas ce soir…

\- Mais je n’ai rien fait ! protesta Albus. Alors quoi, je n’ai même plus le droit de te toucher maintenant ?

Scorpius vit rouge. Il sut, à cet instant, qu’il fallait qu’Albus parte, qu’il fallait qu’il soit seul, car chaque seconde lui était une torture. Le traumatisme brutalisait son âme et sa chair. A côté de lui, Albus insistait, alors Scorpius dit la seule chose qui le ferait partir :

\- Commence par arrêter de te taper tout ce qui bouge et on en reparlera.

Il sentit Albus se figer, à défaut de le voir. Il sentit sa colère irradier vers lui, mais ça lui était égal : tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser, c’était Hugo, les mains d’Hugo, le corps d’Hugo, et toutes ces sensations qui ne voulaient pas s’en aller…

\- Alors c’est comme ça ? cracha Albus auprès de lui.

\- Oui. Va-t-en, répondit Scorpius.

Albus recula. Hésita, puis partit enfin :

\- Va te faire foutre, cria-t-il.

Scorpius pleura deux larmes silencieuses. Sa gorge était si nouée qu’elle lui faisait mal. Il resta longtemps en haut de la tour d’astronomie – toute la nuit, en fait – jusqu’à ce que le Soleil se lève. Au matin, il redescendit les escaliers comme un fantôme. Il s’arrangea pour croiser le minimum de gens, et écrivit une missive à son père pour lui raconter ce qu’il s’était passé. Il reçut la réponse à peine une heure plus tard. Alors, Scorpius monta dans le bureau de McGonagall :

\- Je veux partir, dit-il.

\- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur Malefoy ? fit la directrice en considérant sa lèvre enflée.

\- Je veux partir. Tout de suite.

\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

\- Rien qui vous concerne. Je voulais juste votre autorisation.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas quitter Poudlard au beau milieu de l’année et sans motif valable !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? répliqua Scorpius. Je suis premier dans presque toutes les matières. Il ne reste que deux mois avant les examens : je n’ai pas besoin des cours pour les réussir. Tenez : mon père a déjà donné son accord. Je reviendrai en juin pour passer les épreuves.

McGonagall considéra un instant la lettre où Drago autorisait son fils à rejoindre le domicile familial.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas me retenir contre ma volonté, conclut Scorpius.

McGonagall le considéra longuement :

\- Monsieur Malefoy…, dit-elle. S’il s’est passé quelque chose, je voudrais que vous m’en parliez.

\- Non. C’est inutile.

\- Est-ce que cela concerne monsieur Weasley ?

\- J’ai dit que c’était inutile.

McGonagall dut lire dans ses yeux qu’il ne dirait rien de plus. Il y avait du regret, dans son regard. De la pitié. Scorpius haïssait cela :

\- Très bien, finit-elle par céder à contrecœur. Vous pouvez rassembler vos affaires et utiliser ma cheminée. Nous vous enverrons un hibou lorsque les dates des examens seront fixées.

Scorpius n’en attendit pas davantage. Il retourna dans le dortoir des Serdaigles, fit ses bagages et partit, sans un mot d’adieu à personne.

**XXX**

De retour chez lui, Scorpius dut faire face à la colère de son père : colère non pas contre lui, mais contre Hugo Weasley. Drago était scandalisé, abasourdi et horrifié. Mais Scorpius le convainquit de ne rien dire.

\- Ce serait ma parole contre la sienne, et tu le sais très bien, argua-t-il. Personne ne me croira. Pire encore : il pourrait faire croire que c’est moi qui l’ai agressé, et cette fois je serai bel et bien emprisonné. Rendre cette histoire publique ne ferait qu’attirer l’attention sur nous : je t’en supplie, ne dis rien.

Drago avait fini par céder. Cela le tuait de l’admettre, mais les arguments de Scorpius étaient justes. Alors, à défaut de faire connaitre la vérité, à défaut d’obtenir justice pour son fils, Drago opta pour une autre solution.

Scorpius étudia chez lui jusqu’à la date des examens. Il revint à Poudlard pour une seule et unique journée, le temps de les passer. Ce jour-là, il se tint à distance de tout le monde et ne parla à personne. Il se défendit de chercher Hugo Weasley des yeux. Il croisa le regard d’Albus, une fois, par inadvertance. Il y avait de la rancœur dans ses yeux. De la joie, aussi. Un mélange complexe d’incompréhension, de colère, d’amour, d’espoir… Scorpius s’en détourna. Il se détourna de tout. Il rentra chez lui à l’issu de cette journée, en sachant qu’Albus et lui ne se reverraient probablement jamais.

Drago attendit qu’il reçoive son diplôme. Après quoi, Katie et lui mirent leurs affaires en ordre. Et alors, enfin, Drago mit à exécution la décision qu’il avait prise pour le bien de son fils, pour le protéger de cette société qui cherchait à l’écraser sans jamais le défendre. Drago, Katie et Scorpius déménagèrent en Hongrie. Scorpius ne reviendrait pas en Angleterre avant plus de huit ans.

 


	9. Intrigues

Dans les années qui suivirent l’obtention de leur diplôme à Poudlard, les chemins d’Albus et Scorpius ne furent plus amenés à se croiser une seule fois.

Albus intégra immédiatement le Ministère de la Magie en tant que secrétaire et greffier pour les audiences du Magenmagot. Son nom et l’influence de son père auraient facilement pu lui garantir le poste d’assistant personnel du Premier Ministre dès son arrivée, mais Albus avait mis un point d’honneur à gravir les échelons de lui-même et par son seul mérite. En parallèle, il suivit des études de droit magique et devint bientôt avocat, avant d’intégrer le Magenmagot lui-même.

A cette époque-là – quatre ou cinq ans après Poudlard – tous s’accordaient à dire qu’Albus Potter était un jeune homme brillant, charismatique, exceptionnellement intelligent, et amené à tenir une grande place dans l’avenir du pays. Il était jeune, dynamique, fortuné, célèbre et influent… Petit à petit, Albus Potter s’éleva irrésistiblement dans l’horizon de la politique sorcière, et ceux qui le regardaient faire étaient alors sans méfiance. Car Albus était le fils d’Harry Potter après tout, pas vrai ? Quel danger pouvait-il y avoir ?

D’autres, cependant, remarquaient déjà quelques signaux d’alarme.

Albus ne fut pas le seul à se lancer en politique. Un autre le suivit rapidement dans cette voie : Hugo Weasley. Hugo n’avait plus jamais été le même après ce soir où ses actes l’avaient porté plus loin que sa raison, et où il avait failli violer Scorpius. Quelque chose s’était brisé en lui cette nuit-là. La prise de conscience de trop, peut-être… Nécessaire, mais trop tardive, trop vaine. Hugo s’était réveillé le lendemain matin avec la certitude qu’il avait failli commettre un acte horrible, et que plus jamais, jamais Scorpius ne le regarderait de la même façon. S’il y avait un jour eu un infime espoir de pardon entre eux – juste de pardon, pas même de romance – elle s’était définitivement envolée. Une fois encore, Hugo avait gâché toutes ses chances, et tout ce qu’il pouvait faire désormais, c’était pleurer, pleurer sans le moindre espoir de bonheur à l’horizon, avec en prime le poids de ses erreurs…

Scorpius avait quitté l’école dès le lendemain, achevant de le mettre à terre. Hugo ne l’avait revu qu’une seule fois : le jour des examens, mais Scorpius n’avait pas rencontré son regard. Au commencement de sa septième année, alors que les Malefoy avaient disparu dans la nature et qu’Albus intégrait le Ministère, Hugo, lui, s’était résolu à prendre des décisions pour son avenir. Il s’en voulait terriblement. Il savait qu’aucun pardon ne l’attendait sur cette Terre : lui-même ne se l’accorderait pas. Mais il savait aussi qu’il ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre avec cette culpabilité sur les épaules, sans rien faire pour y remédier. Alors, Hugo avait décidé de faire amende honorable. Même pas de se racheter, même pas de se repentir – parce que cela lui semblait impossible. Simplement faire le bien autour de lui. Faire ce qui lui semblait juste. Mener une vie de vertu, en paiement de ses crimes…

Hugo intégra le Ministère un an après Albus, au département de la Justice Magique. Lui-même avocat puis membre du Magenmagot, il fut amené à fréquenter souvent Albus, et observa son irrésistible ascension de loin, comme on observe un météore se rapprocher dangereusement de la Terre…

Hugo faisait partie de ces rares politiciens à voir en Albus Potter une source d’inquiétude. Pas encore de danger, mais bel et bien d’inquiétude. Albus était trop ambitieux. Trop charmeur, trop idéaliste, trop passionné, trop déraisonnable. Dans sa façon d’être, il parlait et se comportait comme s’il ne souffrait pas qu’on lui dise non, comme si l’idée même que ses propositions soient rejetées était une aberration. Albus pensait que le monde lui était destiné et ne demandait qu’à lui tomber dans les bras. A vingt-trois ans, il entra à la législature chargée de la rédaction des projets de loi, et là, pour la première fois, Hugo osa donner libre cours à ses angoisses plus sombres.

Il était l’un des seuls à avoir remarqué, en suivant la carrière d’Albus avec attention, toutes ces petites remarques et sous-entendus que le jeune homme plaçait parfois dans ses discours. Albus se présentait comme un rebelle et un réformateur. Il souhaitait une refonte totale du Ministère de la Magie, avec notamment l’abolition de mesures phares comme le système de passe-droits et de privilèges accordés aux grandes familles et aux héros de guerre (que lui-même avait refusés), la discrimination à l’égard de certains groupes sociaux (notamment les familles des anciens Mangemorts, et les sorciers issus de la maison Serpentard), la suprématie des sorciers sur le reste du monde magique, et l’oligarchie institutionnalisée à travers le Premier Ministre et le Magenmagot. Il dénonçait la corruption, les pots-de-vin, l’injustice banalisée et le caractère extrême de certaines lois, et surtout, surtout, la souveraineté d’un seul et unique parti politique, incarné par la personne du Premier Ministre, sans séparation des pouvoirs, sans limitation de mandat, sans élections et sans diversité politique.

Toutes ces choses, Albus ne les énonçait pas clairement, bien sûr. Il avait trop de subtilité et trop besoin d’alliés pour s’attaquer frontalement au Ministère alors qu’il venait à peine d’entrer dans l’arène. Mais ses remarques, parfois, l’orientation de certaines de ses lois, et ses critiques à l’égard de l’ancien système ne passaient pas inaperçues aux oreilles d’Hugo. Pour la Gazette du Sorcier et le reste de la population, cela faisait d’Albus Potter un leader un peu excentrique, un brin insolent, tel un enfant bravache que l’on ne peut s’empêcher de trouver irrésistible, sans voir le danger. Mais Hugo, lui, voyait le danger. Sur le papier, il était parfaitement d’accord avec certaines idées d’Albus, bien sûr. Lui aussi était scandalisé par les injustices dont étaient frappées les familles des anciens Mangemorts – d’autant plus après tout ce qu’il avait fait subir à Scorpius. Lui aussi avait conscience que le Ministère de la Magie n’était pas démocratique, et que Kingsley Shacklebolt était maintenant en place depuis plus de trente-et-un ans. Lui aussi détestait le système de passe-droits qui voulait qu’un Weasley avait dix fois plus de chance de finir haut-gradé que n’importe quel autre quidam issu d’une autre famille de sorciers.

Ce n’étaient pas les idées d’Albus qui lui déplaisaient, non : c’étaient ses méthodes. Albus agissait insidieusement mais violemment, tel un serpent. En surface, il ne faisait pas de vagues : il dinait avec le Ministre et occupait son poste tel un fidèle petit rouage. Mais par devers lui, Albus commençait à attirer de plus en plus de partisans, des gens de tous milieux et de toutes origines magiques, qu’il conviait à des réunions où ses opposants du Ministère n’étaient pas invités. Loin d’engager un débat sain et nécessaire, donc, Albus Potter agissait en secret, comme un prédateur qui rassemble ses forces et attend dans l’ombre. Petit à petit, Hugo commença à le soupçonner de pousser à la violence : des tensions se firent sentir au sein de la communauté magique, des voix qui depuis toujours étaient restées silencieuses s’élevèrent : certaines au nom de l’égalité des espèces, certaines au nom de l’égalité des droits. Des idées très louables, mais proférées avec une violence et un fanatisme dangereux.

Albus avait toujours été un fin manipulateur. Il savait que tous ces gens auxquels il s’adressait avaient accumulé en eux le fruit d’une très longue frustration. Qu’il leur apparaitrait comme le premier et unique sorcier à s’intéresser à eux, à les comprendre, à se dresser comme leur porte-parole… Leur sauveur, en somme. Il savait que ces gens le porteraient aux nues, tomberaient en adoration devant lui et feraient n’importe quoi pour le servir.

Très vite, Albus fut donc entouré de sa petite armée. Et Hugo ne fut pas surpris lorsqu’à vingt-quatre ans, il fit sécession du Ministère de la Magie pour fonder son propre parti.

Le choc au sein de la classe politique fut terrible. Depuis sa création au XVIIIe siècle, le Ministère de la Magie avait toujours fait front uni, et il n’avait jamais, jamais été question d’un second parti, d’un parti d’opposition. L’idée même semblait inconcevable. Et pourtant, Albus déclara publiquement ne plus se sentir en accord avec les principes mis en place par le Ministère, et se présenta dès lors comme un politicien indépendant, appelant le peuple à le rejoindre, et à solliciter un scrutin démocratique.

Kingsley Shacklebolt ne se releva jamais de ce coup d’éclat. Touché au cœur par un de ses plus fidèles partenaires, un garçon qu’il avait connu étant enfant, le fils d’Harry Potter, il s’affaiblit et se retira peu à peu de la vie politique. Sa fonction ne fut bientôt guère plus qu’un titre honorifique, et d’autres défendirent l’unité du Ministère de la Magie en son nom.

Hugo fut de ceux-là. Hugo n’aimait pas l’aura de vénération et de popularité qui se dessinait autour d’Albus. Pas à cause de leurs rancœurs d’enfants, pas à cause de leur passif avec Scorpius, non, mais parce qu’Hugo connaissait son cousin, tout simplement. Là où tous voyaient un libérateur et de belles paroles, Hugo voyait un conquérant qui construisait sa propre légende. Hugo voyait un politicien diaboliquement charismatique, qui invitait les gens à leur remettre leurs vies sur un plateau d’argent, et les gens s’exécutaient. Albus était sans aucun doute convaincu du bien-fondé de son combat, à la base. Mais Hugo le soupçonnait très fortement de s’être perdu en chemin. Déjà à Poudlard, il avait pris goût au pouvoir et à l’influence qu’il lui conférait. A présent, tout ce qu’il faisait n’était pas réellement motivé par une cause juste. Albus ne voulait pas défendre la veuve et l’orphelin, libérer les faibles et les opprimés, offrir un monde plus juste à la communauté, non : Albus voulait changer le monde à son image, et le gouverner.

Quelques fois, alors qu’il regagnait sa petite vie austère où il vivait seul avec ses trois chats, Hugo se demandait s’il n’exagérait pas la situation. Si la méfiance, le mépris et la rancœur qu’il avait toujours nourris pour Albus ne l’empêchaient pas d’être objectif. Et puis, il relisait une coupure du « Nouveau Sorcier », le journal fondé par le parti d’Albus, et il se disait que non, il ne se trompait pas : Albus incitait bien à la révolution, et sous couvert de cette idée chevaleresque et romantique, il enjoignait en réalité à la haine, à la violence et à une prise de pouvoir sanglante et brutale.

Albus avait soigneusement placé ses pions : il avait ses alliés, officiels ou non, ses taupes, ses espions, ses soutiens d’influence… Il avait même épousé Charity Scrimgeour, une femme aussi redoutable et charismatique que lui, qui le faisait profiter de sa fortune et des relations de son père. 

Oui, Albus avait réellement adopté l’art d’user du système tout en le détruisant de l’intérieur, d’exercer exactement la bonne pression là où il le fallait et sur qui il le fallait, pour parvenir à ses fins…

Un an après sa déclaration de guerre, les premiers troubles sérieux firent leur apparition. L’opinion publique était terriblement divisée, entre un Ministère de la Magie croulant, accablé par les critiques, englué dans les scandales de corruption révélés par les proches d’Albus, et ce nouveau jeune leader dynamique, qui semblait proposer la solution miracle à tous leurs problèmes…

Il y eut des manifestations, pour appeler à un vote et à la destitution du Ministre. Il y eut des révoltes : certaines anciennes familles de Mangemorts refusèrent de se soumettre une seconde de plus à leurs restrictions, et il y eut les premiers morts…

Ces morts, Hugo savait qu’Albus les avait voulues. A présent que le sang avait été versé, la guerre civile était déclarée. Albus avait trop d’ennemis pour demeurer exposé : il déménagea avec sa femme et son entourage proche dans un lieu secret, et continua à faire des apparitions publiques, aussi tumultueuses qu’inopinées. Toutes ses mises en scène étaient toujours soigneusement dosées : il encourageait le peuple dans ses efforts pour se faire entendre, il était l’homme du peuple, debout à leurs côtés, il promettait de ne jamais les laisser tomber et de ne pas céder aux tentatives d’intimidation dont il faisait l’objet…

Albus se posait en héros et en martyr, et cela marchait.

Hugo vit peu à peu le Ministère se déliter. Ses collègues démissionnaient pour fuir les scandales, d’autres partaient rejoindre publiquement Albus. Dans cette situation, alors qu’il sentait comme des sables mouvants se dérober sous ses pieds, Hugo décida soudain d’élever la voix et de jeter toutes ses forces dans la bataille. Il convoqua ceux du Ministère qui désiraient encore s’opposer à Albus, et leur fit part de ses inquiétudes. Il ne fut pas entendu. Les adversaires d’Albus étaient de vieux dinosaures fidèles à Shacklebolt, désireux de vaincre uniquement pour préserver leur pouvoir et leur réputation. Ils étaient coupables des scandales dans lesquels Albus les impliquait, et Hugo se désespérait de n’avoir qu’eux comme alliés. Mais il n’avait pas le choix.

Seul contre tous, Hugo se posa donc en porte-parole de l’opposition d’Albus. Son nom connu alors une popularité spectaculaire, mais pas forcément en bien. A vingt-cinq ans, Hugo se retrouvait à devoir parler au nom d’un Ministère qui cautionnait l’injustice, la discrimination et la corruption. Hugo ne soutenait aucune de leurs idées. Mais il devait rester avec eux, parce qu’ils formaient le seul rempart qui se dressait encore entre Albus et le pouvoir. Et si Albus accédait au pouvoir…

Hugo pensait sincèrement qu’ils auraient échangé une dictature contre une autre. Une dictature pire encore, car Albus ne se laisserait jamais délogé comme Shacklebolt l’avait été, jamais. Si Albus posait un pied dans le bureau du Premier Ministre, il serait empereur à vie, empereur. Et plus rien ni personne ne l’empêcherait de faire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête… Un homme capable de provoquer une guerre civile pour servir ses fins devait être combattu.

Alors, Hugo combattait. Albus l’amenait régulièrement sur le terrain du débat public et l’y affrontait. Malheureusement, Hugo se savait être infiniment moins retors, moins bon orateur, moins charismatique que lui. Sa culpabilité l’avait amené à choisir une vie recluse, stricte et austère, ce qu’Albus était loin d’ignorer et tournait à son avantage, pour se moquer de lui et le discréditer. Porte-parole du vieux Ministère, Hugo incarnait par définition un projet qui ne pouvait pas séduire. Mais malgré tout, à son niveau, il tentait d’éveiller les esprits. Il soulignait tous ces moments, toutes ces remarques où Albus avait laissé transparaitre un fanatisme, une ambition ou une mégalomanie dont il fallait se méfier. Il appelait à la modération, à la prudence. Il se faisait la voix de la raison, mais l’auditoire, comme toujours, préférait le grand et sulfureux Albus, qui enjoignait aux idéaux et aux changements, à l’action, ici et maintenant. Hugo avait conscience de s’être engagé dans un combat perdu d’avance. Mais il continuait malgré tout. Il fallait bien que quelqu’un le fasse. Il ne pouvait pas, en son âme et conscience, abandonner le pays à Albus en sachant très bien ce qu’il risquait de lui faire…

Ces tensions avaient laissé une trace indélébile sur leur famille. Albus, que ses idées radicales avaient brouillé avec presque tout le monde, vivait loin d’eux et traitait Hugo comme un adversaire rasoir, rébarbatif et ridicule. Hugo, lui, s’était coupé de tous volontairement. Personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu’il y avait en lui ni pourquoi il faisait ce qu’il faisait. Personne ne pouvait comprendre qu’il s’était juré d’être un homme de bien, et qu’Albus, lui, s’était voué au danger qu’il avait toujours perçu en lui. Ses disputes avec Harry Potter étaient célèbres… Pourtant, Hugo avait l’impression dernièrement que même Harry Potter se laissait séduire par les idées de son fils. Jusqu’ici, comme Hugo, il s’était montré réticent vis-à-vis de ses méthodes. Mais Albus restait son fils, et il parlait de choses qui avaient scandalisé Harry toute sa vie, et ainsi, peu à peu, il entrainait son père dans sa sphère d’influence. Si Albus avait Harry avec lui…

De son côté, Scorpius vécut huit années très différentes en Hongrie. Drago avait violé la loi sorcière en quittant le pays en tant qu’ancien Mangemort, et Katie était de ce fait devenue sa complice : aussi tous les trois savaient qu’ils devaient demeurer discrets et que Drago ne pourrait plus jamais, jamais retourner au Royaume-Uni. Pour Scorpius, c’était différent : la loi ne lui interdisait pas de se rendre à l’étranger, mais d’y travailler. C’est pourquoi Scorpius consacra deux années à chercher ce qu’il pourrait bien faire de sa vie. Il suivit quelques cours dans des universités Moldues, puisqu’il n’avait pas le droit de faire d’études sorcières, mais la magie lui manquait. Alors, ce fut son père qui trouva la solution. Son père qui à Londres avait dû se reconvertir dans la fabrication de balais pour continuer à exercer son art. Il y avait un domaine similaire auquel Scorpius pouvait s’initier…

Sans plus hésiter, Scorpius devint apprenti auprès de Janos Kakosy, célèbre fabriquant de baguettes hongrois. En tant qu’apprenti, il ne travaillait pas à proprement parler, et ne faisait pas non plus d’études supérieures : aussi respectait-il donc la loi. Il se surprit très vite à aimer ce qu’il faisait : les baguettes étaient l’une des formes de magie les plus anciennes qui soient, et Scorpius avait toujours rêvé d’étudier les vieilles formes de magie… C’était le plus près qu’il pouvait s’approcher de son rêve.

A Budapest, Scorpius mena une vie calme, essentiellement remplie d’art et de réflexion. Drago et Katie vivaient non loin de chez lui, sous une fausse identité, et trouvaient le moyen d’être heureux. De loin, de très loin, Scorpius suivait ce qui se déroulait au Royaume-Uni, et l’ascension fulgurante d’Albus…

Scorpius ne savait pas réellement quoi en penser. Tout en lui voulait se forcer à détourner le regard, à ne pas s’en préoccuper, à ignorer son ancien ami et sa destinée… Mais il n’y parvenait tout simplement pas. Albus était comme une tique implantée sous sa peau, qui drainait son attention… Il n’arrivait pas à le chasser de son esprit. Sans le savoir, il partageait les inquiétudes d’Hugo : lui aussi avait toujours deviné en Albus une noirceur dont lui-même n’était pas conscient, une propension à la manipulation, à la ferveur et à l’emportement qui pouvait lui causer du tort, à lui et aux autres… Depuis Budapest, Scorpius observait en silence Albus grimper les marches vers le pouvoir, et il ne savait s’il devait s’en réjouir ou s’en inquiéter. Mais dans le fond, ça n’avait pas de réelle importance, pas vrai ? Scorpius ne se trouverait plus jamais mêlé aux combats d’Albus.

C’était avant que Scorpius ne décide de revenir à Londres, après huit années passées en Hongrie. Pourquoi ? Par défi, peut-être. Scorpius estimait que la situation s’était un peu tassée pour lui maintenant. Le monde était trop préoccupé par Albus pour se soucier de lui. Il pouvait revenir et enfin revendiquer le droit de vivre sur sa terre natale, sans se cacher…

Mais surtout, Scorpius avait reçu une lettre. Une lettre qui l’enjoignait à revenir s’il le désirait. Une lettre qui lui garantissait une place comme apprenti chez Ollivander, et même la boutique, lorsque celui-ci se retirerait… Scorpius avait été extrêmement saisi par cette lettre. Celui qui l’avait écrite était le dernier homme auquel il s’attendait à avoir affaire. Et pourtant… Scorpius avait dit oui. Scorpius était revenu et au bout de six mois d’apprentissage, Ollivander lui avait confié sa boutique, comme promis. Légalement, puisque la loi lui interdisait de posséder un commerce, c’était l’auteur de la lettre qui l’avait rachetée. Mais Scorpius y travaillait comme s’il en était le maître, et ne rendait de comptes à personne.

Il aimait sa vie à Londres. Son retour avait soulevé quelques murmures, mais, comme avec son père, les gens s’étaient pressés par curiosité dans sa boutique. Encouragés par la publicité que lui faisait Ollivander lui-même, ils avaient même développé un certain respect à son égard, mêlé de crainte. A présent, Scorpius se faisait l’effet d’être le Rogue du Chemin de Traverse : tous le connaissaient, le craignaient et le respectaient, sans vraiment savoir quoi penser de lui. Cela lui suffisait. Scorpius n’avait aucunement besoin de leur sympathie.

Sa vie s’écoulait tranquillement, discrètement, comme il l’avait toujours voulu. Finalement, ce futur qu’il s’était taillé n’était peut-être pas aussi horrible que ce qu’il imaginait en quittant Poudlard… Et puis, une nuit, à deux heures du matin, Albus Potter arriva.

 

 

 

 


	10. Comptoir

Allongé dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, Scorpius n’arrivait pas à s’endormir. Il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi et cela le mettait dans une colère folle, encore moins susceptible de lui apporter le sommeil.

Cela faisait deux heures maintenant qu’Albus Potter avait quitté sa boutique. Deux heures qu’il avait débarqué à nouveau dans sa vie comme un ouragan pour y faire ses ravages, et repartir presque aussitôt, comme un fantôme.

Fermant les yeux, Scorpius soupira. Il haïssait, il haïssait Albus. Il haïssait son attitude désinvolte qui l’avait conduit à frapper chez lui au beau milieu de la nuit sans même se soucier de comment il réagirait. Il haïssait son insolence et le culot absolu qui lui permettait de lui demander son aide pour participer à ses projets mégalomaniaques. Et surtout, il haïssait ce pouvoir qu’Albus avait toujours sur lui…

Se redressant pour attraper une cigarette, Scorpius s’écroula à nouveau sur son lit. Rien à faire. Toutes les distractions du monde ne suffirait pas à effacer la pression de ce baiser sur ses lèvres, le corps d’Albus tout près du sien, sa présence, son odeur, et l’irrésistible aura qui lui permettait de s’insinuer partout dans la moindre de ses pensées…

Et merde. Dix années avaient passé, bordel ! Dix années ! Et pourtant, il suffisait qu’Albus se pointe à sa porte la bouche en cœur pour que Scorpius se sente vaciller comme le jour de leur premier baiser… Scorpius eut envie de se traiter de tous les noms et enfonça sa tête dans l’oreiller, ce qui fut fatal à la cigarette. Il se sentait comme un adolescent moite et maladroit. Comme une midinette vivant son premier coup de foudre. Une telle agitation ne lui ressemblait pas, et Scorpius désespérait de retrouver le véritable lui-même…

Le pire dans tout cela, c’était sans doute qu’Albus savait. Il savait, forcément. Albus n’avait jamais eu son pareil pour détecter ce genre de choses. Scorpius avait beau s’être montré froid et avoir gardé une indifférence de façade, même pendant le baiser, il était sûr et certain qu’Albus avait senti quelque chose : une excitation, un frémissement, et qu’il allait y planter ses crocs pour revenir à la charge sans en démordre, encore et encore…

Scorpius soupira. Il jouait avec le feu et il le savait. Il n’était pas prêt à laisser Albus revenir dans sa vie : il ne l’avait même jamais envisagé. Rêvé peut-être, à ses heures perdues… Mais il n’y a pas de mal à rêver, pas vrai ? Rêver d’Albus ne voulait pas dire qu’il voulait revenir à ses côtés ?

Scorpius se retourna machinalement sur le côté. La partie de lui-même qui demeurait lucide – et non fixée sur les lèvres d’Albus – lui soufflait que les artifices du jeune homme lui faisaient oublier le plus important. La baguette de Sureau. La carrière d’Albus. Cette réputation de politicien sulfureux dans laquelle il se drapait comme du velours… Scorpius voulait-il vraiment être mêlé à tout ceci ? Visiblement, il avait déjà accepté. Mais il n’était pas trop tard, pas vrai ? Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière…

Il y avait quelque chose en lui, pourtant, qui lui soufflait qu’il ne pourrait pas. Peut-être étaient-ce les battements accélérés de son cœur, depuis qu’il l’avait vu sur le pas de sa porte. Peut-être était-ce cette sensation enivrante de danger et d’absolu qui l’avait pénétré, comme autrefois, à chaque fois qu’il fréquentait le sillage d’Albus… Scorpius avait eu la sensation d’être projeté dix ans en arrière. Lorsqu’Albus arpentait les couloirs de Poudlard avec lui comme un roi, et qu’à ses côtés, contaminé par son aura, Scorpius se sentait invincible. Il y avait quelque chose d’irrésistiblement galvanisant dans la fréquentation d’Albus : son entrain, son assurance, sa confiance en la vie et en sa propre réussite… Scorpius aimait tout cela. Il aimait se sentir le favori et le témoin privilégié d’un être à part. Il aimait la compagnie de ce jeune homme qui se permettait tout ce que lui n’aurait jamais osé faire, même dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il aimait le parfum d’aventure et d’interdit qu’Albus lui offrait, en partageant sa vie…

Ce soir, Albus lui avait offert à nouveau une gorgée de cet elixir, après dix années d’absence. Scorpius en était enivré. Il n’avait pas réalisé à quel point Albus lui avait manqué, à quel point tout ceci lui avait manqué. A quel point sa vie avait changé, et comme il avait été si facile, pour Albus, de la bouleverser à nouveau…

Scorpius aimait son existence. Il aimait la petite vie tranquille qu’il était parvenue à se construire ici à Londres. Il aimait le relatif anonymat dont il bénéficiait à présent, et le respect de ses clients. Mais les faits restaient les mêmes : il ne voyait pas d’avenir au-delà du lendemain. Il n’avait pas d’autre ambition que de garder la tête basse et qu’on l’oublie, qu’il puisse continuer à mener cette petite vie tranquille sans aucun imprévu sur son passage. Seulement, Scorpius s’en rendait d’autant plus compte maintenant, cette existence était vide. Sans saveur. Sans amour. Revoir Albus à l’improviste alors que rien ne l’y avait préparé l’avait brusquement projeté dans une époque où il avait cru, espéré, une époque où il avait osé entretenir des rêves et croire qu’il pourrait les réaliser…

Où était passé ce jeune homme aujourd’hui ? Où était passé cette étincelle d’idéalisme qu’Albus avait réussi à dénicher, à nourrir, à encourager en lui ? Depuis combien de temps Scorpius n’avait-il pas espéré quelque chose ?

Se laissant entraîné par ses souvenirs, Scorpius retrouva le chemin des émotions qu’il ressentait à l’époque lorsqu’il était adolescent, des rêves, des sensations. Il y avait beaucoup de colère en lui, beaucoup de révolte. Tout cela, l’ultime incident avec Hugo l’avait étouffé. Scorpius s’était enfui loin de tout ceci sans un regard en arrière, sans même songer à ce que cela signifierait pour Albus et lui… Mais à présent, il se rendait compte de ce qu’il s’était amputé. La provocation, la fierté, l’éclat, ces lèvres sur les siennes, ces mains sur son corps…

Albus et lui avaient été proches, inutile de le nier. Scorpius avait refoulé ces souvenirs au fil des années, mais aujourd’hui, cette nuit, ils revenaient tous en force comme pour réclamer vengeance, et les caresses d’Albus brûlaient sa peau comme autant de délices électriques…

Se redressant en sursaut, Scorpius renonça à s’endormir et partit prendre une douche. Froide. Albus lui avait dit qu’il reviendrait d’ici la fin de la semaine pour voir où il en était. Il avait le temps de se maîtriser d’ici-là.

**XXX**

La semaine suivante, au beau milieu de la nuit, à l’heure dite, Albus Potter franchit à nouveau le seuil de la boutique de baguettes. Scorpius l’attendait déjà cette fois, assis derrière son comptoir, impeccable dans son jean et pull de mailles noirs. Albus sourit. Il avait l’impression que Scorpius l’appréhendait comme on appréhenderait une bataille : défenses dressées, couteaux tirés. Pourquoi tant de précautions ?

Albus s’approcha, et comme en réponse à ses pensées, Scorpius recula. Il exhuma du comptoir les fragments de baguette brisés et les étala devant Albus :

\- J’ai commencé à les étudier, expliqua-t-il d’une voix froide et professionnelle, sans le moindre préambule. C’est réparable, du moins je le pense. Mais ça me prendra un peu de temps. J’espère que tu n’as pas prévu de faire exploser le pays tout de suite.

Albus écarta négligemment une mèche de ses cheveux, comme pour balayer sa remarque :

\- Pour l’instant, c’est une vieille connaissance à nous qui me pose des problèmes, dit-il en s’accoudant des deux bras sur le comptoir.

\- Qui ça ? fit Scorpius en rangeant les fragments.

\- Hugo Weasley.

Scorpius se figea quelques instants. Albus le vit : son regard exercé ne ratait jamais ce genre de détail, et il s’interrogea :

\- Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas que mon cher cousin est entré en politique, lui aussi ?

\- Si, j’en ai entendu parler, répondit sobrement Scorpius.

\- J’aimerais tellement réduire sa grande gueule au silence, un de ces jours…, fit Albus en s’emparant négligemment d’une baguette, qu’il fit tourner entre ses doigts. Dire qu’il se pose en justicier au grand cœur, en criant que c’est moi le psychopathe… Tu y crois, ça ? Si les gens apprenaient comment il était à Poudlard…

\- Evite de me mêler à tes scandales, si tu veux bien.

Albus fit non de la tête :

\- Je n’en ai pas besoin pour l’instant. Hugo s’est construit une vie de vieillard à la retraite : c’est comme s’il tendait le bâton pour se faire battre, il est bien trop facile à discréditer. Je te parie qu’il est toujours puceau.

Scorpius souleva un sourcil :

\- En quoi cela a-t-il à voir avec sa politique ?

\- En rien, mais ça m’amuse, répondit Albus avec un sourire carnassier. Personne ne le prend au sérieux et tout le pays le tourne en ridicule. Mais je dois reconnaitre qu’il a le mérite de se battre, le pauvre…

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- Je te reconnais bien là.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne vas pas le plaindre quand même ?

\- Non. Mais tu traites toujours les gens comme des araignées auxquelles on arrache les pattes.

Le sourire d’Albus s’agrandit. Ignorant Scorpius qui venait de lui confisquer la baguette, il fit le tour du comptoir et vint délibérément s’accouder auprès de lui :

\- Tu sais que t’es mignon quand tu fais la tête ? lui dit-il, malicieux. C’est-à-dire tout le temps.

Scorpius demeura impassible. Se tournant brusquement vers lui, il planta ses yeux froids dans les siens :

\- Tu sais que t’es mignon quand tu la fermes ? répliqua-t-il. C’est-à-dire jamais.

Albus resta muet de surprise. Alors Scorpius le planta là, en lui précisant qu’il était inutile de revenir avant trois bonnes semaines.

**XXX**

Dans une tentative désespérée de recouvrer son sang-froid, Scorpius se plongea à corps perdu dans la tâche qu’Albus lui avait confié. Il continuait de recevoir des clients, mais le reste du temps, il demeurait dans son arrière-boutique, à travailler sur la baguette de Sureau.

C’était un objet fascinant, ancien, rempli de mystère et de puissance : le rêve de tout spécialiste des baguettes. Pourtant, une petite voix s’obstinait à murmurer à l’oreille de Scorpius qu’il ne se consacrait à ce travail que pour revoir Albus, et cette voix l’exaspérait.

Son sommeil ne s’était pas amélioré depuis cette première nuit de leurs retrouvailles. Lorsqu’il rêvait, Scorpius rêvait d’Albus, de ces tentatives timides qu’ils avaient eues à l’adolescence, et que l’expérience teintait désormais d’un érotisme d’un tout autre niveau. Scorpius se haïssait lui-même pour cette faiblesse. Il n’était pourtant pas en manque… Mais Albus avait toujours eu ce pouvoir sur lui, cette faculté de l’horripiler et de s’insinuer sous ses barrières, insidieusement, en traitre. Scorpius n’arrivait pas à imaginer comment il serait capable d’affronter Albus lors de leur prochaine rencontre, avec toutes ces images dans la tête…

Albus ne lui facilita pas la tâche lorsqu’il débarqua dans sa boutique à l’improviste, à peine trois jours plus tard.

\- Tu me manquais trop, lança-t-il de son air bravache. Je me suis dit que je pouvais venir inspecter ton travail, de temps en temps.

Scorpius fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son énervement. Il reconnaissait bien là l’attitude qu’Albus avait eue pour l’approcher à Poudlard : en force, sans cesse, sans lui demander son avis. Plus Scorpius se montrait agacé, plus cela l’amusait et il insistait. Aussi Scorpius demeura-t-il de marbre et accepta-t-il de lui montrer les étapes de réparation de la baguette.

Albus l’écouta attentivement. Scorpius ignorait s’il se concentrait vraiment sur ses paroles ou uniquement sur ses lèvres, mais il préféra ne pas se poser la question. Il avait toujours eu une très grande maitrise de lui-même, et cela n’avait pas changé avec les années. Même si Albus, dans ses mots et son comportement, faisait tout pour se montrer ambigu…

Scorpius soupira. Dans un sens, ce petit jeu l’avait toujours attiré et énervé, chez Albus. Parce que ce n’était qu’un jeu, justement. Parce qu’Albus lui donnait l’impression de le séduire uniquement parce qu’il le pouvait. Comme un challenge. Mais pas par sentiment. Scorpius avait grandi depuis leurs premiers baisers à quatorze ans. Il n’était plus aussi malléable qu’Albus le voudrait, et surtout, il avait appris à vouloir plus que de simples flirts grisés par l’interdit. Il n’était pas sûr qu’Albus ait jamais dépassé ce stade…

Albus revint tous les jours à la boutique à partir de ce jour-là. Scorpius s’efforça de se dire que c’était une bonne chose : ainsi, il se réhabituait à sa présence, et y devenait moins sensible. Mais il n’en était pas entièrement convaincu…

Lorsqu’ils étaient ensemble, Albus se comportait comme si les dix dernières années ne s’étaient jamais écoulées. Il avait ces changements d’attitude totalement déstabilisants : parfois politicien froid, déterminé, sérieux et calculateur, parfois jeune homme insolent et gouailleur, parfois incube… Il évoquait irrésistiblement un chat : gracieux, capricieux, au service de ses propres envies.

Scorpius se surprit à prendre plaisir à leurs conversations. Après tout ce temps, il avait oublié à quel point l’esprit d’Albus pouvait être fin, avisé, inquisiteur et subtil. Albus brillait d’une intelligence folle, et ce n’était pas pour rien s’il était en passe de parvenir à ses projets…

Scorpius appréciait moins les attitudes lascives qu’il se donnait comme si de rien n’était. Albus avait senti son malaise et se faisait un malin plaisir de l’approcher sans arrêt, de rechercher le contact physique alors qu’il n’était pas nécessaire, d’envahir son espace vital pour le provoquer… Scorpius répondait comme toujours : froidement. Mais il maudissait cette multitude de détails qu’il remarquait chaque jour un peu plus, et qui tous, des fines lèvres d’Albus jusqu’à son esprit, lui criaient qu’il le désirait.

Un soir, Scorpius finit enfin par venir à bout de la baguette de Sureau. Les fragments s’étaient parfaitement ressoudés, et la baguette, après test, donnait des résultats excellents. Il se pourrait même qu’elle soit devenue encore plus puissante qu’auparavant…

Contemplant son ouvrage, Scorpius se laissa aller dans son siège, et l’accomplissement céda alors la place à une étrange forme de vide. C’était fait. Il avait terminé. D’ici quelques heures, Albus passerait prendre la baguette, et alors, il n’aurait plus besoin de lui. Tous deux retourneraient à leurs vies séparées : lui le modeste fabriquant de baguettes, et Albus, flamboyant politicien au firmament de la société…

Scorpius alluma une nouvelle cigarette. Il essaya de se convaincre pour lui-même que c’était pour le mieux. Qu’il n’avait pas cédé, qu’il avait frôlé le chaos sans s’y laisser prendre… Et pourtant, sa fumée se teintait d’une infinie nuance de regret. Quelque part, il aurait aimé… Il aurait aimé quoi ? Qu’Albus insiste plus ? Qu’il y ait davantage d’attachement ou de sincérité, dans ses yeux ?

C’était ridicule. C’était Scorpius qui était parti. Scorpius qui n’avait donné aucune explication, pas même un regard en arrière. Albus ne lui devait rien. Scorpius n’arrivait pas à l’imaginer s’accrocher à un fantôme pendant dix ans… D’ailleurs, son mariage et ses nombreuses aventures publiques le prouvaient. Lui-même avait mené sa vie, en tâchant de l’oublier… Mais il n’avait jamais vraiment réussi, pas vrai ?

La porte de la boutique s’ouvrit à cet instant. Albus entra. Visiblement, il pleuvait à l’extérieur, car il était trempé, comme la première fois. Il passa deux bonnes minutes à s’ébrouer et à se défaire de sa cape gorgée de pluie. Scorpius le regarda faire de loin sans rien dire. Lorsqu’il s’approcha enfin, sa première remarque donna à Scorpius des envies de meurtre :

\- Eh bien, tu en fais une tête !

\- J’ai fini, répondit simplement Scorpius.

Albus se figea aussitôt :

\- Tu as fini ?

\- Oui. Elle est toute à toi, tu peux l’essayer.

Albus passa derrière le comptoir. Dans ses yeux, Scorpius voyait tout ce qu’il redoutait : de l’avidité, une fascination sans borne, de l’émerveillement… Et pas une seule pensée pour lui. Pourquoi cela lui faisait-il aussi mal ? Ça n’aurait pas dû lui faire aussi mal…

\- Formidable…, murmura Albus en la faisant tourner entre ses doigts. Est-ce que j’en suis le maître ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Je n’en sais rien. Ton père l’a cassée, donc je doute qu’elle lui obéisse encore. Je l’ai réparée, mais je ne pense pas qu’elle me soit fidèle. Il ne reste plus que toi.

Un sourire éclairant son visage, Albus fit voler quelques boites de baguette à travers la pièce :

\- Tellement de potentiel…, souffla-t-il tandis que Scorpius percevait le pouvoir envahir l’atmosphère.

Albus se tourna enfin à nouveau vers lui :

\- Merci, dit-il, véritablement rayonnant. Tu me l’emballes ?

Scorpius lui prit la baguette des mains sans réagir. Doucement, il la glissa dans une boite, tandis qu’Albus s’asseyait sur le comptoir en face de lui.

\- Je plaisantais, dit-il en se penchant tout près de son visage.

Alors, il fit ce qu’il ne devait probablement pas faire :

\- Merci, Scorpius, dit-il en déposant un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

Scorpius le dévisagea fixement, pendant de longues secondes. Albus ne lui offrit en retour qu’un sourire, visiblement satisfait de son effet. Alors, Scorpius perdit pied. Il le sentit venir comme ça lui arrivait parfois, rarement, ces rares fois où tout contrôle sur lui-même l’abandonnait et où le calme plat de son âme cédait la place à un océan déchaîné. C’était dans ces instants-là qu’il avait tabassé Hugo à mains nues, quitté Poudlard sur un coup de tête… A ce moment précis, une petite voix dans sa tête s’exclama : « Et merde », et il se jeta sur Albus pour l’embrasser.

Albus fut si surpris qu’il faillit tomber du comptoir. Il s’accrocha au rebord, puis sentit les mains de Scorpius le retenir et le ramener vers lui. Les premières secondes, il répondit à son baiser par pur réflexe, jusqu’à ce qu’il comprenne de quel genre de baiser il s’agissait. Un baiser passionné. Pas le genre de baiser auquel Scorpius l’avait habitué.

Ignorant son indécision, Scorpius, lui, n’écoutait plus que cet instinct primitif qui l’avait poussé à capturer ces lèvres entre les siennes, enfin…

« Une fois », se répétait-il, « rien qu’une fois ».

Brusquement, le souvenir de toutes leurs tentatives avortées avec Albus lui revint en mémoire. Le souvenir de sa pudeur, de sa timidité, de ses hésitations, le souvenir de son mal-être et d’Albus qui lui en retour étalait sa sexualité comme pour mieux le narguer… Mieux lui faire comprendre à quel point ils étaient différents, à quel point il ne lui appartenait pas entièrement, et tout ce que Scorpius perdait…

Aujourd’hui, les années avaient passé, le temps et les circonstances avaient effacé bien des choses, et Scorpius embrassait Albus presque avec violence, comme une vengeance, une vengeance pour tout ce qu’ils auraient pu faire tellement et tellement de fois sans jamais l’obtenir…   

« Si seulement tu avais été plus patient », songeait-il en pensée. « Et compréhensif. Et pas cet enfoiré de connard séduisant de merde… »

Passant une main dans sa nuque, l’autre dans son dos, Scorpius attira Albus près de lui. Il sentait la texture de ses cheveux fins entre ses doigts, qu’il avait rêvé de toucher depuis qu’il l’avait revu… Il sentait ses lèvres contre les siennes, et sa langue qui, finalement, passée la surprise, vint jouer avec la sienne.

Albus finit par se détendre entre ses doigts. Il passa à son tour ses bras autour de lui pour répondre à son étreinte, les amener plus près… Scorpius perçut alors l’anticipation le brûler de part en part. Perché sur le comptoir, Albus l’enserrait de ses cuisses, pressant leurs désirs l’un contre l’autre…

Scorpius finit par abandonner ses lèvres pour embrasser son cou. Livré tout entier à ce qu’il faisait, il libéra une de ses mains pour caresser Albus à travers l’épaisseur du tissu, et frémit lorsqu’il sentit le jeune homme s’abandonner à lui, soupirer et se tendre, cramponné à ses épaules… Scorpius déboutonna son jean, puis passa outre son sous-vêtement. Sous ses doigts, Albus semblait à mi-chemin entre la reddition et la stupéfaction totale. Il laissait Scorpius le toucher sans réellement croire à ce qu’il lui arrivait. Il semblait attendre la suite, incapable de croire à ce qui se produisait, curieux de voir jusqu’où cela les conduirait…

Scorpius n’avait pas l’intention de le décevoir. Attirant un peu plus Albus contre lui, il le fit descendre du comptoir, fit glisser une bonne fois pour toute jean et sous-vêtement et s’occupa également des siens. Alors, il retourna Albus et se pressa contre lui, une main agrippant la sienne, l’autre suivant de lents va-et-vient pour lui arracher du plaisir, ces soupirs qu’il collectait comme une victoire…

A moitié affalé sur le comptoir, Albus se mit à onduler à sa rencontre, frôlant la peau nue de Scorpius qui ne cessait d’embrasser son cou, respirant son odeur… Il était impatient, et cela soutira à Scorpius un sourire de triomphe. Lâchant la main d’Albus, il entreprit de jouer avec lui, lentement, consciencieusement, suivant la courbure de ses fesses en le laissant mourir d’anticipation. En réponse, Albus laissa échapper un grognement de frustration. Alors Scorpius le toucha enfin, un doigt après l’autre, se satisfaisant des simples gémissements d’Albus à son contact. Et puis son propre désir le rattrapa : Albus était là, offert à lui, totalement décontenancé, mais offert, ébouriffé, le souffle court, délicieusement sexy et désirable, icône de l’indécence…

Scorpius le pénétra, là contre le comptoir, traversé par un courant électrique qui lui fit perdre la tête, et Albus s’agrippa au rebord jusqu’à ce qu’il le possède entièrement. Alors, joignant à nouveau sa main à la sienne, sans cesser ses va-et-vient de l’autre, Scorpius se mit à bouger, doucement d’abord, saisissant chaque sensation, chaque geste, chaque montée de plaisir. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qui se passait, car son esprit était ailleurs : son esprit était là, tout contre Albus, avec lui, en lui, enveloppé par sa chaleur et l’odeur de son corps, son désir si dur entre ses doigts, par les aveux obscènes de ses lèvres…

Albus se laissa faire, totalement submergé par le mouvement qui s’accéléra peu à peu, livré tout entier à un plaisir aussi dévastateur qu’imprévu. Plusieurs baguettes tombèrent au sol dans la fougue de leurs élans. N’importe qui aurait pu entrer n’importe quand, mais ça n’avait aucune importance. Scorpius pénétrait Albus avec le sentiment d’assouvir un désir longuement refoulé, longuement anticipé, et la conscience même de ce qu’il était en train de faire l’excitait presque autant que le corps d’Albus sous le sien…

Finalement, dans un soupir absolument scandaleux, Albus jouit sous les doigts de Scorpius. Cela seul suffit à le libérer également, et tous deux restèrent un instant affalés sur le comptoir, totalement essoufflés, incapables de revenir de ce qu’ils venaient de vivre. Scorpius avait les jambes faibles, terrassé par un plaisir intense. Il fut néanmoins le premier à reprendre ses esprits. Il vit le tableau qu’ils formaient, lui et Albus : le comptoir saccagé, le pantalon sur les chevilles, sans même avoir pris le temps d’enlever le reste…

\- Mon dieu mais qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? s’exclama alors Albus en se redressant, moitié épuisé, moitié amusé.

Scorpius secoua la tête. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu’il ne s’était pas laissé emporter à ce point-là… Comme toujours à l’issu d’une de ces pulsions incontrôlables, ses gestes lui semblaient irréels. Il remonta sobrement son jean sous le regard souriant d’Albus, qui lui lança :

\- Tu as changé, dis-moi…

\- Et toi tu n’as pas changé du tout, répliqua Scorpius. Tu n’as toujours pas besoin d’explication pour te taper le premier venu.

Albus rit, nullement vexé. Alors Scorpius déclara :

\- J’ai toujours eu un sentiment d’inachevé entre nous deux, je crois. Maintenant au moins c’est fait. Tu éteindras en sortant.

Et il planta là Albus, montant les escaliers jusqu’à son appartement.

Resté seul au milieu de la boutique, à moitié dénudé, Albus se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il n’en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer ni de la façon dont Scorpius l’avait laissé.

\- Non mais c’est une blague…, s’entendit-il murmurer.

Ceci dit, la situation l’amusait. Il ne pouvait nier qu’il avait cherché Scorpius, qu’il l’avait approché, taquiné, sans jamais réel espoir de le faire céder, parce que Scorpius restait ce qu’il était après tout : un serpent froid… Et pourtant, voilà qu’il se trouvait là, un suçon dans le cou et couvert de sperme, encore rougi par l’orgasme…

Albus reprit ses esprits et se rhabilla. Par acquis de conscience, il remit un peu d’ordre dans la boutique, puis s’en alla, en laissant volontairement la lumière allumée. L’air froid de la nuit lui fit du bien, mit de l’ordre dans ses pensées. Passé le souvenir immédiat de cette aventure somme toute brutale, il réalisa qu’il était heureux de ce qui venait de se passer. Terriblement, stupidement heureux. Pas parce qu’il venait de vivre une des meilleures expériences de sa vie, non. Mais parce qu’il avait couché avec Scorpius.

Avec Scorpius.

Ce nom envahit ses pensées, avec son odeur, ses baisers, _lui_ , et Albus le laissa faire, vaguement coupable, comme un prédateur qui consent à se laisser prendre au piège, rien qu’une fois…

La baguette de Sureau se rappelait à lui, enfoncée dans la poche de sa cape. Mais Albus n’y songeait presque plus. Qui avait besoin d’une baguette ? se disait-il. Je peux retourner voir Scorpius quand même.

Et Albus sourit de ce nouveau défi. 

  


	11. Confessions

Seul enveloppé dans la nuit, Albus Potter prenait son temps pour remonter le Chemin de Traverse endormi. Sa lenteur était intentionnelle : depuis qu’il était parti de chez lui, Albus avait la désagréable impression qu’une force invisible l’enjoignait à faire demi-tour. Une force qui ressemblait étrangement à de l’appréhension, et avec laquelle il n’était pas familier…

Il était à peu près dans le même état lorsqu’un mois plus tôt, il s’apprêtait à pousser la porte de la boutique de Scorpius Malefoy après dix ans d’absence. Mais aujourd’hui, tout était différent. Un mois plus tôt, Albus ne se serait jamais douté que Scorpius finirait par l’embrasser pour le prendre violemment contre le comptoir.

Albus sourit légèrement à cette pensée. Il n’avait jamais été du genre à écouter sa peur, et il savait qu’il frapperait encore à la boutique de baguettes ce soir. Il ignorait seulement ce qu’il obtiendrait… Ni même ce qu’il recherchait. Son appréhension ne pouvait signifier qu’une chose : Albus allait au-devant du danger, et il y allait sciemment. Ce n’était pas quelque chose qui l’intimidait, d’habitude. Albus était connu pour son audace et son insolence, mais ce n’était que de la politique. Ce soir, c’était différent. Albus allait au-devant d’une chose qui pouvait le blesser, le blesser vraiment, intérieurement. Il fonçait droit vers l’iceberg et il ouvrait son cœur en grand…

Mais peu importait. Albus était un aventurier. Rien ne le répugnait davantage que la couardise, et ce soir-là, il ne voulait écouter que son désir : son désir de revoir Scorpius et d’établir un lien, peut-être…

Albus frappa à la boutique de baguettes. Il n’était même pas tard : vingt-deux heures peut-être… Comme il s’y attendait, Scorpius n’était pas couché, et la lumière tremblotante d’une flamme vint l’accueillir lorsqu’il lui ouvrit la porte :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? lâcha Scorpius dès qu’il le reconnut.

A nouveau, Albus ne put retenir un sourire. Scorpius était impressionnant de stoïcisme, et il se demandait combien de temps il pourrait tenir à ce petit jeu…

\- J’ai juste eu envie de passer te voir, répondit Albus comme s’il venait lui proposer une pizza.

\- Tu as ce que tu voulais, non ? Nous n’avons plus rien à faire ensemble toi et moi.

\- Allons, Scorpius, pourquoi tant de froideur ?   

S’appuyant d’autorité à l’encadrement de la porte, Albus repoussa Scorpius et entra. Aussitôt, il se débarrassa de sa cape et fit le tour des rangées de baguettes.

\- Tu as oublié d’éteindre, hier soir, lui fit remarquer Scorpius en refermant la porte.

\- Oh non, je l’ai fait exprès.

Albus s’accouda nonchalamment au comptoir :

\- J’ai quand même fait un peu de rangement, dit-il en époussetant une poussière imaginaire.

Scorpius rosit légèrement. Parfait. Adossé ainsi, Albus devait lui rappeler le souvenir de la veille et c’était exactement ce qu’il voulait :

\- J’ai été assez surpris hier soir, je te l’avoue, reprit-il en s’approchant du jeune homme. Mais c’était très bien. Je me suis dit que peut-être… Tu voudrais recommencer ?

Il se tenait tout près de Scorpius à présent. Ce dernier n’avait pas bougé, immobile comme une statue devant la porte d’entrée, le dépassant d’au moins deux bonnes têtes. Albus se pencha pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l’oreille :

\- On pourrait peut-être prendre le temps de faire les choses bien, cette fois… Dans un _lit_ … Tu pourrais me laisser être un peu plus actif…

Alors, sans prévenir, il lui lécha le lobe de l’oreille dans un geste suggestif. Scorpius se tendit :

\- Albus, je…

\- Allons, l’interrompit Albus.

Subrepticement, il avait placé ses mains autour de la taille du jeune homme :

\- Ne te fais pas prier. Je sais que tu en as envie.

\- Qu’est-ce que ta femme penserait de tout ça ? objecta Scorpius d’une voix raide.

Albus éclata de rire :

\- Tu ne t’en souciais pas beaucoup hier soir.

A nouveau, Scorpius rosit, ce qu’Albus ne pouvait s’empêcher de trouver absolument charmant. Il pouvait voir la lutte intérieure dans les yeux de Scorpius, et l’idée d’en être l’objet le ravissait au plus haut point. Il se colla tout contre lui pour couper court à tout argument :

\- Je me souviens encore de ce que tu aimes…, susurra-t-il en embrassant cette fois la chair tendre de son cou.

Scorpius tressaillit. Puis, soudain, il sembla se détendre. Albus savoura sa victoire tout contre sa peau.

\- D’accord, admit Scorpius lentement.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit Albus par la main et lui fit monter l’escalier jusqu’à son appartement.

Albus n’eut pas tellement l’occasion d’admirer la décoration. Du peu qu’il en aperçut dans l’obscurité et la précipitation, le repère de Scorpius ressemblait beaucoup à la boutique, si ce n’était qu’il y avait des livres à la place des baguettes. Sans lui laisser le temps de s’attarder, Scorpius le guida dans sa chambre, alluma la lumière et le regarda avec circonspection.

Le sourire d’Albus s’élargit. Il adorait les défis. Avec des gestes étudiés, il déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa glisser sur le sol :

\- Tu n’as même pas pris le temps de me déshabiller hier soir, dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Franchement, tu as manqué quelque chose.

\- Pas vraiment.

Albus s’apprêtait à répliquer, mais Scorpius sembla estimer qu’il était temps d’arrêter de parler : ôtant son pull d’un geste presque rageur, il le jeta par terre et embrassa Albus.

Albus n’était pas décidé à se laisser faire ce soir. Il aimait peut-être être en-dessous, mais ça ne signifiait pas rester passif pour autant. En plus, c’était Scorpius. Albus n’arrivait toujours pas à digérer ce détachement dans son regard, dans son attitude, la façon dont il le traitait comme s’il n’était qu’une aventure de passage, et il avait la ferme intention d’ancrer dans sa chair un souvenir mémorable…

Défaisant rapidement la boucle du pantalon de Scorpius, Albus tomba à genoux et tint sa promesse : sa langue vint jouer avec lui de la façon la plus suggestive. Scorpius se raccrocha au pied du lit à baldaquin. Toutes ses réticences semblaient s’être envolées. En fait, alors qu’Albus mettait un point d’honneur à le regarder, Scorpius fermait les yeux et s’abandonnait totalement aux sensations qu’il lui procurait. Alors, Albus remonta lentement, couvrant son torse de baisers. Il fit s’allonger Scorpius, les débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements et se pressa contre lui, se préparant à ce qui allait suivre…

Scorpius le prit alors au dépourvu. Visiblement, il n’aimait pas le contrôle qu’Albus lui imposait : l’emprisonnant dans une étreinte fiévreuse, il le fit basculer sous lui et le caressa jusqu’à ce qu’Albus se retrouve au moins autant à sa merci que lui. Pendant longtemps ainsi, leurs ébats se changèrent en une espèce de lutte qui augmentait leur impatience et leur désir. Albus souriait, amusé de ce jeu, de la fougue dans les baisers et les caresses de Scorpius, et brûlé, au fond de lui-même, par cette intensité qu’il lui devinait…

Finalement, Albus reprit l’avantage, et sans plus attendre, les unit l’un à l’autre. Scorpius fut parcouru d’un long frisson. Au-dessus de lui, fier de son effet, Albus se mit à onduler, emprisonnant les mains de Scorpius entre les siennes et se cambrant pour le sentir plus profondément en lui, plus loin, plus fort…

Il pouvait voir le visage de Scorpius, cette fois-ci. Il pouvait s’emplir tout entier de son image, de son odeur, de sa voix, et savourer sa présence en lui, soumise à sa cadence…

Scorpius se laissa submerger. Comment aurait-il pu résister, après tout ? Albus savait ce qu’il faisait. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux néanmoins, et Albus y lut une volonté presque féroce de s’emparer de lui, de le combler, d’être son égal, et il ne résista pas lorsque Scorpius le renversa à nouveau avant la toute fin. Leurs langues entremêlées, ils jouirent dans un moment de pur plaisir, et Scorpius se laissa retomber à côté de lui en reprenant sa respiration.

Il prit une cigarette – réflexe qui fit rire Albus – et tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants, satisfaits l’un de l’autre. Scorpius finit par se redresser pour prendre appui sur l’oreiller. Albus, lui, le contemplait sans bouger :

\- Ce n’est pas la première fois que tu fais ça, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il en le dévisageant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Faire quoi ? répondit Scorpius, toujours aussi taciturne.

\- Inviter des gens chez toi pour jouer au Scrabble.

Scorpius lui concéda un petit rire :

\- Tu t’attendais à quoi ? dit-il. A ce que j’attende pendant dix ans que tu viennes me faire la grâce de tes honneurs ?

\- Non, dit posément Albus. Seulement, à Poudlard, tu n’étais pas comme ça. Ça ne marchait pas, entre nous, tu te rappelles ? Ce n’est pas faute d’avoir essayé pourtant.

\- C’est parce que tu me mettais la pression, répondit Scorpius sans le regarder. Tu étais impatient. Incapable de comprendre. Incapable d’écouter qui que ce soit d’autre que toi-même. Quand je t’ai refusé ce que tu voulais, tu es allé voir ailleurs et tu m’as clairement fait comprendre à quel point j’étais dysfonctionnel.    

Albus secoua la tête :

\- Ce n’est pas ce que je voulais.

Il songea un instant à se justifier, mais les mots se dérobèrent à lui. Scorpius pouvait penser ce qu’il voulait de lui, mais il avait changé. Il n’était plus l’adolescent de seize ans qui le trompait sans jamais vraiment culpabiliser, simplement parce qu’il le pouvait. Parce que la vie était un jeu, un jeu de séduction, délicieux et offert, et qu’il n’avait aucune envie d’y résister… Albus avait beau avoir une réputation sulfureuse dans les journaux à scandales, il n’était pas aussi déluré que l’image que l’on voulait bien lui prêter… Et à cet instant, aux yeux de Scorpius, il n’avait pas envie de l’être :

\- Qu’est-ce qui a changé ? demanda-t-il doucement. Comment est-ce que tu as vaincu le blocage… ?

Devant le silence de Scorpius, muré dans sa fumée de cigarette, il insista :

\- Est-ce que tu as rencontré quelqu’un en Hongrie ?

\- Ça ne te regarde vraiment pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me reproches de ne pas écouter : eh bien j’écoute !

Scorpius soupira :

\- Oui, avoua-t-il à contrecœur, j’ai rencontré quelqu’un.

\- Un homme ?

\- Oui. Je ne suis pas aussi polyvalent que toi.

\- Comment il s’appelait ?

Scorpius inclina la tête en arrière, contemplant le plafond du baldaquin :

\- Nicolaï.

\- Et comment il était ? Qu’est-ce qui fait que ça a marché, avec lui ?

\- Il était compréhensif, répondit Scorpius, allumant sa deuxième cigarette juste après la première. Patient. A l’écoute. Il n’était pas constamment pendu à la ceinture de mon pantalon. Il a pris le temps d’attendre que je sois prêt à parler, avant quoi que ce soit d’autre. Il m’a écouté. Alors, peu à peu… Il m’a guéri.

Albus se redressa sur un coude lui aussi, fasciné par un mystère dont il n’avait jamais vraiment réalisé l’existence :

\- Guéri de quoi ? demanda-t-il.

Scorpius se fendit d’un rictus :

\- Tu vois, c’est exactement ça qui a toujours posé problème entre toi et moi, dit-il en pointant sa cigarette vers lui. Tu présupposes toujours tout connaitre des autres. Tu t’inventes de jolies petites idées d’eux-mêmes et tu les appliques sans même te demander si elles sont vraies. S’il n’y a pas autre chose derrière…

\- C’était il y a dix ans, Scorpius. Arrête de me faire payer pour les conneries que j’ai faites étant gosse.

Scorpius resta silencieux. Au bout d’un long moment, il reprit :

\- Tu as toujours cru tout savoir de moi, pas vrai ? Mais il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores, et tu ne m’as jamais donné l’opportunité d’en parler à l’époque.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tenir responsable pour des choses que tu ne m’as pas dites !

Scorpius eut un léger sourire :

\- Je suppose que non…

Albus sentit qu’il allait le perdre. Aussi, il réprima son tempérament tumultueux qui aurait voulu protester, et il reprit le plus doucement possible :

\- Et Nicolaï, alors… Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Où est-il, aujourd’hui ?

\- Toujours en Hongrie.

\- Et… vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Scorpius lui jeta un regard désabusé, comme si Albus pouvait bien être le seul à lui poser ce genre de questions après ce qu’ils venaient de faire :

\- Non. Je l’ai rencontré un an après mon arrivée en Hongrie. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant trois ans, et ça a été terminé.

\- Pourquoi ?

Scorpius rit de sa témérité. Il y avait un mélange d’amusement et de résignation dans ce rire, comme s’il voulait dire : « Tu ne changeras jamais ». Mais il répondit quand même :

\- Il disait que j’étais amoureux d’un fantôme, énonça-t-il lentement, sans le regarder. Qu’il ne pouvait pas être en compétition avec un homme qui se trouvait à des milliers de kilomètres de moi.

Albus eut à peine le temps de prendre la mesure de ses paroles que déjà, Scorpius continuait, comme pour l’empêcher de parler :

\- Après ça, j’ai fait un peu n’importe quoi. J’ai pas mal joué au Scrabble, comme tu dis. Et regarde qui j’ai pioché aujourd’hui…

Il se leva tout à coup, comme si la présence d’Albus lui était devenue insoutenable, et il commença à renfiler son pull en s’y reprenant à plusieurs fois.

Stupéfait, abasourdi par le poids de ses mots, Albus le regarda faire en sentant peu à peu son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer. Il eut brusquement la conscience de l’instant, comme cela nous arrive parfois : ces instants décisifs où l’on sent que l’on doit prendre la bonne décision, prononcer les bons mots, agir, ou tout perdre à jamais… Jamais Albus ne s’était autant senti paralysé par l’indécision, mais ses paroles lui échappèrent d’elles-mêmes, comme une prière longuement refoulée :

\- Pourquoi tu es parti… ?

Scorpius se retourna. Il avait renoncé à s’habiller, et il dévisageait à présent Albus avec une forme de crainte. Comme s’il n’arrivait pas à croire à la tournure que prenait leur conversation…

Albus sentit sa gorge se serrer malgré lui. Il était venu ici sans réellement savoir ce qu’il cherchait, dans l’espoir de prolonger le jeu et de prendre Scorpius au piège, peut-être, mais c’était lui qui s’était pris au piège. Peut-être voulait-il être piégé, depuis le début… D’un seul coup, tous les souvenirs de leur dernière année à Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire, et surtout le souvenir de cette dernière nuit, cette dernière nuit où il avait vu Scorpius, et où celui-ci s’était enfui pour ne plus jamais revenir…

\- Les premiers jours, je n’ai pas réalisé que tu étais vraiment parti, reprit Albus malgré lui, luttant contre la douleur dans sa poitrine et les larmes qui s’accumulaient dans ses yeux. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu susciter une réaction aussi violente de ta part. Je pensais que tu avais simplement piqué une crise comme ça t’arrivait parfois, et que tu allais revenir, qu’on allait s’expliquer… Notre dispute était vraiment trop conne, et je n’ai pas compris d’où elle venait… Et puis, le temps a passé. Les jours sont devenus des semaines. Je t’ai écrit, mais je n’ai obtenu aucune réponse. J’ai écrit à ton père, à mon père. Tous les deux m’ont répondu de te laisser tranquille. Que c’était ce que tu voulais, ce dont tu avais besoin. Pendant les vacances, j’ai transplané jusque chez toi, j’ai tambouriné à ta porte, mais personne ne m’a ouvert… C’était comme si tu m’avais effacé de ta vie, comme ça, du jour au lendemain. Sans prévenir, une présence que j’avais connue toute ma vie m’était soudain refusée… Je ne pouvais plus te voir, plus te parler, et j’ignorais pourquoi. J’ignorais comment tu allais, ni ce qui avait pu se passer…

Albus réprima avec colère le tremblement qui menaçait sa voix :

\- J’ai eu le temps de penser à cette toute dernière nuit où nous nous sommes parlés… J’ai repassé la scène, encore et encore dans ma tête… Et avec le recul, je me suis rendu compte que tu n’allais pas bien, cette nuit-là. Quelque chose de grave s’était passé. Mais je n’ai pas su le voir, tu m’as repoussé, et moi, j’ai… Je n’ai pas compris. J’ai réagi comme un con, comme toujours… Et tu es parti.

Albus haussa les épaules. En face de lui, Scorpius le regardait intensément, suspendu à ses lèvres :

\- Quand j’ai appris que ton père avait brisé sa conditionnelle pour disparaitre dans la nature, j’ai compris que c’était fini. Je crois que je n’ai jamais connu… Une période aussi terrible. C’était nouveau pour moi, et je n’étais pas préparé à ça… J’ai déconné. Beaucoup. Je me suis plongé dans le travail, dans les relations, les fêtes, j’ai fait de ma vie un tourbillon constant, pour ne surtout pas penser à toi, pour supporter la douleur… Mais elle était toujours là. Et plus j’essayais de me gaver de tout ce qui m’entourait, plus je me sentais vide.

Albus s’autorisa un petit sourire triste, résigné, humble, loin de sa désinvolture habituelle :

\- C’est là que j’ai réalisé ce que j’avais perdu, je crois… Et à quel point je m’étais montré stupide…

Il baissa les yeux. L’effort que lui coûtaient ces aveux était visible dans tous les muscles de son corps. Albus éprouvait de la honte, mais il se força à le regarder à nouveau, exposé, vulnérable :

\- J’ai beaucoup de torts, Scorpius, mais tu n’as jamais cité le plus grand. A Poudlard, je t’ai… Je te prenais pour acquis. C’est l’erreur que j’ai commise, et que j’ai amèrement regrettée depuis… Je ne prenais pas la peine de te ménager, d’être patient ou délicat avec toi, parce que je pensais que tu m’appartenais. Que toi et moi, c’était naturel, que ça durerait pour toujours, peu importe tout ce que je pouvais faire. Je te trompais parce que pour moi, ces aventures n’étaient pas sérieuses, et parce que j’étais persuadé que tu resterais, envers et contre tout. Je n’avais pas à m’en préoccuper : pour moi ce n’était pas grave, ce n’était pas important : rien que des distractions. Je pouvais tout me permettre, tout dire, tout faire avec toi. Tu étais tout ce qui comptait, j’étais tout ce qui comptait, et nous le savions tous les deux… Mais non. Je faisais erreur. Comme tu l’as dit toi-même, j’avais cette parfaite idée de notre relation en tête, et je ne l’ai pas remise en question une seule seconde…

Albus inspira à fond. Une larme lui échappa malgré tout, mais il fit mine de ne pas s’en apercevoir :

\- Et puis tu es parti, dit-il. Brusquement, ça a été comme si… Mon univers tout entier s’effondrait. La moitié de mon monde, la moitié de ma vie qui foutait le camp… Mon pilier, ma seule certitude… Je me suis retrouvé face à cette vérité horrifiante : depuis le début, c’est moi qui avais besoin de toi. C’est moi qui ai recherché ta compagnie, qui t’ai aimé, séduit, c’est moi qui te plaçais au centre de mon monde et qui comptais sur ta présence, pour toujours… Mais tu es parti. Comme ça, sans un regard en arrière. Sans une explication, sans un mot d’adieu. Et j’ai compris… Que toi, tu n’avais jamais eu besoin de moi, Scorpius. Je faisais le malin, je croyais être le maître de l’histoire depuis le début, mais… Je me suis fait prendre à mon propre jeu, et à la fin, je me suis retrouvé seul, comme un con, incapable de tenir seul sur mes jambes…   

Il haussa les épaules, ignorant comment conclure l’afflux brutal d’émotions qui l’avait possédé :

\- Je t’aimais plus que tu ne m’as jamais aimé, et je ne l’ai compris que trop tard.

Scorpius resta silencieux. Pendant un long moment, il dévisagea Albus, qui se maudissait déjà pour s’être autant livré à quelqu’un qui n’en avait probablement plus grand-chose à foutre de lui… Et, pourtant, il n’arrivait pas à regretter. Il continuait d’espérer, aussi… Espérer quoi ?

Finalement, Scorpius s’assit sur le rebord du lit. Tous les deux étaient encore nus comme des vers, et Albus se fit la réflexion que c’était à l’image de leurs paroles : nues, à vif, sans défense…

\- Tu ne m’as jamais dit que tu m’aimais à Poudlard, dit alors Scorpius.

Sa voix était très basse en disant cela. Elle ne contenait pas de reproche, pas d’émotion. Rien que l’écho d’un lointain souvenir…

\- Tu as toujours tout fait pour que notre relation ne devienne pas publique, poursuivit-il. Tu disais que c’était pour me protéger, pour respecter ma volonté de me tenir loin des projecteurs, mais… Il y avait autre chose, pas vrai ? Déjà à cette époque, Albus Potter était un fin politicien. Tu savais que tu ne pourrais jamais gagner la sympathie et la confiance des gens autour de toi si tu avouais publiquement ta relation avec un Malefoy. Même si tu défendais mes droits et ceux de tous les opprimés. Je pouvais être le fer de lance de ta rébellion, mais pas ton amant… Ça aurait été trop, pour la populace sorcière. Les gens n’auraient pas compris. Ils t’auraient condamné, et j’aurais été un handicap, pour toi…

Tandis qu’il parlait, Albus l’écoutait sans rien dire. Il ne chercha pas à nier ses affirmations, pas plus qu’il ne s’en défendit. Lorsque Scorpius eut terminé, il le regarda simplement dans les yeux, et il déclara :

\- Je suis désolé.

Il y avait plus d’humilité et de sincérité dans ces excuses qu’il n’en avait ressenties dans sa vie entière. A cet instant, il ne souhaitait qu’une seule chose. Que ces dix années d’absence soient effacées pour toujours. Que Scorpius le prenne dans ses bras et qu’une compréhension s’établisse, enfin, cette compréhension dont ils avaient manqué dès leurs plus jeunes années… Que leur relation cesse d’être une lutte de pouvoir, un jeu, parce que pour Albus, ça avait toujours été tellement plus…

\- Je sais que je n’ai pas le droit de débarquer à nouveau dans ta vie comme ça, reprit soudain Albus sans plus chercher à retenir les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Je sais que ce n’est pas juste, et que je suis insupportable parfois, et que… tu ne veux pas de cette vie. Parce que tu n’as pas besoin de moi… Mais moi, si, Scorpius… J’ai besoin de toi… Je t’aime.

\- Arrête, dit Scorpius en se détournant, visiblement en proie à ses propres émotions.

\- Je t’aime.

Albus le réalisait à mesure qu’il le disait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se laissait entraîner par son cœur avant sa raison. Il n’y avait pas de calcul dans sa voix, pas d’anticipation dans ses pensées : il était simplement guidé, perdu à la découverte de ce qu’il avait toujours désiré, au fond de lui-même, sans jamais l’admettre…

\- Je t’aime…

\- Arrête…

\- Je t’aime…

Albus s’était redressé dans le lit. Son front reposait presque contre celui de Scorpius, à présent, et le jeune homme fuyait son regard sans fuir son contact.

\- Je t’aime.

\- Albus…

\- Je t’aime.

Assis nu dans ce lit, Scorpius ne savait plus quoi faire. Il avait le sentiment de voir le sol s’effriter sous ses pieds, et il avait peur de se perdre… Les mots et les souvenirs d’Albus se frayaient un chemin jusqu’à son esprit, le possédaient, le touchaient en plein cœur par ce qu’ils avaient de vulnérable, d’authentique, de _vrai_ …

Jamais Scorpius n’avait entendu Albus se livrer de cette façon. Jamais il n’aurait cru l’entendre un jour. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’entendre ce « Je t’aime » avec dix ans de retard pourrait le bouleverser au plus profond de lui-même.

La voix de la raison dans sa tête murmurait : « Ne cède pas ». « Ne cède pas ». Scorpius voyait défiler les conséquences : les combats d’Albus, sa célébrité, leurs familles, sa femme, la baguette de Sureau, Hugo, tout se mélangeait dans son esprit et formait un mur qui prenait désespérément l’eau…

« Je t’aime », murmurait Albus. Et Scorpius se sentait succomber à ses assauts. Il savait que c’était une folie. Il savait que s’il cédait, s’il ouvrait cette porte, s’il laissait Albus pénétrer son cœur à nouveau, il n’y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible : il serait perdu, corps et biens.

\- Je t’aime, répéta Albus.

Et alors, Scorpius sut qu’il l’était déjà. Il inclina la tête, doucement. Il sentit le souffle chaud d’Albus tout contre ses lèvres. Timidement, ils s’embrassèrent, au rythme de ces « Je t’aime » qui précipitaient un peu plus leur chute, et ils s’unirent à nouveau dans le silence de la chambre.

Cette fois, ce fut différent. Ce n’était plus une lutte de pouvoir pour le plaisir de l’autre. C’était un acte d’amour. Dans tout ce qu’il avait de plus profond, d’absolu et de vivant. Albus et Scorpius s’aimèrent véritablement cette nuit-là, pour la toute première fois.


	12. Confrontation

Dans les jours qui suivirent, un quotidien étrange s’installa. Albus venait presque tous les soirs à la boutique, et se comportait comme si les dix années qui les avaient séparés n’avaient jamais existé. Il était toujours le même : souriant, exalté, sûr de lui et désinvolte, insupportable par moment, mais à sa manière… Scorpius savourait sa présence. Savourait cette complicité qu’ils avaient toujours eue et qu’ils avaient retrouvée, presque instantanément. Ils ne parlaient plus de leur grande conversation ou des sentiments qu’ils s’étaient avoués. Ce n’était plus la peine, à présent. Ils savaient. Tous deux n’avaient jamais vraiment été hommes à dévoiler leurs émotions. Désormais, ce qu’ils souhaitaient se dire, ils se le disaient par gestes : dans leurs baisers, leurs étreintes…

Albus et Scorpius vivaient au rythme d’un quotidien étrange mais délicieux. Lorsqu’un jour, Scorpius demanda à Albus si sa femme ne finirait pas par s’inquiéter de le voir si souvent absent, Albus se contenta d’éclater de rire :

\- On voit que tu ne connais pas Charity, dit-il de son air railleur.

Scorpius souleva un sourcil, interrogateur. Albus se sentit obligé de continuer :

 - Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines, Scorpius ? reprit-il alors. Charity et moi nous sommes mariés parce que c’était la meilleure chose à faire. Elle est riche, influente, très belle et très intelligente. Elle est comme moi. Elle veut la même chose que moi.

\- Le pouvoir ? releva Scorpius, railleur.

\- Si on veut, oui. Avoir une influence sur le monde. Le changer.

Albus haussa les épaules :

\- Charity pouvait m’offrir l’influence et le poids politique dont j’avais besoin. De mon côté, je pouvais lui offrir mon nom de famille, et mon habileté… Nous sommes tous les deux très ambitieux. Nous nous entendons à merveille. Pour ne rien gâcher, elle me plaisait, je lui plaisais… Alors nous nous sommes mariés, voilà. C’est un contrat comme un autre. Charity ressemble davantage à une associée qu’à une épouse dévouée.

Devant la mine stupéfaite de Scorpius, Albus rit à nouveau :

\- Qu’est-ce qui te choque là-dedans ? J’éprouve du respect et de l’affection pour elle. Nous nous comprenons, elle et moi.

\- Mais…tu ne l’aimes pas ?

\- Pas comme je t’aime toi, non.

Scorpius demeura silencieux. Il n’était pas encore habitué aux déclarations d’amour d’Albus à son égard. Ce dernier poursuivit en évitant vaguement son regard :

\- Je ne vais pas nier qu’elle est très séduisante, que je suis très séduisant, et que par conséquent… Nous avons eu nos heures d’amusement, elle et moi. Mais nous partageons la même conception du mariage. Pas d’enfermement.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que vous êtes un couple libre ?

\- Libre comme l’air, conclut Albus de son sourire carnassier.

\- Donc… Elle sait que tu es avec moi en ce moment ?

\- Elle en sait assez. Et si tu crois que ça la dérange, tu te fourres le doigt dans l’œil. Elle serait capable de t’inviter à dîner. Voir plus…

\- Non merci…

Albus éclata de rire et vint l’enlacer :

\- Ecoute, dit-il en lui murmurant à l’oreille. Charity n’est pas un problème, crois-moi. C’est une alliée. Et maintenant que je t’ai retrouvé… Je ne vais plus jouer au con, je te le promets.

Scorpius se recula :

\- Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire exactement ?

\- Ça veut dire que Charity a suffisamment d’amants pour pouvoir se passer de mes services. Et moi… Je ne veux personne d’autre que toi.

Malgré lui, Scorpius ne put contenir le soulagement qui l’emplit à ces mots… Même après la déclaration d’Albus, même après tous ces nouveaux instants d’intimité qu’ils avaient partagés ensemble, le doute était resté, tout au creux de son ventre… La peur terrible que l’inconstance d’Albus se manifeste à nouveau, qu’il le trahisse, par facilité ou par jeu, que leur relation ne soit rien de plus qu’une passade pour lui… Mais non, sous ses sourires et ses airs déguisés, Albus tentait en ce moment de le rassurer. Et il venait de lui promettre fidélité…

Rattrapé par l’émotion que cela lui inspirait, Scorpius embrassa Albus et ils ne reparlèrent plus de Charity.

**XXX**

Les semaines s’écoulèrent, toujours peuplées par Albus, et donc toujours imprévisibles et saugrenues. Scorpius ne s’en plaignait pas. Aux côtés d’Albus, il sentait renaitre en lui des sentiments qu’il n’avait plus éprouvés depuis des années. Qu’il n’aurait jamais rêvé d’éprouver à nouveau, dans sa vie entière…

Il retrouvait l’esprit rebelle et aventureux de son adolescence. Il se surprenait à espérer, peut-être… Espérer quoi ? Lui-même n’aurait su le dire.

Albus venait à présent si souvent que Scorpius se demandait bien comment il pouvait mener ses projets politiques à terme en même temps. Et pourtant, régulièrement, Albus faisait des apparitions publiques relayées dans les journaux. Scorpius se délectait de ses interviews où Albus usait de son esprit si charismatique et aiguisé…

\- Tu n’as pas peur de te faire repérer à force de venir ici ? lui demanda-t-il malgré tout un jour, soucieux de sa sécurité.

\- Je fais toujours très attention, répondit Albus.

Il se redressa tout à coup, comme s’il avait peur de ce qu’il venait de dire :

\- Tu sais que je n’ai pas honte de notre relation, n’est-ce pas ?

Pris au dépourvu, Scorpius ne sut pas quoi répondre.

\- C’est juste que…, poursuivit Albus, gêné, ce qui eut le don de gêner Scorpius en retour. J’ai repensé à ce que tu m’as dit, à propos de Poudlard. Comme quoi je cachais notre relation parce qu’elle m’aurait fait du tort. Je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses ça, aujourd’hui.

\- Je ne le pense pas, répondit Scorpius doucement.

Il venait de comprendre. Il venait de comprendre qu’Albus avait eu peur de le blesser, et il en fut immensément touché.

\- Je sais que tu te bats sur beaucoup de fronts en ce moment, reprit-il alors. Le moment n’est sans doute pas idéal pour ressortir Scorpius Malefoy du placard. Surtout que – soyons honnêtes – ma vie est plus tranquille quand tu ne la mêles pas à la tienne. Et je ne suis pas sûr que tes lecteurs apprécieraient que tu te revendiques comme un adultère sans gêne…

Albus rit :

\- Si tu savais ce que les tabloïds racontent sur moi… J’ai beau avoir une âme d’épicurien, je n’ai jamais organisé d’orgie à trente chez moi.

Il laissa passer une seconde, puis ajouta :

\- C’était chez Charity.

Scorpius se figea brusquement. Alors, Albus éclata de rire et lui tapa sur l’épaule :

\- Je _plaisante_ , sourit-il. Tu me crois vraiment capable de tout, pas vrai ?

\- Avec toi, je ne sais jamais à quoi m’en tenir…

Mais Scorpius renonça à creuser plus avant la question.

Non, le seul sujet sur lequel Albus s’étendait souvent, sans retenue et sans concession, c’était la politique. Au cours des semaines écoulées, il fit part à Scorpius de ses ambitions, de ses projets, de ses motivations, de comment il espérait subjuguer le peuple pour l’amener à forcer l’organisation d’une élection, enfin…

Scorpius l’écouta, fasciné et dépassé malgré lui. Lorsqu’il endossait le rôle du politicien, Albus devenait soudain magnétique. Solaire. Il parlait avec un sérieux et une maturité qu’il ne laissait pas deviner de prime abord. Son intelligence se faisait plus pénétrante que jamais, et Scorpius devait reconnaitre qu’il comprenait parfaitement pourquoi les trois quarts du pays étaient tombés si facilement sous le charme… Et pourquoi Hugo Weasley ne faisait pas le poids face à son formidable cousin.

Hugo, Albus en parlait aussi souvent, la plupart du temps pour s’en plaindre. D’après ce que Scorpius avait pu comprendre, Hugo mettait sans arrêt des bâtons dans les roues d’Albus en l’accusant d’être un dangereux mégalomane en devenir, un psychopathe assoiffé de pouvoir qui ne nourrissait que sa propre légende. Cela faisait sourire Scorpius – lui aussi avait porté de telles accusations contre Albus, dans le passé, mais… aujourd’hui, il ne savait plus quel crédit leur donner.

Il connaissait Albus mieux qu’Hugo ne le connaitrait jamais. Mieux que quiconque d’autre, en vérité. Il voyait l’homme sensible et passionné sous la carapace du manipulateur sans pitié. Il voyait les intentions qui animaient ses idées. Et il pensait qu’Albus était sincère… Tout ce qui lui manquait, c’était un modérateur, une boussole, un repère auquel se raccrocher, pour ne pas franchir les limites…

A mesure que le temps passait, Scorpius commençait à se dire, intérieurement, qu’il pourrait jouer ce rôle. Que peut-être, la vie les avait réunis pour qu’il aide Albus à se canaliser en gardant la tête froide, sans se perdre en chemin… La froideur, Scorpius en avait toujours fait son affaire…

Aussi, un jour, alors qu’Albus se plaignait d’Hugo pour la énième fois, Scorpius prit-il une décision. C’était une décision douloureuse pour lui, pour plusieurs raisons. D’abord, parce qu’elle impliquait de prendre part activement au combat d’Albus – chose qu’il n’avait plus faite depuis Poudlard et qui ne lui avait jamais vraiment réussi par le passé. Ensuite, parce qu’elle impliquait de se confronter à Hugo… Et s’il y avait bien une personne au monde que Scorpius souhaitait éviter comme la peste, c’était Hugo Weasley.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne s’étaient pas revus depuis ce fameux jour où Scorpius avait passé ses examens, avant de s’enfuir en Hongrie… Et Scorpius était persuadé qu’Hugo, tout comme lui, s’en portait à merveille. Ils étaient unis par ce genre de lien très particulier, cette catégorie de souvenirs qui brûlent, qui irritent, aussi bien l’un que l’autre…

Scorpius savait qu’Hugo avait tenté de se racheter une conduite, durant les dix années écoulées. Il s’était posé sur la scène publique en tant que magistrat exemplaire, et sa rigueur et son austérité lui attiraient effectivement les moqueries de politiciens comme Albus. Scorpius ne pouvait que saluer cette intention bien sûr : il était louable de la part d’Hugo de vouloir mener une vie vertueuse… Mais une petite voix au fond de lui-même ne pouvait ignorer d’où lui venait cette vertu. Cette impulsion à se priver de tout, pour ne prôner que la droiture, la probité, l’abnégation… A travers ses sacrifices et son honnêteté, c’était la culpabilité d’Hugo qui parlait. Hugo qui tentait d’expier des crimes ignorés de tous, sauf de sa conscience… Et de Scorpius.

Aussi Scorpius avait-il du mal à se préoccuper en bien de son sort. La plupart du temps, il faisait de son mieux pour se convaincre que le parcours d’Hugo lui était indifférent. Mais voilà qu’il envisageait à présent de le confronter… Après dix longues années…

Etait-ce une revanche ? Voulait-il blesser Hugo ? Scorpius l’ignorait. Hugo était toujours demeuré pour lui un mystère : la déclaration d’amour qu’il lui avait faite juste avant d’essayer de le violer dans une salle de classe vide avait laissé un souvenir à vif, dans sa mémoire… Pour Scorpius, ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là était le fruit d’un esprit malade. Hugo ne pouvait pas sincèrement l’aimer, c’était impossible… Après tout ce qu’il lui avait fait… Tout ce harcèlement et ces brutalités, ça ne pouvait pas provenir d’un amour réprimé…

Pourtant, c’était ce qu’Hugo lui avait dit, juste avant de craquer…

Scorpius refusait d’y penser. Hugo était un territoire banni dans son esprit. Qu’il l’ait aimé un jour ou non n’avait aucune importance. Aujourd’hui, Hugo se tenait sur le chemin d’Albus, et Scorpius avait l’occasion d’exercer son pouvoir sur lui…

Aussi, sa décision prise, Scorpius finit-il par déclarer à Albus un soir :

\- Si Hugo est un tel poids pour toi, je peux t’en débarrasser.

Albus, qui était en train de jouer avec une baguette comme il aimait si souvent le faire, s’immobilisa au coin du comptoir :

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il un peu stupidement, pas sûr d’avoir entendu.

\- J’ai dit que si tu voulais te débarrasser d’Hugo, je pouvais m’en occuper pour toi, reprit Scorpius calmement.

Il regardait Albus dans les yeux et ne cillait pas. Albus, lui, finit par esquisser un sourire narquois :

\- Tu me proposes de le descendre moyennant finances, monsieur l’assassin ?

\- Non, répondit Scorpius posément. Simplement, Hugo a une dette envers moi. Si je lui demande quelque chose, il sera forcé d’obéir.

\- Une dette ? Quel genre de dette ?

\- Le genre qu’on est obligé d’honorer.

Cette fois, Albus fronça les sourcils, méfiant. Scorpius redoutait cette réaction. Albus était intelligent, fouineur, et détestait ne pas comprendre… Mais Scorpius n’avait aucunement l’intention de lui faire des confidences. C’était une affaire entre Hugo et lui :

\- Ecoute, dit-il tout à coup, si tu me laisses lui parler seul à seul, je te garantis qu’il ne t’embêtera plus.

\- Et comment comptes-tu accomplir ce miracle ?

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. J’inviterai Hugo à passer demain, et toi, je ne veux pas que tu viennes.

Scorpius lui jeta un regard appuyé :

\- Si je vois l’ombre d’un de tes orteils sur le seuil de cette porte, je te jure que je ne t’aiderai pas.

Albus leva les mains en signe de reddition :

\- Très bien, très bien, garde tes secrets… Promets-moi juste que vous n’allez pas vous étriper.   

\- Comme si ça pouvait t’inquiéter, sourit Scorpius en se détendant. Tu sais très bien que je gagnerais.

\- Justement. Je n’ai pas envie d’aller enterrer son cadavre dans les bois.

\- Dans les bois ? J’ai une cave, tu sais.

Albus sourit, mais Scorpius sentit bien que sa méfiance n’était pas apaisée. Ce n’était qu’un masque… Mais peu importait. Demain, il verrait Hugo et tout serait réglé. Rien qu’à cette pensée, le cœur de Scorpius battait plus vite… Mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

**XXX**

Le lendemain soir, Scorpius escorta ses derniers clients vers vingt heures puis ferma la boutique à clé. Il s’assit alors derrière son comptoir et attendit. Attendit quoi, exactement ? Probablement d’être prêt…

La perspective de revoir Hugo hérissait tous les muscles de son corps. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas à être nerveux, pourtant. C’était à Hugo de l’être. Leur confrontation serait sans doute aussi déplaisante pour l’un que pour l’autre… Si, comme il le pensait, Hugo avait troqué sa vie d’adolescent tyran pour une existence de contrition et de remords, alors se retrouver face à Scorpius serait comme être frotté au papier de verre, rouvrir une blessure à vif, et le forcer à contempler ses propres erreurs…

Mais Scorpius n’y pouvait rien, il avait peur. Hugo avait ancré un traumatisme en lui la nuit où il avait essayé de le violer. Cela, ajouté au traumatisme de la mort de sa mère…

C’est peut-être ce qui décida Scorpius à agir. Il y avait bien longtemps qu’il ne voulait plus être une victime. Depuis des années maintenant, il s’était battu jusqu’à vaincre le traumatisme. Revoir Hugo, c’était la victoire qui lui manquait…

Cristallisant sa résolution, Scorpius remonta lentement la manche de sa chemise sur son avant-bras droit. Il aurait pu envoyer un simple message à Hugo, mais l’inspiration l’avait saisi tout à coup, une inspiration soudaine… L’envie de rappeler à Hugo dans sa chair ce qu’il lui avait fait…

Sous la lueur tremblotante des bougies, la marque qu’Hugo avait imprimée sur son poignet plus de dix ans plus tôt paraissait terne et délavée. Inspirant à fond, Scorpius leva sa baguette et toucha le motif. Aussitôt, il devint noir ébène. 

**XXX**

Confortablement assis dans son fauteuil en cuir sous son plaid en patchwork, Hugo lisait la Gazette du Sorcier. C’était une activité à laquelle il se consacrait quotidiennement : chaque soir, en rentrant du Ministère, il mettait un point d’honneur à lire les actualités qu’il n’avait pas eu le temps de parcourir le matin. Il s’installait dans son unique fauteuil devant la cheminée, avec le plaid que lui avait tricoté sa grand-mère, une tasse de camomille à la main, et il tournait les pages une par une sous le regard attentif de ses chats.

Hugo avait trois chats : Sekhmet, Darjeeling et Abercrombie. Abercrombie était le plus joueur des trois : mutin, un peu idiot. Sekhmet, lui, était l’incarnation du félin condescendant, et Darjeeling était le plus vif, le préféré d’Hugo : intelligent, curieux et affectueux. Hugo aimait ses chats. Dans une vie où il s’interdisait quasiment tout contact social, ils formaient le centre de son monde.

Hugo leva le nez de son journal et s’autorisa une pause pour contempler les flammes. Dans l’ensemble, sa vie était faite de routine. Il se levait, enfilait l’un de ses costumes en tweed, affrontait la tempête du Ministère, et recommençait. Il n’y avait que cela, dans sa vie : le travail et les instants devant le feu avec ses trois chats. La plupart du temps, Hugo s’efforçait de ne pas s’en plaindre. Il s’était choisi cette vie. Il se l’était imposé. C’était une question de morale, de conscience. Hugo ne méritait pas davantage : il n’avait rien à exiger, à attendre ou à espérer de la vie. Tout ce qu’il pouvait faire pour se montrer digne d’exister, digne de l’air qu’il respirait, c’était expier. Se racheter, payer pour ces démons qui harcelaient sa mémoire la nuit, cette culpabilité qui prenait corps au creux de son ventre, depuis plus de dix ans…

Hugo n’avait qu’à se regarder dans un miroir pour se rappeler de ce qu’il avait fait. Tous les jours, les cicatrices infligées par le serpent de Scorpius venaient lui rappeler quel genre de monstre il avait été. Ce qu’il avait été capable de faire, pour s’être montré obtus et stupide. Ce qu’il aurait pu faire de pire…

Comme à chaque fois qu’il pensait à Scorpius, le cœur d’Hugo se serra et son esprit glissa vers autre chose. En vain. C’était trop tard, la porte était ouverte, et il allait s’y engouffrer à nouveau…

Quelque part, durant ces dix années qui s’étaient écoulées, Scorpius était resté présent dans la vie d’Hugo, aussi présent que son travail, sa culpabilité ou ses trois chats. Scorpius emplissait chaque seconde, chaque centimètre carré de sa vie, il était partout : dans le dégoût qu’Hugo ressentait pour lui-même, dans sa vie solitaire et volontairement recluse, dans son refus du bonheur, sa volonté de se punir par tous les moyens possibles… Scorpius était comme une ombre sur le destin d’Hugo, une ombre qu’il avait acceptée depuis longtemps, et qui lui murmurait : « Regarde ce que tu as fait. Regarde qui tu es. Tu es indigne. Tu es impur. Tu ne mérites rien, et il n’y a qu’un seul chemin pour toi : celui de la décence. Oublie ton bonheur. Oublie tes désirs, tes aspirations, ton existence. Tu ne les mérites pas. Sois juste, sois seul. Sois malheureux, et expie. »

Alors, Hugo expiait. Il savait qu’il expirait jusqu’au jour de sa mort. Si, entre temps, il était parvenu à arracher le monde sorcier aux griffes d’Albus Potter, il s’en estimerait heureux… Mais ce serait le seul bonheur qu’il s’accorderait. Parce qu’il savait que jamais rien ni personne ne viendrait le délivrer de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait. Ni sa famille, ni Scorpius (si par miracle il lui en prenait l’envie, ce qui semblait très improbable), ni lui-même. Hugo savait pourquoi il souffrait, et il avait accepté cette souffrance depuis longtemps. Elle était son seul destin. En silence, Hugo expiait.

Il n’avait jamais parlé à personne du secret terrible qui l’unissait à Scorpius. Personne dans son entourage n’avait jamais compris le revirement brusque qui s’était opéré dans sa vie, lorsqu’il avait commencé sa dernière année à Poudlard. Aujourd’hui, ses parents étaient divorcés. Ils ne s’adressaient plus la parole et ne le voyaient que rarement. Hugo soupçonnait que c’était à cause de lui, et cela aussi pesait sur ses épaules… Avec le recul, l’âge adulte lui avait apporté la lucidité dont il manquait étant enfant. Il savait à présent que sa frustration et sa brutalité à l’égard de Scorpius avaient été déclenchées par l’attitude de son père, qui lui avait toujours fait comprendre, dès son plus jeune âge, qu’il le mépriserait s’il venait à aimer un garçon, et d’autant plus Scorpius Malefoy… Il savait qu’il s’était débattu enfant avec des sentiments qu’il ne comprenait pas, et qu’il avait mal réagi. Mais cela n’excusait en rien ses gestes. Cela n’atténuait pas ses actes. Et même si, avec le recul, Hugo jugeait que son père s’était comporté comme un parfait crétin, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de porter sur ses épaules la responsabilité du divorce de ses parents…

De son côté, sa sœur Rose avait étudié la Médicomagie, et Hugo la voyait très peu elle aussi. Rose avait toujours évolué dans son monde à elle, et elle avait semblé ravie de se couper d’eux et de la politique dès qu’il lui en avait été donné l’occasion. Quant à Harry, Ginny et aux enfants Potter…

Hugo se tenait le plus loin possible de ce qui ressemblait à une réunion de famille. Il savait qu’Albus s’était brouillé avec plusieurs membres de leur famille à cause de ses visées politiques. Mais Hugo, lui, s’était contenté de s’isoler. Les premières années, sa grand-mère avait tenté de le harceler à coup de lettres cajolantes et de plaids en patchwork. Mais Hugo n’avait jamais cédé… Et quelque part, il éprouvait une sorte d’amertume teintée de regret, à l’idée que personne n’avait jamais vraiment cherché à le retenir…

Mais c’était ainsi. Hugo n’était pas destiné à être aimé : cela aussi, il l’avait accepté. Il ne laissait volontairement entrer personne dans sa vie. Les rumeurs qu’Albus répandait à son égard étaient vraies : à vingt-six ans, Hugo n’avait jamais fréquenté personne, et se garderait bien de le faire. Cette simple pensée l’horrifiait. Pourtant, il avait déjà reçu des propositions, quelques fois. Son regard s’était attardé sur des hommes qui lui plaisaient, aussi… Mais il s’était toujours interdit d’aller plus loin. Dès que se manifestait la possibilité ne serait-ce que d’une amitié avec un collègue, Hugo y mettait fin. Parce qu’alors, le souvenir de Scorpius revenait flotter dans son esprit, le souvenir de cet amour douloureux qu’il éprouvait toujours malgré toutes ces années, et la culpabilité qui y était associée…

Hugo n’aurait jamais Scorpius. Il ne se faisait aucune illusion là-dessus. D’ailleurs, si l’opportunité se présentait pour quelque raison extraordinaire, il n’était pas sûr qu’il l’accepterait. Une fois encore, parce qu’il ne le méritait pas. Il ne méritait ni Scorpius ni personne. Pas d’amour. L’amour de trois chats, c’était peut-être déjà trop…

Parfois, quand il méditait sur sa solitude, tard dans son lit, Hugo se plaisait à penser qu’à travers son célibat forcé, il demeurait fidèle à Scorpius, en son âme et conscience, d’une certaine façon. C’était une chose qu’Albus n’avait jamais été capable de faire, et qui avait toujours plongé Hugo dans une rage folle…

« Au moins, j’ai cette supériorité sur lui », se consolait-il. « Au moins, j’aime et je respecte Scorpius comme lui n’a jamais su le faire ».

Mais en ce soir d’hiver pluvieux, alors qu’il s’efforçait de replonger dans la Gazette du Sorcier, Hugo ressentit soudain quelque chose qui bouleversa tout son univers établi. Quelque chose qu’il n’avait jamais ressenti dans sa vie entière, mais qu’il identifia pourtant aussitôt…

La marque. La trace d’un ancien sortilège, jeté plus de dix ans plus tôt, et jamais effacé… Terrorisé, Hugo sentit cette marque, cette marque qu’il avait ancré à même la chair de Scorpius, l’appeler par-delà la distance et le temps. Que devait-il faire ? Qu’est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Au nom du ciel et de la terre, pourquoi Scorpius aurait-il actionné la marque… ?

Hugo n’avait aucune réponse à ces questions, mais il savait ne pas pouvoir y échapper. A l’appel de Scorpius, il n’avait d’autre choix que de répondre. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l’ignorer. Aussi, renversant son plaid, saisissant sa baguette, Hugo ferma les yeux et transplana, tremblant de tous ses membres, laissant la marque l’attirer vers Scorpius.

**XXX**

 Il réapparut dans l’obscurité tamisée d’une boutique de baguettes, où il n’avait pas mis les pieds depuis des années. Plus anxieux que jamais, Hugo prit le risque de regarder autour de lui. Et il était là, qui le contemplait. Assis derrière son comptoir, rejeté contre le dossier de sa chaise, comme pour pouvoir mieux le détailler tout en restant le plus loin possible de lui…

La lueur des bougies animait son visage d’un jeu d’ombres et de reliefs, vacillant, changeant. Hugo n’osait pas approcher. Il avait peur de redécouvrir ce visage dix ans après, si longtemps après…

\- Hugo, dit alors Scorpius pour le saluer.

Sa voix était grave. Profonde. Elle ne tremblait pas. Une voix caverneuse qui aiguisa la peur dans les entrailles d’Hugo. Pourquoi Scorpius l’avait-il appelé aujourd’hui ? Pourquoi aujourd’hui ? Qu’attendait-il de lui ?

Il ne pensait pas que Scorpius voulait le blesser physiquement : s’il avait souhaité ce genre de revanche, il aurait pu l’attirer chez lui ou venir le trouver depuis bien longtemps. Mais que voulait-il, alors ? Qu’y avait-il au fond de ces yeux clairs ?

Tétanisé, Hugo sentit ses jambes se mouvoir malgré lui. Il s’approcha du comptoir, fasciné par l’éclat translucide des iris de Scorpius, qui se remplissaient de feu à la faveur de la flamme. Il n’avait pas vu Scorpius depuis plus de dix ans. Dix longues années, où son souvenir s’était estompé dans son esprit, pour ne rester que l’adolescent pris de panique qu’il avait agressé, seul dans la nuit…

Avant même de toucher le comptoir, Hugo se sentit rattrapé par le choc : l’adulte que Scorpius était devenu maintenant se superposait à l’adolescent qu’il avait été, et c’était plus douloureux que tout ce qu’Hugo aurait pu imaginer.

Scorpius avait d’épais cheveux noirs, un peu trop longs, qui auréolaient son visage de ténèbres. Son visage s’était émacié et durci avec les années, pour lui donner cet air trop sévère qu’il avait toujours arboré, même à l’adolescence. Il était très beau. Il se dégageait de lui une puissance contenue, féroce, une force calme et tranquille qui ne demandait qu’à se libérer, dans tout ce qu’elle avait de plus implacable…

Le plus extraordinaire restait ses yeux. Hugo était immédiatement tombé amoureux de ces yeux étant enfant… Pâles comme la Lune, clairs comme de l’eau. Ils le dévisageaient sans rien exprimer à présent. Ni animosité, ni colère, ni rancune. Scorpius se contentait de l’évaluer comme lui-même l’évaluait. Que pouvait-il voir ? A vingt-six ans et dans sa situation, Hugo ne se souciait guère de paraitre séduisant. Il se coupait les cheveux très court, à la militaire. Il s’habillait sobrement. Pour le reste, il ne voyait que les deux énormes cicatrices qui lui dévoraient le visage…

Scorpius les voyait à présent, lui aussi. Que pouvait-il bien penser ? Le souvenir de Belly, et de ce terrible jour où ils s’étaient battus à mort, lui revenait-il en mémoire ? Hugo se sentit rougir. Il n’avait pas dit un mot, et déjà, il avait honte. Il avait honte de se trouver là et de subir le regard insoutenable de Scorpius, avec le poids de tout ce qu’il ne disait pas. A nouveau, les souvenirs forcèrent le barrage de son esprit : Hugo vit Scorpius abasourdi devant sa déclaration d’amour dans la salle de classe vide, il vit son dédain, son mépris, et puis la lutte qui en avait suivi… Hugo s’attarda sur les lèvres de Scorpius, et songea qu’il les avait martyrisées, dix ans plus tôt… Il l’avait embrassé de force, et il aurait pu faire tellement pire…

Ce contact semblait surréaliste aujourd’hui. Jamais Hugo n’avait ressenti un tel dégoût pour lui-même de sa vie entière. Être à nouveau confronté à sa victime, c’était… C’était horrible. Cela lui donnait l’impression que les dix années écoulées n’avaient rien été. Qu’il n’avait rien compris, qu’il ne s’était pas suffisamment puni. Que son existence était encore trop douce pour ce qu’il avait fait…

Chancelant devant ce regard qui le transperçait, Hugo sentit son courage l’abandonner : il baissa les yeux. Il attendit, en silence, que vienne la sentence, que Scorpius le délivre en lui révélant pourquoi il l’avait appelé ce soir en pleine nuit… Mais Scorpius ne disait rien. Alors, d’une voix rauque, Hugo murmura :

\- Tu n’aurais pas dû utiliser la marque.

Il releva les yeux. Un frémissement parcourut les traits de Scorpius. Il parut réfléchir avant de répondre, puis se lança :

\- J’ai pensé que ce serait un bon moyen de se remémorer le passé.

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’as fait venir ? Tu veux que je l’efface ?

\- Non, souffla Scorpius.

Il parlait très bas, mais Hugo l’entendait parfaitement. Il le regarda passer son index sur la marque à nouveau vive, à même sa peau :

\- J’ai fini par m’y habituer, reprit-il. Elle me rappelle ce que je suis. Ce que j’ai vécu. Et puis, elle pourrait encore nous servir à l’avenir.

Hugo avala sa salive. Il n’y tenait plus, il ne pouvait pas se laisser torturer ainsi :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je suis là ? demanda-t-il enfin.

Scorpius sourit :

\- Je suis content que tu me poses la question.

Son regard restait froid, terrible. Hugo avait l’impression de s’y heurter comme à la surface d’un lac : il percevait son reflet, mais pas les profondeurs… Et Dieu seul savait quels monstres habitaient les profondeurs…

Rattrapé par ses émotions tout à coup, Hugo balbutia :

\- Scorpius, je…

\- Stop. Ne dis rien. Surtout ne dis pas ça, s’il te plait.

Hugo retint ses mots. Il s’apprêtait à dire « Je suis désolé ». Mais visiblement, ni Scorpius ni lui n’étaient prêts pour des excuses. Même après dix années. Même après dix ans, leur contact était toujours douloureux, à l’un comme à l’autre. Hugo n’osait pas imaginer ce qui pouvait se dérouler dans l’esprit de Scorpius à cet instant. Le jeune homme affichait une indifférence froide, mais lui aussi devait garder en mémoire le souvenir de ce qu’il lui avait fait… Alors, avait-il peur de lui ? Est-ce qu’il le dégoûtait, brûlait d’envie de se jeter sur lui et de serrer son cou entre ses mains nues ?

Hugo préférait sans doute ignorer la réponse. Il était affreux pour lui de soutenir ce regard dénué de chaleur, ce regard qu’il avait tant aimé, et qu’il aimait encore, désespérément.

C’était cela, sans doute, qui lui faisait le plus mal. Constater qu’après dix années, il aimait toujours Scorpius comme au premier jour. Mais il était trop tard, maintenant…

\- Je voudrais que tu me rendes un service, finit par dire Scorpius en rompant le silence.

Hugo se tendit :

\- Un service ?

\- Oui. Après ce qui s’est passé entre nous, tu me dois bien un service, tu n’es pas d’accord ?

Hugo n’osa pas répondre. La question était piège et il le sentait. Il n’avait tout simplement pas la force d’argumenter avec Scorpius quand ce dernier évoquait directement ce qu’il lui avait fait…

\- Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi… ? finit par demander Hugo en se forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

Scorpius se redressa :

\- Je veux que tu arrêtes de diffamer la campagne d’Albus.

Hugo se figea. Les mots se frayèrent lentement un chemin jusqu’à son esprit, sans qu’il puisse les saisir. Abasourdi, il s’exclama :

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m’as bien entendu. Je sais que tu es le principal opposant politique d’Albus, et je veux que tu cesses. Tu ne feras plus de diatribe à son encontre, plus d’apparitions publiques pour dénoncer ses actions, tu ne feras plus rien. Je veux que tu rentres dans ton trou et que tu t’y terres. On se comprend bien ?

Transpercé, Hugo se sentit ouvrir et fermer frénétiquement la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l’eau. Les mots se dérobaient à lui. Les pensées aussi. Et pendant ce temps, une douleur terrible, aigüe, trouvait le chemin jusqu’à son cœur et le broyait entre ses doigts puissants. Albus. Il était question d’Albus.

Avant d’avoir pu réfléchir, Hugo lança :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Obéis et c’est tout.

\- Vous avez repris contact, c’est ça ?

Il eut à peine besoin de regarder Scorpius pour obtenir sa réponse. Alors, Hugo crut qu’il allait s’effondrer sous le poids de sa douleur. Après toutes ces années, dix années… Il était encore et toujours question d’Albus. Albus qui se plaçait sur son chemin en politique, quotidiennement, jour après jour, Albus qu’Hugo avait méprisé depuis leurs premières années à Poudlard, Albus qui avait notoirement trompé Scorpius et qui l’avait traité comme de la merde… Dix années après, Scorpius le convoquait dans sa boutique au beau milieu de la nuit pour prendre encore et toujours la défense d’Albus Severus Potter.

Hugo crut qu’il allait vomir. La jalousie, le sentiment de trahison qu’il ressentait l’étouffaient tellement qu’il dut se raccrocher au comptoir pour ne pas vaciller. Devant lui, imperturbable, Scorpius observait sa réaction. Il semblait attendre qu’il se ressaisisse. Hugo se força à prendre une profonde inspiration :

\- Tu n’as toujours pas retenu la leçon ? cracha-t-il en sachant qu’il le regretterait très vite. Tu t’acoquines toujours avec lui après tout ce qu’il t’a fait ?

\- Ma vie privée ne te regarde en aucune façon, répliqua froidement Scorpius. Et il me semble qu’en matière de torts infligés, tu te places loin au-delà d’Albus.

Hugo rougit aussitôt. Il sentit la chaleur se diffuser jusqu’à la racine de ses cheveux. Désemparé, il n’hésita plus à supplier :

\- Tu ne peux pas me demander ça ! implora-t-il. C’est un fou, et tu le sais ! Il est assoiffé de pouvoir ! Il est constamment à ça de dérailler, à _ça_  ! Ça finira par arriver un jour, fatalement, et nous ne pourrons plus rien faire !

\- Je serai là pour veiller à ce que ça n’arrive pas, dit Scorpius en se moquant clairement de son ton mélodramatique. Mais toi, en attendant, tu vas honorer ce que tu me dois.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te devrais cela, se défendit Hugo. Je t’ai déjà donné la boutique !

Scorpius se figea tel un reptile :

\- La boutique, je considère cela comme la moindre des choses, articula-t-il très lentement. Quand j’ai reçu ta lettre il y a deux ans, j’y ai vu un signe désintéressé de ta part. M’offrir le moyen de rentrer chez moi, en y trouvant une situation stable… Je pensais que c’était ta conscience qui parlait, que tu ne me demanderais rien en retour.

\- C’était le cas !

\- Alors le prix d’une boutique, selon toi, c’est ce que valent toutes les horreurs que tu m’as fait subir ?

Cette fois, Scorpius avait hurlé.

\- Les coups, les insultes, les humiliations, Belly, mon casier judiciaire, la quasi-expulsion, mon exil de ce pays, et bien sûr, bien sûr, ne parlons pas de la tentative de viol, en traître dans une salle de classe vide !

Hugo blêmit. Il eut soudain l’impression que tout son sang s’était retiré de son corps. Il lui fallut un bon moment pour retrouver la parole, et il ne put qu’articuler :

\- Non, bien sûr que non…

Son cœur cognait très fort, dans sa poitrine :

\- Mais ce que tu me demandes là, c’est…

Il inspira à fond. Il fallait absolument qu’il se fasse comprendre :

\- Tu es aveuglé, dit-il sans animosité, avec toute la fermeté dont il était capable. Tu ne vois pas qui il est vraiment. Tu ne vois pas ce qu’il pourrait faire à notre monde.

\- Il pourrait lui faire beaucoup de bien ! A commencer par venger les gens comme moi, comme ma mère, et envoyer les salauds comme toi en taule !

\- Tu ne vois pas, dit Hugo en fermant les yeux sous le déluge de haine pure. Ma lutte contre Albus, préserver le monde sorcier de son influence, c’est tout ce qu’il me reste, aujourd’hui.

\- Si tu refuses de te retirer, je raconterai à la presse ce que tu m’as fait, rétorqua Scorpius d’un ton de défi. Je suis sûr qu’ils seront ravis d’apprendre que le dernier soutien sérieux du Ministère est un violeur et un tueur d’animaux.

\- Tu t’exposerais volontairement à la presse de cette façon ?

\- Bien sûr.

\- Pour lui.

\- Pour lui et pour moi.

Scorpius se leva. Il y avait une fierté ignoble dans son attitude : la fierté d’une victime qui vient de prendre son bourreau au piège, et qui réclame enfin justice :

\- Les journaux saliront peut-être mon nom, mais que peuvent-ils faire de pire que ce qu’ils ont déjà fait ? Certains ne me croiront sans doute pas, mais peu importe : la graine sera semée, le doute sera là. Tu entendras des rumeurs partout sur ton passage, Hugo. Tu ne pourras plus faire un pas sans que l’on te voie tel que tu es vraiment. Tu as été très doué pour le cacher ces dix dernières années, pas vrai ? Mais si tu ne fais pas profil bas, tout ça, ce sera terminé.

Hugo dévisagea Scorpius. A mesure que ses paroles s’écoulaient, un profond désespoir se faisait jour en lui. Rien ne pouvait lui porter pire coup au cœur que la fidélité de Scorpius envers Albus. Et tous les non-dits derrière ces mots… Parce qu’il était évident que Scorpius et Albus s’étaient remis ensemble…

Avec une sorte de stupeur glacée, Hugo réalisa qu’il n’avait plus rien à perdre :

\- Vas-y, dit-il très lentement. Raconte-tout à la presse.

Il vit Scorpius s’apprêter à répliquer, mais il poursuivit aussitôt :

\- Le marché que tu me proposes est sans issue, Scorpius. Dans les deux cas : que je me taise ou que tu condamnes ma carrière politique, je suis perdant. Je suis forcé d’abandonner ma lutte contre Albus. Alors, si tu veux bien… Je crois que je vais prendre le risque des révélations publiques.

Scorpius le dévisagea longuement, comme frappé par la foudre. Alors, un mépris sans nom s’étala sur son visage :

\- Tu n’as vraiment aucun honneur, cracha-t-il. Aucune conscience…

\- Je ne nierai pas tes accusations, répondit Hugo dignement. Mais je ne cesserai pas celles que je porte contre Albus non plus.

Il ajouta avec un dernier regard désolé :

\- Je suis navré que nous ayons à nous affronter à nouveau, Scorpius. Je n’ai jamais voulu ça, crois-moi. J’espère qu’un jour tu reviendras à la raison, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard.

Il s’apprêta alors à transplaner. Mais un mouvement au fond de l’arrière-boutique attira son attention. Dans la pénombre, son pire cauchemar prit chair et corps tout à coup : Albus Potter émergea de sous la cape d’invisibilité de son père, à la stupéfaction de Scorpius. Son visage était terrible, et le regard qu’il lui lança meurtrier :

\- Alors, dit-il en crucifiant littéralement Hugo sur place. Maintenant tu vas me dire ce que tu as fait à Scorpius, espèce de sale enfoiré de fils de pute !

  

 


	13. Aveux

Albus se précipita sur Hugo. Pendant un instant, Scorpius crut qu’il allait le frapper, ce qui aurait été bien imprudent étant donné le passif brutal d’Hugo. Albus était sans doute beaucoup de choses, mais il n’était pas un combattant. Hugo semblait être parvenu à la même conclusion : déjà il s’était redressé dans une posture défensive, prêt à le recevoir… Mais Albus s’arrêta tout à coup et brandit sa baguette :

\- Incarcerem ! rugit-il.

Hugo s’esquiva. Derrière lui, une rangée de baguettes vola en éclats.

\- Lâche ! cria Albus. Ça te ressemble bien, tu l’as toujours été !

\- Albus arrête !

Scorpius s’était levé. Déjà, il ceinturait Albus qui se débattait pour lancer un nouveau sort :

\- Laisse-moi ! protesta-t-il. Laisse-moi, ça fait des années que j’attends ça, il le mérite bien !

Tremblant sous l’effort, Scorpius fit signe à Hugo :

\- Va-t-en.

\- Non ! cria Albus. Non, il est hors de question qu’il se défile encore une fois, et il est hors de question que vous me mainteniez encore dans l’ignorance, tous les deux ! C’est trop tard, j’ai tout entendu, je _veux_ connaitre le fin mot de l’histoire !

Il sembla un peu se calmer après cet éclat de voix. Indécis, Scorpius le lâcha. Hugo restait immobile tout près de l’entrée, sa baguette dégainée mais pointée vers le sol. Il n’aurait pas eu l’air plus terrifié s’il avait croisé le fantôme de Lord Voldemort en personne. Son visage avait blêmi à tel point que les cicatrices des crochets de Belly brûlaient d’un rouge violent tout contre sa peau.

\- Alors ? reprit Albus, impitoyable. Raconte-moi, Hugo ! Saint Hugo, qui se donne des airs de patriarche moralisateur et qui crie au psychopathe dès qu’il me voit, parangon de vertu ! Raconte-moi ce que tu as fait à Scorpius !

Hugo avala sa salive. Il semblait faire un immense effort sur lui-même pour recouvrer ses moyens. Ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre Scorpius et le sol, comme s’il lui demandait la permission de répondre, évitant Albus de peur de réveiller ses foudres. Enfin, il y eut comme un tressaillement dans tout son corps, et son attitude changea. Hugo se força à se redresser, à relever la tête. Il y avait une expression très digne sur son visage. Ni fière ni provocatrice, mais digne. Comme s’il voyait la situation sous un nouveau jour. Comme s’il l’acceptait comme l’opportunité de dire véritablement ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, enfin, depuis toutes ces années.

Affrontant le regard d’Albus, Hugo déclara :

\- J’aime Scorpius depuis la toute première fois que je l’ai vu le soir de ma Répartition, quand j’avais onze ans.

Albus se figea. Il ne réagit pas, ne cilla même pas. Scorpius, lui, recula d’un pas en se détournant. « Encore ces sornettes », semblait dire tout son corps. Mais Hugo n’y prêta pas attention. Maintenant qu’il était lancé, il ne s’arrêterait pas. C’était sa seule et unique chance de dire la vérité, sa vérité, rien qu’une fois. Sans espoir d’absolution, sans espoir d’être pardonné, mais simplement compris, enfin… Il avait gâché toutes ses chances de s’expliquer, tellement souvent. Aujourd’hui enfin, peut-être…

\- Au début, je n’ai pas compris ce sentiment, reprit-il en s’efforçant de garder une voix ferme. J’avais peur. Mon père m’avait toujours dit que les Malefoy étaient la pire engeance qui soit, alors je croyais que ce que je ressentais était mal. D’autant plus si j’aimais un garçon… Mais plus le temps passait, moins j’étais d’accord avec les principes de mon père.

Hugo prit une grande inspiration, puis se tourna vers Scorpius :

\- J’ai décidé que mon envie de te connaitre était plus forte que la peur que cela m’inspirait. Alors un jour, je suis venu te voir à la bibliothèque. J’ai essayé de te parler, mais tu… Tu m’as repoussé. Ça a été comme si mon cœur se brisait en deux ce jour-là. Il m’avait fallu des semaines de courage et d’efforts pour me convaincre de t’approcher. Je savais qu’en agissant ainsi, je reconnaissais mon attirance pour toi, j’acceptais de vivre avec ça, en trahissant les principes de mon père… Mais tu m’as rejeté, et… j’ai eu honte. J’étais mortifié. Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, et pour ne plus souffrir, j’ai transformé ma souffrance en colère…

\- Pauvre imbécile ! siffla Albus. Scorpius a toujours agi ainsi avec tout le monde ! Il repoussait tout le monde, systématiquement, y compris moi ! Tout ça pour ne pas avoir affaire à des brutes dans ton genre, pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur lui ! Tu étais Hugo WEASLEY, tu étais un danger pour lui !

\- Tout ça, je ne le savais pas étant enfant, répliqua Hugo doucement.

Pendant leur échange, Scorpius n’avait pas un instant tourné les yeux vers lui.

\- J’étais trop jeune, reprit Hugo. Je ne voyais que ma propre situation : j’aurais été bien incapable de me mettre à la place de Scorpius… Comme tu l’as dit si justement, Albus, j’étais Hugo Weasley. Le fils d’un héros de guerre, noyé dans son ombre. Je n’avais jamais eu à faire profil bas ou à craindre le jugement des autres. Aujourd’hui bien sûr, je comprends. J’aurais aimé comprendre à l’époque…

Hugo fit une pause, perdu dans ses regrets. Puis il se força à continuer, toujours en regardant Scorpius :

\- J’étais en colère contre toi parce que tu m’avais forcé à admettre des choses qui me terrifiaient, sans rien me donner en retour. Tu m’avais forcé à admettre que j’aimais les garçons. Forcé à admettre que je t’aimais toi. Deux choses qui m’auraient dérobé à jamais l’amour et l’estime de mon père s’il l’apprenait… Je ne me cherche pas d’excuses, Scorpius, ne te méprends pas, mais tu dois comprendre que je suis le produit de l’éducation que j’ai reçu. Mon père haïssait ta famille. Il jouissait d’une aura qui me subjuguait étant enfant. Il était tout pour moi.

Hugo secoua la tête :

\- Je devais vivre avec ce conflit en moi. Ces sentiments que je n’assumais pas, qui me jetaient dans le trouble, constamment. Ça me mettait en colère. Et cette colère, je la déversais sur toi. Je crois que c’était devenu le seul moyen pour moi de communiquer avec toi, d’être proche de toi, d’une façon ou d’une autre…

Albus susurra une injure entre ses dents, mais Hugo n’y fit pas attention :

\- Jusqu’au jour où tout a dérapé, dit-il en tremblant légèrement.

Il dut se retenir de ne pas porter les doigts à ses cicatrices :

\- Encore aujourd’hui, je ne pourrais pas décrire exactement ce qui s’est passé ce jour-là… Je me suis laissé entrainer par l’effet de groupe. J’étais entouré d’amis qui aimaient jouer les gros bras et qui haïssaient les Malefoy, comme mon père… Des amis qui me considéraient comme leur idole à cause de mon nom de famille, qui attendaient de moi que je sois à la hauteur… Quand ton serpent s’en est pris à moi, j’ai paniqué. J’ai laissé la peur, la colère et les autres me dicter mes actes… Et puis tu m’as frappé. A cet instant-là, je crois que j’aurais souhaité que tu ne t’arrêtes jamais. Même si ça me faisait mal, de te voir me haïr à ce point…

Hugo essuya une larme sur sa joue. Il avait l’impression que les chairs de son visage palpitaient :

\- Le plus dur est venu après. Quand je suis revenu à moi, et que j’ai compris que j’avais franchi une ligne dont je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir. J’ai su que s’il y avait jamais eu la moindre chance de compréhension et de pardon entre nous, elle s’était envolée. Que tu m’avais échappé, à jamais. Et à côté de ça, je devais affronter ta vision, tous les jours… Avec Albus.

Une milliseconde, le regard d’Hugo s’attarda sur son cousin, qui lui rendit un rictus de défi. Hugo poursuivit comme si de rien n’était :

\- Je voyais bien comment vous étiez, tous les deux. Je voyais bien comment tu le regardais. Et comme tous les élèves de l’école, j’étais au courant des rumeurs sur Albus… Je savais qu’il te trompait, presque sans s’en cacher, que tu le savais aussi, et que tu le laissais te traiter comme ça malgré tout…

Albus serra les poings, mais Hugo ne lui laissa pas le temps de s’énerver :

\- C’était intolérable pour moi de te savoir avec lui… De vous voir vivre avec tant de décontraction ce genre de relation, ce genre d’attirance que moi, je n’assumais pas… Et de te voir amoureux de quelqu’un qui ne te méritait pas…

\- Espèce de…

\- Tu ne le mérites pas ! contra Hugo en regardant Albus droit dans les yeux. Même encore maintenant, tu ne le mérites pas ! Tu t’es toujours comporté comme un enfant qui collectionne ses jouets préférés sans se soucier de les casser ! Tu prends, tu prends tout ce que tu veux, et tu ne donnes rien en retour ! Tu n’as aucun égard, aucun respect, tu es incapable de comprendre ce qu’aimer signifie vraiment !

\- Ça suffit.

C’était Scorpius qui avait parlé. Sa voix était basse, posée. Ce n’en était que plus terrible, en un sens. Intimidé, Hugo baissa les yeux. Scorpius posa une main apaisante sur le bras d’Albus, qui tremblait de rage. Alors, il transperça Hugo du regard :

\- Puisqu’il le faut, tu n’as qu’à aller jusqu’au bout.

Hugo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Voyant là sa chance inespérée d’atteindre Scorpius, il le dévisagea à son tour :

\- Ce soir-là, quand je t’ai croisé dans ce couloir… Je n’avais aucune idée de ce que j’allais faire. Je savais juste que j’étais désespéré, que je t’avais perdu et que ma vie n’avait plus aucun sens… Il fallait que je te rattrape, d’une façon ou d’une autre. Alors quand je me suis retrouvé seul dans cette salle de classe avec toi… Je me suis dit que ma seule et unique chance, c’était peut-être de te dire la vérité. Mais j’ai toujours été terriblement maladroit dès qu’il s’agissait de toi, Scorpius… Je n’étais qu’un adolescent, et le pire genre qui soit… Je t’ai dit que je t’aimais, sans explication, sans préavis, après des années d’affrontement. Je comprends que tu ne m’aies pas cru. Je comprends que ça t’ait semblé surréaliste, et ridicule, et que tu m’aies rejeté. Mais pour moi… Pour moi, c’étaient mes derniers espoirs qui s’envolaient. L’amour de ma vie, tu comprends ? J’espère que tu comprends, Scorpius… J’étais sincère ce soir-là. Je le suis encore aujourd’hui.

Scorpius l’observa sans laisser transparaitre la moindre émotion. Hugo déglutit péniblement :

\- En essayant de t’empêcher de sortir de la pièce, je t’ai fait tomber sans faire exprès, et… tu as perdu connaissance, quelques secondes. Je me suis agenouillé pour voir comment tu allais. Je te jure que je n’avais aucune idée de ce que j’allais faire, aucune arrière-pensée… C’est arrivé comme ça, c’est tout. Encore aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas ce qui m’a pris… Je t’ai simplement vu là étendu devant moi, faible et vulnérable, comme je ne t’avais encore jamais vu… Je me suis dit que peut-être, tu serais plus ouvert à ce que j’avais à te dire, dans cet état… Je me suis dit que peut-être, tu comprendrais mieux si je te montrais par des gestes… Si je te retenais, de toutes mes forces…

Hugo baissa la tête. Sa voix n’était plus qu’un murmure :

\- La suite, tu la connais. Tu m’as cassé la mâchoire avant que je n’arrive à faire quoi que ce soit. Et tous les jours, je remercie le ciel que tu te sois échappé. Que je n’aie pas à vivre avec ce poids sur la conscience, même si ce que j’ai fait était suffisamment horrible…

Un long silence s’ensuivit. Scorpius ne disait rien, les lèvres serrées, la mâchoire contractée. Personne ne remarqua Albus, qui s’anima soudain d’un air presque reptilien :

\- C’était ce fameux soir…, déclara-t-il très doucement, et Scorpius sut qu’il avait compris. Ce fameux soir, où je t’ai rejoint en haut de la tour d’Astronomie… J’ai voulu t’enlacer, et tu m’as repoussé. Sur le moment, j’ai cru que tu m’en voulais, et je suis parti contrarié, sans savoir ce qui venait de se passer, mais… C’était à cause de toi.

Terrible, son regard se braqua soudain vers Hugo :

\- C’est la dernière fois que j’ai parlé à Scorpius ce soir-là. Après ça, il a quitté Poudlard, il est revenu passer ses examens, et il a disparu de la circulation pendant dix ans.

Hugo ne répondit rien. Quelque chose, dans les yeux et la voix d’Albus, avait allumé un éclair de peur en lui. Sans prévenir, Albus se jeta sur lui :

\- C’est à cause de toi !

Scorpius le retint juste à temps, mais Albus ne cessa pas de se débattre :

\- C’est à cause de toi ! hurlait-il en griffant l’air de sa main libre, Scorpius immobilisant sa baguette. C’est à cause de toi s’il est parti, c’est à cause de toi si je ne l’ai pas vu pendant dix ans, c’est à cause de toi !

Hugo recula. La fureur d’Albus le frappait comme un coup de poignard en plein cœur. Parce qu’elle était violente, parce qu’elle était réelle. Parce que seul un amour sincère pouvait l’inspirer, et qu’Hugo répugnait à l’admettre… Pourtant, une lueur au fond des yeux de son cousin le retenait, fasciné.

\- Je vais te tuer ! hurlait Albus. Je vais t’écorcher vif comme tu as écorché Belly et je vous exposerai toi et tes mensonges en place publique !

Elle était là, cette lueur qu’il avait toujours décelée, cette lueur qu’il avait toujours recherchée en Albus Potter. Loin des tours et des détours de ses paroles, de son charisme, de son aura… Elle était là. La haine. La folie. Le fanatisme. Le danger, qui ne demandait qu’à prendre corps, et s’enflammer…

\- Albus, s’il-te-plait ! s’exclama Scorpius, à bout de souffle. C’est de l’histoire ancienne, il ne compte pour rien, il ne mérite pas l’air que tu gaspilles à parler de lui ! Il ne pourra plus nous séparer maintenant, tu entends ? Arrête, Albus, arrête !

Tout à son effort, Scorpius posa à peine son regard sur Hugo :

\- Tu devrais t’en aller maintenant, dit-il. Je te donne trois jours pour te retirer de la vie publique. Après quoi, je mettrai ma menace à exécution.

Pendant quelques secondes, Hugo resta planté là, déchiré, incapable de détacher son regard de Scorpius qui murmurait toujours pour calmer Albus. Il avait tout dit, tout ce qu’il avait sur le cœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu la sensation de pouvoir s’expliquer entièrement à Scorpius, et de le faire convenablement. Mais il n’aurait pas de réponse. Il n’aurait pas un regard. Il ne comptait pour rien.

Quittant la scène des yeux, Hugo songea soudain à la chaleur de son fauteuil qui l’attendait devant la cheminée de son petit salon, à la caresse de ses trois chats, et à cet unique sanctuaire qu’il possédait en ce monde… Il ressentit brusquement le désir de quitter cet endroit. De rentrer chez lui, de se pelotonner là où il serait seul et en sécurité, et de s’y recroqueviller jusqu’à ce que la tempête soit passée, jusqu’à ce que le chagrin ait quitté son âme… Il ne supporterait pas de rester ici une seule seconde de plus. Il transplana.

Debout au beau milieu de la boutique, Scorpius relâcha Albus, qui poussa un sanglot de rage :

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit ?! hurla-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit ce qui s’était passé cette nuit-là ?

Effrayé par la violence de sa réaction, Scorpius tendit la main vers lui, mais Albus semblait à peine conscient de sa présence. Scorpius ne l’avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé :

\- Tu m’as laissé m’en vouloir pendant dix ans ! Pendant dix ans, j’ai retourné ce qui s’était passé ce soir-là dans ma tête, en essayant de comprendre ce que j’avais bien pu faire, ce qui m’avait échappé, ce que j’aurais pu dire pour te retenir… Et pendant tout ce temps, c’était sa faute à _lui_  ! Ce sale petit crevard de merde !

\- Albus…

\- Non ! Et aujourd’hui, il ose me donner des leçons et me faire passer pour le mal incarné ! Je vais le tuer ! Je vais le tuer !

\- Albus !

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l’as jamais dit ?!

Scorpius ne dit rien. Son silence, et l’étrange immobilité de son regard, ramenèrent peu à peu Albus à la réalité.

\- C’était trop dur pour moi, dit-il alors tout doucement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti aussi soudainement ? reprit Albus d’un ton implorant, la voix brisée. Pourquoi tu ne t’es pas confié à moi ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

Scorpius détourna les yeux. Les mots brûlaient de franchir ses lèvres sans y parvenir. Jamais il n’avait fait cet aveu à personne, jamais. Il n’avait jamais eu à le faire. Soit les gens savaient, soit ils l’ignoraient. Albus, aujourd’hui, l’ignorait toujours…

\- C’est parce que ce n’était pas mon premier traumatisme, finit-il par murmurer d’une voix rauque.

Ces paroles firent à Albus l’effet d’une douche froide :

\- Tu veux dire… Tu as déjà été…

\- Je n’ai jamais été violé, non.

Scorpius releva les yeux :

\- Mais ma mère, si.

Albus cessa totalement de respirer. En face de lui, Scorpius ne le lâchait pas, guettant sa réaction. C’était comme si le contact visuel était la seule chose qui lui permettait de continuer :

\- Ma mère est morte quand j’avais cinq ans, dit-il alors d’une voix qui tremblait légèrement. Deux hommes sont entrés dans notre appartement pendant que mon père travaillait. Ils l’ont battue et violée, juste sous mes yeux. J’ai tout vu. Je m’en souviens comme si c’était hier, même après toutes ces années… Lorsque mon père est rentré et qu’il l’a trouvée, nous sommes tout de suite allés à Sainte-Mangouste. Mais personne n’a voulu la prendre en charge, parce que c’était une Malefoy. Alors elle s’est vidée de son sang et elle est morte.

Albus ne dit rien. Sa voix s’était comme envolée. Son esprit restait bloqué sur les paroles de Scorpius, sur les visions d’horreur qu’elles lui infligeaient… Scorpius acheva son histoire avant que son courage ne le lâche :

\- Tu m’as demandé de quel traumatisme Nicolaï m’avait guéri : tu le sais à présent. A Poudlard, je ne te repoussais pas par absence de désir ou d’amour… Je n’arrivais pas à être intime avec toi, c’est tout. A chaque fois que tu me touchais de cette façon, je revoyais le viol de ma mère, en esprit. Je voyais ce que ces hommes lui avaient fait. Et tes mains sur moi, c’était comme le revivre, encore et encore…

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais rien dit ?

C’était la seule question qu’Albus semblait encore en état de poser.

Scorpius esquissa un sourire :

\- Ce n’est pas le genre de choses que l’on aborde facilement dans une conversation.

Puis, plus sérieusement :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n’ai rien dit… J’ai voulu le faire tu sais, des dizaines de fois, pour t’expliquer… Pour te retenir… Pour que tu comprennes, que tu ne vois pas quelqu’un d’anormal en moi, pour que tu n’ailles pas voir ailleurs… Mais les mots n’ont jamais pu franchir mes lèvres. C’était mon souvenir le plus ancien et le plus douloureux, tu comprends ? C’est presque le seul souvenir que j’ai de ma mère… Il me définit, encore aujourd’hui, que je le veuille ou non. Je n’arrivais pas à m’ouvrir suffisamment pour te livrer… cette infime part de moi. Cette horrible part de moi…

Albus fit un pas vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sans réfléchir, Scorpius le serra lui aussi, fort. Il sut que leur relation venait de basculer à cet instant. Albus et lui étaient plus proches, plus liés que jamais. Il ne voulait pas que ça cesse…

\- Quand Hugo s’en est pris à moi cette nuit-là…, articula-t-il tout contre son cou. C’était comme si mon pire cauchemar avait soudain pris réalité. Toutes les sensations que ma mère avait éprouvées avant sa mort, je les avais éprouvés moi aussi. J’avais fait l’expérience de ce qu’elle avait pu ressentir, presque jusqu’au bout… J’étais bouleversé. Je n’aurais pas dû te rejeter comme je l’ai fait, mais… sur le moment, j’aurais été incapable de t’expliquer. De tout t’avouer, ne serait-ce que de te parler, te laisser me toucher… Je voulais être seul, je voulais repousser ce traumatisme tout au fond de mon esprit, fuir la douleur… Je n’ai pas réfléchi à quoi que ce soit d’autre. Je n’ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences que ça aurait pour toi, pour nous. Je suis parti. Je n’ai jamais jeté un seul regard en arrière. Je suis parti, pour laisser tout ça loin de moi, tout simplement, pour oublier à jamais.

Scorpius se recula légèrement, pour pouvoir affronter Albus dans les yeux :

\- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il, pleurant lui aussi à présent. Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissé. Je n’aurais pas dû te faire attendre pendant toutes ces années…

Albus le fit taire d’un baiser :

\- Je suis désolé de n’avoir jamais compris, répondit-il. De ne t’avoir jamais donné l’occasion de me parler…

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, bouleversés et en larmes, debout tous les deux, incapables de se lâcher. Ils ne pensaient plus à Hugo. Ils ne pensaient qu’à cette injustice du monde sorcier qui les avait séparés. A tous ces non-dits qu’elle avait engendrés. Tant de vies brisées…

Enfin, Albus trouva la force de se redresser. Son regard avait retrouvé l’éclat dur et vif qu’il arborait lorsqu’il échafaudait un plan :

\- Je me demandais justement quel nouvel aspect de notre société je pourrais bien dévoiler au grand-jour, dit-il. Je crois bien que j’ai trouvé.

Scorpius le dévisagea sans comprendre. Albus prit son visage entre ses mains, planta son regard dans le sien et déclara, grave, déterminé :

\- Toi et moi, nous allons rendre une petite visite à l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste.


	14. Sainte-Mangouste

Deux jours plus tard, Albus et Scorpius remontaient la rue de Londres qui les conduirait jusqu’à l’hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Albus, pour plus de discrétion, avait pris du Polynectar. Scorpius, dont le visage demeurait inconnu du grand public, ne cessait malgré tout de jeter des coups d’œil de tous côtés. Ignorant sa méfiance, Albus déblatérait :

\- J’ai beaucoup de contacts utiles parmi ceux qui me soutiennent. Ce type travaille à l’hôpital : il a jeté un coup d’œil aux dossiers pour moi, et il m’a affirmé que le Médicomage qui aurait dû prendre ta mère en charge était le docteur Kaldwin.

\- Très bien, mais je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu espères obtenir en allant lui parler.

\- Lui faire cracher la vérité, bien sûr.

L’habituel sourire malicieux d’Albus se fit jour sur les traits du Moldu dont il avait pris l’apparence :

\- Je nous ai présentés comme deux journalistes. Il a été plus qu’heureux d’accepter notre invitation, tu peux me croire.

Ils arrivèrent en vue de l’hôpital. Avant de gravir les marches, Albus attrapa Scorpius par le bras :

\- Ecoute, dit-il, l’air grave tout à coup. Je veux que tu saches qu’il n’est pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Et que je ne veux pas t’imposer quoi que ce soit.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Si mon journal publie ce qui est arrivé à ta mère… Ça me fera une énorme publicité, je ne vais pas le nier, et ça te placera en première ligne. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que… que j’instrumentalise sa mort, tu comprends ? Si tu ne veux pas faire ressortir cette histoire au grand-jour, on peut encore faire demi-tour et rentrer à la boutique. Il y a d’autres scandales à révéler.

 Involontairement, Scorpius recula. Une vague de profonde chaleur le traversa tandis qu’il voyait Albus hésiter sous ses yeux, empli de crainte et de sollicitude. Même s’il ne savait pas comment l’exprimer, ce qu’Albus venait de dire signifiait beaucoup pour lui… Alors, radouci, Scorpius lui posa une main sur l’épaule :

\- C’est toi qui avais raison, lui dit-il, déterminé. Tout a commencé avec moi. C’est ce qui t’a motivé en premier, pas vrai ? C’est pour révéler des injustices comme celle-là que tu es devenu celui que tu es devenu aujourd’hui. Alors, allons-y.

Albus hocha la tête. Lui aussi était ému, même s’il était plus doué pour le cacher. Avant qu’ils ne franchissent le seuil, il le retint une dernière fois :

\- Scorpius, dit-il. Il ne doit pas savoir qui tu es. Et quoi qu’il fasse, quoi qu’il dise… Garde ton calme.

**XXX**

Le docteur Phineas Kaldwin était un petit homme sévère et maigre, si raide dans sa robe de sorcier qu’il semblait fait de pierre. Il avait le crâne chauve, un regard froid et intelligent, et cette espèce d’indifférence clinique qui caractérise parfois les praticiens de longue date. Son bureau, petit mais très éclairé, était rangé avec une précision millimétrée, et dénotait instantanément l’esprit de celui qui l’occupait : un homme strict, propre sur lui, vénérant l’ordre et la discipline.

Assis en face de lui, Albus, même sous sa fausse apparence, détonait : il trônait sur son siège avec cette sorte d’élégance désinvolte qui le caractérisait, cette insolence qui tout à la fois charmait et offusquait ses ennemis. Les yeux plissés de Kaldwin laissaient d’ores et déjà savoir ce qu’il pensait de ce genre d’attitude. Scorpius, en revanche, semblait davantage lui plaire, avec sa tenue impeccable, sobre et noire, et ses airs de froide réserve.

\- Je vous remercie d’avoir accepté de nous accorder cette interview, docteur Kaldwin, lança Albus avec un sourire affable. J’ai appris que vous aviez été récemment décoré par le Ministre en personne, pour vos bons et loyaux services.

\- C’est cela qui me vaut le plaisir de votre compagnie, je présume ? répondit Kaldwin d’un ton sec.

Albus ne releva pas :

\- Selon vous, qu’est-ce qui vous a valu cette distinction, docteur Kaldwin ?

\- Quarante années passées au service de la médecine magique, je présume.

Le sourire d’Albus s’élargit. Scorpius ne put s’empêcher de remarquer qu’il s’amusait, ce qui n’était jamais bon signe. Lui, en revanche, ne parvenait pas à détacher les yeux du petit homme aigre qui se tenait devant lui. Cet homme qui avait refusé de prendre sa mère en charge… Cet homme qui avait laissé Astoria se vider de son sang au beau milieu du hall, sans que personne ne vienne contredire ses ordres… Aujourd’hui, Scorpius voyait cet homme, et ne parvenait pas à le comprendre.

Il était très jeune lorsque sa mère était morte. A l’époque, le chagrin et l’incompréhension que représentait encore la mort avaient rempli son cœur, ses pensées. Ce n’était que bien plus tard qu’il avait pris conscience de l’injustice qui avait frappé sa famille, mais jusqu’alors, cette injustice n’avait eu qu’un visage flou, indéfini : c’était la société qui avait laissé mourir sa mère, le Ministère, sa politique, et tous les gens qui travaillaient à promulguer des lois pour haïr sa famille… Seulement voilà, aujourd’hui, il se retrouvait face à l’homme qui avait pris la décision. Un être de chair et de sang, identifié, tangible, là juste sous ses yeux… Inconscient d’avoir en face de lui le fils d’Astoria Malefoy…

\- J’ai entendu dire que vous aviez eu nombre de patients prestigieux.

La voix d’Albus fit sortir Scorpius de ses pensées. Visiblement, ils avaient fini d’aborder le curriculum vitae du docteur, et s’attaquaient à présent à la partie qui les intéressait. Anxieux, Scorpius fit courir ses doigts sur le bord de son siège.

\- En effet, j’ai eu plusieurs fois l’occasion de soigner monsieur le Ministre lui-même, ainsi que sa famille et plusieurs membres influents de notre gouvernement, répondit Kaldwin comme si ces mondanités l’ennuyaient profondément. J’ai également été appelé auprès d’Harry Potter une fois, après une blessure qu’il avait reçue en service, mais il s’est avéré que ce n’était rien de grave.

Albus lui concéda un sourire poli :

\- Nos sources ont eu vent d’une autre affaire pour le moins particulière, dit-il. Il parait que vous étiez le médecin de garde lorsque Drago Malefoy a conduit sa femme Astoria à Sainte-Mangouste, il y a un peu plus de vingt ans.

Kaldwin plissa ses petits yeux froids :

\- Je ne sais pas qui sont vos sources, jeune homme, mais elles sont bien informées.

\- Merci.

\- Ce n’était pas un compliment. Enquêter sur les Malefoy n’est pas un sujet des plus recommandables.

\- Et pourquoi cela ? interrogea Albus avec un intérêt de façade.

Kaldwin se fendit d’une grimace :

\- Ne me faites pas rire. Les Malefoy sont de la graine de Mangemort et tout le monde le sait. Croyez-moi, je dors mieux depuis que le père a quitté le pays – grand bien lui fasse ! Même si le fils est revenu s’établir sur le Chemin de Traverse…

\- Est-ce que vous…

\- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, vous vous rendez compte ! Il fabrique nos baguettes, il les vend à nos enfants ! Et le Ministère laisse faire, bien sûr… Shacklebolt se ramollit pendant que de l’autre côté, Albus Potter lobotomise le peuple en prônant plus de laxisme encore si c’est possible ! Je plains son père, le pauvre…

Albus haussa un sourcil neutre :

\- Vous estimez que Scorpius Malefoy est une menace ?

\- Evidemment ! Vous n’êtes pas très vif, jeune homme. A moins que vous ne soyez d’accord avec tous ces prétendus rebelles qui manifestent dans nos rues pour appeler au vote ?

\- Je ne me prononce pas en politique.

\- Vous faites bien.

\- Nous parlions des Malefoy ?

\- Oui, oui… Si vous y tenez… Drago Malefoy s’est présenté à l’hôpital avec son fils. Sa femme avait été violée et battue, et elle avait déjà perdu beaucoup de sang.

\- Rien que vous n’auriez pu guérir ?

\- Oh, bien sûr que si. Une simple potion peut régénérer le sang, et quelques sortilèges l’auraient remise sur pied.

\- Pourtant, elle est décédée à l’hôpital cinq heures après son admission.

\- C’est parce qu’elle n’a jamais été admise.

\- Vraiment ?

Kaldwin se redressa dans son siège. Il affichait à présent un air de dignité scandalisée :

\- Vous n’imaginez quand même pas que j’allais perdre mon temps à m’occuper _d’Astoria Malefoy_  ?  

Albus haussa les épaules :

\- C’était une patiente comme les autres. Dans votre profession, vous n’êtes pas censés faire de distinction, si ?

\- Vous êtes un idéaliste, pas vrai ? C’est la jeunesse : ça vous passera. Croyez-moi, ceux qui prétendent que toutes les vies ont la même valeur ont tort. En théorie comme en pratique. Ces gens-là n’ont jamais perdu de famille proche aux mains des Mangemorts, ces gens-là n’ont jamais eu à souffrir le règne de Vous-Savez-Qui ! Drago Malefoy hébergeait le Mal incarné sous son propre toit ! Et vous auriez attendu de moi que je soigne sa femme ? Que je cours au chevet d’une femme qui avait sciemment choisi d’épouser un homme tel que lui ? Une traîtresse, une Sang-Pur qui plus est, qui partageait sans doute les idées malsaines de son mari !

Albus réprima la jubilation qui le gagnait. Sur ses genoux, la Plume à Papote qu’il avait activée n’en perdait pas une miette :

\- Si vous tenez absolument à recueillir mon avis, poursuivit Kaldwin, inarrêtable, Astoria Malefoy a eu ce qu’elle méritait. Je n’arrive déjà pas à croire qu’on l’ait laissée épouser un Malefoy, c’est intolérable : qui se revendiquerait d’un tel acte ? Frayer avec un Mangemort… Et elle lui a donné un fils, en plus ! Parce que ces gens-là sont comme des cafards : ils prolifèrent, et quand vous croyez les avoir tous exterminés, il y en a toujours un pour refaire surface et vous prendre en traître !

Albus ne vit pas le danger. Il n’eut pas le temps de réagir lorsque Scorpius se leva d’un seul coup et brandit sa baguette sur Kaldwin :

\- Qu’est-ce que…

\- Répétez ce que vous avez dit.

\- Mais qu’est-ce qui vous prend ?

\- Répétez ce que vous avez dit. A propos d’Astoria Malefoy.

Désemparé, Kaldwin jeta un coup d’œil paniqué à Albus :

\- Maîtrisez votre collègue, il est complètement fou !

\- Scorpius, articula Albus, prudemment. Scorpius, baisse cette baguette.

\- Scorpius ?

En face d’eux, Kaldwin additionnait deux et deux :

\- Scorpius Malefoy ?!

\- Lui-même. Vous savez : la graine de Mangemort qui trafique les baguettes des enfants.

Kaldwin sembla se tétaniser sur sa chaise. Il eut un regard en quête de sa baguette, mais Scorpius anticipa son geste et la fit venir à lui :

\- 28 cm, murmura-t-il sans la regarder. Bois d’if et ventricule de dragon. Vous saviez que la baguette de Voldemort aussi était en if ?

Kaldwin semblait incapable de lui adresser la moindre réponse. Ce n’était plus de la peur qui dominait à présent sur son visage, mais une profonde expression de dégoût. Scorpius s’en était aperçu :

\- C’est un choix plutôt rare, l’if. C’est l’arbre des cimetières. Les fabricants de baguettes trouvent que c’est un mauvais présage.

Il fit tourner la baguette entre ses doigts :

\- Vous voyez, votre baguette m’en dit plus sur vous que tous vos discours et votre costume étriqué.

Il la jeta par terre :

\- Maintenant, vous allez répéter ce que vous venez de dire. A propos de ma mère, et de comment elle avait mérité son sort. De comment vous l’avez laissée crever à la rue comme une chienne !

\- Je ne recevrai pas d’ordre d’une engeance telle que vous ! se récria Kaldwin, fou de rage. Et je ne me laisserai certainement pas intimider !

\- Vous devriez, pourtant.

Scorpius ne reconnut pas sa propre voix. Elle était glaciale, et calme. Même si une rage plus intense et solide que tout ce qu’il avait jamais éprouvé dans sa vie bouillait dans ses veines, sa main tendue ne tremblait pas. Son esprit semblait s’être séparé de son corps, dans un état second, en transe : il dévisageait Kaldwin et ne voyait plus que de la chair et des os dans ce petit visage cruel… Que pourrait-il faire à cette chair et ces os ? L’idée de les dépecer un par un le séduisait. Lui non plus n’éprouvait aucune peur.

Quelque part, très loin au fond de lui, un éclair de conscience reconnut l’état dans lequel il se trouvait lorsqu’il avait failli tabasser Hugo Weasley à mort. Aujourd’hui, le goût du sang et l’appel de la violence retrouvaient sans peine le chemin de son cœur, presque avec délice. Ils ne l’avaient jamais vraiment quitté. Ils avaient attendu leur heure, rien que pour cet instant… Cet instant où il pourrait faire entendre sa voix, toutes les injustices réprimées, enfin, et celle-ci, la pire de toute : la mort d’Astoria… Obtenir une juste vengeance, enfin, pour la mort de sa mère…

\- Vous savez qu’elle a agonisé pendant des heures ? reprit-il, déchiré par ses propres mots, comme si sa colère se nourrissait de sa souffrance. Vous savez ce que ces salauds lui ont fait ? Et vous dites que vous auriez pu la sauver, si vous vous en étiez donné la peine ? Que ça aurait été _facile_  ?

\- Scorpius…

Mais Scorpius avait totalement oublié la présence d’Albus. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui dorénavant, c’était cet homme, petit, obtus et exécrable, qui avait condamné sa mère à mort sans hésitation, sans jamais en éprouver le moindre remord. Cet homme qui continuait de revendiquer son acte, qui en était fier, alors que lui-même se trouvait devant lui armé d’une baguette :

\- Qu’est-ce que vous attendez ? éructait-il. Allez-y ! C’est dans votre sang, je l’ai toujours dit ! Allez-y, Mangemort ! Vous êtes comme votre père ! On aurait dû vous exécuter dès la naissance !

\- La ferme !

Scorpius fit un geste du poignet, et une longue coupure apparut sur la joue de Kaldwin.

\- Scorpius !

Albus s’était levé lui aussi, mais le regard que lui jeta Scorpius le tint à distance :

\- Laisse-moi. C’était une excellente idée de m’amener ici : ça faisait trop longtemps que je fuyais la vérité. Tu avais raison, Albus, tu avais raison depuis le tout début. Il faut faire payer ces salopards et je vais commencer par celui-ci.

Pointant sa baguette d’un geste impérieux, Scorpius sentit sa volonté s’écouler hors de lui :

_\- Endoloris._

Kaldwin s’effondra de sa chaise. Son corps fut pris de convulsions : les poings contractés, les lèvres serrées, il semblait incapable d’articuler un seul son, pas même pour crier.

\- Scorpius arrête !

Albus se jeta sur lui, mais Scorpius avait l’avantage du poids et de la taille : il ne voyait que Kaldwin, et il repoussa Albus comme s’il s’agissait d’un fétu de paille. Pendant ce temps, le Médicomage se débattait, à bout de souffle, en proie à une souffrance que Scorpius ne pouvait qu’imaginer. En pensée, il revoyait le viol de sa mère. Il la revoyait agonisant dans les bras de son père, et il espérait que la douleur qu’il infligeait à Kaldwin à cet instant était à la hauteur de celle qu’elle avait ressentie, de celle qu’il avait ressentie toute sa vie…

\- Scorpius ! s’écria Albus, désemparé. Je suis d’accord, il faut punir ces salauds, mais pas de cette façon, tu m’entends ! Pas de cette façon ! Scorpius !

S’agrippant à lui, Albus prit soudain son visage entre ses mains, le forçant à le regarder. Pendant quelques secondes, Scorpius dut rompre le sortilège :

\- Je sais qu’il est ignoble et je sais que tu veux le faire payer, articula Albus très vite. Mais si tu le tues, tu lui donneras raison, tu m’entends ?! Tu donneras raison à tous ces enfoirés qui disent que tu es un Mangemort depuis ta naissance, juste parce que tu es né Malefoy !

\- Peut-être que je devrais leur donner raison ! hurla Scorpius. Peut-être qu’après vingt-sept années d’humiliations et de mauvais traitements, c’est tout ce qu’ils méritent ! Peut-être qu’ils méritent de récolter le monstre qu’ils ont façonné !

\- Tu n’es pas un monstre, Scorpius ! Tu vaux tellement, tellement mieux qu’eux !

\- Ma mère aussi valait mieux que cette mort atroce !

\- Et nous allons la venger ! Nous allons la venger, mais je t’en supplie : faisons-le à ma manière ! Fais-moi confiance !

Ces derniers mots, enfin, semblèrent trouver prise sur l’esprit blanc de Scorpius :

\- Fais-moi confiance, répéta Albus, désespéré. Tu crois que je vais le laisser s’en tirer ?

\- C’est ma vengeance.

\- C’est vrai. Et j’ai promis de t’aider, tu t’en souviens ? Depuis le tout début. Ça a toujours été pour toi. Je t’en supplie, ne gâche pas tout maintenant. Nous pouvons le faire payer, et au centuple. Je t’en supplie… Baisse ta baguette…

A leurs pieds, Kaldwin sanglotait. Il avait tout perdu de sa verve, et se lamentait à présent comme un enfant. Scorpius le considéra longuement. Il sentait la poigne d’Albus sur ses épaules. Il sentait sur lui son regard implorant, qui attendait, en équilibre sur la pointe de l’indécision, de voir de quel côté il allait basculer…

Scorpius sut à cet instant qu’il était en train de vivre un des moments les plus déterminants de sa vie. Comme ce fameux jour avec Hugo : s’il franchissait cette ligne, il n’y aurait plus de retour en arrière possible… Cette décision le façonnerait, ferait partie de lui, à jamais…

Scorpius regarda Kaldwin, et il n’éprouva plus que du dégoût. Cette chose qui pleurnichait devant lui n’était pas humaine. Elle ne méritait pas sa pitié, elle ne méritait pas de vivre. Elle avait tué sa mère par méchanceté et par idiotie. Scorpius n’aurait aucun remord à la tuer, là, tout de suite. Mais quelque chose l’en empêcha. La voix d’Albus :

\- Je t’en supplie…

Il y avait un amour désespéré dans cette supplique. Albus l’implorait comme s’il était sur le point de mourir, de s’annihiler lui-même… Et en un sens, c’était ce qu’il était en train de faire…

Hébété, Scorpius baissa sa baguette. Son calme glacial l’abandonna aussitôt. Son cœur s’emplit d’abord d’une déception sourde, puis d’horreur, et son sang battit à ses oreilles tandis qu’il s’abandonnait tout entier aux bras d’Albus :

\- Je suis là, scanda Albus en pleurant des larmes silencieuses. Je suis là, je te tiens…

Mais Scorpius ne répondit pas. Il entendait les halètements de Kaldwin sur le plancher derrière lui. Il songeait à ce qu’il avait éprouvé : à la créature monstrueuse et sans âme qui s’était emparée de lui, l’espace de quelques secondes… A ce qu’il avait failli faire… Il aurait pu céder, il l’aurait fait… Il aurait pu devenir le Mangemort dont ses ennemis lui avaient tant parlé… Mais Albus l’avait ramené…

S’écartant brusquement de lui, Scorpius dévisagea Albus. Ce dernier, surpris, lui rendit son regard avec une sincérité nue. Il y avait un univers dans les yeux du jeune homme : amour, tendresse, soulagement, crainte, compassion, volonté… Mais il n’y avait rien de maléfique au fond de ces yeux verts.

A cet instant précis, dans le bureau de l’homme qu’il avait failli assassiner, Scorpius se dit que peut-être, depuis toutes ces années, lui, Hugo, et l’ensemble du monde sorcier, avaient fait erreur sur Albus Potter.

Albus avait ses défauts. Albus avait cette aura de danger en lui, lorsqu’il flirtait avec les sommets, le pouvoir, lorsqu’il partait dans ses ambitions enflammées… Mais aujourd’hui, en dépit de tout ce qu’il pouvait laisser craindre et redouter, en dépit de tout ce qu’on pouvait lui reprocher, c’était bien Albus qui l’avait sauvé de lui-même.

Sauvé de ses démons.

Avalant sa salive, Scorpius eut un coup d’œil pour Kaldwin :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’on fait de lui maintenant ?

Albus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il vérifia que sa Plume avait tout pris en note, puis il sortit sa propre baguette et visa le Médicomage :

\- _Oubliettes_ , lança-t-il.

Aussitôt, le regard de Kaldwin se fit terne et vide. Rangeant ses affaires, Albus prit Scorpius par le bras et le fit sortir :

\- On publie tout dans l’édition de demain.


	15. Révélations

Penché sur la coupure de presse, Hugo retint ses mains de trembler. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu’il ressentait. Horreur face aux révélations ? Tristesse pour Scorpius, et culpabilité, encore et toujours ? Colère à l’égard d’Albus, qui instrumentalisait la mort d’Astoria Malefoy… Et surtout, angoisse. Angoisse, parce que ce qui était dévoilé dans cet article était un véritable coup de tonnerre dans la classe politique, un bouleversement, un raz-de-marée, et rien ne semblait plus pouvoir stopper Albus désormais…

L’édition du _Nouveau Sorcier_ était sortie depuis à peine trois heures, et déjà, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Scorpius Malefoy. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-on pas vu un Malefoy faire la première page des journaux ? Mais cette fois, Scorpius Malefoy était une victime. Le _Nouveau Sorcier_ avait clairement choisi son camp, et c’était en des mots très simples qu’il exposait la vérité au monde :

_« SCANDALE A SAINTE-MANGOUSTE_

_Il y a vingt-deux ans, Astoria Malefoy, née Greengrass, se présentait à la clinique Sainte-Mangouste avec de sévères blessures. Le témoignage de son époux et de son fils est éloquent : la jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans a été sauvagement battue et violée, avant d’être laissée pour morte par ses deux assaillants, non identifiés à ce jour. A l’époque, le Dr. Phinéas Kaldwin, médecin de garde à l’arrivée d’Astoria, refuse de prendre la jeune femme en charge, et celle-ci meurt plusieurs heures plus tard, dans les bras de son époux, au terme d’une lente hémorragie interne. L’enquête sur le meurtre est close au bout de cinq jours, et Astoria laisse derrière elle un petit garçon de cinq ans._

_Interrogé sur les faits, le Dr. Kaldwin a déclaré : « Vous n’imaginez quand même pas que j’allais perdre mon temps à m’occuper d’Astoria_ Malefoy _?  Croyez-moi, ceux qui prétendent que toutes les vies ont la même valeur ont tort. Si vous tenez absolument à recueillir mon avis, Astoria Malefoy a eu ce qu’elle méritait. Ces gens-là sont comme des cafards : ils prolifèrent, et quand vous croyez les avoir tous exterminés, il y en a toujours un pour refaire surface et vous prendre en traître ! »_

_Il serait déplacé pour ce journal de prendre position quant aux propos du Dr. Kaldwin. Notre devoir est simplement de dévoiler la vérité et d’espérer que nos lecteurs sauront en apprécier les conséquences. La suite en pages 4, 5 et 6. »_

Hugo expira à fond, lentement. Son cœur semblait lui marteler cette vérité lancinante : « Albus a gagné ». Albus a gagné, il ne pouvait plus rien faire contre ça… Déjà, le murmure d’un rassemblement grondait dans l’atrium du Ministère de la Magie. Une petite foule s’était rassemblée devant l’Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour réclamer l’arrestation du Dr. Kaldwin. Hugo avait vu son oncle, Harry Potter en personne, transplaner avec ses Aurors pour tenter de rétablir le calme…

La colère couvait, elle couvait depuis longtemps, mais cette fois, elle semblait s’être trouvée un visage et un corps… Qui aurait cru que Scorpius Malefoy se poserait un jour en figure de tout un mouvement ? En martyr, presque… Comment contrer une telle attaque à présent ? Quiconque irait à l’encontre de ces allégations passerait pour un monstre…

Hébété, Hugo avait la sensation d’évoluer dans un état second. Il était forcé de l’admettre : comme toujours avec Albus, il n’avait pas vu le coup venir… Il se fit la réflexion tout à coup que l’ultimatum de Scorpius était arrivé à son terme, et pourtant, il n’y avait aucune trace de la tentative de viol d’Hugo dans le _Nouveau Sorcier_ … Aucune révélation publique… Albus et Scorpius étaient sans doute trop occupés à célébrer leur triomphe, à célébrer la tempête qu’ils venaient de provoquer…

Hugo serra et desserra les poings. Il fallait qu’il réfléchisse. Il fallait qu’il garde la tête froide. L’angoisse de ces révélations – sur lui-même et sur Astoria – ne devait pas entraver ses actions. S’il se laissait paralyser, Albus aurait obtenu exactement ce qu’il voulait…

Albus… L’espace d’une seconde, l’image de son cousin envahit le cerveau d’Hugo, et il se sentit pris d’une haine si intense qu’elle le consuma là, brûlante, insoutenable, l’émotion la plus forte qu’il ait ressentie depuis ses dix années d’expiation… Si cela n’avait tenu qu’à lui, il aurait été trouver Albus sur le champ et il l’aurait éliminé de sa main. Quitte à aller à Azkaban, autant que ce soit pour une bonne raison. Mais d’un autre côté, passer sa vie à payer pour le meurtre d’Albus lui déplaisait profondément…

Hugo secoua la tête. Il n’avait d’autre choix qu’attendre, attendre de voir comment les évènements de cette journée allaient se dénouer, pour réagir en conséquence…

Les nouvelles lui parvinrent au compte-goutte. La _Gazette du Sorcier_ lançait des éditions spéciales toutes les demi-heures, pour tenter de suivre l’évolution des rassemblements qui s’étaient mis en marche à présent à travers tout Londres… Jamais les sorciers n’avaient été aussi peu discrets dans la capitale. Jamais Albus Potter n’avait été aussi proche de ses rêves de sorciers dévoilés au grand-jour : des rêves si proches de ceux de Grindelwald…

Pendant ce temps, le _Nouveau Sorcier_ , lui aussi, multipliait les annonces. Il y avait tant de hiboux livreurs de journaux dans le ciel que les Moldus s’arrêtaient nets sur les trottoirs et restaient là à les regarder, en s’interrogeant. Hugo lisait toutes les dépêches, et il découvrait, horrifié, des articles sur tous les mauvais traitements infligés à la famille Malefoy, à Drago et à Scorpius, depuis les vingt dernières années…

_« Drago Malefoy s’est vu privé de ses droits fondamentaux de sorcier pour avoir été marqué de force par Lord Voldemort à l’âge de seize ans »._

_« Drago Malefoy s’est vu retiré sa baguette, son épouse et sa dignité alors que sans lui, l’Elu du monde sorcier n’aurait plus été là pour nous sauver »._

_« Scorpius Malefoy a été victime d’humiliations et de brimades dès son entrée à Poudlard, parce qu’il était né Malefoy. »_

_« Naître Malefoy aujourd’hui, c’est naître Sang-de-Bourbe sous Voldemort : affrontons la vérité en face. Les victimes sont devenues les bourreaux »._

Au fil de la journée, les articles se faisaient de plus en plus politisés. Hugo pouvait presque imaginer Albus, telle une araignée terrée quelque part dans la ville, exaltant devant tous ces squelettes exhumés de sa toile… Dans la foule rassemblée devant Sainte-Mangouste et au Ministère, des panneaux « A Bas Shacklebolt », « Appel au vote » et « Potter Premier Ministre » fleurissaient de toutes parts. A 17h, il fut annoncé qu’Albus viendrait s’exprimer dans la soirée, sur le parvis de l’hôpital.

Seul dans son bureau, Hugo se prit la tête à deux mains. La ville était sur le point de basculer et il le savait. Si elle cédait, le reste du pays lui emboiterait le pas sans poser de questions. Jamais la tentation de commettre un attentat suicide n’avait été aussi grande… Mais Hugo n’était plus ce genre d’hommes. Il avait renoncé à la violence depuis longtemps. Aussi, l’esprit vide, l’estomac lourd, il entreprit la lente montée des marches qui menaient au bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Il ne lui restait plus qu’une seule chose à faire, il le savait. Un ultime ressort à tenter… Albus se croyait retors, mais lui aussi pouvait le prendre à son propre piège.

Frappant à la porte du Premier Ministre, Hugo prit une profonde inspiration.

**XXX**

Vingt heures étaient passées sur le parvis de l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Hugo venait tout juste de transplaner auprès de son oncle, qui assurait une relative sécurité. Dans la foule, certains aperçurent sa chevelure flamboyante, et des sifflets saluèrent son arrivée. Hugo les ignora. Nerveux, il chercha Albus et Scorpius du regard, mais ne les trouva pas. Sans doute les stars se faisaient-elles attendre. Tant mieux. Pointant sa baguette sur sa gorge, Hugo amplifia sa voix et se dirigea vers le podium qu’on avait magiquement fait apparaitre pour lui. Où qu’ils se trouvent, il savait désormais qu’Albus et Scorpius pouvaient l’entendre…

\- Mes chers concitoyens, commença-t-il, et il fut satisfait de sentir sa voix ferme, claire, sans peur. Je m’adresse aujourd’hui à vous en tant que porte-parole du Ministre de la Magie, monsieur Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Des huées saluèrent ce nom. Une nouvelle fois, Hugo les ignora :

\- Depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, reprit-il en croisant le regard de son auditoire, notre capitale et notre pays tout entier sont secoués par des troubles, en proie aux doutes. Ces doutes sont exprimés en la personne d’Albus Potter.

Cette fois, des acclamations, des applaudissements, des cris de joie s’élevèrent. Hugo était certain qu’Albus n’en perdait pas une miette. Mais il ne renonça pas à se faire entendre :

\- Beaucoup d’entre vous ici savent que je suis un opposant de monsieur Potter.

La foule voulut réagir à nouveau, mais il leva la main, se découvrant une autorité qu’il ne se connaissait pas :

\- Permettez-moi s’il vous plait de revenir sur ce qui nous sépare, monsieur Potter et moi. Albus Potter prône l’égalité entre les sorciers et les autres races dotées de magie : les centaures, les gobelins, les elfes de maison. Albus Potter dénonce les inégalités qui frappent encore et toujours notre société, et qui font qu’aujourd’hui, un Potter ou un Weasley ont dix fois plus de chance d’entreprendre une carrière politique que n’importe lequel d’entre vous.

Le silence se fit d’un seul coup, soudainement. Enfin, Hugo sentit qu’il avait capté leur attention :

\- Albus Potter dénonce ce système de passe-droits, cette discrimination latente, jamais exprimée clairement, jamais écrite dans les textes, et pourtant appliquée au jour le jour, avec davantage de rigueur que nos lois. Albus Potter veut démanteler le Ministère et en finir avec la corruption qui le gangrène. Il réclame un système plus démocratique, impliquant la diversité politique, la limitation des mandats, et un appel au vote, pour désigner notre dirigeant. Albus Potter dénonce l’injustice qui a pris place dans notre pays. Nous avons tous pu nous en rendre compte ce soir : cette injustice prend forme en la personne de Scorpius Malefoy, mais ce n’est malheureusement qu’un cas parmi des milliers.

Hugo s’interrompit. Il prit une profonde inspiration et sentit sa gorge sèche, éprouvée par ses mots :

\- Alors, qu’ai-je à répondre à monsieur Potter ? reprit-il, presque dans un murmure. Eh bien, que je suis parfaitement d’accord avec lui.

Des éclats d’incompréhension parcoururent à nouveau la foule. Mais dès qu’Hugo fit mine de s’expliquer, ils se turent aussitôt :

\- Ceux qui écoutent mes discours depuis longtemps le savent : je ne me suis jamais opposé aux idées fondamentales de monsieur Potter. En fait, ces idées, je les défends. Je suis un homme de justice : personne dans cette assemblée ne peut me le dénier. J’assiste en silence à la corruption de mon gouvernement depuis des années et pourtant, j’en fais toujours partie, j’en suis le dernier défenseur, et je vous dis aujourd’hui pourquoi. Je ne réprouve pas les idées de monsieur Potter : je réprouve ses méthodes.

Hugo s’accorda une pause, et un léger sourire :

\- Je sais, beaucoup d’entre vous se moquent de mon appréhension à l’égard de monsieur Potter. Mes mises en garde à l’encontre de son tempérament mégalomaniaque sont célèbres et nombreuses. Je ne souhaite pas revenir dessus aujourd’hui, pas plus que sur les nombreuses morts que ses appels à la haine ont déjà causées. Non, si je suis venu ici, c’est parce que je pense avoir trouvé une solution capable de nous satisfaire, nous tous, ici présents.

Hugo déroula alors un long parchemin qu’il présenta devant lui :

\- J’ai ici un décret signé par le Premier Ministre Kingsley Shacklebolt en personne. Ce décret proclame la mise aux voies d’un scrutin pour élire un nouveau représentant d’ici le mois prochain. Il abolit les lois discriminatoires à l’égard des familles de criminels et d’anciens Mangemorts. Il établit l’égalité entre tous les peuples magiques, ce qui inclut le droit de posséder une baguette. Il réclame enfin la mise en examen de monsieur Phinéas Kaldwin, et la réouverture de l’enquête sur la mort d’Astoria Malefoy.

L’ensemble de la foule retint son souffle, tout simplement stupéfaite. Personne ne s’attendait à ça. Hugo savoura son effet, le cœur battant. Arracher cette reddition à Shacklebolt n’avait pas été chose aisée, même si le vieil homme avait renoncé à ses fonctions depuis longtemps. Mais à présent venait le moment de vérité :

\- En contrepartie, énonça Hugo lentement, Albus Potter s’engagera à ne pas soumettre sa candidature aux voies lors des élections qui seront organisées le mois prochain.

La nouvelle tomba comme un coup de fouet. Face aux voix qui s’élevaient, Hugo enchaina :

\- Ainsi, clama-t-il, ainsi, monsieur Potter aura l’occasion d’offrir au peuple sorcier tout ce qu’il désire aujourd’hui : justice, vérité, égalité. Et il pourra prouver au monde entier que j’avais tort une bonne fois pour toutes, et qu’il n’est pas le loup assoiffé de pouvoir que je l’ai toujours accusé d’être.

Hugo sourit, pour lui-même et pour la photo qu’Albus ne manquerait pas de contempler dans la _Gazette_  :

\- Faites votre choix, monsieur Potter. Votre ambition, ou vos idéaux. Le pouvoir, ou le peuple. Si vous êtes vraiment le défenseur altruiste que vous prétendez être, le sacrifice ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

 


	16. Réactions

A l’intérieur de l’hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, Albus et Scorpius étaient silencieux. Cela faisait un petit moment maintenant que les deux jeunes hommes avaient transplané dans l’enceinte du bâtiment, pour préparer l’allocution d’Albus. Ils avaient été prévenus de l’arrivée d’Hugo, ils avaient entendu tout son discours… Et à présent, Scorpius dévisageait Albus, anxieux. Cherchant à déceler une émotion sur ses traits fermés. Cherchant une solution à ce qu’ils venaient d’entendre, et très vite.

\- Il faut lui répondre, déclara-t-il soudain en tentant de provoquer une réaction. Lui dire que la politique n’est pas un chantage. Que tu n’as pas à te laisser voler le fruit de dix années de travail juste pour satisfaire son caprice, surtout le caprice de quelqu’un comme lui ! Il faut tout révéler, Albus ! Il faut dire aux gens ce qu’il a fait !

Mais en face de lui, Albus ne le regardait toujours pas, les sourcils froncés, une main pensive portée à son front.

\- Albus ! fit Scorpius en le prenant par les épaules.

Albus sembla s’éveiller. Puis, comme s’il venait de prendre conscience de sa présence, il sourit :

\- Qui aurait cru que tu serais le plus nerveux de nous deux ?

Stupéfait, Scorpius se défendit :

\- Je ne suis pas nerveux !

\- Tu es impulsif, ce qu’il ne faut jamais être en politique. Hugo espère me provoquer avec ce discours : la dernière chose que je souhaite, c’est lui donner satisfaction.

\- Mais il t’a piégé ! Il t’a placé face à un choix que tu ne peux pas refuser : le seul moyen de t’en défaire est de le discréditer ! 

Albus fit non de la tête :

\- C’est là que tu te trompes, dit-il très doucement.

Scorpius marqua son incompréhension, mais Albus lui caressa soudain la joue :

\- Hugo ne m’a pas piégé. Il croit l’avoir fait, mais il ne m’a rien volé du tout.

\- Ses conditions t’empêchent d’être Ministre !

\- Et alors ? Tu crois vraiment que c’est le titre qui compte ?

Scorpius recula :

\- Tu ne me feras pas croire que ça ne t’importe pas ! Depuis des années, ta seule et unique ambition a été de laisser ton empreinte sur le monde, de le diriger, de le changer : tu ne l’as jamais caché !

Albus haussa les épaules :

\- C’est vrai, je suis ambitieux, et j’aime le pouvoir. Je n’en ai pas honte, même si ça ne fait pas toujours de moi quelqu’un de bien. Mais depuis quelques temps… J’ai été amené à me rappeler pourquoi je fais tout ce que je fais.

\- Tu pourrais parler plus clairement ?

\- Pour toi, Scorpius. Tout ceci a commencé avec toi, tu le sais très bien. Ce que je suis aujourd’hui, c’est grâce, à cause et pour toi.

\- Et alors, quel rapport avec Hugo ?

Albus détourna brièvement le regard, comme s’il cherchait ses mots. Scorpius ressentit le besoin inexplicable de l’embrasser à cet instant. Mais il attendait les réponses d’Albus, suspendues entre eux.

\- Tu as raison, depuis des années, j’espère ce vote, je brigue le poste de Ministre…, commença alors Albus. J’ai épousé Charity, je me suis brouillé avec ma famille, j’ai manipulé, charmé, séduit, menti, encouragé, intimidé, moqué… J’ai fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour en arriver là où je suis aujourd’hui… Et il y a encore quelques semaines, je t’aurais dit que ce poste, cet accomplissement, c’était tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Mais les choses ont changé.

Scorpius ne dit rien. Il pressentait ce qu’Albus essayait de lui dire et se refusait à poser la question. Albus continua quand même :

\- Tu sais, je n’ai jamais vraiment eu l’intention de me servir de cette baguette, dit-il en exhibant nonchalamment la Baguette de Sureau. Il y avait juste… cette partie de moi qui savait que tu étais rentré au pays. Depuis deux ans maintenant… Cette partie de moi qui murmurait ton nom dans mon sommeil, dans mes rêves, en traître, quand j’essayais de t’oublier. Quand j’essayais de me convaincre que ce n’était qu’un amour d’adolescent sans importance. Quand j’essayais de croire que je pourrais t’oublier un jour, lâcher prise. Cette partie de moi à jamais contaminée par ta présence… Cette partie de toi, en fait. Ancrée sous ma peau. Dans mes os. Partout. Cette partie de moi qui recherchait désespérément un prétexte pour aller te voir, revenir te parler, pour te faire à nouveau rentrer dans ma vie… et qui a fini par trouver, finalement. Sans que je me l’admette vraiment à moi-même, jamais…

Albus secoua la tête. Il le regardait à nouveau dans les yeux, et il y avait une sincérité très franche, très simple, dans ce regard. Comme une forme d’humilité que Scorpius ne lui avait jamais vue.

\- Tu es rentré à nouveau dans ma vie, et… brusquement, ça m’a rappelé d’où je venais. Pourquoi je faisais ce que je faisais, pourquoi je prononçais tous ces discours, pourquoi je croyais en tous ces combats, tous ces idéaux… Tu as remis du vrai dans ma vie, Scorpius. Du vrai dans ma cause. Hugo n’a pas tort, en un sens : depuis des années, je me suis perdu, au service de ma propre légende, comme tu l’as si bien dit toi-même… Je me battais pour les droits des autres, mais je ne m’en souciais pas vraiment. Je me battais parce que j’aimais ça. Parce que j’aimais les intrigues, la politique, le pouvoir et l’influence que je savais avoir sur les gens, et à quel point c’était facile de les faire pencher sous ma volonté… J’aimais tout cela, et je l’aime toujours, ça fait partie de moi. C’est ce que j’ai toujours été, je l’assume. Mais toi, tu as su éveiller… une autre facette de moi. Une facette plus humaine, plus sincère. Une facette qui se soucie vraiment de ce qui se passe…

Albus secoua la tête :

\- Je n’ai pas fait tout ce que j’ai fait pour devenir Ministre de la Magie, dit-il avec une sorte de dégoût détaché. J’ai fait ce que j’ai fait pour que plus jamais un petit garçon de onze ans n’arrive à Poudlard dans un silence complet, sous le regard haineux de ses camarades, simplement à cause de son nom. J’ai fait ce que j’ai fait pour changer le monde. Pour qu’il soit plus juste. Pour que tu sois plus heureux.

Albus haussa les épaules :

\- Qui se soucie que je sois Ministre dans tout ça ? Certainement pas moi. Hugo croit m’avoir volé une victoire, mais la seule chose qu’il m’a volée, c’est l’occasion d’annoncer moi-même la décision que j’avais prise.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils. Pendant toute la tirade d’Albus, il n’avait pas osé parler, étranglé par toutes les émotions qui le traversaient. A présent, Albus le transperçait de ses yeux si verts, et il avait peur :

 - Depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, j’envisage de redonner un sens au mouvement que j’ai engendré… Ce serait aussi un test, en quelque sorte. Pour vérifier si les gens sont prêts. Si mes partisans sont vraiment sincères, et désireux d’aller jusqu’au bout… Depuis plusieurs semaines, j’envisage de te présenter toi à ma place, dans les élections à venir.

Scorpius eut l’impression qu’on venait de lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure :

\- Quoi ?!

Mais Albus répondit le plus simplement du monde :

\- Réfléchis, Scorpius. Qu’y a-t-il de plus symbolique qu’un Malefoy proposant sa candidature ? Un Malefoy, soutenu par le peuple ? Qu’y a-t-il de plus symbolique que toi, avec qui tout a commencé ?

\- Albus, je ne veux pas être Ministre…

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu ne t’es jamais autorisé à le penser c’est tout.

\- Albus…

Le jeune homme lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres :

\- Silence, maintenant. Mets ce bel esprit en pause deux minutes, tu veux bien ? Tu auras tout le temps d’envisager le pire plus tard. Mais dis-toi bien que… Tu es la tempérance, l’honnêteté, la modestie dont j’ai toujours eu besoin dans ma vie. Laisse-moi être ton ambition.

Sur un dernier sourire, Albus sortit alors sur le parvis de l’hôpital. Il n’eut besoin que d’un mouvement de sa baguette pour accentuer sa voix :

\- J’accepte, dit-il devant une foule stupéfaite. A une seule condition. Que monsieur Weasley ne se présente pas non plus.

Hugo le dévisagea, interdit, sans doute plus surpris que tous les autres d’avoir obtenu ce qu’il désirait, aussi facilement. Albus devinait à son expression qu’il soupçonnait un piège quelque part. Pourtant, devant le silence prolongé de la foule, il finit par hocher la tête, avec réticence. Pour la première fois depuis des années, les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.


	17. Ce qui est juste

Hugo serra la main d’Albus, parce qu’une foule de plusieurs centaines de personnes l’observait et qu’il ne pouvait guère faire autrement. Mais en lui-même, la terreur enflait, grondante, le pressentiment affreux qu’Albus lui avait toujours inspiré, et qui annonçait qu’une catastrophe était sur le point d’arriver…

Albus ne pouvait pas renoncer à sa place au pouvoir aussi facilement, c’était impossible. Hugo avait basé son coup de poker sur cette certitude : son ultimatum mettrait Albus dans l’embarras, le forcerait à montrer à la foule son vrai visage… Mais non. Albus se tenait là devant lui, souriant tranquillement, et Hugo se demandait quel élément avait bien pu lui échapper. Où était la faille dans son plan ?

Aussi, lorsqu’Albus relâcha sa main pour s’adresser à ses partisans, Hugo prit-il les devants :

\- Monsieur Potter et moi allons-nous entretenir afin d’organiser les élections et de déterminer nos candidats respectifs. Merci à tous.

Alors il prit Albus par le bras et fit mine de l’entraîner à l’intérieur. Albus sembla amusé, mais se laissa faire. Sans doute distinguait-il l’inquiétude sur son visage. Ce cher Hugo qui avait peur de son cousin… Hugo jura intérieurement, mais ne dit rien. Il avait peur, il l’assumait. Il ne laisserait pas Albus manipuler ces gens une seule seconde de plus. Une fois dans l’hôpital, il attaqua aussitôt :

\- Qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ? lança-t-il.

\- Quoi, tu n’es pas content que j’aie accepté ta proposition ? Ce n’est pas ce que tu voulais ? fit Albus avec son sourire insupportable.

Brusquement, Hugo se rendit compte de l’endroit où il se trouvait et de qui d’autre l’attendait dans le hall de l’hôpital. Les mains dans les poches, un peu en retrait, Scorpius les observait tous les deux sans rien dire. Et soudain, ce fut comme si un rouage manquant s’enclenchait dans l’esprit d’Hugo. Il dévisagea Scorpius, il dévisagea Albus, comme s’il se demandait s’il pouvait y croire… Albus lut sa réaction et acquiesça :

\- Scorpius se présentera à ma place.

Hugo sentit ses jambes menacer de s’écrouler sous son poids. Jamais, jamais il n’avait envisagé une telle issue à ce conflit… Et tandis que son regard se fixait sur Scorpius malgré lui, il se battait avec ses émotions, incapable de comprendre laquelle l’emportait sur les autres. Déstabilisé par la manœuvre d’Albus. Honteux de s’être fait avoir ainsi, de n’avoir rien vu venir. Amer à l’idée de sa défaite prochaine, inévitable. Et en même temps… soulagé ? Heureux ? En paix, peut-être…

Jamais dans ses rêves les plus fous, Hugo n’avait imaginé Scorpius s’engager en politique et se battre pour faire valoir ses droits, pour récupérer tout ce que sa famille avait perdu, et obtenir justice… Mais à présent que Scorpius se tenait devant lui et le regardait sans faiblir, Hugo se disait que peut-être, quelque part, il n’y avait pas de meilleur dénouement possible, pas de meilleure option, rien de plus logique… Quelle merveilleuse ironie ce serait, si l’ensemble du monde sorcier élisait un Malefoy au Ministère de la Magie, un jeune homme qu’ils avaient autrefois méprisé et martyrisé…

Avec une douce chaleur qu’il s’autorisa à peine, Hugo se dit que lui-même avait joué un rôle dans tout ceci. Sa manœuvre avait conduit Scorpius là où il se tenait aujourd’hui. Quel dommage qu’Albus ait dû jouer un rôle là-dedans lui aussi…

Car à présent, Hugo comprenait mieux sa réaction. Céder sa place à Scorpius, c’était un faible sacrifice pour Albus. Peut-être même était-ce un moyen d’augmenter encore sa popularité, en soulignant sa probité, son abnégation, et son amour pour une de ces victimes qu’il défendait tellement… Oui, sans aucun doute, Albus sortirait plus fort de cette situation. Et si Scorpius était élu, il était évident qu’Albus gouvernerait à travers lui, dans l’ombre…

Hugo secoua la tête. Même cette pensée ne parvenait pas à salir le sentiment de justice qui s’était établi en lui. Pour la première fois depuis dix longues années, une étrange sérénité s’était installée tout au fond de son cœur. Le sentiment d’avoir enfin rendu les choses à la normale, telles qu’elles auraient dû être. Le sentiment d’être arrivé au bout de sa quête. Avec Scorpius sorti de sa condition, de son injustice, porté aux nues par le pays tout entier… Hugo avait remboursé sa dette, et bien plus. Plus qu’il ne l’aurait jamais espéré. Il eut un simple pincement au cœur à l’idée que sa vie n’avait plus vraiment de raison d’être désormais.

Scorpius le cueillit sur cette pensée :

\- Je suppose que nous allons nous retrouver face à face, du coup.

Il n’y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix. Rien qu’un constat. Hugo ne fuit pas son regard comme la dernière fois dans la boutique : au contraire, il n’en ressentit même pas le besoin. Il était en paix avec lui-même. Une forme d’acceptation très profonde se faisait jour en lui :

\- Non, dit-il doucement. Je n’ai pas l’intention de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Et je ne compte pas me présenter contre toi. Promets-moi juste que tu ne le laisseras pas trop te dire quoi faire.

Scorpius haussa les sourcils, surpris :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

Hugo soupira et sourit. Un sourire sincère, et triste :

\- Je vais t’aider à gagner.

**XXX**

De retour dans le bureau de Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hugo contemplait ce qui restait du gouvernement converser devant lui. Tous s’étaient rassemblés pour l’occasion : tous les membres hauts placés, tous les chefs de départements… Hugo attendait que l’ambiance se calme lorsque Shacklebolt lui lança tout à coup :

\- Weasley ! Vous devez vous présenter ! Vous êtes notre seule chance de conserver ce pays intact et vous le savez !

Hugo fit doucement non de la tête. Il s’était attendu à cet instant :

\- Je ne me présenterai pas, dit-il. Je ne peux pas me présenter.

\- Pourquoi ? s’exclama Shacklebolt, interloqué.

La panique et la peur commençaient à se frayer un chemin dans sa voix. Hugo haussa les épaules :

\- Parce que j’ai commis un crime il y a dix ans de cela, et qu’il est temps pour moi d’en payer le prix.

\- Un crime ? Quel crime ? Mais de quoi parlez-vous, expliquez-vous !

Hugo inspira à fond. Il avait l’impression qu’un poids très lourd et très ancien était sur le point de tomber de ses épaules :

\- Il y a dix ans de cela, quand j’avais seize ans, je m’en suis pris à Scorpius Malefoy, et j’ai tenté de l’agresser sexuellement.

Un silence stupéfait tomba sur l’assemblée. Shacklebolt ouvrait et refermait compulsivement la bouche, tel un poisson sorti hors de l’eau.

\- C’est à la suite de cela qu’il a disparu avec son père à l’étranger, précisa Hugo. Il n’en a jamais rien dit à personne, n’a jamais porté d’accusations, même aujourd’hui, alors qu’il aurait eu tout intérêt à le faire… Mais j’ai décidé d’avouer. De mon propre chef.

Shacklebolt sembla enfin reprendre ses esprits :

\- Mais enfin, Hugo… Pourquoi ? Nous sommes d’accord pour dire que c’était un accident, n’est-ce pas ? Vous étiez jeunes ! Personne ne sait que c’est arrivé, alors qui s’en soucie ? Même Malefoy n’a pas porté plainte ! Alors pourquoi ne pas laisser le passé là où il est ?

\- Vous estimez que mon crime doit rester impuni ?

\- J’estime que c’est du passé ! Et que si vous avouez ce scandale maintenant, vous ruinez à tout jamais nos chances de gagner cette élection que vous nous avez imposée !

Hugo s’autorisa un léger sourire :

\- Peut-être que c’est précisément mon intention.

Shacklebolt blêmit :

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sincère. Vous ne pouvez pas penser ça, sérieusement. Vous vous êtes toujours opposé à Albus Potter.

\- A Albus, oui. Pas à Scorpius. Scorpius est un fantôme qui m’a hanté toute ma vie. Aujourd’hui, j’ai enfin la chance de rétablir les choses pour lui, de manière juste. J’ai la chance de me racheter pour ce que je lui ai fait. Le mieux que je puisse faire à présent, c’est de lui assurer une victoire totale, incontestée… Et payer enfin le châtiment que j’aurais dû recevoir.

Hugo secoua la tête :

\- Personne ne devrait se croire au-dessus des lois. Et certainement pas moi.

Shacklebolt tomba le masque. La panique pure l’animait à présent :

\- Réfléchissez, Hugo, je vous en conjure ! Que diront vos parents quand ils l’apprendront ? Votre famille ?

A nouveau, Hugo haussa les épaules :

\- Mon père me reniera, mais cela n’a aucune importance puisque je l’ai déjà renié il y a longtemps. Ma mère comprendra. Je crois que cela apportera des réponses à beaucoup de ses questions. Quant au reste de ma famille… Chacun sera libre de se forger sa propre opinion. Ça n’a absolument aucune importance. Comparé à ce que j’éprouve pour moi-même…

Hugo s’adressa alors à tout l’auditoire rassemblé :

\- J’ai déjà fait une confession écrite que j’ai envoyé à la presse, dit-il. Ce sera dans l’édition du jour. Je vous suggère fortement d’aller chercher mon oncle pour qu’il vienne m’arrêter.

\- Vous n’êtes pas sérieux…

Mais Hugo ne cilla pas. Il se rappelait du regard de Scorpius, lorsque ce dernier avait compris ce qu’il allait faire… Il n’avait aucune idée de ce que lui ou Albus pouvaient bien en penser. De quel sort ils lui réserveraient lorsque Scorpius serait élu, et Hugo à sa merci… Mais cela n’avait aucune importance. Hugo faisait ce qu’il estimait juste. D’une certaine façon, quelque part, cela devait bien compter pour quelque chose.

 


	18. Elections

Le peuple londonien apprit l’arrestation d’Hugo Weasley le lendemain de ce fameux jour devant l’hôpital, où tant de promesses et de paroles avaient été échangées. La réaction fut instantanée. Hugo n’était peut-être pas apprécié comme l’était Albus, mais il incarnait depuis des années aux yeux des gens un symbole de droiture : le voir impliqué ainsi du jour au lendemain dans un scandale – un scandale sexuel, qui plus est – apporta le coup de grâce à un Ministère déjà moribond. La colère du peuple était plus puissante que jamais. Le peuple se sentait trahi, le peuple se sentait floué par un politicien de trop, un mensonge de trop. Dans cet instant de flottement terrible, Albus se dit qu’il aurait facilement pu jeter les conditions d’Hugo à la poubelle – après tout, c’étaient les conditions d’un criminel – et présenter malgré tout sa candidature aux élections. Personne n’aurait probablement rien trouvé à y redire, maintenant qu’Hugo s’était compromis de cette façon, sans espoir de retour. Mais non. Ce qui faisait autrefois tant envie à Albus ne le séduisait plus de la même façon. La perspective de devenir Ministre de la Magie ne signifiait pas autant que l’idée de mettre Scorpius à ce poste, et dans sa vingt-septième année, Albus se surprenait à être en quête de sens, en quête d’un nouveau souffle derrière tout ce qu’il avait fait depuis ces dix dernières années. Ce souffle qui lui avait manqué, c’était Scorpius. A présent que le dernier rempart entre lui et le pouvoir venait de tomber, Albus ne se satisfaisait plus de gouverner grâce à Scorpius : il voulait gouverner avec lui, et là résidait toute la différence.

Albus n’avait pas besoin de devenir Ministre de la Magie pour changer le monde. Manquer ces élections ne signifiait pas qu’il allait ramper dans un trou et disparaître pour ne plus jamais faire parler de lui. Albus n’avait jamais eu besoin d’un poste, d’une instance officielle, pour façonner son monde…

Aussi, lorsque l’annonce de l’arrestation d’Hugo tomba, Albus ne mit-il pas la colère du peuple à son profit, comme il l’aurait sans doute fait quelques mois plus tôt. Non, il s’en servit pour donner du pouvoir à la seule personne qui comptait vraiment : Scorpius.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps aux journalistes pour demander à Scorpius si les accusations portées contre monsieur Weasley étaient vraies. Parmi ces journalistes, ceux du Nouveau Sorcier étaient en tête, bien sûr. Sur les conseils d’Albus, Scorpius ne nia pas. Il demeura très discret quant à ce qu’il s’était passé, mais le doute n’était plus permis. Désormais, dans tous les aspects de sa vie, Scorpius était belle et bien une victime de ce système que le peuple dénonçait. Le représentant parfait. Cela faisait sourire Albus, en un sens : il savait que Scorpius répugnait à parler de son passé, encore plus à des fins politiques, mais c’était Albus le stratège, et Albus savait par expérience que le meilleur moyen de faire accepter ses idées aux gens, c’était de leur faire croire qu’ils en étaient à l’origine.

Aussi, Albus laissa passer quelques jours. Le temps que le choc s’atténue, que la rumeur fasse son chemin, et que la conclusion s’impose toute seule à l’esprit des gens. En quelques jours, la majorité du peuple londonien – et le peuple britannique derrière lui – réclamait Scorpius comme Ministre de la Magie.

**XXX**

Une semaine s’était écoulée depuis le fameux jour devant l’hôpital. A l’étage d’une grande demeure sombre, Albus ajustait le nœud de cravate de Scorpius. Ce dernier, pas très à l’aise, ne pouvait s’empêcher de regarder partout autour de lui, accrochant le moindre détail de la pièce.

Albus n’avait rien perdu de sa méfiance habituelle : si près des élections, il savait que ce n’était pas le moment de baisser sa garde et de crier victoire. Aussi, à défaut de disposer de locaux officiels, et sans vouloir dévoiler son adresse personnelle, Albus avait-il choisi pour cette première annonce un lieu tout à fait symbolique. Il avait loué le Manoir Malefoy.

Le Manoir avait été confisqué à Drago à l’issue de la guerre, et depuis, le Ministère n’en avait pas fait grand-chose. Il l’avait conservé comme maison d’apparat, mais on n’y avait jamais organisé beaucoup d’évènements. Sans doute l’ombre des choses qui s’y étaient déroulées – et des êtres qui y avaient séjourné – pesait-elle encore trop fortement sur les lieux. Quoi qu’il en soit, Albus avait vu dans le Manoir un message fort : ramener Scorpius chez lui, dans la demeure ancestrale de ses ancêtres, là où était sa place. Mais pas seulement. Pour Scorpius et lui, pour le nouveau gouvernement qu’ils espéraient mettre en place et pour le nouvel avenir qu’ils voulaient bâtir, cela signifiait triompher du passé. Le laisser derrière soi, enfin, et investir ces lieux d’un symbole différent.

Albus rajusta une dernière fois le nœud de cravate de Scorpius, et se surprit à croire follement en toutes ces choses qui lui traversaient l’esprit. Pour la première fois depuis des années, il se sentait réellement investi dans ce qu’il faisait. Une fougue qu’il avait perdue depuis le jour où Scorpius était parti, même s’il ne s’en était jamais pleinement rendu compte jusqu’à présent. Scorpius l’avait rendu à lui-même. Il lui devait bien la meilleure aide possible.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr, à propos de tout ça ? lui demanda soudain Scorpius dans le silence de la chambre.

Ses yeux ne cillaient pas, en attente de la réponse, sans chercher à dissimuler les dernières traces de peur, les dernières traces d’hésitation en lui.

Albus acquiesça avec toute la détermination dont il était capable :

\- J’en suis sûr.

\- Je te connais, Albus. Tu aimes être au premier plan, sous les projecteurs. Tu es sûr que ça ne te manquera pas ?

\- Tu n’as pas encore gagné, sourit Albus, taquin.

\- Je t’en prie. Je suis sérieux. Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses élire si c’est pour en nourrir une rancœur par la suite. Je ne veux pas que cette histoire nous sépare, tu comprends ? Pas maintenant, alors qu’on s’est enfin retrouvés…

\- C’est vraiment ça qui t’inquiète le plus ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Le reste m’inquiète bien plus, alors mieux vaut ne pas en parler.

Albus soupira, compréhensif. Puis, à la recherche des mots justes, il saisit Scorpius par les épaules :

\- Tu as raison, j’aurais été déçu, dit-il. Si ça avait été qui que ce soit d’autre que toi.

Scorpius affronta son regard, puis, lentement, il finit par acquiescer. Alors Albus le serra contre lui, très fort, et ils restèrent longtemps ainsi enlacés sans parler. C’était comme si le monde était sur le point de s’arrêter. De basculer. Ils étaient au seuil de quelque chose de nouveau, ils le sentaient, et lorsqu’ils auraient quitté cette pièce, plus rien ne serait comme avant. Ils savouraient leurs derniers instants de normalité, avant d’entrer dans la lumière.

Finalement, Scorpius se redressa :

\- Un conseil à me donner ? demanda-t-il.

\- Oui, sourit Albus, d’un air grave qui ne lui était pas familier. On dit que le pouvoir corrompt tous les hommes. Sois l’exception, tu veux bien ?

Scorpius se détendit à son tour. Il entendait l’écho de tout ce qu’Hugo avait toujours reproché à Albus, dans ces paroles. Il savait qu’Albus parlait de cette noirceur, de cette crainte qu’Hugo, et même lui-même, avaient toujours décelée au fond d’Albus. Scorpius ne s’en détourna pas :

\- Je n’ai jamais souhaité gouverner, dit-il.

\- C’est vrai. Et c’est pour ça qu’il faut que ce soit toi.

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- Je n’aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver ici, dit-il, rattrapé par l’émotion.

Albus le saisit par le bras :

\- Tu y es, lança-t-il. Tout repose sur toi, maintenant. Tu peux faire changer tout ce que tu souhaites, si tu t’y prends de la bonne façon. Et ça commence ce soir. En piste.

**XXX**

Le discours n’avait pas été organisé au sein du Manoir. Albus voulait à tout prix éviter de reproduire les clivages sociaux qui avaient conduit à la société dans laquelle ils se trouvaient aujourd’hui. Non, Scorpius et lui avaient choisi le parc pour prendre la parole, là où un maximum de monde pourrait se rassembler et venir les voir.

L’évènement avait été annoncé dans les journaux quelques jours plus tôt. Tous ceux qui le désiraient étaient conviés : tous sans exception. La sécurité était à son maximum, bien sûr, mais Albus n’était pas inquiet. Il n’était plus le centre de l’attention, ce soir. Même si on tentait de s’en prendre à lui, cela ne ferait que renforcer Scorpius. Et si l’on tentait de s’en prendre à Scorpius, eh bien… Albus sentait son cœur se serrer d’inquiétude à cette perspective. Et il songeait ensuite au sort terrible qui attendrait celui qui oserait essayer.

A vingt-et-une heures, les lumières du parc furent allumées. Il y avait des centaines, des milliers de personnes sur la pelouse. On aurait dit que tout Londres s’était transportée ici. Albus fit son entrée sur la tribune montée spécifiquement pour l’occasion, Scorpius juste derrière lui. A leur arrivée, la foule se mua en une clameur assourdissante, hurlante, prolongée. Elle frappa ceux qui se tenaient sur le podium tel un raz-de-marée. Albus, lui-même impressionné, s’arrêta et laissa le temps à l’assemblée de se gorger de sa présence. D’un coup d’œil en arrière, il dévisagea Scorpius. Il se tenait immobile, paralysé, presque hypnotisé par cette foule qui les soulevait de ses cris, de ses encouragements, d’une ferveur si folle et puissante qu’elle semblait presque palpable dans l’air, dangereuse, insurmontable.

Albus fit quelques pas en arrière. Il saisit le bras de Scorpius, doucement :

\- Il ne faut pas avoir peur, lui dit-il. Ces gens sont là pour toi.

Scorpius avait toujours l’air de ne pas y croire. Mais il s’habituait à la lumière des projecteurs, et petit à petit, il put soutenir le regard d’Albus. Alors ce dernier se retourna pour s’adresser à la foule :

\- Mes amis, dit-il en amplifiant sa voix, un sourire sur son visage éclatant. Merci d’être venus si nombreux ce soir.

Ce ne furent pas des applaudissements : ce furent des cris de joie qui saluèrent son apparition.

\- Vous avez tous, j’en suis sûr, entendu parler de l’actualité de cette semaine. Contrairement à la majorité des politiciens de notre époque, j’ai choisi de demeurer fidèle à mes engagements. C’est pourquoi ce soir, je tiens à vous présenter celui que, j’en suis sûr, nous avons tous choisi pour nous représenter dans les élections qui s’annoncent. Mesdames et messieurs : Scorpius Malefoy.

**XXX**

Des applaudissements, et puis le silence. Scorpius sentit l’attention se porter sur lui comme une lance braquée sur sa poitrine. Tout lui sembla alors passer comme au ralenti : sa respiration, la conscience de son sang qui battait tout contre ses tempes, le regard d’Albus qui applaudissait lui aussi pour l’encourager à avancer… Tout ceci semblait faire partie d’un rêve étrange, inexorable, et pourtant, jamais rien ne lui avait paru plus vivant, plus réel, que cet instant.

Dans un étrange moment de confusion, il revit d’un seul coup le soir de sa cérémonie de la Répartition. Il se revit à onze ans, grand, maigre et seul, devant une salle pleine de monde, dans un silence absolu. C’était un silence hostile : un silence de mort et de curiosité malsaine. Le silence qu’il affrontait aujourd’hui était différent. Scorpius contemplait tous ces gens, les uns après les autres, s’attardant sur leurs visages comme s’ils allaient rester là pendant mille ans. Et il ne voyait en eux qu’une seule et même attente. Ces gens étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. A sa volonté. A ce qu’il déciderait de faire. Pour la première fois, parce qu’il l’expérimentait vraiment, il prit la mesure du conseil d’Albus, et de tout ce que lui-même avait craint en le voyant jouer avec le pouvoir pendant toutes ces années : le pouvoir enivre, il tourne la tête, il vous donne des visions folles…

Mais Scorpius gardait en lui le souvenir de ce petit garçon de onze ans, terrifié par les siens mais si désireux de ne pas le montrer, si désireux de disparaitre, de n’être rien, pour qu’on le laisse tranquille jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse s’échapper… Aujourd’hui, Scorpius n’avait plus envie de s’échapper. Aujourd’hui, il pouvait se permettre de lever la tête sans que cela soit interprété comme un acte de défi, d’orgueil ou de menace de sa part. Alors soudain, Scorpius n’eut plus peur.

Il s’avança sur le devant de la scène. Dans son cœur, une chaleur fleurissait, une chaleur comme il n’en avait encore jamais ressentie : elle le remplissait d’un aplomb si fort qu’il en aurait tremblé sur ses jambes. Cette chaleur toute entière était dirigée vers Albus. Scorpius comprit qu’il lui était reconnaissant, qu’il le serait jusqu’au jour de sa mort, pour ce seul et unique instant…

\- Bonjour à tous, dit-il.

Il avait amplifié sa voix sans même y penser. Alors le silence se brisa, et ce fut magique : les gens l’acclamèrent, le saluèrent, sourirent, et Scorpius se dit que plus jamais il n’aurait une raison d’avoir peur.

\- Moi aussi, je vous remercie tous d’être venus ce soir, continua-t-il. Je réalise qu’il y a encore quelques semaines, j’étais un parfait inconnu pour vous. Alors, avant que nous ne nous lancions dans cette aventure tous ensemble – et croyez-moi, ce sera une aventure – j’ai pensé que vous devriez peut-être en apprendre un peu plus sur moi.

Les mots s’écoulaient tous seuls de ses lèvres à présent qu’il s’était lancé. Jamais dans son existence toute entière il n’aurait cru que cela pouvait être aussi facile. De s’exprimer, de se faire comprendre des autres. De communiquer.

\- Ma mère s’appelait Astoria Malefoy, commença-t-il dans le silence revenu. Comme vous le savez, elle m’a été arrachée lorsque j’étais très jeune. Des hommes l’ont battue et violée sous mes yeux, pendant que mon père était au travail.

Scorpius inspira profondément :

\- A l’âge de seize ans, mon père a été marqué par Lord Voldemort.

La foule tressaillit, mais nul n’osa l’interrompre.

\- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres logeait dans sa propre maison. Menaçait ses parents. Sa propre vie. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confié une mission qu’il savait impossible. Il a fait cela pour punir les échecs de mon grand-père, Lucius. Il voulait que mon père meure. Et donc cette année-là, à seulement seize ans, Drago Malefoy est devenu un Mangemort, et il savait que cette marque le condamnait à mourir.

Scorpius s’interrompit brièvement, cherchant ses mots. Le silence était tout aussi intense, mais dénué de haine.

\- Pourtant, mon père a survécu, reprit-il alors. Il aurait pu remplir la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres, finalement, mais il y a renoncé. Il en a été incapable. Il aurait pu dénoncer Harry Potter lorsque ce dernier a été trainé devant lui prisonnier, mais il en a été incapable. Alors à l’issue de la guerre, mon père a survécu, et pour le remercier de son honnêteté, pour le consoler du sort terrible qu’il subissait depuis deux longues années, il a été envoyé en prison. Ses parents ont subi le Baiser du Détraqueur, tous les deux. Tout ce qu’ils possédaient, toute leur fortune, leur héritage, cette maison, tout leur a été confisqué. A sa sortie de prison, mon père a été jeté à la rue sans un sou, et pratiquement sans aucun droit sur cette terre. Pas même celui de travailler.

Scorpius fit une pause ici. Il était temps d’aborder sa partie de l’histoire :

\- Quelques années plus tard, je suis venu au monde, sous le nom de Malefoy. J’ignorais tout de ce que mon père avait fait ou de ce que pouvait bien signifier mon nom. Je n’ai pas tardé à l’apprendre. On a assassiné ma mère avant que je ne sache lire et compter. On a abandonné l’enquête sur sa mort, comme s’il s’était agi d’un vulgaire vol à la tire. Lorsque je suis entré à Poudlard, je n’attendais rien de ce monde, seulement qu’il me laisse tranquille, et cela encore, c’était trop demander. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé me retrouver devant vous ici ce soir.

Scorpius secoua la tête :

\- Je n’ai pas de rancœur en moi. Je suis heureux de vous avoir tous ici, avec moi. Et je vous le dis avant toute chose : je ne souhaite pas m’engager sur le chemin de la violence avec vous. Vouloir se venger, vouloir faire payer tous ceux qui m’ont fait du mal, ce serait reproduire exactement le même schéma que celui que nous tentons de renverser aujourd’hui. Les opprimés d’hier deviendraient les bourreaux d’aujourd’hui. Je ne le souhaite pas. Personne ne devrait souhaiter la violence pour ses enfants, ses amis, son peuple…

Scorpius sentit sa gorge se serrer, ému malgré lui par ses propres paroles :

\- Je ne suis pas parfait, loin de là, s’entendit-il dire. Je n’en ai jamais eu la prétention, et le fait d’être une victime ne fait pas de moi le candidat idéal pour ce poste. Si vous examinez mon passé, vous verrez que j’ai un casier judiciaire, pour avoir tabassé Hugo Weasley lorsque nous étions adolescents, presque à mort. C’est de cet évènement que découle la tentative de viol dont vous avez tant entendu parler…

Des cris de colère se firent entendre à ces mots, mais Scorpius les fit taire :

\- Je souhaite construire avec vous un avenir dépourvu de tout cela. Hugo et moi ne nous serions sans doute jamais affrontés de la sorte dans un contexte différent. Je refuse d’être le dirigeant d’une société qui conduit deux jeunes hommes à s’agresser et s’entretuer.

Un profond silence recueillit ses paroles, presque religieux. Les gens semblaient saisis, et touchés, par son approche des choses. Scorpius sentit qu’il avait dit tout ce qu’il avait à dire :

\- A présent, vous savez qui je suis, conclut-il. Je veux le meilleur pour ce pays, comme n’importe lequel d’entre vous. Je serais honoré d’avoir votre confiance, et votre soutien dans cette tâche.

Les applaudissements s’élevèrent, lentement, massivement, et puis les cris, enfin, et Scorpius sut qu’il venait d’enclencher quelque chose qui ne pouvait plus être stoppé. A côté de lui, Albus souriait. Le jeune homme lui donna une accolade, et en profita pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :

\- Tu as été parfait.

Alors tous deux quittèrent la scène, et ils passèrent la soirée sous la musique et les rires, à échanger avec tous ceux qui souhaitaient leur parler, les toucher, les voir, comme pour repartir avec un petit fragment d’eux en souvenir.

Ce ne fut que très tard dans la nuit, enfin, lorsque tout le monde fut parti, qu’Albus et Scorpius transplanèrent dans la boutique de baguettes. La tranquillité des lieux tomba sur eux avec une telle soudaineté qu’ils en éclatèrent de rire. Pour un peu, ils auraient été étourdis, envoûtés par ce qu’ils venaient de vivre. Albus et Scorpius se prirent dans les bras, s’embrassèrent, et c’était comme si tout leur appartenait. Le monde leur appartenait. Ils étaient jeunes, amoureux, heureux, sur le point de laisser leur empreinte dans l’histoire.

\- Je t’aime, dit Albus en caressant les cheveux de Scorpius. Je te l’ai déjà dit ?

\- Jamais assez.

Ils s’embrassèrent de plus belle, jusqu’à ce qu’un tapement persistant tout contre une des vitres ne les ramène à la réalité. C’était un hibou grand-duc, porteur d’une lettre à l’écriture familière. Fébrile, Scorpius déplia la missive de Drago Malefoy :

«  _Scorpius, tu nous manques à Katie et moi. Je voulais que tu saches que quoi que tu fasses, nous te soutenons de tout notre cœur, et nous t’aimons. Sois prudent._

 _Papa._ »

Scorpius tint longtemps la lettre entre ses mains, sans rien dire, comme aspiré par l’encre du papier. Drago et lui ne s’écrivaient que très rarement, pour ne pas permettre au Ministère de retrouver la trace de l’ancien Mangemort. Que Drago ait pris la peine – le risque – de lui écrire ce soir signifiait tellement…

\- Tu te rends compte ? s’exclama Albus, extatique. Ça veut dire que l’on parle de nous jusqu’en Hongrie !

Mais Scorpius avait une toute autre idée en tête :

\- Si je deviens Ministre, articula-t-il lentement, mon père pourra rentrer en Angleterre.

Albus partagea son regard, le même enthousiasme intense, dans ses yeux.

\- Il pourra rentrer à la maison…

Abandonnant la lettre sur le comptoir, Scorpius et Albus s’embrassèrent, montèrent dans leur chambre et s’aimèrent cette nuit-là, pour célébrer toutes les victoires qui les submergeaient tout à coup.

Trois semaines plus tard, les élections eurent lieu : Scorpius Malefoy contre Kinglsey Shacklebolt, qui n’avait eu d’autre choix que de se représenter. Scorpius Malefoy fut élu Ministre de la Magie.


	19. Ministres

Assis à son bureau, d’une façon qu’il espérait digne et cérémonielle, le Premier Ministre britannique fixait la cheminée sans parvenir à dissimuler sa nervosité. Quelques minutes plus tôt, l’affreux portrait suspendu au mur en face de lui l’avait prévenu que _l’autre_ arrivait. Un nouvel autre, pour être tout à fait exact. L’autre ministre : le Ministre de la Magie.

Depuis lors, le Premier Ministre britannique avait rajouté une petite dose de cognac dans sa tisane du soir, et il s’efforçait à présent de faire comme si le portrait n’existait pas, ce qui était de toute évidence impossible.

Enfin, alors que le Premier Ministre tentait pour la troisième fois de lire les nouvelles du soir, une bourrasque de flammes vertes jaillit de la cheminée, et un homme en sortit.

Il était grand – ce fut la première chose que le Premier Ministre fut capable de noter. Très jeune, également. Le gris dans ses cheveux noirs n’était dû qu’à la cendre qui parsemait encore ses vêtements. Il portait un élégant complet sombre, assez semblable à celui que portait le Ministre lui-même, et cette tenue pour le moins familière eut pour effet de calmer un peu l’appréhension qu’il ressentait :

\- Bonsoir, dit-il en se levant, la main tendue, comme s’il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

\- Bonsoir, répondit l’autre Ministre avec un sourire.

Il avait une voix basse et douce, et sa poigne était ferme.

\- Mon Dieu ce que vous êtes jeune ! ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer le Premier Ministre.

L’autre eut un léger rire :

\- Oui, c’est vrai. J’ai vingt-huit ans. Je suis le plus jeune Ministre de la Magie jamais élu, il me semble.

Puis il ajouta avec un petit signe de tête :

\- Scorpius Malefoy. Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer.

Le Premier Ministre se rassit derrière son bureau :

\- Malefoy… Votre nom me dit quelque chose.

L’ombre d’une grimace passa fugitivement sur le visage du jeune Ministre :

\- Cela ne m’étonne pas… Rassurez-vous, j’espère faire parler de mon nom en bien à présent.

Le Premier Ministre ne savait guère comment interpréter cette réponse, aussi se garda-t-il bien de le faire. Le jeune Ministre balaya alors la pièce du regard, ouvert et intéressé, prenant le temps de s’attarder sur chaque détail qui piquait son intérêt.

Alors, malgré son étonnement, sa méfiance et l’appréhension naturelle qu’il ressentait toujours à l’égard des sorciers qui surgissaient de sa cheminée, le Premier Ministre britannique se surprit à éprouver pour lui une affection instinctive. Ce nouveau Ministre de la Magie respirait la jeunesse – ce dont un pays avait de toute évidence besoin – mais aussi l’intelligence et la maturité. Il dégageait un grand calme, une force tranquille qui prenait le temps d’analyser les choses, en profondeur. Et surtout, dans ses yeux, on voyait qu’il souhaitait bien faire.

\- Vous avez dû vous rendre compte qu’il y avait des troubles récemment, surtout à la capitale, déclara soudain le jeune Ministre en le regardant bien en face.

\- Oui en effet, les foules ont semblé un peu animées…

\- Je tenais à m’en excuser. C’était entièrement notre faute.

\- Votre faute ? Comment est-ce que…

\- Nous avons traversé une crise politique majeure. J’ignore si vous le savez, mais jusqu’à présent, le système politique magique ne fonctionnait pas selon un modèle très démocratique. Un Premier Ministre était désigné par le Magenmagot – l’équivalent de votre Parlement – et il gouvernait à vie, sans séparation des pouvoirs.

\- Non, je l’ignorais…

\- Eh bien ces choses viennent de changer, sourit le jeune Ministre. Un nouveau parti indépendant s’est créé, nous avons réclamé des élections, et nous avons gagné.

\- Toutes mes félicitations…, répondit le Premier Ministre, un peu perdu devant la masse d’informations qu’on lui révélait.

Jusqu’à présent, aucun représentant de la Magie n’avait jamais pris la peine de lui expliquer clairement les choses.

\- Je sais qu’il est d’usage que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie rende visite au Premier Ministre Moldu le soir de son intronisation, reprit alors le jeune Ministre. Mais ce n’est pas la seule raison de ma venue.

\- Ah non ?

\- Non. Pour vous dire la vérité, je souhaiterais vous demander conseil.

Abasourdi, le Premier Ministre en fit tomber ses lunettes :

\- Conseil ? A moi ?

\- Oui, dit le jeune Ministre de son air ouvert et bienveillant. Je pense que nous, sorciers, avons beaucoup à apprendre de vous, Moldus. Vous vivez en démocratie depuis bien plus longtemps que nous. Et même si vous êtes loin d’être parfaits, comme n’importe quel système politique, il me semble que nombre de guerres et de troubles auraient pu être évités, si nous avions pris exemple sur vous…

Devant le mutisme du Premier Ministre, le jeune sorcier se fendit d’un sourire :

\- D’autre part, mon élection représente davantage un symbole qu’une décision cohérente. Je n’entends rien à la politique. Votre expérience ne pourrait que m’être profitable, à moi comme à nos deux peuples. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, notre peuple.

\- Notre… Notre peuple ?

\- Cela fait beaucoup à digérer en une soirée, je le sais. Je reviendrai vous voir demain, si cela ne vous ennuie pas. Et les autres soirs, également. Ainsi vous apprendrez à mieux me connaitre, moi et le monde où j’ai grandi, et vous serez en mesure de prendre une décision.

\- Quelle décision ?!

Le jeune Ministre haussa les épaules :

\- Je suis entré en négociations avec le tribunal de la coopération magique internationale. Je voudrais faire du Royaume-Uni une nation-test. Tenter une ouverture, un rapprochement, entre les mondes sorciers et Moldus. Pour qu’ainsi, dans un avenir lointain, qui sait… Nous puissions tous vivre en harmonie ?

A ce stade de la conversation, le Premier Ministre britannique aurait été incapable de se rappeler de la couleur de ses chaussettes.

« Gris anthracite », lui souffla son esprit. « Gris anthracite », mais ce n’était pas la réponse qu’il cherchait.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous êtes fou, stupide ou incroyablement courageux, mon garçon…, souffla-t-il enfin. Euh, monsieur le Ministre. Pardonnez-moi.

\- Ce n’est rien, sourit le jeune Ministre. Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Un peu des trois, peut-être ? Ce n’est pas forcément une mauvaise chose.

Il se leva sur cette heureuse conclusion. Avant de s’en retourner vers la cheminée, il ajouta simplement :

\- Je voudrais que vous sachiez que je suis rempli d’humilité, monsieur le Ministre. Je ne souhaite qu’améliorer les choses en douceur. Et j’aimerais avoir votre aide pour y arriver. Permettez-vous que je revienne, demain ?

Touché malgré lui, le Premier Ministre balbutia :

\- Oui, bien sûr…

Le jeune Ministre sourit :

\- Peut-être irons-nous dans mon bureau, cette fois. Il n’y a pas de raison que je sois le seul à venir vous voir.

Et il s’en alla.

**XXX**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent son élection, Scorpius travailla très dur et sur tous les fronts. Il semblait passer sa vie au Ministère. La boutique de baguettes, momentanément fermée, finit par trouver un repreneur. Pour Scorpius, cette passation, plus que son élection, symbolisait son entrée dans sa nouvelle vie. Plus rien ne le rattachait au passé.

Il y avait tant à faire et si peu de temps pour le faire. Très vite, Scorpius s’attela à la rédaction d’une constitution calquée sur le modèle des droits de l’homme. Il passa en revue l’ensemble du code législatif pour en purger toutes les directives malsaines ou obsolètes. Albus, avocat de son état et récemment nommé directeur du Département de la Justice Magique, l’aida dans cette tâche.

Parce qu’il ne voulait pas être un dirigeant totalitaire comme ses prédécesseurs, Scorpius dut également apprendre à déléguer ses fonctions. Répartir les pouvoirs en introduisant des mesures qui limitaient le sien : interdiction pour le Ministre de la Magie de présider au Magenmagot, encore moins de présider à des procès.

La liberté et la diversité politiques furent encouragées, et la durée du mandat de Ministre de la Magie fut fixée à cinq ans. Cinq ans, pour changer le monde…

Les mesures prises par Scorpius étaient amenées à bouleverser en profondeur la société sorcière telle qu’on l’avait connue jusqu’à présent. Pourtant, il avait une façon de faire, une manière d’amener les choses, qui permettait une transition en douceur. Jamais le pays n’avait brillé d’un espoir aussi fervent. Jamais, depuis les grands fondateurs de Poudlard, on n’avait autant eu foi en un dirigeant. Scorpius portait sur lui le poids de toutes les attentes de la nation, et il découvrait jour après jour qu’il était capable de les porter. Mieux même : qu’il était peut-être fait pour ça.

Il y avait quelque chose d’étrange à se découvrir ainsi dévoué à sa cause, la cause qu’Albus avait toujours défendue. Quelques mois plus tôt, Scorpius aurait sans doute pu affirmer qu’il méprisait l’Angleterre et que le sort de tous ces gens lui était indifférent. Mais Albus avait su donner une voix à tous ces gens. Il avait su changer leur regard, aussi. De tout cela, Scorpius était parfaitement conscient : la ferveur et la frénésie qu’il ressentait aujourd’hui, la sensation de tenir l’avenir entre ses doigts et de le tisser de ses mains, il le devait à Albus. Jamais il n’aurait pu changer le monde sans Albus. Et Scorpius, comme le reste du monde sorcier, ne l’oublierait jamais.

Trois mois après l’investiture de Scorpius, l’abolition des principales lois oppressant les Sangs-Purs, les Serpentards et les familles d’anciens Mangemorts fut approuvée par le Magenmagot. Après plus de dix ans d’absence, Drago Malefoy put rentrer à la maison.

A son arrivée à Londres, Scorpius fut incapable de dire un seul mot. Son père se contenta de l’observer longuement, un léger sourire aux lèvres, impossible à interpréter. Puis il s’exclama :

\- Qu’est-ce que tu as fait, Scorpius ? Qu’est-ce que tu as fait de ce pays ?

Alors, pleurant et riant à moitié, Scorpius se jeta dans ses bras, et il répondit :

\- Je l’ai guéri.

Tout était bien. Malgré les multiples dossiers qui requéraient son attention, malgré la masse énorme de travail qu’il s’imposait chaque jour, il n’y avait plus qu’un seul véritable point noir à l’horizon de Scorpius, un seul, vraiment.

Le procès d’Hugo Weasley.

 

 


	20. Dénouement

Hugo n’aurait jamais pensé connaitre le quotidien de la prison d’Azkaban. Depuis ses débuts dans la carrière d’avocat quelques années plus tôt, il avait envoyé un certain nombre de détenus derrière ces barreaux hostiles. Pourtant, jamais la perspective de s’y retrouver lui-même ne l’avait effleuré.

La culpabilité l’étreignait, pourtant. La certitude de devoir payer pour son crime, de mériter un châtiment. Mais son combat contre Albus – et sa crainte de la prison, il est vrai – avaient prévalu. Plus maintenant.

A son arrivée à Azkaban, Hugo avait immédiatement été placé en isolement. La nouvelle de son incarcération n’avait pas été communiquée aux autres prisonniers, pour ne pas créer un mouvement de foule. Libre, Hugo Weasley n’était pas l’homme politique le plus populaire du pays. A présent, emprisonné et impliqué dans un scandale sexuel, à l’encontre du nouveau Ministre de la Magie, il était l’homme le plus méprisé d’Angleterre. Par conséquent, sa vie au sein de la prison d’Azkaban était menacée.

Seul dans sa cellule, Hugo ressassait ces pensées sans vraiment savoir quoi en retirer. Les conditions d’emprisonnement s’étaient tout de même améliorées depuis la guerre : les Détraqueurs étaient partis, et les prisonniers avaient le droit à un confort décent. Mais Hugo savait qu’au terme de son procès, ce qui l’attendrait, ce serait de longues années de solitude. Jamais on ne le laisserait sortir de cette cellule, pour sa propre sécurité. Jamais il n’aurait la chance d’engager un contact humain non terni par son crime. Hugo était accusé de tentative de viol. Tout le monde savait ce qui arrivait aux pervers sexuels en prison.

Hugo secoua la tête. Finalement, à l’intérieur ou en dehors de sa cellule, il ignorait ce qui était le pire. Ni combien de temps il passerait ici.

Un bruit contre les barreaux le tira de ses réflexions :

\- Weasley, aboya le gardien. Vous avez de la visite.

Hugo se leva, circonspect. On le conduisit jusqu’au parloir des visiteurs. Là, lorsque la porte s’ouvrit pour se refermer derrière lui, Hugo eut la stupéfaction de se retrouver face à Albus Potter.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il par réflexe.

Albus sourit. Il se tenait appuyé contre le mur de la pièce isolée, les bras et les jambes croisés, dans cette attitude décontractée qu’Hugo n’avait jamais supportée :

\- Salut, cousin, dit-il.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? répéta Hugo.

\- Au cas où tu voudrais que je te le rappelle, je suis toujours avocat.

\- Oui, pour l’accusation. C’est toi qui va instruire mon procès ?

Le sourire d’Albus s’agrandit :

\- Assieds-toi, dit-il en désignant la chaise en face de lui.

Lui-même prit place en lissant soigneusement le devant de son costume. Comme toujours, il était très élégant. Mais quelque chose semblait s’être assagi dans sa démarche, sa tenue. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre, maintenant que les élections étaient passées, Albus avait moins l’air d’un jeune loup aux dents rayant le parquet. Il ne dégageait plus cette aura de folie et de fanatisme qu’Hugo avait toujours décelée en lui. Visiblement, au vu de son silence, Albus était conscient de son regard, de ses réflexions, et il le laissait le dévisager sans dire un mot.

\- Pourquoi tu es là ? finit par demander Hugo pour la troisième fois.

Albus hésita quelques instants. Cela non plus, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Ses doigts pianotaient sur la table, comme s’il cherchait ses mots. Finalement, il se lança :

\- On ne s’apprécie pas, toi et moi.

\- Sans blague.

\- Je sais que ça remonte à loin. Pour des raisons diverses, profondes. Je sais aussi qu’il y a des torts des deux côtés.

Hugo haussa les sourcils. Albus avait capté son intérêt :

\- Arrête-moi si je me trompe, d’accord ? poursuivit le jeune homme. Tu me détestes. Tu me détestes pour la façon dont j’ai traité Scorpius quand nous avions seize ans, et parce que je sors avec lui maintenant, et parce que… avouons-le, je suis un peu chiant, parfois.

Hugo s’autorisa un léger sourire. Cette conversation ne menait nulle part, mais il était résolu à l’écouter :

\- De mon côté, je te déteste pour tout ce que tu as fait subir à Scorpius quand nous étions gosses, compléta Albus. Et pour ton obsession à voir en moi un sociopathe compulsif.

\- Jusque-là, je suis d’accord.

\- Bien. Je suis là pour te dire que Scorpius ne souhaite pas faire un exemple de ton procès.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Avec les nouvelles lois en vigueur, il ne sera pas juge à l’audience. Seulement témoin. Il a porté plainte dans les règles, et il a exprimé à la cour son souhait que tu sois jugé de façon équitable à hauteur du délit que tu as commis. Dans ton cas, vu que ça remonte à onze ans… Tu seras jugé en tant que mineur.

Hugo fut incapable de parler pendant de longues secondes. Ce fut au tour d’Albus de sourire, mais il se fit un malin plaisir de garder le silence.

\- Pourquoi ? s’exclama finalement Hugo.

\- Parce que Scorpius veut faire comprendre au peuple que la vengeance n’est pas la bonne solution. Que la justice doit être appliquée de façon juste, et non personnelle. Et parce que lui comme moi voulons que tu reconnaisses que tu t’es trompé. En beauté.

Hugo fronça les sourcils, aussi Albus se dépêcha-t-il de préciser :

\- Bon je l’admets, cette dernière condition vient plutôt de moi.

Puis, levant les mains au ciel :

\- Admets-le, Hugo. Tu t’es trompé sur moi. Tu as cru m’avoir avec ce petit tour des élections, mais… ça ne m’a rien fait, tu vois ? Je ne suis pas le tyran mégalomane que tu as toujours voulu voir en moi, seulement parce que tu n’as jamais encadré le fait que je sorte avec Scorpius.

\- Je…

\- Tout comme tu n’es pas le politicien prude et stupide que j’ai toujours voulu voir en toi.

Cette fois, Hugo garda le silence, pour de bon. Alors, Albus soupira :

\- Regarde-nous, Hugo. Depuis des années, c’est comme si nous étions tous les trois enfermés dans cette pièce, et nous tournons en rond, encore et encore. Nous nous reprochons les uns aux autres les conneries que nous avons commises quand nous étions des enfants. Moi qui trompe Scorpius, toi qui le tabasse… Et Scorpius, le pauvre… Lui, son seul crime, c’est d’être né.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Scorpius veut se battre pour que plus personne ne soit jugé sur les actes commis durant l’enfance. Comme son père l’a été. Comme lui-même l’a été. Comment cet engagement pourrait-il être sincère, comment pourrions-nous reconstruire ce monde sur des bases saines, si nous-mêmes, nous sommes incapables d’abandonner nos propres rancœurs ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de me dire exactement ?

Albus soupira, passa une main sur son visage. Etrangement, la conversation semblait le mettre mal à l’aise, et son masque commençait à se fissurer :

\- J’essaye, très maladroitement… De m’excuser. De te proposer une trêve, une paix. Si tu t’excuses, et si tu me pardonnes en retour. Si nous nous absolvons l’un l’autre, en quelque sorte.

\- C’est de l’absolution de Scorpius dont j’aurais besoin, tu ne crois pas ?

Albus se fendit d’un rictus :

\- A ton avis, qui m’a envoyé ici ?

Hugo secoua la tête :

\- Ça ne suffit pas. Jamais il ne me pardonnera…

\- Tu le sous-estimes. C’est ton défaut, Hugo. Tu sous-estimes, ou tu surestimes les gens. Si tu arrêtais de te faire des films, pour une fois ?

Hugo ricana :

\- Ce n’est quand même pas toi qui va me faire la leçon.

\- Non. Mais aux dernières nouvelles, je crois bon de te rappeler qu’à la base, nous sommes de la même famille.

\- Et alors ? C’est censé signifier quelque chose ?

\- Jusqu’à récemment, non. Mais à partir d’aujourd’hui… Peut-être ?

Albus ouvrit sur la table une mallette contenant les documents de l’audience :

\- Si tu me le permets, j’aimerais être ton avocat durant cette affaire.

Inconsciemment, Hugo se recula. Tout cela semblait trop stupéfiant pour être vrai. Albus, patient, s’amusa de sa réaction.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Scorpius et toi, vous voudriez m’aider, balbutia finalement Hugo. Je croyais que vous aviez tout ce que vous vouliez… Je ne le mérite pas !

Albus haussa les épaules :

\- Nous sommes le gouvernement de la seconde chance, que veux-tu. Ça nous perdra sans doute. Mais ça s’applique aussi à toi.

Alors Albus se releva, remballa ses affaires. Juste avant qu’il ne parte, Hugo ne put s’empêcher de le retenir :

\- Tu traiteras bien Scorpius ? demanda-t-il. Il mérite mieux que d’être l’une de tes maitresses.

Albus tendit devant lui son annulaire gauche, libre :

\- Je suis divorcé, sourit-il.

**XXX**

Le mois suivant eut lieu le procès d’Hugo Weasley. Comme Albus l’avait dit et à la surprise générale, Hugo fut jugé en tant que mineur, puisqu’il n’avait que quinze ans au moment des faits. Scorpius fut appelé à témoigner, et raconta dans des termes simples ce qui s’était passé, insistant sur le contexte des évènements et sur toutes les circonstances inévitables qui avaient mené à ce malheureux incident.

L’auditoire était confus. Les journaux, qui dès le début du procès s’étaient tenus prêts à présenter Hugo Weasley comme un monstre de perversité, ne savaient plus où se positionner. Lorsqu’enfin, ce fut au tour d’Hugo de témoigner, ce dernier ne chercha pas à minimiser ses fautes. Il ne se trouva pas d’excuses, n’exigea pas la moindre indulgence. Ce fut cette attitude, peut-être, qui surprit le plus. Comme si à travers ses regrets, son honnêteté et son humilité, le grand public découvrait enfin Hugo tel qu’il s’était toujours présenté : un politicien droit et vertueux. Le fait qu’Albus Potter soit son avocat, et que Scorpius Malefoy ne semble nourrir aucune rancœur envers lui, acheva de doucher la colère du peuple.

A l’issu du procès, Hugo fut condamné à quatre ans de prison, dont deux avec sursis. Il réintégra sa cellule avec la dignité d’un roi, et la possibilité, peut-être, de pouvoir se mêler aux autres prisonniers par la suite. Quelques jours après le verdict, un autre visiteur vint frapper à la porte de sa pénitence.

\- Vous avez un visiteur.

Hugo se rendit au parloir, et y découvrit Scorpius.

Pendant de longues secondes, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent très droits, à se regarder, sans parler. Ils s’étaient vus pendant le procès, mais n’avaient à aucun moment été amenés à s’adresser la parole l’un à l’autre. A présent, le face-à-face semblait inévitable. Mais cette fois, Hugo avait le sentiment de pouvoir l’aborder sans aucune crainte. Car il avait enfin fait ce qui était juste. Il avait affronté son crime, et la justice, dans les yeux. Il avait payé pour ses fautes. Alors, peut-être avait-il gagné le droit de regarder sa victime sans se détourner, peut-être ?

\- Bonjour, Hugo, dit Scorpius.

\- Bonjour, répondit Hugo.

D’un geste, Scorpius lui fit signe de s’asseoir, exactement comme Albus l’avait fait avant lui. Il garda le silence quelques instants, puis demanda :

\- Ils te traitent bien ?

Hugo acquiesça :

\- Aussi bien que possible, oui. Il semblerait que je n’aurai pas besoin de rester en isolement, finalement.

\- C’est bien…

A nouveau, le silence se prolongea, mais pas aussi gênant que les autres fois. Il y avait beaucoup de choses dans ce silence. Beaucoup de choses qu’ils ne s’étaient jamais dites, qu’ils n’avaient jamais su se dire. Mais Hugo savait qu’enfin, il avait le passé derrière lui, qu’il pouvait revendiquer son droit de vivre, aussi saisit-il la chance que Scorpius lui offrait :

\- Scorpius, je… Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, après tout ce qui s’est passé. Après le procès. Je suppose que je devrais te remercier… Mais je ne sais pas si c’est la meilleure chose à dire.

Scorpius le considéra quelques instants, avant de répondre :

\- J’accepte ta reconnaissance, comme les excuses que tu m’as faites.

\- Mais je ne comprends pas…

Scorpius sourit :

\- Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi j’ai fait tout ça pour toi, n’est-ce pas ? Tu ne comprends pas comment j’ai pu amener même Albus à te défendre ?

Hugo avoua son ignorance. Alors, Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- Toi et moi, nous n’étions pas si différents quand nous étions enfants, Hugo. Chacun à notre manière, nous avons été martyrisés, déformés par les attentes que la société avait de nous. Et nous n’avions pas les clés pour nous comprendre. Ce qui s’est passé entre toi et moi, même si ça m’a traumatisé… C’est arrivé pour certaines raisons. Je comprends ces raisons, aujourd’hui. Je sais que tout n’était pas entièrement de ta faute, ni de la mienne. Je sais que dans d’autres circonstances, les choses auraient pu être différentes. Mais je ne peux pas changer le passé, malheureusement. Tout ce que je peux réparer, c’est le présent. L’avenir, peut-être ?

Hugo secoua la tête. Il voulait se retenir de pleurer mais des larmes perlaient au creux de ses yeux :

\- Tu n’étais pas obligé de faire ça.

\- Si, au contraire.

Scorpius soutint son regard :

\- Tu as été la victime de ton père, comme j’ai été ta victime, et celle de la société toute entière. Tu as été un produit de cette société, comme moi. Mais aujourd’hui, heureusement, la société va changer.

Scorpius se leva. Il resta quelques instants à caresser le dossier de sa chaise, comme incapable de trouver la conclusion appropriée à cette entrevue. Finalement, il dit :

\- Je suis venu pour te dire qu’en ce qui me concerne, toute cette histoire est terminée. Je ne t’en veux plus, je ne vois pas de nécessité à ce que tu sois puni ou banni de ma vie, et… Je ne veux plus de querelles puériles entre Albus et toi.

Hugo sourit :

\- Tu pourras lui dire qu’il avait raison. Je le reconnais, je me suis trompé sur lui. Tu l’as fait changer. Tu l’as rendu meilleur.

Scorpius sourit à son tour :

\- Je ne vais pas lui dire ça, son ego est déjà bien assez surdimensionné.

L’espace d’une seconde, d’un instant, il y eut un éclair de complicité entre eux, comme ils n’en avaient encore jamais partagé. Puis Scorpius reprit soudain sérieusement :

\- Fais-moi le plaisir d’avancer s’il-te-plait, Hugo… Tous les trois, nous avons ouvert les yeux sur tellement de choses… Il est temps que tu ouvres aussi les yeux sur moi. Je ne suis pas parfait, Hugo, et je ne suis pas… le seul homme qui existe sur Terre. Le seul homme qui soit bon pour toi.

Hugo baissa les yeux. Mais Scorpius devait aller jusqu’au bout :

\- Tu es forcé d’admettre que tu n’as jamais connu de moi qu’un enfant, qui refusait de t’adresser la parole. Tu ne me connais pas. Tu aimes l’idée que tu t’es fait de moi. C’est quelque chose de très différent de l’amour, crois-moi. Et ce serait dommage que tu te fermes à toutes tes promesses d’avenir possibles… à cause de cela.

Alors, Scorpius s’avança d’un pas, et il lui posa la main sur l’épaule. Hugo frémit à ce contact.

\- Tombe amoureux, Hugo, dit-il. C’est la seule chose que je puisse te souhaiter, à présent.

Gêné, Hugo ne put résister plus longtemps au besoin de détourner les yeux. Mais il répondit :

\- En prison, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le contexte idéal…

Scorpius éclata de rire :

\- Qui sait ?

Il lui pressa une dernière fois l’épaule, et enfin, il sortit.

Dès l’instant où il quitta la pièce, Hugo ressentit comme un vide. Un vide différent de tout ce qu’il avait éprouvé autrefois. Ce n’était pas de la tristesse, de la déception ou de la colère. C’était plutôt un accomplissement. De la sérénité. La caresse d’un lien fragile, qui venait tout juste de se renouer.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, cette fiction est désormais terminée, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et que vous serez satisfaits de ce dénouement =)
> 
> Je tiens également à vous dire que si vous aimez ce que je fais, mon premier vrai roman papier, Ezéchiel, vient de paraître sur Amazon. C'est un roman psychologique qui parle de la frontière entre le rêve et la réalité, et de la façon dont notre subconscient peut nous manipuler. Avec une jolie romance en prime ^^
> 
> N'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil et à en parler autour de vous si vous souhaitez lire une histoire bien à moi, me soutenir dans mon travail ou m'encourager. Vous pouvez le retrouver ici : 
> 
> https://www.amazon.fr/dp/1547031115/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1499790274&sr=1-3&keywords=ez%C3%A9chiel
> 
> Les premiers chapitres sont également déjà disponibles Wattpad (pseudo : Natalhea) et FictionPress (pseudo : Nathalea) si vous souhaitez vous faire une idée de l'histoire ;D
> 
> Enfin, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner à Twitter (EzechielRoman) et à la page Facebook d'Ezéchiel pour être mis au courant de toutes les infos sur le roman, la publication, mes inspirations, les sublimes illustrations de mon amie Lianne Luszei, etc. : 
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/EzechielRoman/
> 
> Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez sans problème me laisser un commentaire, je lis et je réponds à tout ;)
> 
> A très bientôt pour de prochaines aventures, 
> 
> Nat'


	21. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ceci est un chapitre bonus réalisé pour deux de mes lectrices Wattpad, dans le cadre de mes nouvelles de Noël 2018.  
> En effet, tous les ans à Noël, je propose à mes amis et lecteurs de leur écrire de petites nouvelles sur le sujet de leur choix. Foonel et timfromdetroit souhaitaient connaitre la suite de ce qui arrive à Albus, Scorpius et Hugo après le dernier chapitre de Pandemonium.   
> Enjoy ;D

Deux ans plus tard

 

\- Monsieur le Ministre ! Monsieur le Ministre !

Sous les flashs des journalistes, Scorpius Malefoy s’efforçait tant bien que mal de traverser la foule amassée devant la prison d’Azkaban. Jamais de mémoire d’homme, on n’avait vu un tel rassemblement sous les fenêtres de la forteresse. L’atmosphère sinistre des lieux n’avait pas réussi à décourager les plus téméraires, cette fois. On était en décembre, Noël arrivait dans deux jours, et pourtant, la moitié du monde sorcier préférait assister en direct à la libération d’Hugo Weasley.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ! Est-il vrai que vous avez rendu visite de nombreuses fois à monsieur Weasley au cours de ces deux dernières années ?

\- Comment sont vos relations aujourd’hui ?

\- Quel avenir pour monsieur Weasley au Ministère ?

Scorpius ignora toutes les questions jusqu’à ce que ses gardes du corps le propulsent, presque littéralement, dans l’enceinte de la prison. Là seulement, il put se débarrasser de la neige qui maculait son manteau et souffler un peu. Le directeur de la prison l’accueillit d’une poignée de main respectueuse :

\- Monsieur le Ministre. C’est la folie, là dehors !

\- Ne m’en parlez pas…

\- Nous avons levé l’interdiction de transplaner dans la petite salle de l’aile Ouest, si vous et monsieur Weasley souhaitaient vous échapper en toute discrétion.

Scorpius s’autorisa un sourire un brin carnassier :

\- Non, personne ne s’échappera aujourd’hui, monsieur le directeur.

Voyant que le vieil homme ne goûtait pas à son humour, il reprit :

\- C’est une bonne chose, ce qui se passe là dehors. Je n’aime pas plus les projecteurs que vous, et je ne pense pas qu’Hugo en soit ravi non plus, mais… C’est le signe que notre monde est prêt à l’accueillir à nouveau à bras ouverts. Tous ces gens rassemblés aujourd’hui pour sa libération, c’est un symbole de ce que j’ai tenté d’accomplir depuis ces deux dernières années au Ministère. Un pardon.

\- Si vous le dites… Je ne suis pas sûr que monsieur Weasley sera du même avis que vous.

Scorpius sourit à nouveau. Le contraire l’aurait étonné.

Sans prêter attention à l’escorte qui les entourait, le directeur de la prison conduisit alors Scorpius jusqu’à la cellule qu’Hugo avait occupée pendant ces deux dernières années. Tout le temps que dura le trajet, Scorpius surprit une tension s’accroître à la base de sa nuque, inexorablement, peu à peu. L’atmosphère avait ce quelque chose d’un brin solennel auquel il n’avait jamais pu totalement s’habituer. Les costumes coupés sur mesure, les discours à la presse et les réunions au Ministère, ça, il avait appris à gérer. Cela seyait à son caractère rigoureux. Mais dans des instants comme celui-ci, des instants qui réunissaient à la fois la petite histoire et la grande : son histoire personnelle, et l’histoire du monde… Il perdait pied. Il redevenait le petit garçon de onze ans debout seul devant la Grande Salle noire de monde, silencieuse comme une tombe, et tout le chemin parcouru s’étalait soudain devant ses yeux. Il devait se rappeler que ce qu’il vivait était bien réel. Que lui, Scorpius Malefoy, était bel et bien Ministre de la Magie aujourd’hui. Le Ministre le plus populaire que le Royaume-Uni ait jamais compté.

Etait-ce parce que les gens savaient qu’il ne resterait pas en place plus de dix ans ?

Dans la constitution qu’il s’était acharné à rédiger avec Albus (et plusieurs autres membres du Magenmagot, car le gouvernement se devait d’être démocratique, désormais), Scorpius avait limité la durée du mandat de Ministre de la Magie à cinq ans, renouvelable une seule fois. Tous les pronostics indiquaient déjà que Scorpius serait probablement reconduit dans ses fonctions d’ici trois ans. Lui-même n’osait pas encore trop y songer, ne se demandait même pas s’il le souhaitait, en vérité. Mais il se demandait en revanche parfois si sa fulgurante popularité ne provenait pas du fait que justement, le peuple savait qu’il ne serait pas au pouvoir pour toujours. Il était plus facile d’aimer un dirigeant éphémère qu’un souverain imposé à vie.  

Scorpius chassa ces pensées de son esprit. Ils venaient d’arriver devant la cellule d’Hugo, et la vision de son ancien ennemi debout dans sa tenue impeccable de prisonnier, solennel lui aussi, creusa le décalage qu’il ressentait :

\- Salut, lâcha-t-il à Hugo, avant de se rappeler qu’un Ministre de la Magie n’était pas censé s’exprimer ainsi.

Hugo se détendit d’un seul coup, laissant échapper un petit rire qui contamina toute l’escorte. Même le directeur de la prison sembla se rendre compte du ridicule de l’instant :

\- Excusez-moi, se reprit Scorpius en se mordant les joues pour ne pas sourire. Monsieur Weasley. Je vous annonce officiellement votre libération de la prison d’Azkaban. Vous avez payé votre dette envers la société sorcière et vous pouvez dès à présent la réintégrer en tant que citoyen à part entière.

Hugo inclina sévèrement la tête :

\- Merci, monsieur le Ministre.

« Monsieur le Ministre »…

Le journaliste devant la prison avait eu raison quelques minutes plus tôt : Scorpius avait souvent rendu visite à Hugo au cours des deux années écoulées. Albus aussi, d’ailleurs. Mais jamais encore, Hugo ne l’avait appelé : « Monsieur le Ministre ».

Dans l’instant de flottement qui suivit, Scorpius croisa le regard de celui qui avait été son cauchemar, sa terreur et son pire ennemi, durant ses années d’adolescence. Il croisa le regard d’Hugo, et la compréhension mutuelle de tout ce qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble, de tous les changements qu’ils avaient opérés éclata entre eux dans le plus grand silence.

Scorpius avait rendu visite à Hugo durant son incarcération. Tandis que le monde sorcier le portait au pouvoir et exigeait de lui qu’il dirige, Scorpius s’était tourné vers l’avocat exemplaire qu’avait toujours été Hugo, pour requérir son aide quant à la rédaction de ses projets de lois.

Ce n’était qu’un prétexte, bien sûr. Une façon pour Scorpius de concrétiser l’absolution qu’il avait accordée à Hugo. Une façon pour lui de lui tendre la main, de tisser un lien qui auparavant n’aurait jamais pu être possible. Même Albus s’était prêté au jeu. Désormais, si les deux cousins faisaient mine de se détester, tous deux avaient conscience qu’il ne s’agissait plus vraiment de la vérité.

Ils avaient baissé leur garde, tous les trois. Ils avaient pris le risque d’apprendre à se connaitre, d’apprendre à se faire confiance, malgré toutes les blessures passées. Quelle ironie qu’il ait fallu attendre leur affrontement politique pour atteindre enfin cette réconciliation…

Plus qu’une réconciliation. Une compréhension réciproque. Et la réparation d’injustices qui s’étendaient bien au-delà de leurs erreurs d’enfants…

Scorpius fit signe au directeur de la prison. On déverrouilla la cellule, puis Hugo fut conduit dans un petit vestiaire où il put revêtir des vêtements civils. Il en ressortit habillé, peigné, et couvert de sueur. L’appréhension se lisait sur son visage que la prison avait affiné :

\- Nous allons sortir discrètement, rassurez-moi ? demanda-t-il en regardant alternativement Scorpius, le directeur, et l’escorte impressionnante qu’on leur avait accordée.

\- Discrètement ? répondit Scorpius. La moitié de Londres t’attend devant la porte.

Hugo blêmit.

\- Tu ne vas pas te défiler maintenant, pas vrai ? reprit Scorpius en lui pressant gentiment l’épaule. Tu sais très bien qu’ils ne sont pas là pour te lyncher. Ils veulent te voir. Nous voir tous les deux, en vérité. C’est ça qui les intéresse.

\- Et nous sommes censés leur dire quoi ?

Scorpius haussa les épaules :

\- La vérité ?

Il laissa Hugo se perdre dans son sourire éclatant, énigmatique, et le jeune homme roux finit par le suivre lui et l’escorte jusqu’à la sortie de la prison.

Dès leur arrivée, les flashs crépitèrent de plus belle. Scorpius s’assura qu’Hugo apparaissait en bonne place auprès de lui, puis attendit le silence. Pour une fois, comme cela lui arrivait rarement depuis le début de son mandat, il appréciait le pouvoir que ses fonctions lui conféraient :

\- Mesdames et Messieurs, commença-t-il de ce ton qu’il réservait aux allocutions officielles. Je vous remercie de vous être joints à nous ici aujourd’hui pour accueillir de nouveau Hugo Weasley parmi nous.

\- Monsieur le Ministre ! Quelles sont vos relations avec votre ancien agresseur ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici aujourd’hui ?

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Envisagez-vous de reprendre votre carrière d’avocat ?

Scorpius hocha discrètement la tête vers Hugo. C’était à lui de parler à présent. C’était à lui d’exprimer son ressenti à la face du monde. Hugo tira nerveusement sur son veston, contempla un instant ses boutons de manchette, puis, enfin, releva les yeux pour s’adresser à tous :

\- Bonjour, dit-il simplement.

Il avait conservé cette voix calme, douce et posée, qui suscitait l’attention immédiate.

\- Comme l’a dit monsieur le Ministre, je vous remercie de m’avoir réservé cet accueil aujourd’hui. J’ai purgé ma peine. J’ai payé ma dette envers la société. Mais, plus que cela, j’ai payé ma dette envers moi-même, et envers Scorpius Malefoy… Aujourd’hui, même si je regretterai à jamais mes actes, je peux dire que je peux enfin me permettre de me les pardonner. D’avancer, d’évoluer. Je me suis montré honnête avec moi-même, honnête avec vous, avec tous ceux qui m’entourent, et avec ceux que j’ai blessés. J’ai fait tout ce qu’il fallait pour réparer mon erreur. A présent, si la chance m’en est donnée, j’aimerais continuer à œuvrer dans ce que je fais de mieux, et participer au monde plus droit et plus juste auquel j’ai toujours aspiré.

\- Cela signifie-t-il que vous souhaitez reprendre votre place au Ministère ?

\- Que pensez-vous de ces paroles, monsieur le Ministre ? Considérez-vous que monsieur Weasley a payé sa dette ?

Scorpius inspira profondément. Il n’avait pas menti au directeur de la prison : cet instant était un symbole. L’apogée de ce qu’Albus et lui avaient cherché à bâtir en se faisant porter au pouvoir. Alors, soigneusement, Scorpius reprit la parole :

\- Il y a quelques années encore, je n’étais qu’un fabriquant de baguettes sur le Chemin de Traverse, méprisé pour le nom de famille que je portais. J’étais condamné par une société qui me jugeait pour les crimes de ma famille, et qui me les faisait payer, implicitement, de la plus injuste des manières. Depuis deux ans maintenant, je me bats pour qu’un tel système n’ait plus jamais sa place au sein de la société sorcière. Je me bats pour la démocratie, l’égalité des droits, et une justice équitable. Alors oui, Hugo Weasley a payé sa dette. Il a été jugé, condamné, à l’égard des témoignages qui pesaient contre lui, et il n’a jamais cherché à échapper à son jugement. Moi-même, en tant que victime, j’ai trouvé dans mon cœur la force qui faisait défaut à notre société : le pardon. La compassion. Hugo Weasley a fait tout ce qu’il était humainement possible de faire pour s’amender de sa faute. Il n’est plus l’adolescent qui a mérité les deux années d’emprisonnement auxquelles il a été condamné. C’est un homme nouveau, intègre, probe, et je suis sûr qu’il fera de l’excellent travail à nos côtés, s’il accepte de se joindre à notre effort quotidien.

Hugo le dévisagea longuement, incapable d’y croire. Scorpius ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre. Il ne laissa pas non plus les journalistes poser davantage de questions :

\- A présent excusez-nous, monsieur Weasley a un foyer à retrouver, et je suis sûr que vous tous aussi. Joyeux Noël !

Alors, entrainant son escorte, il saisit Hugo par le bras et les mena tous à l’embarcation qui devait les ramener sur la terre ferme, loin, très loin d’Azkaban.

℘

Il avait été convenu bien avant sa libération qu’Hugo devrait retourner vivre chez sa grand-mère au légendaire Terrier de la famille Weasley, du moins pendant un temps. Cela était dû bien sûr à la volonté de tous ses proches de vouloir le retrouver après une absence aussi prolongée.

Après les erreurs terribles qu’il avait commises à l’adolescence, Hugo avait toujours eu tendance à se tenir éloigné de sa famille. Sa culpabilité le faisait se sentir sale et indigne à l’égard de tous ses oncles, tantes, cousins et cousines. Il s’était donc montré froid et distant. Il avait refusé toutes les invitations à dîner, toutes les réunions de famille, il était devenu un membre fantôme, un reclus volontaire, alimentant tous les sujets de discussion.

Après la révélation de son crime au grand public, et sa condamnation à Azkaban, ces choses avaient changé. Hugo avait reçu à sa plus grande surprise un nombre incroyable de lettres de soutien. De parfaits inconnus qui lui écrivaient leur compréhension et leur pardon des terribles mensonges qu’il leur avait cachés. Mais il avait aussi reçu, surtout, des lettres de sa famille. Sa mère était venue le voir plusieurs fois en prison. Et puis ses grands-parents, Harry et Ginny, son frère, sa sœur…

Peu à peu, Hugo avait fini par comprendre que oui, il pouvait s’ouvrir à cette famille à laquelle il avait toujours renoncé, cette famille dont il s’était coupé volontairement, convaincu de ne pas en être digne. Il avait renoué des liens à distance avec tout son entourage proche, et même, un beau jour, avec son père.

Ron et Hermione s’étaient séparés bien des années plus tôt à cause de lui. Hugo le savait, bien sûr. En plus de tout le reste, le divorce de ses parents pesait depuis toujours sur sa conscience. Hermione accusait Ron d’avoir encouragé son fils dans ses idées extrêmes et intolérantes, de l’avoir jeté sur la voie de violence qu’il avait choisie en lui donnant raison, sans jamais le rappeler à l’ordre une seule seconde.

Ron s’était longtemps braqué contre ces accusations. Il pensait être dans son droit. Il pensait avoir raison en clamant que les Mangemorts ainsi que toute leur famille devaient être punis au centuple, et que les Malefoy n’étaient que de la graine de vermine destinée à l’abattoir. Il avait dû être fou de rage lors de l’avènement de Scorpius… Pourtant, des années de conflits et d’absence de son ex-femme, de ses enfants et du reste de sa famille avaient dû avoir quelque peu raison de lui. Car il était présent lui aussi aujourd’hui, au Terrier, avec Hermione, à attendre que Scorpius Malefoy lui ramène son fils.

Lorsqu’ils transplanèrent enfin, Scorpius laissa Hugo à ses embrassades de famille. Il y avait beaucoup de temps à rattraper, beaucoup de torts à réparer aussi de ce côté. Scorpius se contenta donc de saluer de loin, sensible à la chaleur du foyer. Il était bien reçu au Terrier, par l’ensemble de la famille Weasley. Ses relations avec Ron ne dépasseraient sans doute jamais le stade de l’indifférence cordiale, mais pour le reste, il s’entendait avec tout le monde, et tout le monde se montrait chaleureux avec lui. Aujourd’hui cependant, maintenant que son devoir était accompli, il n’y avait qu’une seule personne que Scorpius souhaitait voir.

Il se tenait en retrait, contemplant la scène avec son sourire de loup aux lèvres, insupportablement beau dans son costume noir taillé sur mesure. Scorpius le rejoignit l’air de rien, et le prit par la taille :

\- Alors ? susurra Albus, lui concédant enfin une œillade. Tu as fait ton spectacle ?

\- Presque aussi bien que toi.

\- Hugo a dû apprécier.

\- Il n’en avait pas l’air.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Mais intérieurement, je suis sûr qu’il était heureux. Et il était fier. Il méritait cet instant.

Albus l’embrassa sur la joue :

\- Toi aussi, tu le méritais.

Ils échangèrent un sourire. Ils n’avaient pas besoin d’en dire plus. Depuis deux ans maintenant, Albus occupait le poste de Ministre de la Justice, un des nombreux nouveaux postes créés par Scorpius pour assurer un fonctionnement plus démocratique au monde de la magie. Ensemble, ils formaient un duo inégalable, aussi bien au travail qu’en privé. Ils ne l’avaient encore annoncé à personne, pour ne pas voler l’instant vedette d’Hugo, mais Albus venait d’accepter quelques jours plus tôt de se faire passer la bague au doigt, pour la seconde fois. Cette fois, Scorpius entendait bien que ce soit la dernière.

\- Les garçons ! les interpella soudain la voix de Molly Weasley. Ne restez pas dans votre coin ! Il y a du pudding aux pommes, allez, venez !

Albus grimaça :

\- Je déteste ton pudding, Mamie.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre !

Et sans plus attendre, ils furent emportés dans le tourbillon familial. Les fêtes démarrèrent en avance, ce soir-là. Jusqu’au réveillon de Noël, et même après, le Royaume-Uni se trouva temporairement privé de Ministre de la Magie. Ils burent, festoyèrent, s’offrirent des cadeaux, rattrapèrent le temps perdu : une famille réunie autour du retour prometteur d’Hugo dans la société, et parmi eux.

Le 27 décembre, enfin, lorsque ces temps de liesse furent un peu retombés, Albus et Scorpius prirent l’initiative d’entretenir Hugo en privé.

Ils se tenaient dehors, emmitouflés dans leurs pulls de Noël ridicules, les bottes dans la neige. Le conseil ministériel le plus solennel du gouvernement Malefoy.

\- Nous avons bien réfléchi, Hugo, commença Albus en frottant ses doigts engourdis par le froid. Nous pensons vraiment que ce serait une bonne idée que tu reprennes ton poste parmi nous. Ça enverrait un message, tu comprends ? Que les secondes chances sont possibles. Que la rancœur ne doit pas s’étendre en dehors du cadre juridique. En plus, tout le monde a toujours reconnu que tu étais un excellent avocat.

Devant eux, Hugo hésita. Il n’osait pas les regarder dans les yeux, les joues rosies sous la morsure du froid. Il ressemblait terriblement à l’adolescent qu’il avait été à cet instant. Un peu maladroit, un peu perdu.

\- Je ne sais pas, Albus…, finit-il par dire prudemment. Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrai être sous tes ordres ?

Albus haussa les sourcils. Alors, enfin, il vit le sourire d’Hugo s’épanouir sur son visage, juste avant que le jeune homme ne lui balance une boule de neige en pleine figure :

\- J’accepte ton offre, monsieur le Ministre !

Stupéfait, Albus tomba à la renverse :

\- Scorpius ! s’exclama-t-il, d’une voix beaucoup trop aiguë. Il m’a attaqué ! Venge-moi.

Scorpius éclata de rire et leva les mains devant lui :

\- Nous sommes contre la vengeance, rappelle-toi.

\- Scorpius, si tu ne me venges pas immédiatement, c’est moi qui me vengerai sur toi ce soir !

\- J’ai encore plus raison de ne rien faire alors.

Hugo lui lança une nouvelle boule, mettant un terme aux négociations. Se ruant les uns sur les autres dans la neige, les trois membres et futur membre du gouvernement se livrèrent un combat sans merci à travers des tranchées de glace et des armées de congères. Aucun d’entre eux ne le dit clairement, mais ils savouraient ce plaisir simple, enfantin, de se battre par jeu et par amitié, de partager le genre d’instant innocent qui aurait toujours dû les unir, lorsqu’ils étaient plus jeunes. Ce lien, ils pouvaient enfin le bâtir, et c’était tout ce qui comptait.

Au terme de cette journée, Scorpius et Albus transplanèrent jusque chez eux, sachant que la vie devait reprendre son cours et qu’ils avaient un pays à diriger. Juste avant de s’endormir, néanmoins, Scorpius s’accorda quelques derniers instants, pour regarder Albus dans les yeux et réaliser tout ce qu’ils avaient accompli.

\- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? lui demanda Albus de son air irrésistible.

\- A toi, répondit Scorpius.

Puis il ajouta, conclusion parfaite à ses pensées :

\- Merci de t’être assis à côté de moi, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

D’abord, Albus ne comprit pas. Puis le souvenir éclata dans son esprit, et alors, ému, il attira Scorpius contre lui :

\- Reste près de moi, murmura-t-il.

\- Toujours.  


End file.
